


One for Sorrow

by Akaly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 112,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaly/pseuds/Akaly
Summary: One for sorrow, （一是悲）Two for joy, （二是喜）Three for a girl, （三是姑娘）Four for a boy, （四是小子）Five for silver, （五是银）Six for gold, （六是金）Seven for a secret,（七是个秘密）Never to be told.（从未被讲起）Eight for a wish, （八是愿望）Nine for a kiss, （九是亲吻）Ten for a bird, （十是只鸟儿）You must not miss. （你绝不该错失）译者注：英国关于喜鹊的传统童谣，古时相信喜鹊的数量决定运气的好坏。Loki抓到他哥哥背着Jane在网上聊骚。Thor在这事上可真是差劲透顶。这个混蛋值得一个教训，而Loki值得一次货真价实的复仇。他开通了一个账号，伪装成女孩引诱他的哥哥，毁掉Thor和Jane之间的一切。或者说，这本来是他的计划。但事情总是不按照预期那样发展。
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369) by [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter). 



Thor从学校回到家，扔掉书包，喝了一杯牛奶。爸爸妈妈得要很晚才会回来。他一步三级地跃上楼梯，打开房门，却发现他那让人头疼的弟弟正坐在他的电脑桌前。

“你他妈在我的房间里做什么？”Thor气冲冲地说。

“ _你_ 他妈在你的房间里做什么？”Loki甚至没回头看一眼，依旧滑动着网页。“谁是Amora_魅惑女巫？因为从那张照片里，我可以完全肯定那不是Jane…”

Thor大步走到Loki旁边，瞪大了眼睛。聊天界面是开着的，Amora的奶子挤满了整个屏幕。 _操。_

“这他妈不关你的事！”他吼道，粗暴地把Loki推到一边。

他把页面关掉，而Loki悠闲地坐着转椅滑开，揉搓着肩膀上Thor刚刚掐过的地方。他换上了一副阴险可恨的表情，与笑容相去甚远，更像是眼中的一点火光，百发百中地煮沸Thor怒气升腾的血液。噢，Loki根本不知道他自己摊上了多大的麻烦。

“我他妈会杀了你。现在给我滚出去！”Thor咆哮。

“你说过我可以用你的电脑做美术作业！”Loki抱怨道，真是个麻烦精。

“许可撤销。滚出去！”

Loki仍在按揉他的肩膀。

“你应该对我好一点。”他说。

“凭什么？”

“我只是在想Jane会怎么看待你这个小爱好。”

Thor立刻变了脸色——他真的应该现在就弄死他。

“我没有出轨！”他反驳道，“这只是……”

“我很肯定她会理解你的想法。”Loki说，惺惺作态地眨了眨眼。

“你他妈是在威胁我？”Thor回击。

“怎么可能。”Loki说道，手掌贴着心口。那种口气，噢，那种讨人厌的口气……

“你这个小混蛋，”Thor嘶嘶地说，“你什么都不知道，是吧？你有没有一次停下来想过为什么你脑袋上挨的打变少了，就凭你那个该死的态度？你有没有想过为什么他们在学校变得对你好了一点？你以为是谁在背后保护你，你这个蠢货？你以为是谁赶走了他们？你想让我告诉他们你从现在开始又变回一个人了吗？”

Thor看着Loki紧张而狂怒的神情得意洋洋地笑了。咻，正中靶心，完美地刺入痛点。

“你是个混账。”他的弟弟喃喃地抱怨道。

他就这么点话可说了吗？沉醉于让Loki哑口无言的胜利。Thor无法控制地继续开火进攻。

“而且你应该因为我们有血缘关系而感到幸运，妈妈还挺喜欢你的，否则我他妈会是第一个给你苦头吃的人，”Thor放轻声音，向Loki逼近。“我真的非常，非常讨厌你的这些把戏，知道吗？也许如果你能找到一点事情做，或者随便什么你喜欢做的破事，你就没有那么多时间忙着做一个爱管闲事的讨厌鬼了！管好你自己的生活，离我的远一点！”

“我他妈根本就不在乎你可怜的网聊！”Loki嘶嘶地说，过分的愤怒和耻辱压抑了他的声音。

“是啊，你最在乎的就是在每一个想对你好点的人的面前表现的像个混蛋，对吧？你以为你放的屁都比别人的香，这就是为什么你连一个朋友都没有！滚回你的书堆和手机里，还有你阴暗的小角落，你想让你自己相信你一个人待着才会开心，是因为没人理解你，是因为你实在太酷太聪明了，虽然事实是根本没人喜欢你，因为你就是一个卑鄙刻薄的小人。”

Loki的下巴颤抖着。他的嘴唇很薄，看起来像个八岁的小孩。

“你是个混账，”他沙哑地说，最终站起来冲了出去，大力地甩上了门。

“记得离我远点！”Thor大喊。

他听到Loki的脚步声重重地踏进他墙后的那个房间，把东西扔得四处乱砸。

操他妈的。他们之间愚蠢的战争，对峙足有八年，一刻都未曾停止过。Thor猜这局他是赢家。压倒性的胜利。但他感觉不到胜利。从来没感觉到过。

好吧，现在结束了。他似乎也不能把那些话都收回。 _唉。_ 为什么他每次都要这样呢？

* * *

整整半个小时，Loki就像一只涨爆的气球。狂怒，心碎，羞辱，暴烈，仇恨，杀戮。Thor切中了所有他知道的伤人最狠的痛处。Loki悔恨于自己愚蠢虚弱的反击，脑海中仍旧盘旋着那些他本该扔回到Thor脸上的狠话，身体的背叛却教他无法开口。当Loki拼命叫嚣着回击时，他的身体只想躲回角落里哭泣，它让他不能出声，也不能思考。他 _真_ _他妈_ 可悲，而Thor是个混蛋。没有人能像Thor一样伤他至深，没有人，操你的，操你的！！（他把这话大声尖叫了出来。Thor拍了拍墙。）

Loki踱着步，怒气让他不停地喘息。他会驯服这可悲的情绪——他要驯服它。穿刺，忍耐，封闭。他不会流一滴眼泪。不会。

冷静。冷静下来。 _思考。_

Thor非常，非常愚蠢。他根本不知道他摊上了多大的麻烦。他把你惹急了，而你会为此夺回自己的公道。你要把他完全摧毁。你要把他撕成碎片。你要找到以牙还牙的好方法。他会醒悟到他根本就他妈不该找你的事。他会受伤。他会 _流血。_

这需要一段时间，但Loki最终冷静了下来。他把他的愤怒重新压缩凝结，成一颗致命的金属奇点。它释放出的极端热度像镇重物一样封死了他。它让他感觉一切尽在掌控。他摆出一张阴险的婊子脸（“快饿死的模特式噘嘴”，Thor有一次这么说），但他会隐藏起来，即便它在内心深处烧灼抽痛。他永远也不会遗忘，他可以把它藏匿到他惯常的青春期 _倦怠_ 下。

晚饭时，没有人提到Loki有多安静，真凄凉。没人问及他的感受。虽然是他惯于将他人的关心隔绝在他致密的茧外，此刻却仍然教他失落难言。当他和爸爸聊起厨房漏水的龙头时，他能感受到妈妈频繁投来的视线，但Loki固执地拒绝回应。

他希望妈妈可以问问他。不是说他就会这样把一切和盘托出。但她最终没有问。

晚些时候Loki躺在床上沉思。他审视了几个，也淘汰了几个点子。必须得是什么特别的。A fuck-you-very-much from yours truly。一些Loki回看时会感到无比满意的杰作。他会想到的，马上。

————

第二天早晨，Thor开着他那辆三手红皮卡载他同路上学。毋庸置疑，Loki坐在后座。一点都没有搭理他哥哥每天晨起会享受的第一件事：那些垃圾重金属音乐。

他们在Jane家门前停下。她和Darcy钻了进来。

“早上好！”Jane说。永远这么热情洋溢。

Thor闭上双眼轻柔地亲吻着她，就好像她意味着全世界。融化我等观众的标志性动作。但Loki只想吐。

“Loki，Loki，你okay吗？”Darcy一边唱着小调，一边过分亲密地坐到他身边。毫无私人空间意识的女孩。

Thor继续开着车，因为Jane晕红的双颊和眼里闪烁的爱慕而沾沾自喜。他能在想要她时将她安排妥帖、教她无法自拔。可天知道他 _为什么_ 想要她。Loki是说，没错，他能明显看到那些吸引力，但他不觉得Thor会喜欢。而且Thor昨天还在网上跟女的聊骚，她的胸比Jane的头都大。

Thor和两个女孩一路聊着天。Loki戴上耳塞想要逃离这个地方。

“你还好吗，Loki？”Jane解开安全带时问道，他们停在学校车场。她随身携带包容而甜蜜的知心姐姐氛围，教Loki厌恶得要命。他又不是十二岁。又教他难以理直气壮地憎恨她。

“头疼。”Loki嘟哝。

“需要药吗？”Thor从后视镜里看着他。

Loki瞪着他。 _就好像你真的关心似的。_ 他又嘟哝了一声，“没事。”

他们走向教学楼。Loki落在后面几步。Darcy黏在了手机上。Thor和Jane牵手并行。他拿着她的书包，俯在她耳边柔声细语，在她颈上落下亲吻。他为她开门，在送她去上化学课的一路上湿哒哒地拥吻，亲吻她的手背。她不停傻笑，热情地勾弄着一簇头发，一只脚踩到了天空上——她是那样深陷热恋。幸运的Jane，全校的嫉妒对象，她钓到了最完美的男友。

……太可惜了，就在昨天，只有上帝才知道已经有多久，完美先生背着Jane，对着网上随便一个陌生女人的裸照自慰。甜蜜的，天真的，诚恳的Jane。她理应知道她在跟谁谈感情，在她看不见的时候，他又做了些什么。她理应知道这背后全部的丑恶真相，关于她的Mr.Right。

就在这突然间，他灵光乍现。Loki明白了他应该怎样给他哥哥一个教训。

他当然不可能完全直率地告诉Jane她的男朋友都在网上干了些什么好事。第一，他得活到这个阴谋大功告成。因此这得是一个匿名提醒。第二，她需要真正的 _看见_ Thor写给那个女孩的污言秽语，Loki希望自己从没有用他那双纯洁无辜的眼睛看过的，他纯属 _概念上的_ 血亲说的那些话。他的确需要一次大脑漂白。不幸的是，Loki没有截屏Thor和Amora的聊天记录，他也深深怀疑即便他能够再接触到Thor的电脑，那些东西是否还会在那束手就擒。所以他必须思考。

他在教室里听到背后传来的吃吃笑声。他把头昂高，背打直，没有转身。然而在内心深处他很不安。Loki不想引起任何注意，真的不想。他把自己保守起来，不做过多反应，也从不和人交涉。他只想要一个人做自己的事，但不管他到哪，总是有人等着让他为…存在而付出代价，基本上是这样。为他不在乎自己是否合群，为他不遵从那些不成文的愚蠢琐碎的行为准则。为他从不轻易被人拿捏。为他安静而聪明。为他轻松就能通过别人苦苦挣扎的科目。为有一群女孩被他扫过一眼或是和他待上一分钟就能迷得神魂颠倒（是的，他又不瞎），也为他从不愿意分享自己的一分钟。

Thor说是他自己的愚蠢造成了他今天的困境。Loki叫他滚远点，但事实是，他根本就不知道该如何改变。他不喜欢自作自受——他不喜欢。他已经尽力想要和背景板融为一体，却无论如何也无法臻至完美。人们都太蠢了，太粗俗，太普通，太小气，还很乏味。Loki只是再怎么努力也无法迎合这样一群人。

没错，他是感觉情况变得稍好了些，自以为是那些混蛋终于开始够上了人性成熟的边界。那些混蛋曾经让他的生活有如炼狱，他们的兴趣远超过霸凌，骚扰和纠缠。你这个 _傻瓜。_ 只要一想曾因为自己短暂的平静生活而亏欠Thor，他就浑身难受。他讨厌这样。他不想欠Thor的。他讨厌Thor。他自己。这个地方。他该死的生活。他想纵火燃烧，把这一切都夷为平地。

当那天晚些时候他走向公交车站时，那个主意自己蹦了出来。它有着优雅的简洁美，最漂亮的科学理论的不证自明，好像那是对每个人来说都再明显不过的事，一旦他们厘清了思路和视野：一个陷阱。

因此那个放学后的下午，他下载了Thor用来聊骚的软件，新建了一个账号。性别，女。年龄，18。一切正常。最爱的音乐，最爱的电影，最爱的书籍，唔。他应该填什么？他熟知Thor的品味，但他不能直接复制粘贴，是吧？此外，谁说那些喜好就能够吸引Thor了？看看Jane，他们根本一点都不像，对吧？他的哥哥究竟喜欢什么？

（……Loki，他曾经喜欢Loki。他曾经说过Loki是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人。然后他上了高中，显然，超酷的橄榄球队队长不会把他们的弟弟设定为最喜欢的任何东西。其实他们更愿意假装根本就没有弟弟，尤其当这个弟弟让人尴尬也不受欢迎，还被所有人讨厌的时候。是吧？操你的，Thor。）

任何人都会说谎。但不是每个人都能说得好。更不是每个人都能做到谎话连篇却最终全身而退。这个计划不会让任何人起疑。一旦人们认定你是骗子，实话也会教他们疑神疑鬼。所以说谎并不困难，只是你必须在谎言当中纫进足够的真实，留给人们猜想的空间。因此，要创造这位桃色陷阱小姐，Loki几乎将自身信息全部填进了她的个人资料。因为Thor既缺乏警戒，亦对Loki最近的喜恶一无所知，对吗？自从他们不再亲密如初后，Loki也在慢慢成长。

照片。他需要找到合适的照片。他希望能在Instagram上翻到一个。Thor喜欢的类型是什么？他的阴茎在做爱的时候似乎并不挑剔。但说到女友，他一定有欣赏的类型。Sif是他的初恋，然后是Lorelei，然后是Jane。她们都是褐发，身形曲线适中，甚至略显男孩子气，漂亮，但并非画报女郎式的精致。时尚，冷淡。极具挑战性。Loki要找到一张涵盖所有这些特质的照片。这花费了他几个小时。

搞定。就是她。双腿修长，瀑布般的黑发，足够女性化，但并不过分阴柔。可爱，漂亮，而且这张照片里，在她倚向一条巨大的狼狗，爱抚着它的位置，暗示性地敞开了一点乳沟的痕迹。诱人但非放浪。完美。

她的昵称。One_for_Sorrw5654。Loki意会地笑了。他知道自己暗存了什么心思，但Thor对此一无所知。

_点击创建更新你的个人资料。_

下一步，让我们来私信Thor吧。Loki键入了Thor的昵称，Storm99，排在搜索列表的首位。他点击头像，资料卡在眼前展开。一个金光闪闪的大混球。他可一点都不难为情，是吧？一张泳池照，他游泳时的壮硕躯体，巨大的笑容，头发随意散落，蜜色的肌肤和完美的肌肉和 _噢妙不可言。_ 让人想要干呕。就Loki所能判别的而言，他个人资料上的信息全部属实。他重重摇了摇头，最爱的书籍：《哈利波特与火焰杯》。最爱的电影：《外星人E.T.》《七宝奇谋》《勇敢的心》。傻死了。

_你要向Storm99发送私信吗？_

是的，他要。但发什么好呢。

 _‘嘿帅哥’——_ 不要，好俗。

 _‘嘿，你挺酷的…’——_ 逊毙了。

该死。他不知该如何拿捏合适的分寸，这又是否太过庸人自扰？

 _‘嘿。照片很棒，内容很酷。我想和你聊聊！感兴趣的话发我消息’_ ——一个亲吻的和眨眼的emoji。好了。 _发送。_

现在我们只管等待。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor回复了Sorrow的私信。情况没有Loki预想的那么简单。

距离英文小测还有一段时间，但Loki个人对贝奥武夫十分欣赏，因此仍在温习功课。手机振动，他愣了几秒钟才反应回神。噢，是约会软件。他还没有习惯这个提示音。

他的收件箱塞满了一系列龌龊的调情开场，都跃跃欲试地想要钻进 ** **虚拟女孩**** 的裙底。但这次振动却是一个质的飞跃。

噢，看看这是谁…

_Storm99：_ _是找我么_ _，公主？_

公主。Loki假笑。你他妈完蛋了，混球。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嘿帅哥_   
_Storm99：哈哈_   
_Storm99：狗叫什么名字？_

什么狗？噢，桃色陷阱小姐的头像。唔。快想想。Buster？Toby？Snoopy？

爱伦坡从课本封面上冷漠地注视着他。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：Raven_ （可作名，有渡鸦之意）

（鉴于那是条黑狗什么的。）

  
_Storm99：你喜欢鸟？_

他在扯些什么？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为什么这么说？_

_Storm99：one for sorrow_   
_Storm99：那不是关于喜鹊的童谣吗？喜鹊，渡鸦。鸟_

呃。

  
_One_for_Sorrow5654：对，没错_   
_Storm99：_ _它们都_ _很聪明_

OK，Thor，这都是些什么玩意儿？这就是你在网上把妹的方式吗？你究竟是怎么能钓到哪怕一个的？

谈点正事吧，好么，我们时间可不多。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：照片里真的是你吗？_

_Storm99：哈哈是我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你很辣_

…委婉地说，给自己的亲哥哥发这样的话还是有那么点怪异。但Loki不得不为正义献身。

  
_Storm99：谢谢_   
_Storm99：你很漂亮_

这才像话。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：想做吗？_

_Storm99：哇哦_   
_One_for_Sorrow5654：我很想要_   
_Storm99：别着急公主，慢慢来_   
_Storm99：我们可以先聊聊_   
_Storm99：我想了解你_

Loki粗喘了口气。上帝啊，Thor，你他妈是个什么东西，女孩吗？

这个不要脸的居然还想 _聊聊。_ Loki本想着能在一个半小时内快速结束任务。他对这整件和亲兄弟在网上聊骚的事没有任何恶趣味，可离弦之箭一既射出…

无论如何，集中精神，保持耐心。狩猎是一场持久战。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你想知道什么？_

_Storm99：你喜欢做什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：含屌_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：也许我不适合你_

操。不要，不不不不。思考，Loki，思考！换个策略。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：抱歉我还是个新手_   
_One_for_Sorrow5654：第一次_ _弄_ _这个_   
_One_for_Sorrow5654：你看起来很酷也很帅_   
_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不想表现得像个老古板_   
_Storm99：_   
_Storm99：你不用担心这个_

_Storm99：_ _我也很感谢你的夸赞_

_Storm99：_ _你真的很漂亮，看起来也挺酷的_

_Storm99：_ _说真的，你多大？_

操。有那么明显么？

嗯。他可以咬死了不松口，但建立信任的最佳途径就是...该死的，说实话。点滴给予点滴收获，是这样吧？

没关系，你可以利用这一点。也许随着时间流逝衰退了大半，但Thor的性格里仍然留存着巨大无朋的兄长式保护欲，那就让我们在此掘地三尺吧。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _15_

_Storm99：_ _好吧_

_Storm99：_ _看得出来_

Loki对着手机竖了个中指。说得好像Thor是成熟男人典范似的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你呢？_

_Storm99：_ _资料里写了，18_

刚满一月零十天。别得意过头了，Thor。

_Storm99：_ _我觉得我的年纪对你来说太大了，抱歉公主_

噢，不不不，你没有。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _再过几个月我就满16岁了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _而且我更喜欢年纪比我大的男孩_

_Storm99：_ _是吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _和我同龄的男孩都是混蛋_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈我知道，我曾经也是_

_Storm99：_ _但公主，你应该小心你周围_ _的成年_ _男人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _比如你？_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你看起来不像那种怪人_

_Storm99：_ _我不是_

（我持不同见解）

_Storm99：_ _但万一我是的话怎么办_

_Storm99：_ _对吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我想我应该多了解你一些_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _好啊我们可以聊聊_

呼。危机解除。

_Storm99：_ _但你不需要尽力迎合我或者什么的，公主_

_Storm99：_ _你很酷我喜欢你，你不用假装成不是你自己的样子_

_Storm99：_ _总之你在这儿做什么呢？为什么不和你的朋友们一块玩？_

上帝啊，你这个自大的蠢货。我说了我十五，不是八岁！

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _这里很有趣_

_Storm99：_ _你没有喜欢的同龄小孩吗？_

主啊救救我。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _说过了。他们都_ _是_ _混蛋_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈你说的也对_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _而且我很内向_

_Storm99：_ _对我你看起来不算内向_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _在现实生活中_

_Storm99：_ _我明白了_

_Storm99：_ _所以你很少和人交往_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _没试过_

_Storm99：_ _所以你才来这里_

唔。所有这些“对你来说年纪太大了”和“小心你身边的老男人”的说法给Loki提供了绝佳的灵感。Thor永远把自己看成身披铠甲的英勇骑士，是吧？很好，来拯救你落难的姑娘吧，将她从高塔之上解禁，向她展示这缤纷的世界。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _性爱好像会有点吓到我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我想要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但又有点可怕_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我知道我应该放聪明一点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _所以我想来这里能获取到一些经验_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _和真实的人交流_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _也许能让我在现实中不再那么害怕_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你能明白吗_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你是说你什么都没做过？_

哎呀。Loki应该说点什么吗？

该死，他完全不知所措。他可以现编点瞎话出来...但Thor会不会再次察觉到？虚实相伴永远是说谎的上策，虽然那意味着...意味着Loki要把他隐藏了数月的尴尬经历全盘托出。

_Storm99：_ _公主？_

坚定一点，别那么笨。谁又在乎呢。利用好这一点能让你处于上风。反正他永远也不会知道这是你。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _亲热过_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _两次_

_Storm99：_ _嗯？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _今年，在几个派对上_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _想知道会是什么感觉_

噢。Loki还有一点他哥肯定 _爱惨了_ 的小情报，关于这位桃色陷阱小姐。他甚至都不用编。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _一次和男孩，一次和女孩_

他能想象到Thor呆滞的神情，他哥哥一定在描绘他头像里那位长腿美女把舌头伸进另一个女孩嘴里时的香艳场景。还真讽刺。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不能接受吗？_

_Storm99：_ _不是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不舒服？_

_Storm99：_ _恐怕有点，我是那种传统的_

_Storm99：_ _冒犯到你了吗？_

冒犯可不是个好词， _哥哥。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _哈哈没事_

_Storm99：_ _所以你是双性恋？_

呃。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不确定_

_Storm99：_ _你喜欢她吗？_

下坠反胃一样的恶心。Loki一直在祈祷不会有人发现他这两次灾难性的遭遇。Thor也说过，Loki是时候去搞点艳遇了；他便说服Thor相信自己能应付掉所有的嘲弄和敌对。可结果却是，他能够表现得冷静随意，内心却无法抑制地发抖。他能从Thor那得到的只有一些可怜的宽慰；他的思维一团糟，不安又恐惧，希求几句温暖的话，渴望一个拥抱。但那需要对Thor敞开心扉，献出他无条件的信任，而Loki清楚地知道，他最好还是不要分享给哥哥任何真正重要的、能伤害到他自己的事。Thor不仅不会在乎他的痛处，还会反过来戏弄他。谢了，没必要。

...Loki曾经能无条件地告诉Thor一切。你能相信吗？因为Loki现在不能了。

不管怎样，他还是可以利用这一点。就像演员和作家做的事，丰满人物特征，填充必要的细节，让戏剧更加真实可信。所以Loki泄露了一切（他对自己用词鼓了鼓掌）。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我觉得很恶心_

_Storm99：_ _你喝醉了？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _没有_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _一点点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但是没有醉，我认为那是焦虑_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _那个女孩喜欢到处乱摸_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我以为男孩会更糟但其实不是_

_Storm99：_ _你两次都很不舒服吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _对_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _明白我为什么有毛病了吧？_

_Storm99：_ _别这么说_

_Storm99：_ _你没有任何问题_

在寂静的房间里，Loki自嘲地笑了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _现在你是不是要告诉我这完全正常，每个人都这样_

_Storm99：_ _比你想的要常见_

_Storm99：_ _如果是第一次_

_Storm99：_ _你和他们也不太熟_

_Storm99：_ _或者并不完全信任他们_

_Storm99：_ _而且他们喜欢乱摸_

_Storm99：_ _对你来说进展得太快_

_Storm99：_ _你有点喝醉_

_Storm99：_ _呕吐听上去绝对是个正常的反应，对我来说_

Loki困惑地盯着屏幕。这话听上去一点都不像他那个情感破坏球似的蠢货哥哥。

_Storm99：_ _你喜欢他们吗_

_Storm99：_ _或者你只是在_

_Storm99：_ _我不知道，随便搭讪_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不确定_

_Storm99：_ _我想这就是你的答案_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _什么意思_

_Storm99：_ _当你喜欢上某个人的时候通常你会知道的_

_Storm99：_ _你可能想触摸他们，也可能不想，但你能感觉到_

_Storm99：_ _如果你不确定你感觉如何，也许你不应该让他们把手伸进你的裤子里_

_Storm99：_ _你了解他们吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不_

_Storm99：_ _那就对了_

_Storm99：_ _不了解，不信任，不喜欢_

_Storm99：_ _你的身体替你说了拒绝_

_Storm99：_ _这很正常_

Loki开始不假思索地打字。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _和那个男孩我觉得还好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他做得很慢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他亲了我的脖子然后他_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _什么？_

Loki不自然地吞咽了一下。下腹升腾起一股怪异的鼓动，共鸣着那个夜晚他感受到的一切。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他舔了我的乳头。感觉很好_

_Storm99：_ _他把你的衣服和内衣都脱了？_

_Storm99：_ _你能接受这样？_

呀。忘了这回事。这对女孩来说本该是一桩大事，对吗？（...操，对Loki来说也是大事。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我让他相信我的接受程度比以前高了一些_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _没告诉他那只是我的第二次_

_Storm99：_ _你第一次是和女孩？_

Loki无声地捂住了脸。这都什么跟什么啊。

是的，没错。他也想要先尝试主流的选择好吧？因为如果他不是...？该死，他现在仍旧不清楚他是什么，或者不是什么。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _女孩人要更好一些_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _亲切_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _总之我是那么想的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _现在也不太确定_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈哈我明白_

_Storm99：_ _我喜欢女孩 但她们不必要非得善良亲切_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你得经历了才会知道_

_Storm99：_ _你很勇敢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不是_

_Storm99：_ _你是的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _真的不是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不然我为什么会有那种反应_

_Storm99：_ _那是和勇气有关的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _的确_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你是什么感觉_

_Storm99：_ _当他脱掉你的上衣然后_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我很紧张_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但是然后就开始感觉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _很好？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _某种程度上_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我是说我还是很紧张但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我湿了_

（Loki差点没在打出‘硬’字的时候刹住车）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _所以我觉得我还好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但是之后他开始摸我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _然后我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我感觉不能呼吸_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我就_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我必须离开_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我犯恶心_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _很可怕_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我觉得好尴尬_

_Storm99：_ _他做了什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他跟上来问我还好吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我说我喝得太醉了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他之后就再也没有吻过我了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _能理解_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他对我没兴趣了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _找了个借口说他马上回来然后再也没回来_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我希望他没有告诉别人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _他可能有这个权利？他一定告诉了所有人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _总之之后我再也没有尝试过了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不知道 也许我就不适合这个_

深深的叹息。好了，现在都说出来了。他最深、最深的耻辱。冰山Loki，“就是比你酷”的圆滑之神，承受不了一点最基本的拥吻和爱抚。

_Storm99：_ _他告诉别人也没事_

_Storm99：_ _他们爱说什么说什么_

_Storm99：_ _我说过了，你没有任何问题_

_Storm99：_ _没有_

_Storm99：_ _你15岁_

_Storm99：_ _你也许不喜欢我这么说但你真的还小_

_Storm99：_ _你现在弄不懂一些事没关系_

_Storm99：_ _如果你强迫你自己，身体做出反应也很正常_

_Storm99：_ _实话说你的经历一点都没吓到我_

_Storm99：_ _你只是需要和你能信任的人尝试_

_Storm99：_ _你喜欢的人_

_Storm99：_ _慢慢来，不用强迫你自己_

_Storm99：_ _也不用着急_

_Storm99：_ _你不用做任何你不想做的事_

_Storm99：_ _你不用做任何事，就这样_

_Storm99：_ _不要觉得你必须去做_

_Storm99：_ _不要觉得你甚至必须_ **_**想做** _ **

_Storm99：_ _有一些人只是不喜欢做这些事，没关系_

_Storm99：_ _你也许觉得每个人都在做_

_Storm99：_ _每个人都想要_

_Storm99：_ _但不是这样_

_Storm99：_ _你会好的 我保证_

_Storm99：_ _你会弄懂这件事，你会好的_

_Storm99：_ _但同时要慢慢来，好吗？_

Loki攥着手机，怀疑地盯着屏幕。他把视线短暂地投向了那堵隔开他和Thor房间的墙壁，又回到屏幕上。

_Storm99：_ _公主你还在吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _在_

_Storm99：_ _你还好吗？_

还好吗？他浑身上下每个症状都尖叫着‘休克’。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但我现在得走了_

_Storm99：_ _好的_

_Storm99：_ _我想我们回头再聊？_

Well，原本我们是有个天杀的计划，除非你把它忘得一干二净。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _好啊我也是_

_Storm99：_ _晚安公主_

_Storm99：_ _好梦 xx_

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _离开了聊天_

——

真是见鬼了。Loki定定地看着他的手机，就好像它凭空生出了荧光触角。他不知道他现在该作何感受，也不想要知道。他不能说这一长篇鼓舞而健谈的演说听起来不像Thor，而是 _完全_ 像Thor，却是几年以前的Thor，那时他们还会彼此交谈。那时Loki还会糊着一脸鼻涕去找他，因为两个小孩把他推进了泥坑里，每个人都笑话他。那时Loki不懂得那些骂向他的千奇百怪的脏话意义几何，不得不低声下气地询问，但他从心里知道他们是想伤害他的，因为他们确实做到了。那时他在学校里唯一的朋友离他而去，是因为别的孩子在背后议论他，排挤他，所以他的朋友就那样不假思索地甩开了他，就好像Loki什么也不是，什么也不配。他曾经会去找Thor大哭一场，知道他的哥哥会拥抱他亲吻他，轻柔而重复地说着那些孩子都太笨了，他们只是都嫉妒他，总有一天他们借以取笑Loki的事会让他成为学校里最酷的小孩，到时候每个人都会想像他一样，都会和他做朋友。

“真的吗？”小Loki说。

“当然。”Thor说。然后把他抱紧，更紧，更紧。

“你要掐死我啦！”Loki抗议道，徒劳地推搡着他。

然后Thor开始呵他的痒，如果Loki不笑就绝不会放他走。

那是几年以前。几个 _世纪_ 以前。Loki觉得Thor变了，但他没有。他从来没有停止过与人为善。他只是停止这样对 _Loki。_ 他觉得...该死，他觉得好疼。

他把聊天记录重新浏览了一遍。任务失败。这段记录的确能证明Thor在网上聊妹，但也证明了他并不会在开场白时就发送屌照，甚至是在她赤裸裸地勾引他时，也固执而正派地选择‘了解她’。证明了他确实是那种甜心，用充满了慰藉和智慧的语言抚慰年轻而困惑的灵魂。没有一样是Loki想看到的。

他必须再来一次。他必须要做得更好。

那晚躺在床上，Loki失眠了。他本在思索究竟该如何快速诱导Thor进入聊骚关系，但不久后他就只是在一遍遍回忆这一场谈话。他今天告诉Thor的所有事情，所有他从未想过泄露的秘密。Thor既没有戏弄也没有嘲笑他，没叫他滚也没叫他loser。他善良耐心又热情。对一个网络上该死的陌生人，为什么他不能这样对Loki。

然而。 _你没有任何问题_ ——他在脑海里听到了Thor的声音。即便Loki仍旧愤怒不已，那些话亦卸下了他深藏内心的重担。

所有这些事都太他妈诡异了。甚至都还没把他们虚拟的裤子给脱下来。兄弟，复仇不是给弱者准备的，你给我看好了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki已经尽己所能想要按计划行事了。但他度过了糟糕的一天，小可怜。

第二天的午休，Loki冷眼看着Thor在食堂里含情脉脉地同Jane打情骂俏，勾勒着完美情人的肖像画。这个两面三刀的杂种。他对Jane的所作所为尚且足够恶劣，可他对网上的女孩们又做了些什么好事？对着她们的裸照自慰可远远不够，他还要以甜言蜜语劝诱，以绅士风度哄骗，让她们感觉自己是...特别的。荣幸之至，就好像你真的在乎她们一样。你的下流都没有底线的吗？Loki自负使命，一心要揭开他虚伪的面具，让他痛不欲生。为了Jane，为了Sorrow，也为了所有被他玩弄于股掌的女孩。

他在课堂上心不在焉。Well，他百无聊赖，任由思绪飘远。生存策略。他只竖了半只耳朵，有一搭没一搭地听着Jared回答Woods小姐关于当代与古代神话的提问；而双眼向内洞察自我。他听着那些模糊不明、站不住脚的类推谬误，那些二流水平的推理归因。Jared不只是纯然的愚昧，Loki可以忍受愚昧（如果他还想活着念到大学的话）；他真正难以忍耐的是Jared的自命不凡，眼高于顶。他以为他只要丢下几个像“奇崛”（oneiric），“太古”（primeval），“天地演化”（cosmogony）似的词汇，所有人就都会敬仰而畏慑地静坐在那儿，为他嘴里吐出来的半颗象牙而欢呼喝彩？对任何带脑子的人来说，被迫忍受他那喋喋不休的文学噪音都是一种折磨。

“大家同意吗？”Woods小姐询问，刻意没有发表自己的看法。

噢，Loki，不要。你只会给自己找上更多的麻烦，别蹚这趟浑水。

可是...Jared和Brad和Cullen（鬼知道这些名字是谁给起的）嘲讽Loki，他们给他编造的五花八门的谣言传遍了学校。他是Loki在这个地方最可恨的仇敌。就在今天，Woods小姐进门之前，他们还在取笑他、侮辱他。显然，出于某些原因，穿着黑色衬衫黑色牛仔裤的Loki对现代人来说滑稽可笑。

所以你又知道些什么...？不，Woods小姐，大家不同意。让我来阐述...

他举起了手。

“是的，Loki？”

“Well，实际上，Karl Kerenyi在他关于希腊神作为原型的学说当中主张...”

他的论述雄辩达意，他的论证坚如磐石；他措辞清晰合理，演说自信流畅。而且如果他能自我审视，他确有一副天生的好嗓音，因此完全可以在一个真正合意的句子里自如地使用“奇崛”（oneiric）。总的来说，他粉碎了Jared，叫他一败涂地。

Woods小姐赞许地微笑着。来自城镇的那帮姑娘们彼此笑作一团，朝Loki抛去媚眼；Jared和他的恶霸小团体则将刀刃般如有实体的怒视刻在Loki后背。有那么一小会，他飘飘然于胜利的甘美，全然不知即将到来的登高摔重。

当晚些时候，注意到那群人在他的储物柜旁打转窃笑，投来不怀好意的目光时，不用猜他都知道那是什么意思。他警惕地看着储物柜，无从下手也无法逃离。他需要拿书，操。

他换上面无表情的假面具，尽力摆出无所谓的模样。他的柜子被暴力开启过，而他要为即将出现在里面的东西搭好心理防线。

一团白色的，他退开两步。搞什么...？卫生巾。操，一张 _用过的_ 卫生巾。

身后的人群中爆发出哄笑和口哨声。Loki咬紧下巴，平复呼吸。

不碰那玩意他根本拿不到书，最近的垃圾箱在数十步外。操。 _操！_

别他妈哭出来，你这个傻子，你敢哭。你敢露出一丁点儿表情。不许。刻意地，他漠然捏起卫生巾干净的一角。他 _能_ 做得轻巧，他 _能_ 做得精致，他 _能_ 做得可爱。他单手揽起书本，缓步穿过人群，熟练地忽视了他们奚落的话语，走向垃圾桶的路变得无比漫长。他如同篱墙上的猫般灵敏地穿越这一切不堪，头颅高昂，表情淡漠，步态松弛，目不斜视。

就连在回家的公车上也没有哭。但只差一点。

Thor比Loki要晚归一会儿。从房间里，Loki能听到他在厨房里丁零当啷地翻箱倒柜，把楼梯踩得咚咚作响，然后大声撒尿（妈妈不在家的时候他连门都不会关，这个傻逼猿人），甚至都不会脸红（野人）。他在经过Loki房门时咕哝一声“嘿”，自顾自进了屋。几秒钟以后，Loki的手机振动了。

_Storm99:嘿公主_

Loki冷酷地看着这条消息。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嘿_

_Storm99:看见你真好_

_Storm99:今天过得好吗？_

他嘲弄地笑了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:就那样_

_Storm99:我今天一直在想你_

Loki笑得更戏谑了。这个厚脸皮的混蛋。就好像他真的有空想着他在网上偶遇的傻姑娘似的，毕竟他还要忙着在食堂和他愚蠢的球员们制造令人恼火的噪声，以期成为宇宙中心，亲切地接受每个路人的崇拜，以及在图书馆后墙和Jane卿卿我我。他说这些干嘛呢？他为什么非要装得好像他真的在乎Sorrow？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:真的吗_

_Storm99:真的_

_Storm99:我喜欢和你聊天_

Loki像头愤怒的公牛一样喘着粗气。Thor，讲真的，你他妈一点羞耻心都没有的吗？

OK，伙计，放松。正义的怒火给不了你什么好果子吃。极尽甜言蜜语哄诱你们的话题倒向下三路才能借以向Jane揭发他的恶行，这才是你的当务之急。把桃色陷阱小姐的面具戴好，否则这一切行不通的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我也在想你_

_Storm99: (#^_^#) <3_

（Loki对着这个愚蠢的表情翻了个白眼。-别被带偏。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你让我湿透了_

_Storm99:哈哈哈_

_Storm99:别开玩笑_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没有_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你很辣也很体贴_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:只要想到你我就会兴奋起来_

Loki对着他写下的话皱了皱鼻子，只是以防万一这个屋子里有什么鬼神精灵会觉得他好像正享受其中似的。

_Storm99:公主_

_Storm99:你不需要那样和我聊天_

_Storm99:你不需要说这些东西_

_Storm99:记住你不需要取悦我_

_Storm99:放松_

傲慢的伪君子。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你想让我怎样_

_Storm99:就做你自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不太确定该怎么做_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不太确定你会喜欢_

（做得好，Sorrow。一点点自卑很能让人性欲高涨。）

_Storm99:我确定我会_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:今天过得怎么样？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你不会想听的_

_Storm99:为什么，如果我说我想呢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:为什么_

_Storm99:我想更了解你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:为什么_

_Storm99:因为我喜欢你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你对我一无所知_

_Storm99:但我想要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:心情不好吗，公主？_

Loki喘息着，使劲揉了揉眼睛。心情不好？他痛苦得快死了。他没法将其抛之脑后，没法对其置之不理，也没法装作什么都没发生过似的继续他那性感活泼的闲聊，该死。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:糟糕的一天_

_Storm99:想跟我说说吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不是很想_

_Storm99:没关系我不会逼你_

_Storm99:但如果你需要聊聊的话 我在听_

Loki咬紧了牙关，折磨着他的指甲直到他弄破了一个。

他告诉自己他得说点什么。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:学校里那些混蛋_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:在我的柜子里放了一个用过的卫生巾_

_Storm99:天哪公主这太可怕了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我习惯了_

_Storm99:我很抱歉_

_Storm99:人们有的时候能坏到令人发指_

_Storm99:为什么他们要这么做？他们能得到什么好处？我不明白_

_Storm99:你现在怎么样？伤心吗？_

Thor上一次这么问他是什么时候？而Loki上一次真诚地回答这个问题又是什么时候？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不知道_

在他空荡荡的房间里，Loki重重地叹了口气。他发现自己现在没那么紧绷了，不再那么逼近泪水和尖叫的极限。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:现在好一点了_

_Storm99:把这些事藏在心里对你不好_

_Storm99:我很乐意听你讲_

_Storm99:如果能帮助到你的话_

Loki倚在床头，嘲弄着当下荒谬至极的状况。如果不是创造了这个虚拟女孩，他所有的痛苦甚至都无人倾诉。Wow，可悲指数已经爆表了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:谢谢_

_Storm99:^_^_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你知道吗 我可能都是活该_

_Storm99:公主别这么说_

_Storm99:你怎么可能值得被这样对待_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不是说我自讨苦吃_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:但我了解这些人 我知道他们是什么样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我本来可以选择的 我可以置之不理 也可以让事情恶化_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:是我推了他们一把_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:即使我早就知道有后果在等着我 因为一直都有_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:所以这都是我自己的错 我早该知道的_

_Storm99:你做了什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:在全班面前羞辱他们的智力？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:他们一直热衷于戏弄我 所以我就那样做了_

_Storm99:他们为什么要戏弄你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不喜欢我_

_Storm99:为什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我是个好学生_

_Storm99:哈哈哈_

_Storm99:这为什么会是你的错_

_Storm99:歧义：这不是你的错_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你的意思是反问_

_Storm99:XD 好学生_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:看到了吧？_

_Storm99:哈哈哈_

_Storm99:但是还是_

_Storm99:你很聪明，那又怎样_

_Storm99:相信我智慧是你最好的资本_

_Storm99:等到你高中毕业_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:ok很搞笑_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:以一种悲剧的方式（对我而言）_

_Storm99:你很有趣_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

Loki眨了眨眼。他只是...Thor再也没对他说过这么体贴的话了。

_Storm99:我就很喜欢聪明人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:女孩也一样？_

_Storm99:特别是女孩_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:well那我多幸运啊_

_Storm99:你有没有把那些混蛋做的事告诉过别人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没有意义_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:他们不会停止的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我宁愿只是无视他们_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:然后数着日子我到底什么时候能离开这个讨厌的小镇_

_Storm99:噢公主_

_Storm99:肯定很难过。我很抱歉你不得不承受这些_

_Storm99:我希望我能帮到你_

Loki呆呆地看着屏幕上的句子。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你已经在_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:帮我了_

_Storm99:我很高兴_

_Storm99:我还能为你做什么吗？_

噢——，重头戏终于登场！但我们得考虑得细心妥当些，太过直白的挑逗会让他退却。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我希望你现在在这里_

_Storm99:我也希望_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:如果你在的话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你会做什么_

_Storm99:我会给你一个大大的拥抱_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:还有呢_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:我们可以看电影_

_Storm99:有几部电影总是能让我的心情变好_

_Storm99:你喜欢电影吗_

Loki制止了他即将脱口的怒吼。操你的！

深呼吸，妈的。耐心。专注。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:喜欢_

_Storm99:告诉我一部_

_Storm99:能让你不厌其烦地看上好几遍，永远能让你开心起来的那部_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

Loki揉了揉太阳穴，真他妈难以置信。

继续。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:星战。油脂。七宝奇谋_

_Storm99:天啊我爱死七宝奇谋了_

（我当然知道，傻子。你甚至就把它写在你的主页里。）

_Storm99:你很酷_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:有吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你是要跟我说那一套“女孩通常不看这类电影”的垃圾话了吗_

_Storm99:哈哈哈哈_

_Storm99:哪有_

_Storm99:我也认识几个喜欢看七宝奇谋的女孩_

_Storm99:只是很高兴你也喜欢_

精彩。完美。继续...

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你最喜欢这部电影的什么_

_Storm99:小时候我喜欢swearing_

_Storm99:和啦啦队长_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:Andy_

_Storm99:没错Andy_

_Storm99:她在山洞里亲mickey的时候以为他是另一个男的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:戴牙套那个_

_Storm99:哈哈哈没错_

_Storm99:我猜我还是更支持mickey_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我也是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:虽然他们说我更像Mouth和Data的混合体_

_Storm99:哈哈哈多可爱啊_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:当然啦还被叫过更难听的呢_

_Storm99:哈哈哈你很搞笑啊_

又来了。那种炽热的温暖，和他砰砰乱跳的心。

操，Loki， _你也太他妈可怜了。_ 像样点，这跟你一丁点关系都没有。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:所以那个时候你还小_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:那现在呢_

_Storm99:well全都很喜欢但是永远能触动我的_

_Storm99:还是mickey和他的哥哥_

嗯？继续？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:Bran_

_Storm99:对_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:他们怎么呢_

_Storm99:他们永远都在争吵打架 不把对方气得冒烟誓不罢休_

_Storm99:但他们还是深爱着彼此_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:让我想到我和我的弟弟_

OK.

OK.什么情况？

Thor刚才。他妈的。说了什么？他是不是想说。想说他爱他。

Thor上次说...？Thor有没有说过...？操，Loki根本不记得Thor对他说过 ** **爱**** 。有可能含蓄地暗示过，但是...

...他不记得Thor上次拥抱他是什么时候了。也不记得他上一次多说过任何远超必要的话语是什么时候。也不记得他是从什么时候开始像对待一颗眼中钉肉中刺似的对待Loki。

Loki也不记得自己上一次友善地对待Thor是什么时候了。他们之间对峙足有八年的竞争，好像只是为了比试出谁是最讨厌的那个混蛋；Loki像模像样地练就了先发制人的招数，只是因为他相信进攻便是最好的防守。

_..._ 那对兄弟。他们也曾给Loki带来过纯然的触动。他如鲠在喉，回想着那些难忘的画面：哥哥会在Mickey伤心时给他一个巨大的拥抱，他们如同情人般热烈地紧拥着彼此，Bran的手抚弄着Mickey的头发，那么多的爱...Bran也是一个运动狂，一刻都停不下他的重量训练，同Loki认识的某个人一模一样。而小Mickey则紧紧黏着哥哥不放，以至深的需索和至诚的信任依偎在他臂膀之间，永远都能得到他想要的安慰和支持，不管几分钟前他们吵得有多么不可开交。

然后哥哥就会命令Mickey回到房间里去，因为Mickey也是一个重病的小男孩。操，Loki快要窒息了。

_Storm99:公主？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:抱歉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:一样_

_Storm99:？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我有一个姐姐_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我们以前很亲_

_Storm99:发生什么了？_

好问题。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:她念了高中_

_Storm99:嗯_

_到底_ 发生了什么？他和Thor？为什么他们之间只剩下无尽的争吵？为什么他们再也不说话了？为什么他们再也不能一块玩了？为什么Thor讨厌他？是什么让Thor看起来那么讨厌他？

...Well，操。Loki，你这个傻子，这就像...这就像是在读Thor的日记（如果他有一本的话），对吗？你就...你就只要问就好了！

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你和你弟弟发生了什么_

_Storm99:不知道_

_Storm99:他越来越把自己关在他的小世界里_

_Storm99:他总是不高兴_

_Storm99:我不能理解他了_

_Storm99:我以前可以但是现在_

_Storm99:我永远都搞不懂他到底在想什么_

_Storm99:好像我永远都拿他没办法_

_Storm99:好像他讨厌我_

_Storm99:记不起上一次我们真正聊天是什么时候了_

_Storm99:或者一起玩_

_Storm99:我们曾经是最好的朋友_

_Storm99:我很想他_

Loki堆砌成墙的义愤不甘在那四个字面前轰然破碎。他几乎哽咽。

他把最后那句话读了一遍又一遍，双手颤抖地敲着键盘。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我也很想我的姐姐_

他的眼里蓄满了泪。

_Storm99:发生了什么？高中_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我要是知道就好了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:就好像她想把我甩在后面_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:好像我让她尴尬让她掉价_

_Storm99:我肯定那不是真的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:那为什么她要这样对我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:她对我就像对垃圾一样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:在学校她无视我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:好像她不想让别人知道我们是姐妹还是什么的_

他吸吸鼻子。

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:你告诉过她这些事吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:她不会听的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:她只会笑话我_

_Storm99:我确定她不会_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:而我确定她会的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我只想知道我到底做了什么让她这么恨我_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:别这么说_

_Storm99:她爱你，我可以肯定_

_Storm99:不管发生什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:感觉不到_

_Storm99:我很难过_

Well，Thor这几天看上去倒不像是难过的样子。

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:我很肯定这跟你做了什么没有关系_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没有？那还能是因为什么？_

_Storm99:也许她觉得你已经可以照顾好自己了_

_Storm99:你们俩不能总是黏在一起_

_Storm99:也许她对于总是对别的什么人负有责任而感到厌倦了_

_Storm99:然后她只是想自私一会 先考虑她自己的事_

_Storm99:也许她有那么一会儿只是不想再做别人的姐姐了_

_Storm99:有的时候真的很难过_

Loki瞬也不瞬地盯着屏幕。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:这是你和你弟弟之间的问题吗_

_Storm99:差不多吧，我猜_

_Storm99:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:想和我说说吗_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

（说吧说吧说吧...）

_Storm99:他以前得病_

_Storm99:小时候有白血病_

_Storm99:他挺过去了现在一切都好了_

_Storm99:但那么多年以来每个人都是_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:一直在那守着他_

_Storm99:哄他抱他_

_Storm99:我的意思是 他必须得连着几个月的住院 不能从病房里出来 治疗过程也很难受 他那时候真的不好过_

_Storm99:很可怜_

_Storm99:好像 都有可能会死掉_

_Storm99:但是那么多年之后大家都还是_

_Storm99:对他百般呵护 把他宠上了天_

_Storm99:做什么都不会受到惩罚_

_Storm99:然后他们希望我能做个大哥哥_

_Storm99:承担起责任来 照顾他 什么的_

_Storm99:我10岁_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:是不是很无聊_

Loki连眼皮都不眨一下，就好像他已经停止呼吸了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:当然没有 继续_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你在说你被迫要负起责任_

_Storm99:是_

_Storm99:好像他们希望我能做到完美不能出一点差错_

_Storm99:“帮帮你的父母吧你的弟弟已经够让他们受苦的了别把事情变得更糟”_

_Storm99:他们从来不会让我放松_

_Storm99:我觉得我的父母还是把他看成温室花朵_

_Storm99:就好像他还是那个小孩子 不能控制他的脾气也不能控制他说的话_

_Storm99:他和你一样大_

_Storm99:永远都是 对你弟弟耐心一点 耐心一点_

_Storm99:我只是_

_Storm99:别误会我我是真的爱他_

_Storm99:他生病的时候_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:妈的我以前常想要是他死了我一定跟在他后面我活不下去的_

_Storm99:但就好像他一直都怨恨我_

_Storm99:因为所有那些我能做而他不能做 或者不允许他做的事 因为他的病_

_Storm99:所有那些他不能出门的日子 那些他等着恢复的日子_

_Storm99:我能明白我真的能明白 他一定很难过_

_Storm99:他还小他那时候不懂_

_Storm99:为什么那么多小孩里只有他生病 为什么他不能做我能做的事情_

_Storm99:对他很不公平 我能明白_

_Storm99:但直到今天当我更擅长某些事的时候就好像_

_Storm99:就好像我在针对他 我_ **_**对** _ ** _他做了什么事_

_Storm99:惹恼了他还是什么的_

_Storm99:而且父母还是希望我能在学校里照看他_

_Storm99:很多时候我都完全不介意的_

_Storm99:除非他看起来讨厌这样，或者因此而讨厌我_

_Storm99:没有谢谢没有感激_

_Storm99:他得到了我的保护但却帮不到他自己_

_Storm99:他不去交朋友 只惹到一身麻烦_

_Storm99:我猜他可能嫉妒我_

_Storm99:因为我有点受欢迎但他不是_

_Storm99:我觉得如果他想要的话也会有很多人喜欢他的_

_Storm99:他打个响指就能搞到学校里所有的女孩_

_Storm99:他超级聪明 很有修养 长得也很帅_

_Storm99:没错他是有点自作聪明还是那种万事通的类型但他也很有趣_

（Loki瞪大了眼睛）

_Storm99:不管怎么说他本能成为学校里的明星 但他把所有人都赶走了_

_Storm99:就好像他不想要别人喜欢他_

_Storm99:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:公主？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许他发现那些他以为是朋友的人在背后取笑他_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许他被那些他以为喜欢他的人捉弄_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许他发现那些人只是在利用他接近你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:现在他再也不相信任何人了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许他只是感觉没人想真的去了解他_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:因为每当他打开一点自我时只会受到愚弄_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:叫他土包子或者自以为是或者自作多情或者_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许是他觉得他和同龄人没有一点相似之处_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:大人又觉得他只是一个找不清位置的可怜虫_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许男孩子不想和他待在一起是因为_

他尖叫着刹车。快停下来，傻瓜，危险区域。快离开这儿。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许他太害羞了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:所有的社交对他来说都像是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:都像是光着身子站在台上 只能用一块毛巾遮挡自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:大家审视着他 批判他的每句话每个动作_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:准备好了用臭鸡蛋砸他_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许他只是想一个人待着_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:然后人们只是不让他_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不让他一个人待着然后_

Loki看不清屏幕和键盘了。他在哭。

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:这是你的感受吗公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:well我不知道该怎么帮他_

_Storm99:说真的，我应该怎么办_

_Storm99:他不和我说话 除非是对我大喊大叫而且_

_Storm99:我也不是圣人_

_Storm99:但即使我尽力想对他好一点的时候 其实什么都改变不了_

_Storm99:他从不和人来往 我一直都搞不懂他但是现在_

_Storm99:现在就好像_

_Storm99:好像我根本不认识他是谁了_

_Storm99:我很难过_

_Storm99:但我应该怎么办？_

_Storm99:我想着如果我不去管也许他能自己走出来去交朋友_

_Storm99:他总是和我的朋友待在一块_

_Storm99:不是说我有什么顾虑但是_

_Storm99:我不知道_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:难道我就不被允许拥有我自己的哪怕一件东西吗？就连这个我也要和他分享吗？_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:公主你还在吗？_

_Storm99:太沉重了吗？抱歉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:但我得走了 再见_

_One_for_Sorrow5654离开了聊天_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “有那么一瞬间，他不想再干了。他想再注册一个新的账号，创造一个不会让他哥哥这么小心翼翼的身份。
> 
> 但他知道他该怎么继续。他能继续下去。他已经走得太远了，在这没法叫停的关卡仿佛一切都关乎到他的自尊。他没有回头路了。”

“早上好，”Thor走进厨房时说道。Loki从他的麦片粥里抬起眼，怀疑地皱起了眉。

“怎么样，老兄？”对上Loki的注视后，Thor问道。

Loki困惑地眨了眨眼。他往常大概率只会得到一句“你他妈看什么呢”。他绝对是走进了阴阳魔界（twilight zone)。

“你还好吗？”上车时Thor又问了一次。

“头疼，”Loki含糊地说，“没睡好。”

Thor竟然没再多问， _还关掉了音乐。_ Loki沉默了两分钟，先是想捋清他纷乱的思绪，然后竭尽全力...妈的，他的感谢表达装置在他哥面前都锈蚀得快没法使啦；而每一秒钟的流逝都让他越发感到愚蠢不堪。

“谢谢，”他最终咕哝道。

“没事，”Thor也咕哝着应声。但他的话还尚未说完：“Jane应该带着止痛药，接她的时候我可以问她要一点。”

Loki这次认认真真地看向了Thor。这是他们几个月以来最友善的一次交谈。

“我没事，”他说，“我已经吃过药了。呃，谢了。”

“没关系。”

他们在去学校的路上出奇地沉默。女孩们的加入没能打破这无声如水的屏障：她们兴高采烈地讨论着科学集市（science fair：科学博览会），Jane试着招揽Darcy陪她一起参加。

Thor的思维却荡开了千里远。Loki也同样。他一刻没合眼，思绪绕着那场谈话打转，任由愤怒、耻辱和愧疚在胸中发酵。他感到一种无以为继的悲伤。Thor昨晚说的那些话像狠命打在他脸上的一记耳光，将他轰然击碎；又像深顶在腹部的拳击，夺去他全部氧气。

他从来都没 _想过。_ 他从来没费神去 _看过。_

在有限的童年里，白血病就是他生活的全部。患病前的记忆总是显得遥远而恍惚，他不相信那些虚实映像，却还记得Thor。追着Thor跑。追问Thor在哪儿。他记得Thor无数次被邀请去参加朋友们的出游和派对，也记得他们无数次拒绝他的原因是他实在还太小了。他记得被叫做可怜虫。他记得每个人都在说他太慢了，太矮了，太恼人。他记得他想要成为Thor那样的人。他记得被迫隐形在人群中的滋味。他记得永远都被推到一边，只能藏匿在阴影下。

他也曾被邀请参加同学的生日派对（一种小型名利场不是么？父母们忙着结交其他父母，从不在乎孩子们想要什么，想要或不想要谁出现在派对上），他知道他也曾有过自己的好友。他看过那些合照，但其实一个也记不得了。

他记得Thor——不管他身在何处，他的一切都有关于Thor。他信赖Thor，深爱Thor，想和Thor在一起。只要Thor。除了Thor他谁也不想要，那为什么Thor还需要其他人？为什么他有Loki还不够？

他记得医院。他记得那段漫长的时间里，只有妈妈被允许探视。她戴着口罩，旁边站着让他痛苦而紧绷的医护。他甚至都不认识他们的脸，必须得靠眼睛或声音来做分辨；没有一次确定他认对过人，名字对他来说太难了。

他记得所有疲惫枯渴，所有乏味厌倦，所有疼痛，所有感喟，所有针。他的生命至多是一场苍白麻木的夏日午后，而至少...

然后他们把他遣回了家。他记得收到的那些小帽子小围巾是为了遮住他光秃的头。Ida姨母要他戴上那些印有米老鼠的玩意儿，要他笑着和一堆橡皮鸭合影；他看着那张照片，自生病以来第一次真真正正看着自己那张该死的脸。打那之后他再也不想面对任何人了。有的时候他会在被要求问好时哭出来；他记得父母为他找借口推脱。他记得那些语重心长的谈话。妈妈问他怎样。他记得他一点也不想说。她自己看不出来吗？睁大眼睛看看他！他连眉毛都没有！

他记得被新玩具围绕，兴高采烈地想要给妈妈展示那只真的会飞的遥控翼龙时，却发现她躲在角落里啜泣，姨母Frieda安抚地说着像“这些还只是初步结果，复发的概率...”之类的话；然后妈妈就会发现他的藏身之处，擦掉眼泪试图换上笑脸。而没过几天Loki就又回到了医院。

他不想要妈妈伤心。他已经尽力想要做好，尽力想要变乖，尽力想要像他们希望的那样勇敢坚强。可他好累，他只是永远都不够坚强。为什么还不够呢。他真的已经在努力了。这不是他的错！——但内心深处他明白这 _就是_ 他的错。他还不够乖，还不够努力：多少次他吃不完自己的饭菜，即使他深知他需要吸收这些能量；多少次他在喝药时哭闹，让所有人不堪其扰；多少个夜里他熬着灯读书，即使他明白是时候该休息；可他又整天整天地打瞌睡，即使妈妈劝他该在下午做些轻度锻炼。他只是厌烦了每个人都在让他感觉到无能为力...而妈妈又在哭了，又在无时无刻不紧拥着他，而爸爸看起来是那样沉痛，而Thor...

他记得Thor在角落里生闷气。记得他淘气、叛逆又乖戾。记得Thor被斥责着推进房间里关禁闭。记得爸爸对Thor说，“儿子，我对你很失望。”

他也记得Thor会在亲戚来访时酸涩地坐到一边。有些人也会给Thor带些小礼物，但大部分人却只让他两手空空；Loki理所应当得到了最酷的玩具。他记得自己由此生出一股病态的满足。但他也记得Thor没日没夜和他的朋友们待在一起时是什么滋味，Loki看着他们的单车呼呼冲下街道，看着他们在草坪上踢球，在阳光里打闹；却徒留自己被困在卧房的方寸之地度日如年。

他记得Thor轻声的抱怨“妈妈，我必须得做吗？”，然后在严厉的命令和响在台阶上的脚步声间，Thor走进来陪他玩上一会游戏机。他记得他为此表现乖张，却感受不到支配的骄傲。没错，他记得他想要和Thor一起玩，即便Thor对此毫无兴趣。他太小了，以为输赢非黑即白，以为强迫Thor和他一起玩让他赢得彻底；而现在回想起这一切都让他恶心反胃，他真希望当时他能尖叫着把Thor赶出去。（...不，他不想。）

他记得在Ida姨母的农场里度过的那些漫长的夏日，没有Thor的朋友，也没有别的小孩，就他们两个玩着只有他们自己才懂的游戏。在田野里冒险，在荨麻的针刺间穿行，在泥坑里打滚，在清浅闪光的溪水里笑作一团，直到萤火虫的光芒开始闪烁飞舞，才回到他们伸展不开的双人床上，讲整夜悄悄话。他们也吵也闹，但没有大人会逼着他们亲亲和好（Ida姨母才懒得理他们），因此他们会自己解决彼此之间的小问题，让争吵变得少一些，沟通变得多一些，他们只是...那样合拍。那是Loki生命中最美好的时光。

Thor读高中的前一年Ida姨母逝世，自此他们再也没有去过她的农场。Thor不会想和Loki关在那里整个夏天的，那儿一个女孩都没有。天啊，Loki知道憎恨他哥哥的女友真是该死的荒唐，可...见鬼，他没那么擅长分享。

那都不重要了，那些再也无法归返过去的好时光。你该面对现实，想想你们之间还剩下些什么：连月的冷战还算好的，热战只会雪上加霜。他们最终分道扬镳，Thor离家念大学，然后是Loki，然后他们只会在圣诞节或是葬礼上匆匆打个照面。就这样，没别的。

如果有人在那些农场夏日里告诉他们最终将如此草草收场，他们说什么也不会相信。那些时常感觉到他们是一体的两半的夜晚，他们是地球上最后的两个灵魂，是整个世界的主宰，什么都没法将他们分开。至少这是Loki所感受到的，也许Thor的想法和他不同。他总是兴致勃勃地结识朋友，约会女孩；或许只有Loki从来就不够，或许Thor只是在最大化他的性格优势。（很好，Loki本来以为他不能更孤单了。）

他在走廊里同Thor偶遇两次。第一次Thor向他点头致意，第二次他眨了眨眼。Loki回以颔首，拒绝承认这一切的感受有多么好。

午餐时间Thor在食堂里拦下了他。Loki一瞬间变得警觉。

“坐到这儿来，smurf。”

（smurf是Thor对Loki的昵称。一意为蓝精灵，二意为在网游中扮猪吃老虎的玩家。不知道该怎样翻译才合意，于是保留。）

“啊？”

“来嘛。”Thor甚至挪了挪屁股给他留出位置。

“你确定我不会打扰到你？”Loki尖刻地说。

佛像般安详静谧的微笑挂在了他哥哥的嘴角。Loki更摸不着头脑了。

“当然不会，笨蛋。快坐下。”

Loki花了几分钟才卸下他永久的战时装备：他撕咬的应激反应，他面对善意的惊疑不定。最终他放下托盘，迟疑地坐了下去。当Thor讨好式的随和里裂开一道痕迹时，Loki确信他看到了真正的温暖在源源不断地鼓动。除了在里面打滚以外，Loki想不到任何好的对策。完蛋，他真是饿坏了，不是吗？可悲。

周围的朋友倒没有大惊小怪。Sif，Fandral，Volstagg，Hogun，他们都住在附近的街区，和这对兄弟相识了小半辈子。Jane，Darcy和她的小男友Ian则是新成员。Thor，毫无疑问，是他们无可争议的中心。Loki想过很多次如果没有Thor从中调和的话，Sif和那三个人是否还能继续相处下来。（橄榄球队还没算，Rogers，Wilson，Barnes，之类的。他们和Thor的同伴不熟。还有Stark，Thor偶尔到访的天才学习伙伴。因为Thor自己也是个天才，他只是不怎么表现出来。）

及至Jane姗姗来迟时，Thor叫她坐到他腿上，几个朋友吹开了口哨。没有Sif。Sif只说了声“嘿”就把视线黏到了手机上，刻意逃避着这对亲昵的爱侣。Sif和Thor谈过，一整个夏天，而Thor，这个浪荡子，说他需要“一些空间”（Thor十六岁时的原话，爱信不信，他亲口告诉Loki的），这段恋情则不了了之。他用他放浪形骸的性感收割芳心一片，再挨个打碎。Sif...还不算最惨的。

“你不吃了？”Thor问道。Loki收拾着餐具，只吃了一半。

“不饿。”Loki说。

“别啊，吃完。你还在长身体。”Thor回答。

“别管那么多，老妈子。”Fandral说。

“嘿，他太瘦了。”Thor反驳。

“可他这样很好看。”Fandral顽皮地笑。永远都在勾三搭四的男人，才不在乎什么有的没的。

“嘿。”Thor仍然警告性地示意。

Loki感到他已经吸引了太多注意。

“我先走了。”

“一会要我载你吗？”

Loki只是... _足够了。_

“我下课之后还得去图书馆，”Loki咬紧了牙，“我坐公交车。”（就像我一直以来都是坐公交车。就像我已经坐了整整两年了。我不需要你照顾我，哥哥，如果仅仅是因为你终于意识到你对网上的某个陌生人比对我还要好而突然感到了那么一丁点愧疚。）

“好的。改变主意了就给我发短信，好吗？”

Loki跑开了。他 _确实_ 需要去图书馆，但他不想再去了。他待在外面的街道上，沉闷地思索着昨夜的聊天。妙极了，对你厘清思路可真是大有益处。他读着，喘息着，嘲弄着。所以爸爸妈妈觉得Loki小时候控制不住自己的脾气？爸爸从没停止过告诉Loki他是多么的幼稚烦扰而喜怒无常。你说的偏爱我可是一点都没感觉到，哥哥。随后他意识到Thor并不喜欢他总是和Sif他们待在一块；Loki本把他们当作屏风遮蔽，能让他看起来没那么孤单的一面自欺之镜，他没觉得有那么...可悲。他并不觉得那是Thor在分享他们。Loki从他那抢走了什么啊？他究竟抢走了什么？

他怨恨Thor吗？他想要Thor痛不欲生吗？他曾想过自杀以教Thor愧悔一生。 _我死了之后你会怀念我的。_ 什么的。

无论如何。当Loki占取了大人们的全部注意时，Thor什么也没得到。妈妈在医院陪护了那么长时间，爸爸又全然不是亲情脉脉的类型，Thor只能一个人打理自己的生活。无论妈妈有多希望她能够无处不在，她也做不到在Thor每每需要她时及时出现...他会需要她吗？因为他也很小他也很害怕，因为他的弟弟随时都可能死掉？

操。Thor怎么有脸因为那些完全超出Loki掌控的事情怨恨 _他_ ？因为他该死的病痛？因为长辈们区别对待他俩？这是...妈的，这是完全可以理解的。Thor同他一样是个小孩子，如果把Thor的生活换给他，如果可能的话——他会觉得Loki幸运得无药可救。没人会在Loki大发脾气时斥责他，而Thor却要承担一切吼叫，禁足。他们切断他的游戏，施以他三番五次苛刻严厉的谈话，逼迫他为他的所作所为承担责任、道歉悔过。他们从不会强迫Loki吃完晚餐，而Thor没吃完的蔬菜却会在第二天早上原封不动地端上来。所有这些微不足道的事。所有这些对一个十岁的孩子而言该有多么不公。即便Loki那时性命垂危、痛苦不堪，Thor甚至都可能会嫉妒他...Loki懂得嫉妒的滋味，所以没错，他能理解这一切。但他不想理解，为什么偏偏要他来理解？Thor不再是十岁了。他们上高中的时候他就不再是十岁了，可所有那些Loki在患病时体会过的温情很早就已经保质届满，失效殆尽。再也没有人为他无条件付出，再也没有人给过他任何东西。他挺过了那场大病，Thor就不能吗？—— _我该怎么办？_ ，Thor昨晚问道。Well，能不能停止因为我的病而责怪我？因为我夺走了太多注意？因为大人们对我的纵容？我他妈只是需要你在那儿你这个混蛋！所以你厌烦当我的哥哥了是吗？操你的！我也不想做你的弟弟！

...该死。只是想象这种可能就让他心痛到难以呼吸。Loki不是故意的。他是吗？操，有时候...有时候是的。有时候他以烧灼的疼痛憎恨着Thor，那种憎恨能让你为着毁掉其他人而先毁灭自己。但现在，Loki只是疲倦了；困惑的阴霾一直挥之不去，全然不知他在给Thor布下天罗地网时签下了何等的生死文书。

“你去哪儿了？”妈妈在他到家时轻柔地问。

“图书馆。”

“时间有点晚了，你不觉得吗？”

“物理要期中考了。”他含糊地说。

她点点头，体贴地微笑着。她信任他，信任他不会制造麻烦，只要Loki想，他能从她那儿拿下一切许可。他觉得他聪明极了。（是啊天才。她知道你连个像样的生活都没有，傻瓜。）

他在晚餐时折腾着他的饭菜，堆满了盘子边。这次Thor倒没叫他吃完。他有点坐立不安，狼吞虎咽地解决着他的食物。

“记得嚼，儿子。”爸爸不满地说。

Thor毫无疑问，是第一个吃完的。

“我能走了吗？”他急切地说。

爸爸叹了口气。他向来对家庭聚餐十分看重。

“可以，”妈妈忽视了Odin的气恼，“去吧。”

她是这座房子的主人，而他们都是她的拥护者。Thor亲了亲妈妈，然后冲上了楼梯。一分钟后，Loki的手机振动了。

他无视了它。他今晚没心情玩这些装模作样的猜谜游戏，并不急于揠苗助长，因为他素养得体，果决坚定；且当目标明确，动力充分时，他更可堪坚忍不拔。他把折磨饭菜的时间又延长了些许，他知道他该再多吃些，否则父母的过度担忧将对他纠缠不休；他完全可以就此离开（妈妈永远是理解他的），但今晚他宁愿不要。他优雅地细嚼慢咽着，把饭菜在盘子里摊得到处都是。直到父母站起来收拾餐具时，他才站了起来。他知道他没在胡闹，但他能听得见他们的叹息，看得见他们的疲惫，知道他们再也懒得教育这两个不听话的儿子。这是Loki全部的倚仗。

Loki关上房门，坐到床边，正式地掏出了手机。

_Storm99:在吗公主？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嘿_

_Storm99:嘿 <333_

_Storm99:今天很想你_

_Storm99:还有我们昨天聊的事情_

_Storm99:试着对我弟弟好点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不错_

_Storm99:不确定他有没有注意到_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:他肯定注意到了_

_Storm99:我能做的不多_

_Storm99:但我会尽力尝试_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:怎么了公主？_

_Storm99:现在不能聊天吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

他抬起头盯着天花板。今天一切混乱的思维都溶解成一团污秽，这病态而畸形的满足。他把他哥哥牢牢捏在她的手掌心，这个Loki创造出的虚拟女孩，所有他施加于她的特质都精巧地展露在Thor眼下。

...虚拟女孩也会这么坚信的，对吗？如果她是真实的，她会逐一排查那些细节——温言软语，热切渴望，所有那些我思念你我想着你——思考...没错，她会兴奋起来，她会被点燃希望。她会相信这些全部...是它们本不是的情感。因为她不晓得Jane的存在。

Sorrow说过她很孤单。她饥渴，绝望且脆弱，而Thor呢...他不停地付出付出付出，他让她感觉该死的美妙。可他朝你扔来的绳索却是绞死你自己的元凶，就像在Ida姨母农场里那些无望的夏天。

Loki绷紧下颌。哥哥，我要 _毁掉_ 你。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:只是不确定我们在这干嘛_

_Storm99:什么意思_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你在这儿交朋友？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你难道不是已经有很多朋友了吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你在主页放了张半裸的照片是因为你想交朋友？_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

没错，就是这样。看看你自己吧，‘我想了解你’先生，‘我们先聊聊’先生，‘今天一直在想你’先生。

现在，让我们来解决掉这一切。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我来这儿是有原因的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:为了做爱_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:为了和另一个人体验这些事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我不想再体会这些错误的感觉了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:所以我真的不知道我们到底在干嘛_

呃，该死。太过了吗？我们失去他了吗？

...不，我们还可以挽回。你能把他玩弄于股掌之间，你了解他，利用好这一点。（叫他收敛自己可不容易，but whatever it takes, right?）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:抱歉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我只是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你不喜欢我吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你不想要我吗？_

_Storm99:不是这个_

_Storm99:_

那他妈到底是什么。你能把你的屌甩到别人脸上去，凭什么Sorrow就不行？（Loki在空荡的房间里自嘲。你真的太可怜了，你因为你哥哥拒绝了你创造的虚拟女孩而感到受伤？）

_Storm99:公主你很好_

_Storm99:你很漂亮很有趣很可爱，我喜欢和你聊天_

_Storm99:只是因为一个男人没有在见到你的那一刻就把手放进你裤子里并不意味着你没有魅力_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:别摆出高人一等的样子_

_Storm99:抱歉我不是这个意思_

（唉。现在你真需要收敛自己了。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:对不起是我太过分了_

_Storm99:今天过得不好？_

（见鬼，这次可不行。别妄想你能转移话题，Storm。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你想要我吗？_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:你很漂亮_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:别。回答我_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:是。我想要你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:那为什么你不_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:为什么我不怎样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:你想要什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

妈的，这很难...亲手打出来？因为某些原因？不是说他之前没发过更糟糕的东西...

只是感觉...太奇怪了。他在Sorrow的面具之下做了太多自我告解和灵魂剖析，不是吗？界限变得模糊，身份不再分明。唔。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我想要你操我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你能做到吗_

_Storm99:_

焦虑的颤抖。（ _Eew._ ）

快点，把你该说的话都说完吧，把这些破事都解决掉。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我需要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我想要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我想要和那个让我感到放松的人一起_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我想要感到我是正常的_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:为什么你觉得和我就能行得通_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:因为你很好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我喜欢你_

_Storm99:你喜欢我？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我相信你_

_Storm99:我不知道公主你太小了_

_Storm99:我感觉自己像个怪人_

操蛋。

有那么一瞬间，他不想再干了。他想再注册一个新的账号，找个巨乳女孩的照片，创造一个不会让他哥哥这么小心翼翼的身份。

但他知道他该怎么继续。他 _能_ 继续下去。他已经走得太远了，在这没法叫停的关卡仿佛一切都关乎到他的自尊。 _他没有回头路了。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你不是怪人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我也不是什么婴儿_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我想要做_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:和你或者和别人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你宁愿我和别人做吗_

_Storm99:公主这样不好_

_Storm99:像这样激怒我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:抱歉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我不想让你感觉你在做某些不该做的事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我知道这个地方全是变态和猥琐的人我为那些都做好了准备但是我没想过会有你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我很幸运遇到你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我真的很想要，想和你一起_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:反正我们也不会见面_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:有什么要紧呢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:求你_

（快点快点快点...）

_Storm99:但如果你觉得太过分了你要对我说_

_Storm99:我能理解你没有经验这些对你很难接受_

_Storm99:这都没关系_

_Storm99:这本应该是让你感觉舒服的_

_Storm99:所以你现在就要向我保证_

_Storm99:如果你不舒服你会告诉我_

_Storm99:我们就会慢下来_

_Storm99:我不想说任何让你讨厌的话_

_Storm99:所以一旦太过分或者不对劲或者你不舒服_

_Storm99:你就要告诉我_

_Storm99:我们会一起解决_

_Storm99:我不会生气_

_Storm99:也不会不理你_

_Storm99:好吗公主_

Wow。好啊。胜利，对吗？你做到了。

呃。他现在就开始感觉到不适了。

_Storm99:公主？_

操。清醒一点。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:好的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:现在要做什么_

_Storm99:哈哈哈_

_Storm99:请允许我 ;)_

_Storm99:你穿着什么衣服_

呃，好吧。（呕，他的肚子刚刚做了什么。）这怎么可能行得通？（他的脉搏砰砰跳。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:睡衣_

_Storm99:哈哈_

_Storm99:可爱吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:软的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:你在摸它吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你想要我摸？_

_Storm99:嗯_

（上帝啊。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:告诉我应该把手放在哪_

_Storm99:唔_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:什么_

_Storm99:我喜欢这样 ;)_

Loki不安地挪动着。那是不是说Thor...？（他的胃啊。）

_Storm99:你知道该把手放在哪不是吗_

（砰-砰-砰-砰-砰）

Loki重重地吞咽了下。他太紧张了。为什么他妈的这么紧张。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:一点点_

_Storm99:你穿着内衣吗？_

呃。女孩应该穿着内衣吗？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没有，我要睡觉了，笨蛋_

_Storm99:有些女孩就会穿着_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:在你丰富的经验里_

_Storm99: ;)_

受够了这些该死的眨眼笑脸了救救我...

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我不需要。我的胸没那么大_

_Storm99:它们很完美_

Loki翻了下白眼。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:非常感谢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

继续啊。否则我们永远都做不到那一步。

操，真的太难了。 _这只是屏幕上该死的文字，Loki。_ 集中精力，你根本都没有胸！

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我希望你能摸摸它们_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我希望你现在在我身边_

_Storm99:我也希望_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你现在要做什么_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:这是你的第一次对吗？_

Loki的脉搏跳的更快了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:是_

_Storm99:那我会非常慢_

_Storm99:非常温柔_

_Storm99:我会亲吻你的额头你的眼睛，握住你的手_

_Storm99:感觉怎么样公主_

好像他们要做上一辈子，上帝。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:很好。非常好_

_Storm99:你现在在哪公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:床上_

_Storm99:躺着？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:差不多吧_

_Storm99:躺下来闭上眼假装我就在那_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:那我还怎么看手机啊_

_Storm99:哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:行吧行吧_

_Storm99:假装我在你身边_

_Storm99:我们会亲热非常非常久_

_Storm99:我会亲吻你的嘴唇你的脖子你的耳朵_

_Storm99:以前有做过吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:一次_

_Storm99:那个男孩还是女孩_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:男孩_

_Storm99:你喜欢吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:很紧张_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:如果是和我喜欢的人可能就会_

_Storm99:比如我？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:也许_

_Storm99:你相信我吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:你知道你可以在任何时候喊停_

_Storm99:当你觉得不安_

不安？Loki他妈的在发抖。

来吧，现在。你很接近了，非常接近了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我没有不安_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不要停_

_Storm99:好的公主_

_Storm99:我会对你非常体贴_

_Storm99:直到你提起兴趣_

_Storm99:直到你为我准备好你自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:让我湿？_

_Storm99: ;) 你的内裤会被打湿_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没穿。记得吗？睡衣_

_Storm99:hmmm好辣_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:然后你会硬_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你硬了吗？_

_Storm99:_

_Storm99:嗯_

_Storm99:越来越硬_

操。...真的假的？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你是为了让我感觉好受才那么说的吗？_

_Storm99:不是_

_Storm99:这真的很辣_

_Storm99:你的第一次宝贝_

啊，Loki的胃绞紧了。他是快吐了吗？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:然后呢_

_Storm99:我可以摸你吗_

_Storm99:你的胸_

_Storm99:先隔着衣服_

_Storm99:又舔又吸直到隔着衣服都能看见_

_Storm99:然后我会脱掉你的上衣。如果你允许我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我允许_

_Storm99:我想现在摸着它_

_Storm99:你的乳头硬了_

_Storm99:我会很温柔_

_Storm99:公主你很漂亮_

_Storm99:现在摸你自己。摸你的胸_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:好_

_Storm99:感觉如何_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

（他摸了。摸了一秒钟。只是科研精神。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:痒_

_Storm99:记住这就是我吸你的乳头时的感觉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:希望我真的在那么做_

_Storm99:闭上眼想象我_

Loki _没有_ 闭上眼也没在想象他的哥哥吸他 _该死_ 的乳头，他快成功了，他不想为了隔着手机的这点反胃前功尽弃。

_Storm99:宝贝你感觉怎么样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:紧张？_

_Storm99:兴奋了吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我很好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:兴奋_

_Storm99:你湿了吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:你摸你自己了吗？_

呃。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:喜欢这样吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:谁不喜欢_

_Storm99:你喜欢怎样_

操。女孩喜欢怎么样的？

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不知道，普通的那种_

_Storm99:摸你的小穴？_

操他妈的，他应该提前做点研究（虽然这个想法让他有点反胃）。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:用手指插你自己？_

呃。Well，还是有些问题他能够诚实回答的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:喜欢吗_

否则我该干嘛？傻逼。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:hmm好辣_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:让你硬了？_

_Storm99:fuck yeah_

_Storm99:我在幻想着你_

_Storm99:躺在床上_

_Storm99:摸你自己_

_Storm99:手指在你身体里_

_Storm99:想着我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:可以吗公主_

上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊。

不，他不可以。他他妈的非常不可以。无法自控地想象Thor描述的那些画面，他的太阳穴跳得快要爆开，下腹抽搐滚动着，陷入了无边的惊惧。他已经分辨不清自己感受何如。他的脏器奇怪地搅动着，就好像有人挨个按下了洗衣机的所有按钮，每个程序都在他体内轮番跑了一遍。这何止一团糟啊。

...只是屏幕上的文字，Loki。只是屏幕上操蛋的文字。这全都是假的，推他一把，快点结束。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我只是太兴奋了_

_Storm99:感觉好吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不要停_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:告诉我更多_

_Storm99:如果现在我和你在一起的话我会给你口_

_Storm99:可以吗_

Loki蜷了起来。他不该感觉到任何东西的部位叫嚣着翻涌和刺痛。他的心率飙升到不合理的高度。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:可以_

_Storm99:我会很轻_

_Storm99:亲吻你的大腿你的肚脐_

_Storm99:把你的腿为我张开宝贝_

_操。_ 一阵抽动。

屏幕。上的。文字。这和什么...和什么都没关系，明白吗？这他妈都不是真的。什么都不是，什么都不能代表。

深呼吸。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:好的_

_Storm99:我的舌头，我会慢慢的舔你，打开你的阴唇_

_Storm99:感受到我的呼吸了吗公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_Storm99:很热也很重_

_Storm99:你的小穴好硬_

_Storm99:我会慢慢地动我的舌头，让它更硬_

_Storm99:慢慢地吸_

_Storm99:我可以把手伸进去吗_

Loki微弱而短促地呼吸着。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:fuck yes_

_Storm99:你兴奋起来了吗？在摸你自己吗？_

嗓子干。吞咽。紧攥着手机。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:我会先用舌头感受它_

操。

_Storm99:我会感受到你，在我舔你的时候慢慢放松下来_

_Storm99:直到你让我进去_

_Storm99:慢慢地转动我的手指，依然在舔你的小穴_

_Storm99:然后用我的手指慢慢地操你_

_Storm99:找到里面那个甜蜜的位置_

Loki舔了舔嘴唇。太干了。

_Storm99:一边摸你的胸，揉你的乳头_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你有几只手啊_

_Storm99:XD_

_Storm99:够用_

_Storm99:相信我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你做过很多次？_

_Storm99:XD只要她们允许我_

_Storm99:我喜欢口女孩子_

_Storm99:感觉很不错，看着她们的反应_

_Storm99:我会让你高潮_

_Storm99:让你狠狠的高潮_

_Storm99:用我的手指和舌头_

_Storm99:你在摸你自己吗公主？_

摸他自己？Loki甚至都拒绝承认他胯下的半勃，虽然那已经让他感觉有点挤到了。他一下都不会碰的，永远都不会。 _永远。_ （而且那根本 _不可能_ 是勃起。有可能是挤到的感觉，你明白吗。是说，他的肚子在反胃，然后那些反应都发生在下腹所以。所以他永远不会碰的，以防那 _真的_ 是勃起。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:想要我摸吗？_

_Storm99:我想让你高潮_

不可能。他甚至没法写下这些东西。

难以置信。不可能。

_Storm99:除非你不愿意_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:不知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我只是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你在摸你的屌吗？_

_Storm99:嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你在做_

_Storm99:做？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:自慰_

_Storm99:你想要吗？_

操。Thor，你就不能...？操你妈的，别让我说出来。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:求你_

_Storm99:好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:做吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:什么都不要说_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:只是做_

_Storm99:好的_

_Storm99:我会想着你的_

_Storm99:_

操。Thor就在那堵墙后，他在...?Loki竖起耳朵却什么也没听见。恶心死了。为什么他还半硬着？操，他应该被关进疯人院才对。他能自己填写申请表。

_Storm99:公主_

Loki的肚子搅动了一下。停在了错误的位置，就体感而言。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嘿_

_Storm99:你还好吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你呢？_

_Storm99:很好_

吸气。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:你喜欢吗？_

_Storm99:很特别_

（你知道什么，哥哥。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654:为什么_

_Storm99:不知道_

_Storm99:你很特别_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:有吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:好的还是坏的_

_Storm99:很好。非常好。不能更好了。_

关于他刚刚做的那些事的认知彻底像无数块砖头颠覆在他身上。他和他的哥哥聊骚了，他让他哥哥想着他自慰。这他妈的...上帝啊，如果Thor发现的话...

现在他 _的的确确_ 感到恶心了。他要吐了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654:我们应该停在这儿了_

_Storm99:听你的公主_

_Storm99:但你还好吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:你确定？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_Storm99:谢谢你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:没事_

_Storm99:晚安公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654:晚安_

_One_for_Sorrow5654离开了聊天_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一个天才的计划，是Loki会以事后洞察的智慧先按兵不动（因为那天半夜他满身冷汗，颤抖着在卫生间呕尽了胆汁），以期用一两天平复怒火。他为此已经投入了太多，付出了太多；为了编织这场精密不衰的灾难的最终谢幕，他必须要等。他早该知道的。
> 
> Oh, Loki, baby...

“噢，Loki...”当他翌日早晨带着虚浮的黑眼圈和失焦的瞳孔出现在厨房时，妈妈哑然地叹息道，“你都干什么去了，玩手机还是读书，还是复习功课...？”

Loki搓了搓眼皮。

“睡不着，”他咕哝，“不是没试过。”

“身体感觉还好吗？”Loki早已习惯她声音中挥之不去的惊惶，因此没错过她担忧的声调。

“不能再好了。”他敏感地断言道。饶了我吧，妈妈。是不是已经有整整十年了？

关于“不能再好了”的判决，怎么说呢，陪审团还尚未作出最终裁定。“好”的定义有成千上万种，但Loki可以肯定昨天同他哥哥办的事不适用于以上任何。坦白讲，要真能睡得着的话，他甚至会比现在还恐惧百倍；似乎他那颗装满了污秽邪恶的大脑还慷慨地给基础道德观留存了分寸余地。

而和Thor一起上车让他的不适达到了残暴的新高度。他塞着耳机蜷缩在后座，拼命想从Thor面前消失掉；眼皮重得像灌了铅，思维却疯狂向着十二个不同的方向撕扯角力。而Thor呢，哼着曲吹着哨，看起来愉悦极了。全是大写的 ** **操蛋**** 。Loki奄奄一息地想。

他成功地活过了这一天。以坚定不移的信念将那些网聊从脑海中驱逐，忘记他愚蠢的计划，忘记这所有一切。他太过自不量力，明明还远未及想通第一夜的交谈，当下的每根神经又尖叫着逃避昨日种种。他拒绝去想。

当天下午回到家（感谢上帝今天是周五，爸妈的约会之夜，他们要在外面待到很晚，没人会打扰到他），他把自己锁进房间打了半天僵尸，唯恐避之不及地将手机扔进抽屉里。他不想要看见它，不想要被动回忆起任何事，琢磨着一口气把软件都卸掉。

当Thor回到家（非常之晚，只比爸妈提早了十五分钟；他们之间的时间差一直在不断缩小），Loki装作已经熟睡。Thor房间里传来的每一声响动都教他惶然惊惧。

赞美上帝，Thor把整个周末都用来和朋友厮混在一起。直到周一近在咫尺，Loki绷紧的恐惧终于有了消解的趋势。Thor理当不该起丝毫疑心，可Loki仍然在学校对他兄长式的亲热东躲西藏；或许他已不再害怕如初，怪异的阴云却无时无刻不笼罩在他心头。

至于Thor，他仍旧坚持不懈地付出着那些过度友善的努力，但就体感而言，已经肉眼可见地消退了大半；也许他忘了自己为什么要吃力不讨好，也许他只是忙着过他自个儿的生活。不管怎样，他和Loki之间又恢复了老样子。当然不会再争吵——因为Loki严严实实地躲进了他寄居蟹似的便携外壳，尽力教所有人忘记他的存在；而要和蟹壳吵架？似乎完全没有必要。

他的壳里一团糟。狂乱的思维地震将他的信仰大陆拆得四分五裂，这儿打碎一块，那儿撞歪一片；以远超出他所能控制的工序重移了整座岛屿，摧毁了他的理解力，而他只敢向风起云涌的暴风中心投去怯懦的一瞥。倾倒的大厦正以古怪到灵异的方式重建，他却只在其中检测到空洞，暴烈的孤独和疼痛。他到底出了什么毛病？

最终他的感受水落石出。当他数年如一日地从学校回到家，迎接空旷的房子、沉默的手机，和一成不变的晚间计划：学习，游戏，晚餐，阅读，睡眠。那些纠缠不休的难言不安的恼怒疼痛的外壳一层层剥落，直到揭露出纯粹的真谛：他悲伤至极。他该死地想念他是Sorrow的那些时间。他想念那些天杀的闲聊。他想念被关心，被倾听，被赞美被注意，他想念...妈的，他甚至还有可能想念那些调情。他想念有所期待。他以为自己不可能再更孤单了。

恶魔的低语提醒着他手机分明就在那儿。起初，Loki毫不费力就能叫它滚开；可随着与日俱增的渴望，他的理智被惑住了心神。它确实 _就在那儿。_ 你可以随便看一下。不用说话。来吧，无伤大雅。

他屈服了。他检查了收件箱，有半打来自Storm的讯息孤零零地躺在里面，读着就像一首蹩脚的现代酸诗。

_Storm99:_ _公主你在吗？_

_Storm99:_ _公主你在吗？_

_Storm99:_ _公主？_

_Storm99:_ _今天很想你公主_

_Storm99:_ _我开始有点担心你了宝贝_

_Storm99:_ _只要一句话告诉我你一切都好？_

_Storm99:_ _公主？_

_Storm99:_ _公主？_

他被这几句话给哄得多愁善感了，见鬼。他使劲擦擦眼睛，再一次关掉了软件，正式把一切都卸载清空。为了他的心理健康，也为了他严格意义上的身体健康，如果Thor能想明白那么一丁点的话，因为这都...这都不是真的。如果再这么执拗于那些本不存在的事物，他将被他无望的渴求绞杀至死。他要踏出这片泥沼，从中全身而退。忘了那个愚蠢的计划吧，忘了发生过的一切。

所以你发疯似的渴望着陪伴和情感？不如考虑一下这条革命性的提议：和你该死的哥哥说句话。听起来怎么样？你不觉得会很管用吗？你知道他思念你，他亲口告诉过你的。他思念那些他尚是你的朋友的时光，他想对你好。就算是为了你自己好，能不能有那么一次，别把事情搞得那么扭曲失常？你就不能只是... _嘿，Thor，要不要一起看个电影？_ 这都算不上什么难事，看在老天的份上，他是你的亲哥哥。

_七宝奇谋。_ 我们可以看七宝奇谋。有太久没看了。我们完全可以...

成熟的计划。完美的计划。你所需要的一切只不过是鼓起勇气，下定决心。他不会拒绝你的，也不会叫你滚开。他思念你。他用了无数个句子告诉你他有多思念你。就这样定个日子吧，好吗？就这样一往无前？很好，那么Thor一周训练三次，而其余时间都在和他的狐朋狗友（或者Jane）黏在一起，或许周末...？或许周日晚上？周日晚上他一般都会待在家里。不错，就这么定了。（That’s a date.）（操，别用那个词。）呃，那就这样吧。周日晚上Loki会随性地询问Thor想不想和他一起看 _七宝奇谋_ 。就像每一对普通的，寻常的，正常的，还没完全决裂的兄弟会做的那样。他们难道不是一直如此吗？只是经年疏于练习罢了。

Loki的心情轻快多了。他向往着周日。

又是一个周五的傍晚。

“别熬太晚，亲爱的。”妈妈走进Loki的房间（不出意外地先敲了敲门等待请进），亲吻他的额头。

“你看起来真漂亮，妈妈。”Loki兴致盎然地说。

她的眼睛明亮了起来。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”她惊喜地说。这为Loki挣得了另一个吻。“明天早餐吃薄煎饼好吗？”

“当然，妈妈，”他愉快地说，“玩得开心。”

她穿着宝蓝色礼裙，搭配金色丝巾和高跟鞋，丝毫看不出已为人母的痕迹。她说他们要去 _跳舞_ 。这其实有点恶心。甜蜜，但还是恶心，主要还得归因于Loki实在难以想象爸爸那张永远气鼓鼓的冷脸。跳舞？跟着音乐？大庭广众之下？为了 _好玩？_ 快得了吧。

打着稍嫌刻意的时间差，爸妈上一秒刚刚踏出房间，Loki就在下一秒听见了后门的响动。推搡，咯咯怪笑，敲在台阶上的轻快脚步。他的房门被推开，Thor的脸像变戏法似的出现在他恐吓性的食指威胁之后。

“我们不在这儿，懂吗？”听起来就好像 ** **混蛋Thor**** 又再次重返人间。

“嗨，Loki。”Jane也把脑袋钻了进来，朝他招手。

Thor重重地拍上了Loki的房门。

一秒钟后，Loki听到了隔壁门开。更多的咯咯怪笑。然后是家具吱呀作响，钻进Loki耳朵的却成了呻吟和叹息。

Loki沉重地闭上了眼。操。不要是这个。不要是今天。 _永远_ 都不要。操，不要。

这栋房子是那么的安静。墙壁又是那么的薄。Loki狂乱地塞上耳机，让音乐声爆满耳膜，即便他从没喜欢过吵闹。

却无论如何也控制不住脑海中闪现的画面。他抗拒着，暴怒地驳斥着，可它们就是 _挥之不去。_ 我不想看，你听到了吗，大脑？停下！天啊，他不想要下腹升腾起那股熟悉的不安，让他回想起太多...他不想感觉到 _任何事_ ，该死的。是他要求的太多了吗？

他击杀着僵尸。或者说他已经尽量在击杀了。无用功。他只是...太气愤了。气愤，烧灼的气愤，颤抖的气愤，爆发的气愤，咬牙切齿的气愤。不知道该对谁，也不知道为什么。Thor，他最终决定。因为他妈的他怎么敢。这样对Sorrow。这样对Jane。他怎么敢...操他的！（ _砰！_ Loki把手柄扔了出去。）

继续啊，傻瓜。继续。去死吧都去死吧。操你的，你和你和你和你和你，还有该死的 _你。_

时间一定过去了有一个小时。Loki的头痛变得张牙舞爪，却不敢走出房间找止痛药。

房门的拧动把他吓了一跳。

“我现在要把Jane送回家，”他哥哥说，“敢告诉爸妈我就弄死你。”

“噢，Thor！”Jane不满地说。“别理他。”她对Loki说道。

他们俩看起来都是面颊红润双眼湿漉而Loki只想一把火烧掉这栋房子。

“听见了吗。”Thor又警告似的伸出食指。

Jane翻了翻眼睛，重重地摇头，给了Loki一个理解万岁的‘呃他就这人’的眼神。

“再见Loki。”她挥手。

他们吵闹地下了楼。Loki能听见他俩就像一对傻子似的一路窃窃发笑。

“你他妈下次给我敲门！”Loki喊道。

没有回应。楼下的门砰地关上了。

他曾对Thor产生过的每一丝恨意都炸成了核弹。这个混蛋不该被允许安逸至此的。他不值得这个女孩。而这个女孩绝对不值得被 _这样_ 对待。Sorrow不是...这个混蛋是时候该学会为他的暴行承担恶果，那就是你不可能一边享受着你自己的爱情，一边却要其他所有女孩的心就那样碎在你身上！

****桃色陷阱**** 听起来又像是最绝妙的点子了。过度的神经质只是因为他在把一切都复杂化，你他妈清醒一点。长点 _志气。_ 为了Sorrow。也为了Jane。

目标清晰，思维冷静，Loki把他们最后的聊天记录又读了一遍。客观评估：太温和，太甜蜜，太干净。较之Loki瞥到的那些他哥哥写给Amora的污言秽语还差了十万八千里。他必须要做得更好。

现在最聪明的做法，最 _合理_ 的做法，是创造一个相似Amora的形象，一个没有纯真无辜的气场为她保驾护航的女孩，能让Thor毫无顾忌地叫她“婊子”，叫她发送她“漂亮的小穴”的照片，叫她“跪下”，叫她“吸我的屌”。但其一，Loki已经没有时间再“先了解彼此”一次；其二，他要那个女孩是Sorrow。他要Sorrow报仇雪恨。他要这一章画下句点。去他妈的合理，去他妈的聪明。

鉴于Thor对Sorrow总是关怀备至而小心翼翼，一心伪装成闪光的假面骑士，也许 _这_ 并不是最合理的计划。但Loki会亲自证明他不是什么该死的雏鸟。他或许缺乏实战经验，但为了假冒得体而付诸良多（他也看过成人片，还读了一大堆淫秽网文）。做好心理准备。只是屏幕上的文字。不是现实，也不是真实。不要多想。你只要操纵他说出你想要得到的话，截屏，开通一个幽灵邮箱，把证据发给Jane。你要看着他得到他应得的教训，看着他被毁掉。放轻松，Loki，因为你胜券在握。

* * *

另一个天才的计划，是Loki会以事后洞察的智慧先按兵不动（因为那天半夜他满身冷汗，颤抖着在卫生间呕尽了胆汁），以期用一两天平复怒火。他为此已经投入了太多，付出了太多；为了编织这场精密不衰的灾难的最终谢幕，他必须要等。他早该知道的。

他一直被教导耐心。Well，什么叫惨痛的教训。他思索着，把呕吐物冲进了下水道。

背靠着冷硬的墙壁，他喘息着。只感谢上帝他没把任何人吵醒。

他在被窝里瑟缩着，着魔般的回忆着最近发生的一切，最终归返现实。他即便再等上两天、三个星期，甚至十年，既定的结果也不会有任何改变。这同混淆的判断和错误的时机没有任何关系，病态的恶魔已经盘踞在他体内。他翻过身抱住自己。上帝，他现在到底应该怎么办。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但你再也不会撞上像今天这样的大运了。看看他吧，嘴里塞满了苹果端端正正地躺在烤盘上，时刻准备着被炙烤被切割。清楚地知道你只需要轻推一下，一切都会大功告成。那不是你原本的计划吗？你到底还在等什么？
> 
> 下腹的搅动又开始绝望地翻滚。拿出你的胆量来，Loki。

（那一晚的早些时候。）

耳朵灵敏地捕捉到Thor送回Jane后到家时的响动，他的哥哥没让他等上太久；前门吱呀，脚步声在台阶上拍击。Loki重装了软件，在Thor踏进玄关时登陆了Sorrow的账号。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嘿_

消息恰在Thor一边嘟囔着某些意义不明的问好一边经过他房门时发送成功。

Thor关上了房门。大约十秒钟后，Loki的手机在他手中振动。

_Storm99：公主！我太想你啦！ <3<3<3<3<3_

Loki不受控制地绷紧了下颌，脸上蒙起一层阴沉的浓云。他尽力了——他真的尽力了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：是吗？_

_Storm99：真的宝贝_

_Storm99：你让我很担心_

不，Loki并没有尽力。也不看看他要捉弄的是谁。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我敢打赌你有十个女孩陪着消磨时间_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我敢打赌你让她们排着队来_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我敢肯定你一点事儿都没有_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

傻瓜，你的呼吸都快赶上蒸汽火车了！他会听见你的！

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我说错了吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你不会告诉我我是你的唯一吧_

_Storm99：你是我唯一聊天的女生。自从我们开始聊_

哇哦，文字游戏。不错啊，哥哥。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：就好像你会跟我说实话似的_

_Storm99：是实话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：真的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你确定？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我做错了什么吗公主？_

Loki揉揉眼睛。你他妈给我冷静点，你听上去简直像个疯女人。那根本不可能让他重新开始和Sorrow聊骚的，清醒一点，该死的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为什么你要对我这么好？_

吐息。史诗级的失败。你真他妈傻透了。

那还在乎什么？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好像你想要我对你产生感情似的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你不觉得太残酷了吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：既然我不能拥有你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：因为这都不是真实的_

_Storm99：这是真实的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：扯吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我打赌你在现实生活中有个女朋友_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我说的对吗？_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那就是对了_

_Storm99：我们从没谈过这些事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没错，你是对的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我没有权力对你发脾气_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这些都只是无伤大雅的调情_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：什么也不是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：是我把它变复杂了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：对不起_

很遗憾不能对反语设置特殊字体。

Well，那就这样吧。你已经超越极限了。大写的失败，较剩余文本加粗几个度的字号，填色镶金，花体作结，还他妈装饰着彩虹花瓣和狮身鹰首兽和什么该死的狮身人面像。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我还是离开好了_

_Storm99：等一下公主_

不要。你现在就给我滚出这里，年轻人。今晚你不会得到你想要的，所以停下你毫无意义的闲聊！

（但他的手指快于大脑。他只是不甘心。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你既然有女朋友为什么还要做这些_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：她不能满足你吗_

_Storm99：不是这个_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我是空窗的时候开始在这里聊天_

_Storm99：开始约会J的时候我中止了这些_

_Storm99：但又过了一段时间 我不知道_

_Storm99：我们不能时时刻刻黏在一起 而且我必须承认我三心二意_

_Storm99：网聊看起来像是一个宣泄的好办法_

_Storm99：我知道这有点龌龊_

Thor从那堵墙后能听到他的鼻息吗？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：有点？_

_Storm99：我知道_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：并不光彩但比另一种选择要少些伤害_

那你他妈为什么一开始要交女朋友？没人逼你！随便吧这也不是重点。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果你只想泻火，那一开始为什么要对我那么好？_

_Storm99：为什么我不应该对你好？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：我不能就那样给女孩发屌照 我不是那种人_

_Storm99：那样甚至都不会让我兴奋起来_

_Storm99：我希望感受到她们是真实的 你能明白_

_Storm99：我喜欢真实的女孩 而不是什么性爱机器人_

_Storm99：不能因为它是有关性爱 就该冷冰冰的_

_Storm99：你不觉得吗？_

_Storm99：我就是这样被养大的 尊重别人 还能说什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：公主？_

Loki的双眼燃烧着窒息的怒火。即便作为网络上的虚拟女孩他也是那么该死的可悲。性感是吧？Thor可没法抵抗他顾影自怜的诱惑力。

Well，来吧。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我是一个该死的戏剧女王是吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：记住你的教训，别对网上的疯女孩太好_

_Storm99：别那么说_

_Storm99：我真的很喜欢你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：当然了有什么是不能喜欢的呢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我长得很漂亮是吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：有着你所需要的一切的完美人类：奶子和逼_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：公主你不仅仅是漂亮_

_Storm99：你对我来说也不仅仅是一副身体_

_Storm99：你以为我和每个人都像和你一样聊天吗_

_Storm99：我觉得我们彼此了解_

_Storm99：和你在一起很轻松 就好像我们已经认识了一辈子_

_Storm99：能够敞开心扉的感觉 真的有人懂你的感觉_

_Storm99：不是吗？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我觉得你还有很多我不知道的一面_

_Storm99：而且嘿 我喜欢你的态度 不愿意受任何人的气_

（她是一直在受你的气。）

_Storm99：或许是我自己的问题 但和J就不是这样_

_Storm99：我不知道 也许是吧 我猜_

_Storm99：我不知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：什么_

_Storm99：和她在一起的时候我从不觉得我能和她谈论我弟弟的事 什么的_

_Storm99：就好像她已经对我有了一个肖像 我必须达到她的期待_

_Storm99：就好像我还有很多地方她是不会喜欢的_

_Storm99：我只是不觉得和她聊那些事是个好主意_

_Storm99：无论如何 都是我的错 与她无关_

_Storm99：我也知道我做的这些事逊毙了_

_Storm99：但我说的都是实话_

_Storm99：我一直在想你的事_

_Storm99：想念我们的聊天_

_Storm99：担心你_

_Storm99：担心你被我们做的事给吓坏了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：你有想过我吗？_

他的呼吸更困难了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你觉得呢_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：好的方面还是坏的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：很复杂_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如上所言_

_Storm99：我喜欢你说话的方式 你能让我微笑_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：想过我们做的事吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：想了很多_

_Storm99：再一次，好的还是坏的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不知道_

_Storm99：你现在感觉怎么样？_

噢哥哥，真希望我能直截了当地告诉你。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：奇怪_

_Storm99：好吧_

_Storm99：那我们做的时候呢？你对我说谎了吗？假装你一切都好？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我可能有一点点勉强自己 没告诉你_

_Storm99：让你觉得讨厌了？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不 不是那种讨厌 只是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：那我们做的时候 你喜欢吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：喜欢_

_Storm99：不奇怪吗？_

（噢哥哥，你对此一无所知。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没那么奇怪_

_Storm99：很高兴听到你这么说_

嗯。Loki现下冷静多了。警戒缓和。他甚至完全被迷住了不是吗？谁知道Thor居然在这方面大有本事？想想看，他是那个名副其实的大块头，而Loki精于舞文弄墨？见鬼，Thor，你的甜言蜜语甚至对 _我_ 都见效了。不如让我们对你精湛的技艺脱帽致敬。

而且嘿，瞧瞧吧。彻底让Thor钻进了他精编细造的圈套里，而他本人甚至都不用使出半分力气！妙极了。

可另一方面，Loki对他是否要在今夜走到那一步仍然举棋不定。他要和他哥哥做的事仍然像绞索般扼着他的喉咙。（他妈的为什么非要...？“我就是这样被养大的，尊重别人”，嘁。饶了我吧。）

但你再也不会撞上像今天这样的大运了。看看他吧，嘴里塞满了苹果端端正正地躺在烤盘上，时刻准备着被炙烤被切割。清楚地知道你只需要轻推一下，一切都会大功告成。那不是你原本的计划吗？你到底还在等什么？

下腹的搅动又开始绝望地翻滚。使出你的胆量来，Loki。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想你 想了很多_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：想了很多我们做的事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没错 我猜我不是全程都能做到轻松但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但是我不觉得恶心 或者是害怕 什么的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那很棒 你很体贴_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我感觉到我能够信任你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我的确害怕我会陷得比你深_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我被吓到了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这就是为什么我离开了几天 想整理我的想法_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我猜我是思考了太长时间 把自己搞得 well_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你之前看到的那样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我很抱歉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你温柔体贴 你对我那么好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我只是还不习惯别人对我好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但没错 我们没说过任何现实生活的事 我们不做保证也不定规矩_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我知道一码归一码 我猜这就是为什么我还在和你聊天_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果这是错的 那么我和你都一样大错特错_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：因为我不想停止和你说话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：对不起 我之前对你像个发疯的婊子_

_Storm99：别那么说_

_Storm99：别总是贬低你自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：习惯_

_Storm99：习惯是可以戒掉的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我猜自怨自艾不是什么会让你兴奋的特质_

_Storm99：没关系_

_Storm99：对你自己宽容一点_

_Storm99：对身体也好 :)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：总之 你喜欢我吗？_

_Storm99：当然_

_Storm99：你真的非常_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：什么？_

_Storm99：非常特别 <3_

上帝啊，带上面包和法棍吧，看看这些油腻的起司。我们都能开个干酪火锅派对了。

现在，集中精神。深呼吸。来吧。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你还是想要我？_

_Storm99：是的公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也想要你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：现在就想要_

_Storm99：我也是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_吞咽。_ 依然挣扎于写下这些话。

嘿，清醒一点！屏幕上的文字。这不是你，是Sorrow，是你想象中的虚拟女孩，正在万维网下和另一串无名无姓的二进制代码亲热交谈。别扭扭捏捏的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你会吻我吗_

_Storm99：非常温柔的。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你会摸我吗_

_Storm99：如果你想要我的话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你想操我吗_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：别告诉我慢慢来_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：回答我_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我想_

Loki的心率又在无限飙升了，妈的。

他思索着要不要去坐到书桌前而非继续躺在床上，以求隔开他自己同这团乱麻的距离。别傻了，他告诫自己。这儿一直是你玩手机的位置，别因此更改哪怕一件事，别让它变得更诡异。

他将迎难而上。

_Storm99：公主？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我在床上_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：在脱衣服_

_Storm99：操_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：让你兴奋了？_

_Storm99：嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我现在一丝不挂了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：在床上_

_Storm99：躺着还是趴着？_

上帝啊，他嗓子好干。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：躺着_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：把腿分开了_

_Storm99：fuck princess_

Loki急促地喘息着，下腹该死地翻涌搅动；双手死死攥住手机以避免它们颤抖得太过疯狂。现在，他必须要把那些他未曾想过发送给任何人的信息一股脑地写下来，更别提那个人是...他会犯上真正的、严格意义上的心脏病吗？这像是那种只会发生在老富翁同他五分之一年纪的情人们之间的淫闻轶事吗？

好吧，继续。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我要你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：摸我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：操我_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：别那么着急_

我操你妈的Thor，我快被你气死了！

_Storm99：我要先给你口_

_Storm99：让你准备好你自己_

_砰-砰-砰-砰-砰..._ Loki的心跳震动着胸腔。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那来吧_

_Storm99：我趴在你两腿之间_

_Storm99：把脸埋进你在你的穴里_

_Storm99：我想闻你的味道想得要死了_

_Storm99：我想品尝你_

_Storm99：感觉得到我的舌头吗_

Thor的文字就像打着下腹上的拳击一般叫他气喘吁吁。他拒绝命名也拒绝分析他当下的感受。这只是...生理学，行吗？你该死的荷尔蒙又懂些什么，进化适应，用进废退；是爬行动物小脑里最原始的驱动，狂野而免疫于一切法律道德，而且...而且你十五岁你他妈荷尔蒙满得都要爆掉了。就这样，没别的。别他妈思来想去了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我希望我能_

_Storm99：想象它_

_Storm99：又湿又热_

_Storm99：舔着你_

_Storm99：玩弄着你的小穴_

_Storm99：现在我在吸你_

_Storm99：你的手插进我的头发里_

_Storm99：来吧如果你想拽的话也行_

_Storm99：如果我玩得太过火的话_

_Storm99：别害羞我喜欢这样_

_Storm99：我喜欢所有这些 所有关于你_

_Storm99：我想听见你呻吟_

_Storm99：你叫我的名字_

_Storm99：你因为我在对你做的事而颤抖_

_Storm99：你在摸你自己吗公主_

Loki硬得快要爆炸了，他的勃起像一头愚蠢的盲兽般抽痛跳动着。仍旧穿着那条过分紧身的牛仔裤，他勉强伸手挤压以期缓解疼痛而——上帝啊，那感觉妙极了。好像他这辈子都没这么硬过。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_Storm99：假装那是我的手_

他不管不顾地呜咽出声。操。Thor听见了吗？他静止住身形，恐惧着他沉重的呼吸穿墙而过，泄露他丑恶的罪证。

_Storm99：你在做吗？_

（感谢该死的上帝。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_Storm99：舔你的手指_

_Storm99：慢慢舔_

_Storm99：就好像你在向我展示你有多喜欢这样_

（天啊。他挤得更紧了。）

_Storm99：宝贝你还好吗_

（不好，但尚存疑点...）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯 非常好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：别停_

_Storm99：我要你把手指伸进去_

_Storm99：非常慢非常小心地_

_Storm99：想象那是我的手指_

_Storm99：我会非常温柔地打开你_

_Storm99：这样你才能为我准备好你自己_

_Storm99：才不会伤害到你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

上帝啊，操。Loki躺在床上双腿交叠，手掌探进胯下，他。操，他是被渴望烧没了心智。十五岁，生理学上人类性冲动的峰值， _却一丁点都没得到过。_

多不公平啊。第一次，也是唯一一次在他的生命里和一个真实的人产生性交集，而 _没_ 把内脏都呕出去。看看他吧，扭曲地、绝望地、疼痛地渴望着，牛仔裤上渗出水痕。是每个人都这样吗？

这他妈不是真的。这不是他天杀的哥哥。只是他扮演的一个角色。Loki也并不是Loki，而是他凭空捏造的人物。这就像，像是和机器聊天。这他妈根本不能代表他对他该死的哥哥有任何迷恋。这仅仅是...他就不能拥有这次吗？就这一次？

_Storm99：你在做吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我在为你准备好自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为你的鸡巴_

_Storm99：shit princess_

_Storm99：再说一次_

噢， _上帝啊。_

Loki平躺在床上，笨拙而颤抖地解开牛仔裤扣，扯下了裤腿。在阴茎获得解放时痛苦地呻吟出声。把口水吐在掌心，咬紧了下唇，试图在他抚慰自己的时候保持安静。唔嗯...他必须得用左手自慰，如果还想用右手继续发信息的话...

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你的鸡巴_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：感觉一定好极了_

_Storm99：如果我在的话我会继续舔你_

_Storm99：用手指慢慢地操你_

阴茎上的手不够。他不能...感知到那些文字。他...他妈的想要感受到那些文字！

噢， _去他妈的吧。_ 来动点真格的吧，怎样。Loki把牛仔裤褪至膝盖，从抽屉里摸出一罐护手霜——盖子上写着“凡士林”——一直都被他用来，well。他挖出一点膏体，抬起一边膝盖，手指一路向下滑进体内，伸进一根。他的阴茎富有活力地跳动着，渴求着快感的刺激，但如果至少闭上一秒钟眼睛，他就能装作是...（你真的太，太恶心了。）

幸好他很擅长单手打字。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我的手指进去了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我在操我自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：打开我自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为了塞进你的大鸡巴_

_Storm99：操_

隔墙传来噪音，Thor的椅子嘎吱作响。Loki心跳砰砰，保持着绝对静止的状态。如果他能听到这个，是不是就意味着Thor也能听到他？

他翻过身趴了下去。他可以就这样咬着枕头以防...

他让手指继续在体内作乱，同时放纵地蹭动着床垫。Oh, fuuuck...

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我好湿_

_Storm99：宝贝我硬的要爆炸了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我现在趴着_

_Storm99：fuck princess_

_Storm99：天啊我愿意付出一切 为了看到你现在的样子_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我现在趴着 手指在里面然后你看着我自慰_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：等着我准备好自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：当我准备好之后你压到我身上_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：开始操我_

大力地顶弄着床垫却依旧得不到满足，于是捅进两根手指，希望他操干自己的方法合理得当。他想要得快疯掉了，几乎有可能在他该死的床单上留下火燎的痕迹。

而那些画面就那样凭空从他脑海里蹦了出来，它们就杵在那儿，他没法欺骗自己他从未眼见也没法假装他能够挥手抹去。他褪下裤子的哥哥站在那，手里握着他可观的勃起，蓄势待发地要把阴茎捅进他体内。他...他真是该死的英俊。

Loki埋进枕头里抽泣，他把后背弓了起来，手指拼命地深入戳刺。他眼前浮现的是Thor的手，Thor的手指。他是那么地了解它们，整整一生。Oh, fuck...

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我准备好了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：快点操我_

_Storm99：yes princess_

_Storm99：我压在你身上_

_Storm99：让你感受到我_

_Storm99：你湿透了_

_Storm99：那么轻易 那么甜蜜地就让我插了进去_

_Storm99：我推进去_

_Storm99：你里面好舒服宝贝_

_Storm99：你还好吗公主_

Loki在枕头里呻吟着。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不够_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我的手指还不够_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想要你我想要真的是你_

_Storm99：嘘_

_Storm99：想象我的体重压在你身上_

_Storm99：想象你里面有多满_

_Storm99：我们现在比你之前和任何人都要接近_

_Storm99：不等到你感觉好之后我不会开始动_

_Storm99：呼吸 宝贝_

_Storm99：我在亲吻你的后背你的脖子 我在抚摸你的头发_

_Storm99：我在你的耳边说你里面有多舒服_

_Storm99：现在我开始慢慢地动_

_Storm99：让你适应我_

_Storm99：当你开始感觉舒服你的呼吸都变了 你的脸_

_Storm99：然后我就会知道我可以把全部都给你_

_Storm99：在摸你自己吗 公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

多客观多冷淡啊，“嗯”，当Loki被他过速的呼吸和呻吟折磨到快抓狂，只能咬着床单抑制自己欲望的哭喊。

_Storm99：我在操你_

_Storm99：你那么辣那么性感_

_Storm99：摸你自己宝贝_

_Storm99：我想要在你里面和你一起高潮_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：yes_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：fuck yes_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

Loki把手机支在床头，把屁股撅得更高了些。一只手撑着身体，另一只从后面插进去。这个姿势让一切都糟糕了一百倍。也美妙了一百倍。他感到自己的所有都暴露无遗，羞辱和几乎致幻的兴奋包裹着他。他这辈子都没这么兴奋过。

手指在体内简单地按压，他的初尝试没有持续太久。感官徒劳地暴涨，他就那样放任自己忘乎所以沉浸其中。他大口喘息着，不断泄出猫叫似的呜咽，操，如果Thor听到他，如果...Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god...

他把脸在枕头里埋了一会，但他还需要继续看着屏幕。他要继续读那些话，他要感受到Thor就在这儿，和他在一起。你真的恶心，恶心死了...fuuuuuck...

_Storm99：我能感觉到你快到了_

_Storm99：我能听见你_

_Storm99：fuck princess_

_Storm99：为我喷出来宝贝_

操，那句话...Loki咬紧下巴低声呻吟，手指在内壁抠挖戳刺，不出意外地射了满床。他啜泣着。

他一动不动地趴在那儿，直到射尽最后一滴精液，在余悸中止不住地颤抖着。他几乎要打出Thor的名字。他几乎呻吟着那个名字。

Wow. _Fucking wow._ 所以这就是为什么人们每天都只想着做爱。Wow.

继续喘息着，他把手指抽出来，在床单上擦了擦，然后躺了下去（避开湿渍）。

这一定就是高潮的余韵。他的思维安详而宁静，身体轻若无骨，就好像床垫在吸收着他。感觉好极了。

很久之后，他的手机响了。他懒洋洋地转过脸，却什么都看不清。他伸出酸痛的手臂。

_Storm99：公主你还好吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：很好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我高潮了_

（本世纪最保守的说法。烟花都炸开了，你没看见吗？或者地震。你怎么可能感觉不到？）

_Storm99：我也是_

_Storm99：你棒呆了宝贝_

_Storm99：还好吗宝贝_

他还好吗？

欲望得到了充分满足，让理智慢慢回笼，有什么在渗透下沉。他都干了些什么好事。他装模作样对自己撒的那些谎，那些彻头彻尾的狗屁；可他还是像救命稻草似的试图抓紧它们，好像这样就能关掉他脑海中恐惧的尖叫，这样他就能...上帝。他从一万个该死的角度上来说都非常不好。他是...他是一个恶心的变态。他刚刚因为幻想着他哥哥在后面操他而达到了生命中最棒的一次高潮。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯我很好_

_Storm99：爽吗？_

Well，至少这不是一个谎言。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：难以置信_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你呢_

_Storm99：棒呆了_

_Storm99：上帝啊拟棒呆了（god ur amazing）_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*你（*u_ _’_ _r）_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我们又不是野人_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

Loki疲软地支起身子，检查着床上的一片狼藉。搭在膝盖的裤子，被子上的湿痕，软掉的阴茎，湿滑的屁股。他在床头柜里预留的卫生纸几乎用尽了，改天应该置备更大的一卷。喷吐着不满的鼻息，他开始整理这一团乱麻。

然后他开始哭。他像一个心碎的小男孩一样无声地啜泣着，脸埋在掌心，肩膀打着抖。

_Storm99：公主？还好吗？_

噢，真棒，他哥哥现在会读心术了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不知道_

_Storm99：怎么了？你感觉恶心吗？_

他嘲弄地抹着眼睛，可泪水就是止不住地向外涌。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不会立刻吐出来但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但是我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不知道_

_Storm99：告诉我 求你_

_Storm99：试一试_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不能_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我得走了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654离开了聊天_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他的人生当中，头一次，Loki真真切切地感受到了什么叫晕头转向。他坐在风暴中心，周遭翻涌着困惑、欲望和索求的沙尘。他可以拥有什么，不能拥有什么；他想要什么，不该想要什么，但却已经得到了什么。他把自己卷进了怎样一团乱麻啊，美好得不真实，又的确不是真实，却在某种意义上真实得可怕。他的脑子要爆炸了。上帝，所有那些任他予取予求的美好，他真的敢去拿吗？它们只是鬼魂，幻觉，梦境而已。但却不像真正的梦境，他能够决定走向，也能够否认自己。他能从中全身而退。他能结束这一切。
> 
> 可他真的想要结束吗？

“所以，”妈妈露出一个温和但严肃的笑容，“你 _没有_ 发烧。只有那一次难受恶心？确定今天早晨没吐？”

依旧窝在床上拒绝面对世界（连薄煎饼都不要了，这也是为什么妈妈一开始会来到他的房间），Loki重重地摇了摇头。他努力了，真的非常努力，仅仅是为克制他尖刻的叫嚷。（妈，你不能只是...真的吐了然后还对此 _不太确定_ 。）他知道她只是在为他之前编的瞎话找个台阶下，再给他一次机会把“真相”和盘托出。

审讯环节陷入僵持。“真的没事”不足以成为呈堂证供，从现在起他对他夜间活动的供认情况成了大事一桩。她又在用 _那种眼神_ 看他了，眉间皱起一道担忧的沟壑；它从没有完全消失过，Loki在他小时候就已经看够了那种表情。

“就昨天晚上一次，”他坚持道。但也撒了谎。“是糖吃多了，对不起。”

她瞪着他，真真正正百分之百的注视，就好像她想要用目光在他脑门上烧开一个洞，企图一窥内里。她不相信他，对吗？和Loki的演技无关，这就只是...她了解他，永远都对Loki的身体状况做好了最坏的打算。因此他用谎言分解她那些爆炸规模的痛苦， _也_ 让自己能获得片刻时间的安宁；她知道他在说谎，因为他 _的确会_ 。相同的预求结果：消停。不预期且自作自受的结果：怀疑。他做不到二者得兼。

她把视线坠到一边，大声地叹息着。她不想再纠缠不休，但要确信Loki明白这是一张免责通行券，而他已经得到过太多次了。谨慎行事，年轻人。

“那好吧。所以，你还想在床上多待会？”她提议道。

Loki急切地点头。这本来也是他计划之一。

“我给你拿点吃的上来？”

“不用，谢谢。”

“我还是会给你拿一瓶佳得乐。你最好喝掉，好吗？”

他转了转眼珠。很轻微的。

“好的，妈妈。”

“好。”她柔和地说。

她靠过来在他的额角留下一个长吻。Loki闭上眼享受这一刻温存，但对礼尚往来无能为力——也不知道为什么。他原先也是个亲热可爱的小男孩，可现在，每当拥抱环身，他所做的一切就是尴尬而僵直地站在原地。为什么？

“需要什么就叫我。我会把门开着，这样我才能听见。”

“不用，妈妈，没必...好吧，那就这样，嗯。”叹息。

又变回了孤身一人。准确来说是孤身同他的思考，所以他的房间反倒有点拥挤。

那是一个沮丧的夜晚。他累坏了。居然没直接呕吐出来，噢不，他在恐惧的凝固当中侧耳听到哥哥走进卫生间，洗漱，撒尿，再走回屋里；在床上冻结了好一段时间，直到他清醒过来，开始颤抖，像追逐猎物的兔子一样在原地打转。他听到爸妈归家，听到他们微弱的交谈和轻快的笑声，听到他们轮流洗漱入眠。甚至听到他们按键关灯——噼啪炸响，把他吓了一跳。然后他听到整座房子安顿沉降，木质结构如同破船吱嘎作响，狗吠、猫叫，空洞回声和碎石上的脚步，愚蠢时刻的倒车入库。低低的微笑。他尝到生命中最全然陌生而孤独的滋味，这能说明很多问题。那一边是生活常态。而这一边...上帝，谁来救救他。

最蠢笨、最可悲的情绪在一瞬间侵袭全身。他多么希望能简简单单地敲开他哥哥的门索要一个拥抱。他的哥哥。曾永远拥护他的那个人。永远在Loki哭闹于被当作万人唾弃的怪胎时给予倾听的那个人。永远明白该怎样安抚他的那个人。让他放松，让他变正常。让他感到被爱。可他就是不能够。Loki不能迈开脚步，不能对他们之间那道轻薄的墙视若无睹，不能敲开Thor的门，不能向他的哥哥索要一个拥抱。不可能。Thor也许是一墙之隔，可他却更像住在月球。Loki做不到索求，Thor给不了他想要的。仅此而已。倒回几天前，他或许还能将此归结于Thor讨厌他的事实。嘿，他的哥哥居然 _不_ 讨厌他了，谁能想到！...但他会的。如果他发现了Loki...

Loki的五脏六腑再次翻滚错位，而他只能连滚带爬地躲进卫生间。

他一定是在某个时刻成功进入了睡眠，因为他高热诡异的梦境——即便已经全数忘记——没有对他的消化系统产生任何干扰。

最终夺回知觉时已经临近中午，妈妈的声音飘了进来，又是关于薄煎饼。她拉开窗帘让阳光进入，Loki则抱怨地躲回阴影里。他肯定是尿床了，否则妈妈的笑容不会在瞧见他脸的那一瞬跌至谷底。

“亲爱的，你怎么样了？”她问道，艰难地抑制着惊慌。

Loki是挺过了那场大病，但他逐渐开始意识到的一点是，也许他的妈妈永远都不可能了。

* * *

她给他带了点喝的，因为水合作用无机矿物还有电解质什么的，因为Loki太瘦小了以至于不敢浪费哪怕一个卡路里的营养。他看在她的面子上喝了两小口，因为他的脑回路根深蒂固，测算结果无可消除。保证他会把剩余喝完，但实则完全没有那个想法。爸爸还在厕所里待着（应该得有好一会儿了...），Loki算计着往窗外扔点什么东西。很蠢，但也很有趣。没错，滑稽极了，他简直没法抵抗诱惑；从床上爬起来走到窗边，恶作剧在脑海中缓缓成型。

但当他探出头时却看到了Thor，他在修剪草坪，裸着上身；虬结紧实的肌肉上挂满了淋漓闪光的汗水。而Loki就那么目不转睛地定在了原地，脑海里响彻白噪音。

上帝才知道过了有多久，Thor停下来擦去滴进眼里的汗，仰起头喝了一口可乐（天啊， _他的脖子_ ），然后发现了Loki。

“看什么看，小屁孩？”

他的微笑就他妈像天空中该死的太阳。

他本该用一招漂亮的反击维持表面的镇定，但Loki什么都想不到。不会思考，没了。

意识到他现在古怪至极，他仓促地退回到房间里，默默祈祷着他的哥哥只把这次示弱看作限时供应（malaise du jour）。他爬回了床上，躲进被窝。

这...这根本说不通，那种反应。他以前又不是没见过他的哥哥，又不是没 _看_ 过他，甚至又不是没盯过。他从来，从来不会...

Loki _到底_ 在看什么呢，说真的？Well，为什么不看呢？他们是那样迥异。Loki继承了母亲Frigga高而纤细的身形，他几乎是外婆Heidi年轻时那张黑白相片的复刻，可能还要更漂亮一些。那些中性化的特征出现在女人身上可称风情万种，放在男人身上却是一场灾难（嘿，别迁怒，只是把他在镜子当中看到的照实复述了一遍）。而Thor呢，大量遗传了Frigga北欧祖先的特质，金发，魁梧，肌肉则更多传承于Odin一侧（更巨大的家族）。Thrym叔叔是另一个彪悍的大块头。所以成熟点，为什么Loki不能对他和Thor之间的差别产生好奇？没什么可奇怪的。他们都早已习惯被拿来比较。手，脚，胳膊。头发。雀斑。肤色。别的。在浴室。你懂的。

所以这不是Loki刚开始注意到他哥哥作为躯体形态的存在。而是尽力想要忽视Thor的身体。在盛夏时节，他嘴角的微笑，蓝到不可思议的双眼，晕光的蜜色肌肤，漂金的长发，以及无休止的袒胸露腹。它们像波涛一样震荡着，把你挤压得喘不过气。没错，这些都毋庸置疑——是纯粹的性吸引力。即便你自己无所知觉，也能清楚地看到它在其他人身上是如何大展拳脚。有时候这甚至有点滑稽，就像是当妈妈的邻里友人偶然造访，在后院啜饮长岛冰茶或桑格利亚酒时，结束训练的Thor像一阵飓风似的冲进房门，而他做的第一件事就是扯掉那件湿透的T恤，然后飞奔进厨房喝上一杯冷饮。体面而微醺的女士们，光是隔着落地窗打量上一眼Thor就都变得慌乱而做作啦，像是把雄火鸡扔进了母鸡堆似的。你可以看到她们在思考，在想象。那具躯体究竟在...时感受如何。Thor对人们的确具有这种效应，赤裸裸的荷尔蒙冲击。但凡看他一眼，boom，每个人的理智都七零八落啦。而他甚至还没开始挑逗调情，尽情释放那些牢牢在握的性张力。

所以Loki能看见，一直都能。他完全可以客观公正地承认Thor在当下时代当下地域的审美观里性感到无药可救。所以呢？历史上无数个性感人物都有兄弟姐妹，他们又都不瞎。不意味着任何。那像Thor这样的哥哥呢？你他妈就算瞎也能触及到，那是他的氛围。Loki确信无疑。不是说他自己曾经就感受到过。

他从未感受到过。

从来没有。他妈的之前从来就没感觉到过。 _没有。_ 对任何人都一样。操。 _这_ 正常吗？他能够感知到人们的吸引力，有时候他也会被迷得神魂颠倒。比如Sif的脸，上帝，她那个发型下的脖子和锁骨。或者橄榄球队的Rogers，漂亮极了。叫Barnes的男孩对他颇有些迷恋。Jane令人赞叹的好皮肤，还有那条细长的颈子。没错，Loki喜欢观察漂亮的人类。他热衷于。甚至动物，甚至建筑，甚至花园。所有美好的事物。但他从未...感觉到过任何。就只是漂亮的人类，而已。他能够着迷地盯着谁的漂亮脸蛋，但没有任何能够让他心动。

再一次的，他将为此继续发声，因为他刚刚该死的意识到了这一点：他从来没想要过任何人。没有人，从来没有。这... _这_ 正常吗？没错，他年纪还小，当然。但和他同龄（甚至比他更小）的那些都曾对别人有过迷恋，对吗？人们彼此热恋？人们憔悴而渴望地追求别人？想要触摸别人？Thor十二岁就开始和女孩拥吻了！（Ida姨母家可怕的乡村谷仓舞会，上帝啊，别让我想起来。）

也就在那时Loki意识到是他感受不到。他没有那种冲动，那种会在每个人裤子里点火的冲动却往往只是轻巧地同他擦肩而过，他只是...他以为Thor是早熟，而他应当是晚熟者。但...但Loki现在 _已经_ 启蒙了，不是吗？他的睾丸早就落进了阴囊（His balls most definitely dropped：balls dropped.一种生理现象，一般发生在婴幼儿时期，英文习语代指男子成熟），且不出所料，也在惯例的位置冒出了一些（不是很多）毛发。金属般的泠然音色加深了他的嗓音。而且他也确实会兴奋，会自慰，甚至还会读成人小说（不常看片，害怕被发现，而且那些片子看起来都好丑）。他只是...不痴迷于任何一个特定的人。没有人能带给他 _那种感觉。_

直到现在。

噢。 _噢上帝。_

他一直都知道他错过了某些东西，却从未真正明白那究竟是什么。因为你是不可能错过它的，如果你从未感受过它。

听着，Loki读书。他读过那些研究青少年心理学的文章，他读到他们总是忧虑于自己是第一个做这件事的，或者是唯一一个做那件事的；他也读到过成熟，就是意味着在所有这些事里，你终于意识到自己什么也不是。不是第一个，不是唯一一个，不是最后一个。但上帝啊，试着告诉你自己 _这_ 是正常的，好吗？就试一试。

只是一点点尝试，Loki就感觉自己又要吐了。

* * *

手机在抽屉里振动。Loki没能抵挡得住。他检查了收件箱。

_Storm99_ _加入了聊天_

_Storm99_ _：嘿公主_

_Storm99_ _：_

_Storm99_ _：我猜你现在还不能聊天 没关系_

_Storm99_ _：我希望你一切都好，如果不是的话，我希望你能告诉我，向我保证你会告诉我_

_Storm99_ _：无论如何 我只是想说昨天很棒 拟简直棒呆了_

_Storm99_ _：你* 因为我们又不是野人XD_

_Storm99_ _：想你哦公主_

_Storm99_ _：晚安 <333_

_Storm99_ _离开了聊天_

所以看来今天晚上我们也不能睡个好觉了，老兄。但嘿，至少他没有吐得到处都是。他必须开始习惯于当下的新身份——他的的确确是学校里每个人都在说的那种恶心的怪胎。难道他这就到接受阶段啦？随便吧，听起来像是进步呢。

译注：心理学上悲伤分为五个阶段（5 Stage of Grief），分别为否认、愤怒、协商、沮丧、接受。

* * *

“不确定你今天是不是应该去上学，”当Loki坐进车里时，Thor对他说道。他能够看到Thor的蓝眼睛正在后视镜里打量着他。“妈妈说得对，你看起来还不是太好。”

Loki看起来一团糟。他感觉起来也一团糟。但坐视不理没什么意义，所以他干脆撒了谎。

“我——我不想错过化学小测。我非常需要那个加分。”

Thor在后视镜里的眼睛是微笑的，温暖而体贴。

“书呆子。”他轻柔地，喜爱地说。他开始从车库里倒出，错过了Loki听到哥哥的语气时眼里一瞬间亮起的星光，“如果你改主意了需要人载你回家，告诉我一声好吗？”

Loki小声说好。他焦虑不安地蜷在角落。那些情不自禁流露出喜爱的碎片抚摩着他体内最古旧、最深刻的痛点，又在他吝啬的道道新伤上撒盐。上帝啊，这整件事正在宿命般地倒向最不可挽回、最彻头彻尾的灾难结局。

一整个周末他都在回避着他的哥哥。反胃对此大有帮助，他不必参与家庭晚餐。大部分时间他都窝在卧室，在互联网上消磨时间，用精神分析法把自己来来回回地折磨到死。就这样反复螺旋。下沉式的螺旋。

Thor整个周日都和朋友在外面疯玩。他的缺席是那样清晰深刻而确凿，像是一场现实与幻想的角力，让整个宇宙都吸干了Loki生命的恶魔，是寂静而了无生气的房子里被打碎的平衡。虽然Loki能跳过晚餐，成功躲避了大部分和哥哥面对面的概率，但他怎么就 _非得_ 在Thor刚洗完澡的那一刻从房门里探出脑袋。他身上挂着蒸腾的水珠，腰间围着浴巾，对他的弟弟露出灿烂的笑容，然后就没了。可以说基本上，Loki完蛋了，太完蛋了，太太太完蛋了。不能更完蛋了。（And basically Loki’s fucked, so fucked, so so so fucked. The fuckedest.）

因此他周一的心情称得上是悲痛，他是理智的哀悼者。他走完了这五个阶段。他战胜了否定、愤怒和协商，而现在他在沮丧与接受之间的某一处。他像个僵尸似的走进学校。

这条该死的走道，向来是所有破事集中发生的地点。在教室里他还能说得上安全，可在这儿...自从他走进这个地方，同学们看到他的那一刻，他们就开始憎恨他。他们能看出来他既不合群，也不被信任，这样才能肆无忌惮地挑他的刺儿。他们觉得他是怎样，有点可疑？有点gay？很难融入集体，因此事有蹊跷？还是书呆子？你要尽力开始生存真的很难，因为你根本不知道为什么没人喜欢你，不知道你究竟做了什么招来他们那样嫌恶的眼光，这只会让你越发懦弱恐惧，警惕着一切可能的伤害。你不知道你什么时候算是越界，什么时候 ** **做了他们讨厌的事**** 。当你认为你该被无罪释放，当你 ** **什么都没做**** 。他们让你想要把脑袋埋进沙子里，如果那不起作用的话，你就只能深深垂着头，躲避一切眼神交集，希望他们能在擦肩的时候错过你，在今天先放你一马。

Loki不再觉得自己 ** **什么都没做**** 了，他也不再感觉到清白无辜。他有病，他是个该死的变态。他是所有人骂过他的确切词语。他的内心深处潜藏一个让所有这些乡巴佬都没法想象的秘密，如果他们关于 _出格_ 和 _变态_ 的见解仅仅只是在酒后的大冒险上和兄弟亲热，或者和他们的女朋友玩肛交。他们管对着黄片自慰叫“罪过”。他们简直他妈的 _可爱_ 死了。相较之下Loki感觉自己简直像个该死的 ** **暗夜王子。**** 就让他们随便骂吧，反正永远也不可能接近到他最核心的罪恶。

所以Loki僵直的步伐改变了。今天他甚至都不用 _尽量_ 昂高头颅，也没有回避任何一个眼神。毫不畏惧。没有什么再能伤到他分毫。

经过镇上的那群女孩时（他一点都没注意过她们的名字），他的耳边响起了口哨声。来自那个丰满好斗的红发姑娘。从储物室无意听来的消息里，他分辨出她是那个让学校里半数男生都垂涎欲滴的美人，但至今还没和任何人确定关系。

“嘿，Odinson，那个帅哥！”她在他背后大叫。

他转过脸，从肩膀上投去视线。

“怎么了？”他假笑。

“我的天啊，听他的声音！”她惊叹道，用手扇着风。

Loki笑了。他能听出自己有一把性感的嗓音。

“我的天啊你们都听见了吗？谁来扶我一下！”她说道，假装快要晕倒。

她真的还挺有趣的。Loki阔步离去，唇边仍旧挂着微笑。

Jared和他的小团体还在门口徘徊。他们目睹了所有经过。Loki对他们飞了个吻，有那么一瞬间他们四散逃逸，好像要表明那是多么的令人恶心。Loki轻蔑地微笑着，审视着他们愚蠢可悲的小脑瓜。

他自然落座，可能是周五晚上玩得太过火的那个部位传来一阵幻觉似的刺痛。他的后背仍旧记得整个周末紧绷的状态，还有手臂上针扎似的疼。昨天他甚至痛到难以忍受，而前天则是一个痛苦的提醒，反复揭示着他都干了些什么好事，而他又是一个多么扭曲的变态。每一寸不安都像是刺向理智的刀，他再也不能假装那些都只是他脑海中最狂野的幻梦，而是他 _和他哥哥_ 实实在在发生过的关系。但现在，经过走廊上的一番对峙，它感觉起来...就好像他做梦都没想到过。就好像那都是真实的，他 _做过_ 的某件事， _发生_ 过的某件事。就好像确凿有人曾同他调情，想要他，珍爱他，彻底操开了他。他几乎感觉到自己不再是处子了。

而这真是天杀的解脱。看看他吧，他的坐姿，曾经僵直而干硬，模仿着建筑物的体态以求降低存在感（直到他张开嘴，当然）。可现在呢，满不在乎地岔开双腿，斜倚着靠背。清晰地感知到他的身体，清晰地感知到那是人们想要的东西，而头一次没被它吓坏。

他一直都能清晰地感知到那些凝视。迷恋他的女孩们充满欲望的目光，和来自男孩的居心叵测的探询。他们深知他们的对手装备着他们不具备的武器，他对他们的羞辱也从不需宣之于口。那些天杀的凝视。曾经让他如此防备而紧张。他曾戴上一副婊子脸的面具，将恐惧伪装成呆板的厌倦和优越。因为他感觉到的是恐惧。被发现的恐惧。深藏着最难堪的秘密的恐惧——因为他什么都不知道。

自从进入青春期，好像所有人都比他自己还要了解他的身体。他们在他身上看见的，或者在别人身上看见的，Loki都一无所知。他做不到回应。做不到借自己的身体达到任何期许。那些盯着他看，对他垂涎若渴的人，有着他未曾得到过的经验，未曾涉猎过的知识。甚至无关他们是否动过真格，或是同Loki一样纯得像片雪花。无关他们 _做_ 过什么，却关乎他们 _感觉_ 到了什么，而Loki却无从感知的东西。就好像每个人都比他技高一筹；就好像成年人派对里那个唯一的小男孩，明知有所可探究，却如同雾里看花，从不分明。

但今天，一切都迥然不同。现在他知晓了，他也能够对某个人产生性欲，也能 _确切_ 和某个人在一起经历性爱，像每个普通青少年那样为此没完没了的自慰（鉴于人们都想得不太仔细，如果可以的话，他会刻意拒绝阐明，非常感谢）。这感觉...操，这感觉精彩极了。妈的，他开始感觉到 _性感_ 了。

是Sorrow交了网恋男友，是Sorrow开始体验性爱；但却是Loki最终像超模一样在走廊上来了一套台步，烧灼着性张力。他头颅高昂，嘴角迷人而神秘的微笑是只有他自己知晓的秘密。

* * *

傍晚回到家的Loki和早上离开时的他判若两人。就连爸爸也注意到了。

“肯定是那种短期肠胃炎（twenty-four hours bugs），”当妈妈问过Loki今天有没有犯恶心之后，爸爸评价道。“他现在看上去好极了。”

“吃饭的时候好好嚼，”她劝诫道，“你现在肯定不想再让自己犯上胃疼了。”

Thor耸了耸肩，冲他通情会意地微笑。妈妈们都这样，是吧？Loki回以微笑，目光向下瞟，祈祷他很好地掩饰住了慌乱。他是今晚最急躁的那个。没错，他都快饿死了，几乎是在狼吞虎咽。

“我能走了吗？”

他仓促地走进房间，在登陆账号之前只勉强等待了十五分钟（为了不那么明显）。他甚至定了个闹钟。他把消息事先编辑好，当闹钟响起时登录账号，看到Storm99旁边的绿色圆点，情不自禁地微笑起来，手指颤抖着点击了 _发送。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嘿_

_Storm99：嘿公主 <333_

_Storm99：今晚感觉怎么样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不错_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你呢？_

_Storm99：非常好_

_Storm99：一直在想昨天晚上_

_Storm99：有多性感_

_Storm99：整个人想入非非_

_Storm99：几乎感觉那是在现实中发生了的_

_Storm99：我做过最甜蜜的事情_

Loki把脸埋进枕头里想要尖叫，他是那么的压抑。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：一整天我都是_

噢，他甚至都不知道该从何说起！

_One_for_Sorrow5654：都轻飘飘的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：感觉很自信_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：当人们对我出言不逊 我就立刻顶回去_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我感觉很自豪_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想我可能散发出那种氛围_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：有很多人和我调情_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：实话讲 超棒的一天_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：谢谢你_

_Storm99：真的太好了 公主_

_Storm99：我很开心_

_Storm99：我都说不出来我有多开心_

（好吧，Well，没有什么是十个亲吻emoji表达不了的）

_Storm99：周末怎么样？_

_Storm99：没有被吓坏？_

Loki吸吸鼻子，暗自微笑。太荒谬了。太荒谬太滑稽太扯淡了，甚至都有点搞笑。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：实际上有点胃疼什么的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但除那之外都很好_

为什么不呢？Thor永远都不会相信。

_Storm99：噢小可怜_

_Storm99：希望我能在你身边喂你喝汤 给你盖被子_ _（tuck you in）_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：给我盖被子？ >;->_

_Storm99：宝贝如果是现实生活的话你可能会疼_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：记得你说过不会让我受一点伤_

_Storm99：是的 但身体会感觉有点奇怪_

_Storm99：有人这么跟我说过_

_Storm99：不觉得短时间内你会想再做一次_ _（don_ _’_ _t think u_ _’_ _d feel like getting_ _“_ _tucked in_ _”_ _again so soon）_

_Storm99：如果你听懂我的意思的话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我听出来你是个经验丰富的男人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：也许你能想点办法出来呢_

_Storm99：宝贝你太欲求不满了 XD_

那个词把Loki吓坏了。他有吗？欲求不满？真的？而且，为什么他那么洋洋得意？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我确实感觉到有一点_

_Storm99：一点什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好像我们真的_

_Storm99：是的*脸红*_

_Storm99：你伤到自己了吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没伤到但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：有点太过火了_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：怎么了？_

_Storm99：哈哈哈没什么 只是_

_Storm99：你的话对我起的作用 公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*脸红*_

_Storm99：naw你也太可爱了吧_

上帝啊，Loki要...呃！他把枕头按在脸上，窒息掉他所有要发出的窘迫噪音。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我如果你现在在这儿的话会做什么_

_Storm99： ;-)_

_Storm99：你这个淘气的女孩_

Loki的心跳得很重。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我嘛_

_Storm99：我会把你搂进怀里 我们抱在一起_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*哈欠*_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：亲我吗？_

_Storm99：当然可以_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嘿别给我太多好处 XD_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_Storm99：我可以保证我光靠亲吻就能做_ **_**很多事** _ **

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你肯定能_

当然了，他见过。

妈的，他现在就能看见那些画面——Thor和Jane，当她打开车门时得到的早安吻。Thor的吻技高超而精湛——大开大合的吮吸，下唇上的轻咬，狂热的眼神——一个吻，却又不仅仅是吻，那么激烈。而Jane融化在了座位上；如果时间倒回一百年前，她穿着紧身胸衣的话，她可能会需要Darcy为她拿点嗅盐。

译注：嗅盐，减轻昏迷。

Jane。

操。

_Storm99：or necking i love necking_

译注：necking，对于脖子的亲吻以及爱抚，找不到合适的中文词汇，于是保留。

Loki对着这句话沉思了一会。

你他妈的在干什么呢？计划呢。他的复仇呢。Jane和Sorrow和所有那些女孩呢。他今天登录账号以来一秒钟都没有想过那些，Loki现在到底在干嘛。这是什么意思。

_Storm99：公主？_

在他的人生当中，头一次，Loki真真切切地感受到了什么叫晕头转向。他坐在风暴中心，周遭翻涌着困惑、欲望和索求的沙尘。他可以拥有什么，不能拥有什么；他想要什么，不该想要什么，但却已经得到了什么。他把自己卷进了怎样一团乱麻啊，美好得不真实，又的确不是真实，却在某种意义上真实得可怕。他的脑子要爆炸了。上帝，所有那些任他予取予求的美好，他真的敢去拿吗？它们只是鬼魂，幻觉，梦境而已。但却不像真正的梦境，他能够决定走向，也能够否认自己。他能从中全身而退。他能结束这一切。

可他真的想要结束吗？

他知道一切应该结束的理由，但现在，他只是一个都想不起来了。

_Storm99：你还好吗？不方便讲话？_

他从未信仰过禁欲主义。这世界强加给他太多孤独。自欺欺人从未出现在他的字典里。他的风格更趋向于先去实施所有愚蠢的想法，然后再解决那些随之而来悔恨和自厌。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：necking?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki早就知道参加派对不是什么好主意。

_Storm99：_ _派对？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：是啊里面还有真的人类呢_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

这不是Darcy第一次邀请他参加她那些“小场合”。Loki将其归因于她典型而淫荡的社交动物本性，来者不拒地向四面八方播种，要想看看会发生些什么也只是图个好玩。Loki从属于Thor的星系，鉴于Jane进入轨道，Darcy自然会把触须发散到他身上。Loki从没把她看作过是潜在的朋友（他们是吗？）。但在刚刚过去的几周内，他们在Thor的后座上进行过几番晨间交谈；直发展至午休同坐，或偶尔共享一支香烟（别告诉Thor），甚至约好坐公车一起回家。在某一个精神失常的时刻，无比想要与人沟通的渴望占据了大脑，Loki把关于Storm的一切都向她和盘托出。

“天哪！他帅吗？”是她唯一的反应。

（明明一次都没有提及过Storm的性别，Loki有那么明显吗？不管怎样，谁又在乎呢！因为她明显就不在乎。）

“他性感得要命。”他回答道，双眼朦胧而梦幻。

“嘎，再多说点！”

他便继续交待，或多或少地，他们对此都兴奋过头了，而Loki只觉得这一切又向真实跨近了一步。照这样下去他会失去理智的。可那感觉又是如此之妙...

“ _真_ 高兴你终于摆脱了你屁股里那根棍子然后捅了点别的什么进去！”她大笑道。

他一定是磕嗨了，否则怎会觉得她怪搞笑的。

所以无论如何，这不是Darcy第一次邀请他，但却是第一次不把他看作Thor的附属品（就好像她邀请过Jane之后才会想起来Thor似的）。这次Loki拿到了独家邀请函。你知道吗？Loki还真在考虑呢，没错，他在考虑不妨一去。

_Storm99：你应该去_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你觉得我该去？_

_Storm99：当然_

_Storm99：交朋友挺好的不是吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不知道 是吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：从来没在这些场合里玩得开心过_

_Storm99：如果你不想待了没有人会强迫你的_

_Storm99：试试吧 为什么不呢？_

为什么这会让他感到刺痛？Storm那么漫不经心地把Sorrow推到人群中去，要她玩得开心，有什么不好？除非。 _除非。_ 除非Sorrow真正想要的是Storm绑架她，把她锁进城堡里最高的塔楼，没完没了地咆哮着“你是 _我的！_ ”多么健康而成熟的关系，你说呢？（他该死的 _哥哥_ ，Loki可以回答。）

被动攻击性真的能通过文字形式传播吗？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我是应该_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：试着 交往某个人_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：某个真实的人 我的意思是_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：嗯 但记住你不用做任何事_

_Storm99：如果你不喜欢 不舒服_

_Storm99：就不要做_

_Storm99：光聊天也行_

_Storm99：上床又不是法定的 好吗_

这才像话。而Loki无法自控地拉扯着那根引线。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你在阻止我？_

_Storm99：阻止你？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：是啊听起来就好像你不想要我上床似的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你嫉妒了？_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_哈哈哈？_ 我他妈让你哈哈个够。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：所以如果我今晚约到了一个帅哥呢_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果我喜欢他 也没有不舒服_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：然后发生了某些事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不知道 你来告诉我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你会怎么办_

_Storm99：你在刺激我？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果我说是呢_

_Storm99：你真的很淘气_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：或许我应该受到惩罚？_

_Storm99：公主你是想杀了我吗？_

像晒太阳的猫咪似的懒洋洋躺回床垫，Loki盯着屏幕上的文字，消化着它们。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*舔棒棒糖*_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我错了 daddy_

_Storm99：啊啊啊别这样你知道我现在不能_

Loki假笑。他假笑，他笨拙地摸索，他快乐地傻笑。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*啵*我不乖_

_Storm99：天啊宝贝不要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我要你惩罚我_

_Storm99：公主_ _（princesssss）_

_Storm99：我不能硬着下去吃晚餐_

_Storm99：仁慈一点_

Loki叹息。但是愉悦的叹息。他把手从裤子里抽出来，捏了最后一下。回到键盘上。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没关系 又不会真的发生_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我是说约到帅哥那些什么的_

_Storm99：为什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：因为我是一个让人尴尬的书呆子 彻底的社交失败_

（还因为我现在 _根本_ 就不感兴趣。）

（叹息，顺便。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我希望你也在那个派对上_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：在那遇到你_

_Storm99：那真好_

_Storm99：我也要参加一个派对_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：要是同一个的话就好了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：是啊_

绝望的叹息。Thor肯定都能隔着墙听见了。

然后呢：快醒醒Sorrow？Hello？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但你的女朋友也在的对吧_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

是啊，well，你知道吗？在Loki现下的所有问题当中，Jane可能是最不足为奇的那个，所以...

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不管怎样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不觉得我会去参加_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我真的很讨厌这些东西_

_Storm99：不 你应该去_

_Storm99：真的应该_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：再等等吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：看我明天心情怎么样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：走了_

_Storm99：晚安公主 <333_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：晚安_

他躺在床上，出神地望着天花板，脑海中盘旋着他的人生和数不清的选择。

在过去几周，他生活在两个不相交的平面里，扮演着两个截然不同的人。Loki阴沉而倦怠，无时无刻不想着逃离现实。而Sorrow生机盎然，充满活力。她咯咯傻笑，她调情，她卖弄风骚，她被引诱，被赞美，被敬拜。她被美妙的语言环绕，也被下流的幻想包围。她热爱存在，且对此贪得无厌。在夜晚的一两个小时里（有时更多，哎），Sorrow同Loki的躯壳契合如原生一体。她很快乐。

当然，这不总是完美的。有时现实的暗访会刺痛他的心（比如太过接近Jane的话题时），但他变得越来越擅长挥手抹杀，遗忘殆尽。他愿意把每一次谈话的记忆都修饰得尽善尽美，这是支撑他捱到夜晚来临的最大动力，他又能够钻进Sorrow的皮下。如果他们没能聊上，Loki则会怅然若失，甚至演变成某种焦虑。但当下一次聊天来临，他又会把所有疼痛和担忧抛之脑后。他就这么活下来了。一开始这让他恶心得想吐。现在则让他终日惴惴不安。他唯一的快乐源泉是整座星球上最遥不可及的天方夜谭，而他却不受控制地愈来愈依赖于此。就连他跟该死的James Dean的可能性都要比这个大点，虽然他已经死了什么的，因为老Jimmy至少不是他的血亲？因为他还有可能真的对Loki的爱情投桃报李？

译注：James Dean（昵称Jimmy），美国演员。十分英俊（。）代表他所处年代的反叛青年形象。

就连他自己都意想不到，他会在每个无人注意的角落出神地凝视着Thor。当他聚精会神地打着电玩时，眉间活灵活现的纹路；当他皱眉，眼里澄澈的蓝甚至更加深不可测。当他忘记刮脸，金色的胡茬熠然闪光。当他央求妈妈办事时装乖。当他兴致高昂时，哼着小调在厨房做早餐。当他们在走廊相遇，他顽皮地撞Loki的肩，在Loki抱怨时轻笑出声。他的嘴巴。他的手。甚至他的脚。他的膝盖。好像他身体的每一寸都是勾魂摄魄的本源。如果Loki最近总是在Thor冲澡时侧耳细听，逮着他仅围了一条毛巾还滴着水的时候突然出现在走廊，那一定是因为那个混蛋洗了太久而Loki等不及要淋浴。一定是这样。

（他开始把Storm的话放进他哥哥的声音里了，但他却不及该有的恐惧。）

不管怎样，你在说些什么呢。他不可能对Thor有 _那种想法_ 。他告诉自己他没有。那不是Thor。而是Storm。而爱上Storm不是Loki，而是Sorrow。这些都只是该死的白日做梦。他 _没有_...迷恋他的哥哥。那太荒唐了。多愚蠢的想法。甚至你有见过那个混蛋吗？尊重一下Loki的自尊吧，如此而已。而那，根本是...只是， _不。_ 不是这意味着什么，也不是什么正在发生。 _不。_ 而每个夜晚让Sorrow死而复生的那几个小时，它们也都不是真实的。 _它们都不是真实的。_ 没错，它们是比Loki在白天感受到的一切都要真实上一万倍，但它们是...烟。什么都不是。不真实。从未存在。那些只是...Loki大部分老师惯用的套路，“Loki的想象力很丰富。”他确实。他总是更轻易沉浸在印刷字的世界里。他的意识能够为其着色化形，添光描影。小说若当真妙笔生花，他则会感同身受。他会为角色而痛苦，他的情绪随着情节跌宕...他陷得那么深，甚至能该死的活进去。就像药物催眠。（多么甜蜜的致幻啊。）

Sorrow和Storm就是一本绝佳的小说。一本该死的鸿篇巨制。仅此而已，再无其他。但，好吧，没错，他入了迷。这是有点让人发愁。但或许，只是或许，他应该思考一下该如何掌控全局。就把它当作日常的 _一部分_ ，而不是他存在的唯一核心，他每个想法的坐标原点。

他最需要的是给自己找个该死的生活来过。（What he needs is to get himself a fucking life.）

——

Thor驾车驶向Darcy的派对，边打节奏边哼着歌。Loki头一次坐在副驾。那些敲打让他烦恼。Thor灿烂的好心情让他烦恼。生活让他烦恼。他一开始到底为什么会决定要来？

“宵禁在一点，”Thor说道，“所以我们最晚得在十二点半之前走。明白吗？”

“是啊，在第二十次之后还是第一次听到。”

“你今晚简直像一缕阳光，”Thor说，“你会大受欢迎的。”

Loki心情很糟，他怕得要命。Thor永远都不会懂的。在人群之中他反而会几何倍数地增长膨胀，闪耀得更加亮眼，直到填满整间屋子。而他永远把Loki看作一个爱发脾气的小混蛋，据此作出相应的回击。 _（真好，哥哥，谢谢你。我求之不得。）_

他们在两个街区外泊车。步行的路途寂静无比。Loki尽量放慢脚步，甚至呼吸。他稍微打扮了一下，穿了一身黑，头发松散地垂着，细心地捏成几个柔软的卷儿。他甚至还画了点眼线。 _“你确定？”_ Thor在出发之前问他。 _“有什么问题吗？”_ Loki尖锐地顶嘴。Thor用那种“随便你”的态度耸了耸肩。呃！Loki真想掐死他。但他完全明白Thor的用意何在。当走近别墅时，他不再感到自信狂妄了。看着镜子里的自己说些鼓励的话多么简单，“你可以做到的，耶！”然后画上战妆，想着“你知道的，你是个很漂亮的男孩。”但走出家门时就好像，好像他在脑门上戴了顶红灯，哗众取宠。他再也不想一个人躲在角落了，但...上帝，他抓不到自己庞杂的思绪。他说什么也不会承认的，但他的确能从...Storm沉稳有力的那句“你会好的”中获得一点安慰。他曾设想过最愚蠢、最荒谬的画面：Thor的手臂环着他的肩。（甚至手牵手，就像他们小时候那样。——操，不要。）

Darcy的房门近在眼前。Loki的嗓子干得像砂纸一样。Thor按响了门铃。

“啊，你来啦！”Darcy尖叫道，快乐地蹦了起来。她给了他们每个人一个吻和一个拥抱，然后拉着Loki的胳膊把他拽进了屋。

“十二点半在门口见！”Thor在后面喊道，“别让我等！”

音乐响彻了整栋房子。

“这他妈是什么破歌啊？”Loki问道。

“The Partridge Family，不好听吗？”

Loki皱了皱鼻子。

“嘿，今天我过生日。就要我来选歌，快点！”

她搂着他的手肘把他拽进去，不停向他介绍经行的人。

“每个人，这是Loki！Loki，这是每个人！”

“非常有用，Darcy，感谢。”他讽刺道。

“我不敢相信你竟然来了，伙计。我以为你昨天下午是不想来的意思。”

“改变主意了。需要呼吸一点新鲜空气。”

“Well，恐怕是因为大好的机会吧，或许在后院？不管怎样，你的网恋男友怎么样。有没有更多的夜间功绩？”

可怜的Loki：感官盛会。灵魂震颤，电流，疯狂过载的热情，这些感情在想到Storm的那一刻飞奔着宣泄了出来。拥有一个可交谈的知己让这件事真实了一百倍，而震颤也刺痛了一百倍。

“有一些。”完全的慌乱而羞怯，眼睛四处乱瞟，生怕有人看见了就会 _知道。_

“ _现在_ 就告诉我，”她挽着他的手臂，“他有没有舔过你的屁股？”

“上帝啊，Darce...”他红着脸。

“看看你...！”她调笑，捏了捏他的脸。“你太可爱了。我们真应该给你弄个按摩棒。”

“什么？”Loki震惊地说。

“长得像阴茎的，你能把它捅进你那个会有快感的洞里？”她翻译道，“长远考虑，很有用。你知道去年夏天Ian去了欧洲交换吗？我们就是这么维持的。”

他现在脸上的表情一定蠢爆了。她看他的眼神就好像那些萌宠视频里跳跃着捡球的小拉布拉多。

“我会帮你的，不用担心，”她笑道，亲了亲他的脸颊，“现在我终于能合法的做了，耶！我可以直接走进情趣用品店跟柜员说 ** **把你们最大的屌拿出来**** 。我合法啦！来庆祝吧！”

她把他拽进厨房，流里台上横陈着酒瓶和托盘。这里被挤得水泄不通，人们歇斯底里地大笑大闹着。

“这是酒，这是吃的。放聪明些，嗯？都来点。”

门铃又响了，她即刻去应。把Loki显眼而可悲地留在了厨房中央。这将是该死的完美一夜，是吧？

桌上摆着花样迭出的精巧瓶子，碳酸饮料，酒精，还有一桶冰啤酒。他都不知道该从哪入手了。

“会选哪个？”身后传来一道撩人嗓音。

他转过身。噢，那个不停在学校和他调情的狐狸似的红发女孩。

“不知道。”Loki说。

“那么请允许我。”她定定地瞧着他，目不转睛，近得过分。要锁住她的眼睛将会和转开视线一样难。这几乎惑人心神。

她拿起两个纸杯，倒进冰块，可乐，杜松子酒。笑着递给他一杯。

“你想要我喝醉？”Loki说。

“你看起来很需要它。”她眨眨眼。

在陌生人从四面八方的阴影中如炬射来的探寻目光中，她的脸上挂着友好而真诚的兴致。Loki现在对她十分，十分感激。他抿了口酒，她的视线在他身上燃烧着。

“我真的很喜欢你之前粉碎Jared那帮混球的方式，”她低声说，靠得更近了，侵略着他的私人空间。

“呃，谢谢。”

“你就是能这么做，对吗？你都不用准备，它就那样..发生了。”

“不完全是，但...”

“嘘，别反驳我。你是个天才。我喜欢天才。而且我的天啊，你笑起来多漂亮。你自己都不知道，对吧？”

人们是他妈怎么回复这种问题的。

理论上讲，所有那些催促冲动本应该惹恼他。他为什么丝毫没有被激怒？却是那么放松。甘心乐意地叫她在前带路，而他则亦步亦趋。他又抬起了杯子。

“没错，”她喃喃道，“喝。继续喝，继续喝。”

Loki顺从地喝尽了。她微笑着为他倒了另一杯，凑近他的嘴唇。噢，她是如此自信。那不如就认输吧。他一饮而尽。她则在耳边低语：

“想找个安静点的地方吗？”

客厅不算太静，他们仍旧需要咬着耳朵才能听清彼此，但的确要比之前那个地方暗得多。在两边喝高的一对兄弟和温存的情侣里，他们选择了中间那个空着的沙发。她坐到扶手上，鞋尖随意地摩擦着他的小腿。

“你叫什么名字？”Loki大声问。他感觉到一点轻快了，酒精开始发挥它的作用。

她笑了。他们三门课都同班，他应该知道的，不是吗？但她反而觉得很有趣。

“Sig。”她俯到他耳边，热烫的呼吸爱抚着他坚硬的外壳。

“嗨Sig，我是Loki。”他在她耳边回复。

“我知道，”她依旧在笑，“天哪，你太可爱了！我受不了啦！”她叹息着把头靠到他肩上，嘴巴凑近他的脖子。

感觉不错。是真的。他的心跳有一点加速了，但。他笨拙而尴尬地拍了拍她的头。

音乐柔和下去，室内更静了。

“那么可爱，那么辣。”她向他耳朵里吹气，Loki颤抖了下，“整个学校里最辣的男人。”

Loki想他也应当回以称赞。他能看得到她的魅力。客观来说，她令人审美舒适。英气的脸蛋，良好的骨架结构，红似火的头发，和她可爱的雀斑。又是如此别致而时尚，自信满溢。他很清楚那会让一个人万分性感。

“你也不赖。”他说。

她笑。

“真是个诗人。我彻底被你浪漫到了。”

他也开始笑了。她很有趣。她吻上了他的脖子，就一下。Loki有一瞬间吃惊的局促。她又吻了一下，张开嘴唇，湿润的触感。扩散全身的快感并非完全代表不适。说实话，他不知道那代表着什么。他是很紧张，但那不是他全部的感受。他根本不晓得假使放任她这一切会走到什么地步。他会需要去洗手间大吐特吐，还是...她吻上他的耳朵，然后是脸颊。她的手插进他发间摩挲，他喜欢那样。他的身体喜欢那样。他闭上双眼恳求着，祈祷着。就让这一切都正常。就让这一切感觉起来都正常。她吻上他的嘴。很轻柔地。她分开了嘴唇，Loki也分开了他自己，然后他触摸到她的舌头，只是清浅的进入。然后她咬了他的唇，然后他开始回吻。她的手在他腹部温柔地画着圈，这都是真实的，男孩， _这_ 是真实的。Loki预想着任何一刻都有可能席卷全身的惊恐，但那终究没有到来。...但别的也没有到来。除了她呼吸间烧烤味奇多和酒精的味道，他感受不到其他任何。

歌曲之间的沉默打破了Loki的晕眩，他突然恢复了神志。

“Sig...”他轻声说，尽可能退回到靠背上。他猜他应该承认的。 _我很肯定我是gay。_

但他没有机会。

“我操啊，Odinson，你瞎了吗？”话音落下，“那他妈是个 _女孩！_ ”

Sig皱着眉退开身子。是Jared和他的混蛋小团体。

“没错，知道你以前没见过，但那个是奶子，你个蠢货。”Caleb说。

“真他妈恶心，Odinson，”Jared说，“那样勾引她。”

“嘿，离我们远点。”Sig说。

“滚开，Jared。”Loki嘶嘶道。

没有起到任何作用。

“想上她啊，死玻璃！”Jared挑衅地靠近。

Loki站了起来，愤怒刺激着他的大脑。他们面对面。

“你叫我什么？”

“你他妈听见了， _死玻璃。_ ”

Loki猛推了他一把。Jared同样回敬。Loki的怒气升腾着，大步逼近。他把拳头乱挥一气，感觉像是碾碎了一块钢筋，却从没打中过目标。然后一股强大的力气按在了他胳膊上，几乎把他扯得跌倒。一个大块头的家伙往前走了两步，正站在Loki和那群混球的中间。

“离我弟弟远一点。”

是Thor。他的声音是那么的低沉而冷静，就好像一切尽在掌控。而他也确实是。Loki体内的声音尖叫着想收回这该死的现状，但像屋子里的其他人一样，他冻结在原地。

“噢，大哥哥来救援了。”人群中有人嘲笑道。Thor大踏步穿过了他们，用一道瞪视切断了那声窃笑。

如果Jared想过一次随波逐流的嘲弄的话，那他现在应该重新考虑了——Thor比他整整高了一个头，就连纯粹的肌肉都要比他重上几磅。而且是无论如何都不可能退缩的，他张扬而狂妄地预告着这一点，就好像他的T恤上印着“有种就来试试”。他依旧死死扣着Loki的手臂，把他往身后藏。Loki在肾上腺素和怒火的余烬当中颤抖喘息。

“你他妈是聋还是傻，”Thor咆哮，“在我打碎你的脸之前滚出去。”

Caleb和其余的人排成一列，不约而同，跌跌撞撞地走出了门。他们拽上了大哥Jared（他仍然站在原地，试图挽回一些脸面。）

只有那么一秒钟Thor放松了他对Loki手臂的钳制。他哥哥手指抠进来的地方隐隐作痛。

“你还好吗？”Thor问道。

“你凭什么这么做！”Loki吼道，羞辱地涨红了脸，“我明明正在处理了！”

“噢是啊，没错，你掌控全局。”Thor嘲弄地开口。

当燃烧的怒火、不堪、沮丧开始膨胀时，Loki该死的皮肤都在窒息。暴烈的冲动让他直接推开了Thor的胸膛，让他的哥哥往后跌了几步（Loki也同样）。

有那么一刻，场景仍然维持着电影般的架构。Thor的表情苦涩而阴沉。整整一分钟Loki都十分肯定自己要挨揍了。

然后Thor的表情溶解成不屑。

“不用谢，混蛋。”他说。

“操你的！”Loki尖叫，在要哭出来之前冲了出去。

他擦过了Darcy。

“Loki，宝贝，对不起，我真的没邀请他们，没让他们进来...”她在他身后不停地道歉。

“别管我。”他吼道。

后院。只有几个人，漆黑一片。他们都盯着他看。他们一定全都听见了。Loki，你这个傻瓜。没有好好规划你的逃生路线。

轻柔地抚摸落在手臂上，恰在Thor的手掌（paw）铭刻过疼痛的位置。

“我真的没有邀请他们，”Darcy轻轻地说，“我都不知道是谁把他们放进来的。要让我发现了我发誓...”

“没事。”他打断。

谁在乎呢？木已成舟。他真是太可悲了。在每一个该死的层面上。甚至都不用提Sig _没有_ 跟过来。他的肖像一定让她印象深刻，畏缩在他哥哥的背后。说真的，社交场合的侮辱真的就不会停止了吗？噢天啊，还能更糟吗。他快要 _哭了_ 。

“我真的很抱歉，宝贝。”Darcy说，轻拍着他的手臂。

“没关系。”他坚持道，闷闷不乐地避开她的抚摸。

尴尬的沉默。他们被困在这儿了。一方面，为什么每个人就不能放他一个人待着呢。另一方面，他的确为她的陪伴而感到稍好了些。但她仍旧待在原地，毫不介意他的尖酸刻薄。他是那么，那么的感激。

“喝一杯？”她建议道。

她真是该死的五十年代。但起码还能找点事做，至少比一个生着闷气一个忧心忡忡的傻瓜要好些。所以这是Loki的第三杯酒，而他还一点东西都没吃，因为那些盘子里没有一样东西有那么一丁点吸引力（碗里的便利店三明治和小吃，谁他妈知道那些在里面搅来搅去的手之前都碰过什么。不必了。）怎么想都不是个好主意。

一个女孩来找Darcy， _么么，生日快乐，天啊你给我带了礼物？_ （一件黑背心，胸口处烫银“SLUT”（荡妇），出于某些深不可测的原因，让Darcy快乐得发抖）。女孩们开始闲聊，Loki甚至都懒得记住她们的名字，或者加入谈话。他确实跟着这些小团体四处乱逛，在这儿说声嗨，到那儿停下来说笑两句。他像一扇麻木而愚蠢的阴影，但至少比一个人在角落里藏着要强，否则他就要向全世界宣告他是一个多么悲惨而遭人嫌弃的怪胎。

他们绕着房子漫无目的地溜达，走进了起居室。这儿的氛围同一开始他和Sig独享整座房间的时候完全变了样，挤满了情侣。Loki有种不好的预感，他不想去看，尽力不要去看，但仍然不能装作他没看到过。一个苗条的褐发女孩跨坐在某个穿着牛仔裤的大腿上，一双大手揉捏着她的屁股，把他们的胯摩擦在一起。那当然是Thor和Jane，就在Loki原先的位置上激烈地亲热着。

是恶心吗？是要哭了吗？是狂躁的大笑吗？不知道。但淋漓的情绪积压在喉咙口，恐吓着要以上帝才知道的方式逃出生天，当着所有人的面。 _别他妈逃跑，你这个傻瓜，只会让一切看起来更糟！_ 他尽力过。但一定失败了，因为他甚至不用看都能感受到Darcy皱起了眉头。

感谢该死的上帝，卫生间。他锁上门，颤抖着双手，依旧恶心得难受。他趴在洗手台边，紧闭着眼干呕了一分钟。

当内脏归位，他睁开眼从镜子中凝视着自己。他的黑色眼线。不知道为什么，这彻底击垮了他，他的眼泪终于决堤。

一分钟，他告诉自己，一边痛苦地呜咽。你只有一分钟。这是他所能允许的最大范围。哭一分钟，流一分钟眼泪。他甚至被自己呛到。

就这样，一分钟结束了。现在给我振作起来。

他把冷水在眼睛上泼了一遍又一遍，直到眼泪干涸。

当他整饬完毕，看起来还是明显的一团糟，他就又想哭了。 _噢不你不要。深呼吸。_ 他找到了一把梳子，把头发向后归拢了下。翻箱倒柜直到找到卸妆水和棉签，擦去了脸上黑色的痕迹。至少现在他很干净。他的眼睛依旧红肿，但对那他无能为力。他就只是需要快点逃离，需要贴着阴影逃出这栋房子，在Thor的车旁边坐上两个小时直到宵禁。希望Thor还会让他进去。

更多的深呼吸。尽他所能把一切情绪从面上擦去。打开门。

门外是Tony Stark，靠在对面墙上。姿势里没有任何一点表明他在排队要用洗手间。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“你想怎样？”Loki猛地吼道。

“你看起来生病了。需要我去叫Thor吗？”

“ _不要！_ ”Loki咆哮，有点太过尖锐。

Stark换上一副沉思的表情，而非惊讶。让Loki很不舒服。

“需要人载你回家吗？”他提供到。

Loki的第一直觉是叫他滚开。但这不同往日的直觉一样强硬。也许他心中最想要的就是尽早回家而 _不必_ 面对Thor。也许是Stark提供帮助的方式，随意而自然。Loki并没感觉到怜悯和轻视。Loki不再那么抗拒了，取而代之的是怀疑。

“你这么友好做什么？”

Stark的嘴唇歪了下。他觉得那很有趣，但还不至于笑出声来。

“因为我是个了不起的人类，”他说，“而且反正我也要走了。来吧，我载你。”

他甚至在离开的途中以Loki的名义给Thor发了短信。简直是天赐的好处。Loki完全能够借此饶过自己，所以他接受了。

一路寂静。Stark视线紧盯着道路，播放着舒缓的音乐。听起来像Frank Sinatra。他没试图开口聊天，Loki松了一口气。他不需要开导航，因为他去过他们家几次，辅导Thor的数学和物理。Thor实际上倒没什么问题，但借助Stark的帮忙，他能把理科成绩再提高一个档次。他的目标是藤校的全额奖学金。靠着橄榄球和文化课成绩，他没有任何问题。

“到了。”Stark开进前院时说道。

的确。Loki缓慢地解开安全带，挣扎着他该不该说点什么。他仍旧对这一切怀疑非常。就好像，也许车座上还有未干的尤其，或者更复杂的陷阱，鉴于Stark是个机械天才什么的。这一切终究也只是个丑陋的恶作剧？

“放轻松，嗯？”Stark说。他大大的棕色眼睛看起来倒天真无辜，虽然那只是他的常规表情。

“谢谢。”Loki说。

“没事。”Stark眨眨眼。

“玩得开心吗，亲爱的？”妈妈问道。她在看一部Audrey Hepburn的老电影，手上织着毛线。爸爸躺在椅子里打鼾。

“嗯，很棒。”他嘲讽地说。这还用问吗，现在才刚过十一点。

“Thor呢？”她问。

“还在那儿。”

“你玩够了？”那么明亮，那么温柔，没有一丁点表演成分。确定你没在恶搞吗，没在我伤口上撒盐？他本要说些事后绝对会后悔的脏话，但最终只是咕哝了一声，走上了楼。

关上房门，他以为他会哭出来，但他没有。他甚至都不知道他在想些什么，好像是一切，如此充盈而满溢，压得他喘不过气，不知该如何发泄。他只想要它停下来。

他想到了死。但不是真心实意的。更没让他有半点好受。

很久，很久之后，他听到大门打开，厨房里响起脚步。他能肯定是Thor从箱子里拿了瓶牛奶。然后是Storm上线的特别提示音。

_Storm99：公主我回来了_

_Storm99：你到家了吗？玩得开心吗？_

Loki关掉手机，哭了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟间的谈话。

他必须一丝不苟地设定时机，因此选择在Thor橄榄球训练的间隙，唯恐Storm惯常的甜言蜜语就能轻易让他溃不成军。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我想了很多_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我想我不应该再继续和你聊天了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _因为我觉得我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我绝对开始产生感情了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不应该是这样的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不怪你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你只是做你自己 你很温柔很体贴而且_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _而且你只是在想在这儿玩玩 但我不是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _很明显我要的更多_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _再继续下去只会两败俱伤_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _所以我最好在这一切变得严重之前和你断掉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _虽然对我来说可能已经够严重的了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _谢谢你让我的第一次那么甜蜜_

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _离开了聊天_

他以为他会哭，但最终没有。他已经哭够了。

所以不管怎样，结束了。它曾是病态的，曾是全然的疯狂，但现在它们都结束了。他将彻底收场谢幕，趁现在他还有勇气、还能够做到时，把它埋葬进最深的深渊。他将把它隔绝他的思想。他将假装一切都是他光怪陆离的幻境。没人会知道他内里早已腐烂不堪。他将克服当下，把一切留给时间去治愈，等到不久修复如初，仿佛从未发生过——而这将是刺向他心口的最后一把刀。从没发生过。从没拥有过。以后也不会再有。现在他的确开始哭了。

——

“我到家啦！”

前门重重地甩上（Thor总是那么使劲），地板吱嘎作响间，沉重的脚步踏上了楼梯。

Loki沮丧地躺在床上，红肿双眼的疼痛已经悄然消失为麻木。特别上线提示音叮了一下。操，他早该删除软件的。几番挣扎抗拒，他检查了列表，Storm99旁的绿色圆点闪烁着。Thor现在一定正在读那些话呢。Loki紧绷地支起耳朵，等待着所有可能或不可能到来的响动。

Storm99旁的圆点变成了红色。只有这些。这就是全部了。全都结束了。

Thor在晚餐时安静得可怕。爸妈讨论着车库门的问题。

“保险公司就让我们跟那些天杀的修理工瞎折腾，”爸爸气愤地抱怨道，“他们懂些什么。我发誓这是我们最后一次翻修。我不管有多便宜，他们根本不值当。”

“只要能对你的血压好，亲爱的。”妈妈说。

而孩子们只是把食物在盘子里支来转去。Thor心不在焉地吞咽着，双眼无神而茫然。Loki从另一侧偷瞄，他想着，是我做的。或者是Sorrow做的，他们把那双眼睛里的光全都抹煞殆尽了。仅仅几周以前，Loki还在追逐胜利的路途上孤注一掷地踏进了Thor的领地。可什么算是胜利呢。

*

深夜，Loki辗转难眠。

叮——他的心脏跳到了嗓子眼。

_Storm99：公主_

操。

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：宝贝_

_Storm99：_

Loki，不要。

_Storm99：我只想要知道你一切都好 求你了_

_Storm99：求你了我很担心_

操。Loki，不要。不要...

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：好吧_

_Storm99：只有一件事_

_Storm99：公主 我一直在想_

_Storm99：对我来说这一切在开始时都跟以前一样 只是发泄_

_Storm99：无害 只是为了好玩_

_Storm99：所以如果你要退出 那么随你喜欢 因为如果这对你来说不再好玩了 理所应当我们应该停止_

_Storm99：但我想让你知道_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：这个，你和我_

_Storm99：对我来说不再只是好玩了 你知道吗不再是了_

_Storm99：我在乎你_

_Storm99：听起来可能就像我在钓着你 但我现在和你在一起 你明白我的意思吗？_

_Storm99：我猜这让我整个人更糟糕了_

_Storm99：因为这意味着我绝对背叛了J 我知道_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：操我现在太乱了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：不管怎样我只想让你知道_

_Storm99：我在乎你 这也不只是为了好玩 我不会过两天就忘了这些 当作什么都没发生过_

_Storm99：我不会的 我不可能_

_Storm99：但我尊重你的意愿_

_Storm99：我现在会让你一个人静一静但是_

_Storm99：求你让我知道你一切都好_

Loki攥紧了手机，他一片漆黑中唯一的光源。

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _进入了聊天_

_Storm99：公主！ <333_

_Storm99：宝贝你还好吗_

噢，Loki...

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我想要的是我不能拥有的东西_

_Storm99：宝贝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不能_

_Storm99：宝贝 求你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我得走了 对不起 再见_

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _离开了聊天_

_——_

周六夜。Loki这一整周都在痛苦当中度过，内心无尽的空洞让他只能像僵尸一般艰难曳行；寻常人用以感知的位置，在他体内却被冰封的荒原取代。他夜以继日地埋头功课，但即便是Loki这样的特级书虫偶尔也需要片刻休息。因此他漫无目的地滚动着Netflix，希望能找点东西分神；但对一个体内已经枯竭致死的人来说，其实已经没有什么能够吸引到你了。

突然间，整个沙发都晃动起来，如同一大袋湿水泥猛落到身边。是他的哥哥。

“挪挪，smurf。”他说道。这是张很小的沙发。

Loki不情愿地移到了边上（大概一点五英寸），拥挤地挨着扶手。他现在真的不想和他哥哥距离如此之近。胃里沉重得就像坠了块铅球，他不能确定那代表着什么，但猜想是罪恶，自厌，和愤怒。或许这些是不公而荒谬的，但嘿，明明一切都开始于Thor先要做个混蛋。Loki又没逼他，所以没错，Loki怎么就不能对他生气了。

“你在看什么呢？”Thor问道。

“没什么。”他继续滚动着页面。

“我们要不一起看点东西？”Thor提议。

“比如。”

“速度与激情？”

“不要。”

“最新的星际迷航？”

“不要。”

“我以为你喜欢星际迷航。”

“现在没心情。”

“好吧。”Thor叹息。

Loki受够了翻页翻页翻页再翻页。他什么都没找到。现在还有什么能让他分散注意，什么能让他感兴趣？有他妈七百部影片可供挑选，多尴尬的丰富啊！只要你想看直男直女们做直的事情，噢，一个个都精彩极了。而在LGBTQ分区，没完没了的漂亮男孩都在探索自己的性向，通常是暖色调的色情片，夏日末尾忧伤的咏叹调，如果没有人先死掉的话。Well，去死吧，都去死吧。他气鼓鼓地把遥控器扔到了咖啡桌上，阴沉地交叉着手臂。他希望Thor能赶紧滚开。他到底待在这儿干嘛呢？

“糟糕的一天？”Thor猜测（真是精准的洞察）。

“糟糕的生活。”Loki 回答。

Thor呼了口气，让Loki的坏脾气越发恶化。 _（是啊，你的弟弟，真是个戏剧女王是吧？我们交换一周生活怎样？你会理解我吗。）_

“那些混蛋又来找你麻烦了？”Thor问。

“不要你管。”Loki警告。

“你知道你可以对我说的。”

Loki揉揉太阳穴，嘟囔着祈求神明能赐予他耐心。

“Loki，如果他们欺负你，你必须...”

“他们没有，好吗？”Loki吼道，“他们没来找过我。他们听见你说的话了，他们把你当真格的，你拯救了我的一天。谢谢。”这就是感激浸在柠檬汁里的滋味。

他激烈而尖刻的言辞让Thor震惊了一秒。

“好吧。呃，没事。”他尽力安抚道。而这举动完全出离寻常。Loki原本预想会得到几声夹杂着“操你”的怒吼。

不管怎样，Thor还没有说完。Loki能感知到他在局促地措词，最终一口气洋洋洒洒倾倒出来。

“听着，Lo，我明白你...你想要独立，那样很酷，也很棒，但是...但是除了让一群混蛋把你的脑袋打破之外，还有无数能为你赢得尊重的方式，你不觉得吗？而且...而且你是我弟弟，该死的。如果我发现谁想要伤害你，我就一定会插手，你明白吗？就是这样。不是因为我觉得你自己没法处理，是因为...天啊，Lo，难道你不也会为我做同样的事吗？”

（Lo：Loki的昵称。）

Loki垂着头，手掌在大腿上不安地交织着。他从没有一次那样看待过问题，那什么都改变不了，根本不可能。那是兄弟间的责任，最讨厌的词就是 _责任。_ 但其实，如果真要那么说的话...

“我猜是吧。”他承认道，仍旧拧着双手。

“Well，那不就好了！”Thor的声音是那么诚恳，又那么宽慰；就好像这点矛盾一直在责怪着他似的。唔。

“谢谢，我猜。”Loki小声说。下一秒他就想立刻给自己来上一拳，他的嗓音听起来还是惯常的狂妄不屑。他又试了一次，“我是说，呃，谢谢。”好吧，还是很烂。第三次？（只是低语，但正经得多。）“谢谢你。”

至少这次他听起来是真的感激。

“不用谢。”Thor说。

沉默。但远非从前那样尴尬。

天色逐渐暗沉下来。电视的亮光在他们脸上投射着怪异的阴影。

“无论如何，派对上那个跟你一起的女孩。”Thor说。

“她怎么了。”Loki紧绷地说。

“是认真的吗？”

“认真。”Loki嘲弄。

“我的意思是，你们是在交往还是...？”

“没有。什么都没有。”他激烈地反应到。某种艰难的强迫要求他扩充细节，为他敌对的口气做出弥补。（不是说同一个友好的人敞开心扉有多幸福，根本不是。）“我们...我们亲热了。一点点。就那样。”

“Aw.”

“Aw什么。”他冷冰冰地说。那可真有点高高在上的意思。

“可惜。她很辣。”

Loki耸耸肩。“她挺好的，但我们不来电。”

技术上说，那不是一个谎言。

“Darcy呢？”Thor坚持道。

“Darcy怎么了？”Loki叹息。

“她很性感。”

“她有 _男友_ ，Thor。”他语调疲惫，就好像他是被十万个为什么连环袭击的家长，而Thor则是那个不厌其烦的小孩。

“是啊，但如果她没...？”

“上帝啊，Thor！”Loki吼道。“她只是我的 _朋友！_ 你知道其实一个人不用操那个女孩也能成为她的朋友吗？”

“好吧，好吧，抱歉。”

“你还让我活吗？你该死的三年级到底发生了些什么？放过我吧！”

他的哥哥举起双手郑重投降。他本意是要安抚，但翘起的眉毛又同他十二岁时如出一辙。为着省事而全权向Loki服软。那根本就是 _耍赖。_ 剥夺Loki长篇议论，自证观点的机会；教他的怒火无处可发泄。讨厌死了。

不管怎样，Thor不再是十二岁了，但更重要的是，Loki不再是十岁。所以他只是磨了磨牙，收紧拳头，懒得再去理会。

内心的空虚教导他理智。缺少余烬可燃烧的身体就连愤怒都持续不了多久。

“所以，没有人。”过了一会，Thor总结道。

“你就不能直说吗？”

“就只是，你长得也挺帅的，也很酷，我只是...”

“我不感兴趣，好吗？”他过分激烈地争辩道，为他难以控制的慌乱而惊惧。他感觉他正在被一点点推进他自造的陷阱。

“一点都没有？”

“什么？”

“我是说，如果Darcy和那个红头发不是你的类型...”

“...什么？”他心跳如雷。“你他妈到底想说什么？”

“嘿，没关系，好吗？我没关系。”

“什么没关系。”

“我的意思是...你知道我什么意思。”

“我他妈不知道。”

“我的意思是...”Thor叹息道，挣扎地寻找着合适的词汇。Loki不是不能自己填写空白，但他怎么可能会想要。“我的意思是，你房间里Ewan McGregor的海报。”

“我就不能只是喜欢那部电影吗？”他知道他的声音有多虚弱。他已经在该死地颤抖了。

“没错但是...他，呃，很英俊。”

“你这么觉得？”Loki试图掩饰他的慌张。

“是，他很辣。”Thor说道。满不在乎地耸耸肩，眼睛却狡猾地观察着Loki的反应。

“那我也能给你弄张海报。”他冷笑。

“嘿，Loki，我在尽力呢，”他的哥哥和缓地说。“别绕圈子了。你知道我想说什么，对吗？我说没关系，我完全可以。好吗？”

随之而来的沉默被Loki的恐慌打碎了。他甚至都不知道他为何要如此魂不附体，但他确实惊恐难抑。暴露，脆弱，无处可藏，逃离和躲避也不再起效。

“Loki？”Thor平静地鼓励道，仿佛Loki是一只藏在他床底的猫。

“我知道你想说什么。”静默了好长一段时间，Loki喃喃道。这段过分的时间拖延也足够明显到揭露真相了，对吧？

“好，”Thor说，“就这些？”

“你想要我说什么？”

“不知道。”

“想要一枚嘉奖你不是异教徒的奖章吗还是...？”又开始进攻。

“我不是...我什么都不想要。我只是想让你知道。”

“好的，很好。你没关系。现在我知道了。非常好。”隐藏在讽刺之后的抵御就像马奇诺防线般不堪一击。

他的哥哥保持着沉默，给足Loki冷却情绪的时间。噢，Loki都忘了，Thor要拿捏他可是得心应手。他只是太久没见他实施过了。外交辞令明明更加劳神费力，却比公开敌对的结果差强人意得多，对吗？不是说Loki已经完全摆脱了罪恶感。他们甚至能等分母亲新长的白发的责任。

不管怎样，Thor在尽力，已经尽他所能。而Loki是那么渴望...操。

“连我自己都不知道。”他嘀咕道，紧捏着T恤下摆的他看起来像个胆怯的小男孩。

“知道什么？”

深深，深深的叹息。

“我是什么。”沉重的。

“不知道？”

“我尽力了。”更加沉重的。

“什么，男孩？”

“还有女孩。就是...感觉都不对。”

“你已经...做过了？”

“我说我感觉都不对，你他妈没在听吗？”

“嘿，放松。”

“抱歉，不是我最爱的话题。”

“我明白。”

沉默剑拔弩张。

“和男孩，你们做到什么程度...？”Thor问。

“我说了我不想聊这个。”

Thor深思熟虑地点点头。但他还没完全放弃，只是转变了路径。

“让你困扰吗？”他问。

“什么。”

“你，呃。你不知道这些。你感觉不对劲。”

Loki几乎溺进了这些 _似曾相识_ _（deja vu)_ 的情绪。随之而来的是警觉的担忧，也许现在不是讨论这些的好时机。

“一点点。”他还是回答道。

“比你想得要常见得多，你知道吗？”

“什么。”

“那个阶段。”

“阶段？”

“不确定，不知道。”

“是吗？你也有过？”Loki怀疑地试探。

“我说了每个人都会有。”Thor说。

Loki的瞳孔放大了。

“真的？”

“嗯，真的。”

好吧，这可是条新闻。

“谁...？什么...？你有没有...？”他结结巴巴地说，脑海中爆满了一系列图像和它们各自的分支剧情。

“我有没有做过什么？”Thor猜测。他和善地微笑着，用漫不经心的夸饰掩盖掉窜起的红晕。“没有，Well，有一点。都是小时候的事，你知道。”

“我真的不知道。”

Thor大笑。

“就是，你知道，就乱搞。”

Loki想要听细节。他不可能直言发问，但一双求知若渴的圆眼睛应该已经足以表达。

“天天和那些屌丝厮混，好了吗？”Thor承认道，脸红得像胡萝卜。“那时候还小。”

“谁的屌？”

“上帝啊，Loki...”Thor把脸埋进掌心，徒劳地想要擦去头痛。“队友。Fandral。Heimdall。”

“我操！”Loki从座位上跳了起来。“真的？”

“别他妈告诉任何人，行吗？”Thor警告，但话音里没有丝毫厌恶。“这是...这是私人的。”

Loki坐了回去，眼睛在虚空中四处打转。他还需要一段时间来消化。

“所以不管怎样，像我说的，这是完全健康正常的。”他的哥哥坚持道。

“你现在还是...？”

“呃，不了。”

“为什么不？”

Thor想了想。

“不知道。我只是...不了。我没有去找，它也没有出现...我不知道。我觉得那和男孩们无关。我猜我们当时只是在...勉强应付。”

Loki的心情跌进了地下室。

“但嘿，我也很年轻。”Thor说，“我也不知道会发生什么。你也会想明白的，不管是什么，当你准备好的时候。”

Loki蜷在沙发一角，情绪一寸寸灰暗下去。

“所有人都这么告诉我，”他泄气地说。“但我只是从来没见过哪一群人天天疑惑自己的性向，或者疑惑自己缺乏的性欲。我感觉像个怪胎。”

“嘿，别那么说。你完全正常，好吗？”

施了法术般的白眼和嘲弄昭示着Loki明显的怀疑。

“嘿，你不是！”他的哥哥坚持道，把手重重放到Loki肩上，随着重点的强调而随时晃动，“听我说，smurf， ** **你不是怪胎**** ，好吗？你根本就什么问题都没有。你才十五岁，你以为你是第一个最后一个唯一一个最差的一个，但长大之后你就会发现，每个人都经历过一样的问题，而且那也没那么糟糕，你会懂的。”

_（一样的问题，嗯？噢，哥哥，一旦你想明白这一切。）_

“看看你，正处在成熟而睿智的十八岁零三个月。”Loki说。

“精确。成熟而睿智。”Thor得意地说。“听哥哥的话。”一条胳膊环上Loki的脖子，拉近怀里揉着他的头发。

“放开我...！”Loki挣扎地扭动着。（他的胃突然翻江倒海，血液横冲直撞。）

Thor轻笑着放开手。Loki打理着头发，心跳砰砰。

他们无声地并肩静坐，在只有上帝才知道有多久的记忆以来，这是他们之间第一场舒适的沉默。感觉很棒。

“所以你今晚为什么没出去玩？”他在一个心跳过后发问。

“我不是每个周六晚上都出去玩吧？”

Loki耸肩。“差不多吧。”

Thor疲惫地揉揉眼睛，Loki第一次注意到他看起来精疲力竭。

“出什么事了吗？”他问。

“呃。一些无聊的破事，真的。”Thor说，“对你来说可能很无聊。”

或许只是Loki的想象，但听起来却恰像Thor在试图袒露，等待着的唯有一句适时的鼓励。Loki不想表现得太过热切，他没有直取咽喉，反而状似随意地在外缘闲逛。

“试一试。”他说。

“我不知道。感情问题。”

Loki的心跳彻底超速。要节制他的呼吸不变成短促而焦虑的喘息则对此雪上加霜。

“和Jane不好了吗？”他说道，蹭到了座位边沿。

“不是那个。”Thor低声道，就好像他羞耻于每一度音量的提高。“Well，也是那个。”

Loki都颤抖得快他妈灵魂出窍了。

“告诉我。”他催促道。只是一个好弟弟想给予安慰，没别的。

“这其实有一点...我能相信你吗？”

（老天爷啊。）“你要和我拉勾吗？”

“心划十字。”Thor笑道。（“Cross your heart.”）

“以死起誓。”（“And hope to die.”）

Thor的笑容消失了。

“别说这句。”

有那么一刻，他们的眼神锁住了彼此，空气变得像铅一样致密。

“好，不说这句。”Loki轻柔地说。

Thor看向一边，打破了联结。

氛围全变了。他们不可能把这些都烂尾在这儿吧，对吗？不要是现在，看在上帝的份上！

“我不会告诉任何人任何事。”Loki承诺，“继续吧。”

Thor摆弄着指甲。

“有个别的什么人...”Thor转过身来严厉地瞪视着他，一个濒临神经质的眼神。“我发誓如果你敢告诉任何人...”

“我不会的！”

Thor用冷酷的眼光打量了他一秒钟。Loki大睁着双眼，企图表现得无辜可信。Thor的表情柔和下来，但疲惫又再次卷土重来。

“我只是不知道该怎么办。”他说，“这——这有点不太寻常。”

“怎么不寻常。”

“因为我从来没见过她——的那种不寻常。”

吸气。天啊。

“就是...我一直在，呃，和某个人聊天。在网上。”他的哥哥承认道。

“好的。”Loki说。（慢慢来。说点什么，随便什么。）“没那么不寻常。”

“我猜也不是。但是...我不知道。我在她的事上一团糟。我甚至都没见过她。但那才是一半的问题，真的。我想说，当你们只在网上聊过天，你会感觉到多少真实？我甚至都没听过她的声音。我有她的照片但是不知道为什么，我知道那有可能都不是她，对吗？就好像——我们一见钟情。你知道我什么意思吗？就好像我们懂得彼此？而且我们聊天的时候，我感觉...我不知道。她知道Jane。我感觉我是同时在欺骗她们两个。Jane是...我是说，Jane是真实的，然后我根本不知道那个女孩在现实生活里是什么样子，但我如果必须要选...操，这都是什么啊。”他弯下腰，像犯胃痛似的抱住自己。“我完蛋了，对吧？”他自嘲地轻笑。

Loki现在只想摸摸他的头发。

“有一点吧。”他说。现在他是那个摆弄着指甲的人了。他的手在发抖。

“你知道我是什么意思？”

“差不多。”

Thor笑了。他躺了回去，按着他的肚子。深深吸气。

“爱上过谁吗？”他问。

Loki的每一条神经都开始点火。他重重喘了口气。如果Thor不是那么专注于他自己的头痛，Loki一瞬间可疑的神经质甚至都明显得过了头。

“不确定。”Loki低语，感觉到脸在烧。感谢这微弱的灯光。“或许吧。”

“就像一座该死的精神病院，不是吗？”Thor轻笑。

_（噢，你对此一无所知，哥哥。）_

“嗯。”清嗓子。“所以。呃。你、你说你爱着Jane但也许那个女孩...？”

“不。”Thor说，“不是。”

“不？”

Thor揉搓着他的眉毛，他的眼睛，就好像这些才是他偏头痛的罪魁祸首。“我想我爱上了Sorry。”

Loki的胃沉了下去。

“那是她的名字吗？”他的声音真是该死的艰涩。

“我是那么叫她的。Sorry。Sorrow。我不知道她的真名是什么。”

操。Loki的心脏化成了一滩黄油。

“名字。”Loki咕哝道，只是为了避免太过沉默。

“很适合她。”

“为什么。”

“没有为什么。”呼吸。更多地揉搓着面颊。“不管怎么说，”Thor叹息道，“我真的完蛋了。”（“I’m FUBAR.”）

“我也觉得，嗯。”Loki说，依然很小声地。

“而且她要和我分手。”他的哥哥补充道，更苦涩的轻笑。

“是吗？”

“是。因为她开始对我产生感情了。上帝，我们他妈到底在干嘛。”喘息。他现在的样子要么像是失眠，要么就是睡眠里充斥着噩梦。“我从来没有过这种感觉。就好像她是我的一部分。Sorrow，我是说。即便我从来都没听过她的声音！然而我还是，想要...我感觉像是我欠她的，我理应照顾她。她是那么孤单，她很难过，但我帮不了她，然后这些都...我很无助。而且我...我对Jane没有过这种感情。妈的，我真的不知道该怎么办。”

忘了心脏吧，Loki的五脏六腑都融化成奶油了。绝非因为不胜负荷的悲伤，但他现在只想该死地痛哭一场。

他看着他的哥哥形状优美的肩窝线条，他游离在虚空的深邃双眼，那张Loki铭刻在心但仍如初遇般令他惊艳的面孔。他想要拥抱哥哥的欲望膨胀到令他疼痛。

想要做一件极端蠢事的欲望淹没了他。

他不能。他不应该。

这不会妨碍到任何事，对吗？这只是...找乐子。

妈的，他开始控制不住自己了。

“Thor，I’m Sorry.”他低语道。这是他对他滔天罪行的最终告解。他颤抖得比想象中厉害，并没感觉到一丁点好玩。

“为什么。”他的哥哥柔和地笑。

远超出你所能想象。当然了，怎么可能不呢？这是Loki全部的倚仗。所以为什么他会如此...失落？一股针刺般深入骨髓的寒噤...操，如果Thor真的发现了呢？Loki，你这个 _蠢货。_

“我很抱歉我帮不到你。”他急促地说。

Thor回赠他一个微笑。那么真挚，那么温暖，这几年来他赐予他最爱意满盈的视线。

“你已经在帮忙了。”他说，用手肘捅了捅Loki。哎哟。“有那么一次不想杀死对方的谈话还是挺好的，不是吗？”

Loki微笑了。他本想假笑的，但最终不可抗拒地溶解成了最柔软，最愚蠢，最伤感的弧度。

“有那么一次，没错。”

“找点东西看，来吧。”Thor乐观地说，抓起遥控。“嘿！七宝奇谋！有几辈子没看过了。”

“我也是。”

“要看吗？”

Loki点点头，牵起嘴角。

“当然。”

一个半小时后，Loki犹如踩着一团彤云般，轻悄而飘然地回到了卧室。有那么一秒钟他甚至能感觉到蓝色的鸟儿在头顶扇动翅膀，而他将要婉转歌唱。那真的 _棒极了_ ，几个 _世纪_ 以来最美好的时光。他们像两个傻瓜一样笑作一团；同时脱口而出最经典的台词；当Bran和Mickey拥抱时，Thor脸上的表情让Loki想要抽泣。

幸福地跌进床里，甚至不再感觉到病态，或者邪恶，或者古怪。或许不久之后它们就会轰然倒塌，碾碎他每根神经。但现在，他想允许自己先在其中徜徉片刻。至少当下，一切都没有好坏之分，一切都只是事物的自在运行。他爱上了他的哥哥，仅此而已。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抵抗诱惑的唯一方式，就是沉沦于此。

“嘿，打起精神来！”

Loki在Darcy凑近的响指前眨了眨眼。

“那个男的一定很了不起...”她若有所思地说。

“什么？谁？”

“你的电子宝贝（e-bae）。哇塞我双关了。”

“什么？”

“噢Loki，亲爱的。没什么。就是...没事。”她大笑着，步伐轻快。

Loki最近的确有点心烦意乱。保守说法： _有点心烦意乱_ 。捕获他意识的迷失地点则根本无济于事。即：他爱上了他的哥哥，怎么说，哇哦，好吧，不算什么小事，要吞并他的思想更是绰绰有余。但这并非全貌。完备的说法应该是他的哥哥...噢，仁慈的上帝啊，他的哥哥也爱上了 _他。_

当然，他能够对上述结论施以适当润色，着手修正毫厘、削减棱角，但在迫不得已时... _Thor爱他。他_ 调皮甜蜜偶尔自厌的另一半灵魂，在Sorrow名下书写（思考，行动，以及 _体会_ ）。当他戴上Sorrow的面具，丢弃易怒的盔甲，推倒沉默的篱墙。当他敞开心扉 _分享自己，_ 分享他的喜恶，他的思想，他的欲望。当他拨雨撩云，卖弄风流；当他自在轻松，任浪凭风。但他成为...well，当Loki成为他自己。

_毋庸置疑_ Loki会心烦意乱。悲戚与得意交替，薛定谔的心！他的爱情投桃报李/他的爱情虚无缥缈。Thor的爱情是真实的（他爱真实的他）/Thor的爱情基于谬误（他爱的那具女性身体并非住在隔壁给他发短信的血亲）。多么迷茫的幻境，多么难解的谜。多么跌宕的云霄飞车。多么可怜的Loki。前一秒的欣喜若狂，下一秒便支离破碎。他的欲念唾手可得，却又永远埋藏在牢不可破的现实之门后。他将永远得不到他想要的/他已经拥有了。

他的手机在牛仔裤后袋里拖拽拉扯着，昭示着它的存在，而他喜欢这样；恰似法术庇佑的护身符，足以召唤另一段生命的至高权杖，通往桃花源的传送门。潜在的可能性不动如山，他却禁止自己探手究竟。因为当你想要迷失在幻想大陆时永远不会发生什么好事。因为每当他打开那天谴的通话窗口，他都是在自掘坟墓。为了他的心， _也_ 为了他残破不堪的身体，如果Thor发现的话。可是。可是...他思念同Storm的聊天。他思念成为Sorrow的感觉。他思念他们为他投影入梦的幻境。他所要做的全部只不过是让手指在屏幕上轻轻一滑，一切都将再次成真，一切都将再次为他而存在。这诱惑日日夜夜都在啃噬他的骨髓。

夜晚是折磨的。当他做过功课，吃罢晚餐，尽力阅读娱乐却没有任何事物能保有他的注意力，只适合闷闷不乐地躺在原地。时间艰难爬行。他的思维甚至无法远离他该死的手机，那该死的应用程序。它的确是他的护身符。而它附了他的身。

有时他难以抵御诱惑的低语，检查了来自Storm的最新消息。他是如此的渴望，以至于它在他心口切开一片空洞，滴血着，疼痛着，号哭着。 _你疯了，蠢货，_ 他斥责自己。 _疯子，恶心，荒唐，恶心，恶心，恶心，这只会留给你无尽的眼泪。_ 他想过要用这些血红的警示去黏合他抽痛的创口，但一切都只是该死的 _徒劳_ 。除却警示灯一天又一天地暗淡褪色，他反抗的力量如同文字般，都变成了晦暗的信手涂鸦。

在哥哥面前强装镇定变得越发艰难。真稀奇。如果说Thor的存在能填满一切，他的缺席则会抽干全世界的亮光。他将永不安宁。Loki再如何严厉地告诫自己都于事无补。一旦Thor微笑着走过他身边，揉弄他的头发，Loki的心脏便会爆炸，猛涨的希望将会冲破他精心搭建的防御工事。一旦Thor对他投以注视，Loki的思维将会过载，企图捕捉那些若有似无的征兆和密讯。即便他 _了然_ 根本不存在任何。哪怕Thor能对当下的境况有半分了解，Loki都不会苦苦寻找这些所谓的讯号。他的哥哥永远不会考虑妥当，只会冲进Loki的房间把他揍成肉酱。噢Loki，你他妈可悲至极了。你是在自杀。但他就是该死地没法停止，有时候他看着Thor，他能感觉到自己早已被Sorrow的灵魂所占据。只要Loki能拥有Sorrow的躯体...

操，他真的在思考这个，是吗？他刚刚祈祷他能够钻进一具让他哥哥（ _他该死的哥哥_ ）迷恋的女性躯体。迷恋。就是。你懂的。上帝啊，诸神在上，他活不过这学期结束了。他甚至都活不过这个夏天。他的理智正在逐渐被消磨粉碎。更何况他已经所剩无几。

“Looo-keeeeeh...！”Darcy在他耳边喊道。

“干嘛！”他惊恐地大叫，不止被惹恼了一点点。

她咧开嘴笑了，眼里满是温暖与喜爱。她可太烦人了，真的。但她喜欢他，鬼知道为什么。而Loki呢，他对她的愤怒在一天内要搭建解散好几回。当她挂在他的胳膊上，亲吻他的肩膀，他便无法自抑，只能微笑。他拍了拍她的手。

——

几个小时内，Thor房间里的噪音已经在兴奋的交谈和夸张的大笑和激烈的争吵当中切换了无数次。Loki的肺都要气炸了。根据讨论声量中的火药味儿来说，Tony Stark和他哥哥一定在研究一些比曼哈顿工程还要危重紧急的科学任务。什么同气候与电力有关的课题。Loki打赌Thor的同学们一定不知道Thor能有多么学究，多么痴迷于科学理论，多么狂热于每个问题的解决。他看上去完全不像这种类型，不是吗？

不管怎样，他们都把他给烦得要死。不是说他手头的功课就有多么要紧；他 _本可以_ 暂时搁置，等待安静的时刻再继续。但他顽固不化。他宁愿愤怒而嘲弄地喘着粗气，正义地在墙上大敲特敲。获取一些即刻的平静总要比“滚开，白痴！”令人满意得多。

不管怎样，噪音现在变了样。椅子拉动，地板上的脚步，默不作声的轻笑。当他哥哥的房门打开，他能听到Thor沙哑的低语，直到走廊转角（可能去了卫生间）。然后是更多的脚步声，门上的轻敲。

“有人在吗？”

是Stark。

“门是开的。”

Tony的脸从门缝里探了进来。

“嘿。”

“嘿。”

“可以进来吗？”

Loki耸耸肩。

房门敞开，Tony踱步进入，手插在口袋里，戴着那副从没在学校里戴过的黑框眼镜。他有一副亲切而童稚的面孔，柔和的面颊，几颗粉刺。明亮而好奇的双眼打量着Loki的房间。他看起来才是十足十的书呆子。

“房间很酷。”他说道，双手依然插袋——和他的T恤一样过于宽松。80年代的时尚浪潮又刮起复古风了吗？“需要帮忙吗？”他示意着Loki桌上摊开的课本和试卷。

“不用。”Loki说。

“好的。”

气氛尴尬到异样。就连Loki也能看出Tony拼命找话说找事做的窘相，以期能继续待在这里。噢上帝啊，他是...他是真的在 _脸红_ 吗？

“你和我哥哥完事了吗？”Loki打破沉默。奇怪的问题。他畏缩于他自己的语调。现在是两个尴尬的书呆子了。

“呃，今天晚上，是的。”Tony欢快地说，为问话而感到高兴。“我们还有很多活儿要干，但快了。”

“哦。”

“我是说，设计大部分都完成了，现在开始进入到实践阶段。”

“好的。”

“我们、我们可能会用到我爸爸的工作间。你从来没去过我爸爸的工作间。”

“没有。”

“也许哪天你会想去看看？”蒸红的粉色。“很酷。有印刷机，焊机，很多工程，真的很酷。”然后他听到了自己笨拙的用词和磕绊的音调，小可怜。他看起来就想扇自己一巴掌，要么就埋进最近的沙坑。

“也许吧。”他说。

门开了。

“嘿。”Thor冷冰冰地说，阴郁的眼神在Tony和Loki之间游荡。那种“喂喂喂，这是在干什么”的隐喻既含蓄又响亮。

“我们只是在...”Tony说。出于某种原因（也许是他被抓了个现行），他甚至说不出一整句话。噢，现在可更糟糕了。

“Tony想给我看看他的工作间。”Loki体贴地说。这个小混蛋。

Tony的脸涨得发紫，Thor的瞪视则显得杀气腾腾。（还蛮有意思的。）

“你到底还要不要我载你回家了，Stark？”Thor喊道。

“呃，是，当然。呃，再见Loki。”

“再见...”Loki绞着手指，撞上了Thor无瑕假笑下阴沉的怒视。噢，那个保护欲过头的混蛋表演能让Loki的生命再美好十年。各种意义上的 _绝妙_ ，虽然大部分都错的离谱。

“你给我注意一点。”他听到Thor在下楼时说道。

“什么？我干什么了？”Tony抗议。

“你连想都不要想。”Thor说。

前门响动。

Loki把脑袋探出窗外。Tony和Thor正走向车库，夜晚的街道过分安静，Loki能听清他们说的每一个字。

“离他远点，他才十五岁。”Thor威胁地说。

“他什么时候生日？”Tony打开车门时问道。他语调轻快，仿佛那只是一个笑话，或者至少是在那附近徘徊。

但Thor明显不觉得好笑。Loki以一个绝佳的视角凝视着Thor激烈的怒容。过了一会，他重重地摔上车门，驾车扬长而去。

Loki坐在桌前，缓慢地转着他的椅子。转动。转动。转动。哇哦。

那天夜里他同Darcy发短信时还清晰地记着那诡异的一幕。

_Queen Darce：我的天Stark？那个书呆子 哈哈_

_Queen Darce：很呆但是很可爱_

_Queen Darce：而且他爸超级有钱_

_Queen Darce：你知道吗？_

_Lo：不知道不关心_

_Queen Darce：富得流油我告诉你_

_Queen Darce：他有自己的私人飞机大别墅游泳池大公司 在曼哈顿 简直要啥有啥_

_Lo：那tony为什么还住在这_

_Queen Darce：你是说海边那个看起来像白宫的豪宅？_

_Queen Darce：不知道_

_Queen Darce：为什么你不把他约出来自己问问呢(*^_^*)_

_Queen Darce：你应该在他继承家产前先把他搞到手 这样就显得拟不是冲着钱去的_

_Queen Darce：这样他就不会跟你签什么婚前协议之类的_

_Lo：*你_

_Queen Darce：书呆子_

_Queen Darce：看到了吗？你们绝配啊_

_Lo：不管怎样我很肯定只有T在犯妄想症_

_Lo：他想要我一直孤单又悲伤_

_Queen Darce：aw小可怜_

_Queen Darce：但我说的是嫁给STARK 现在立刻行动 把手放到你的战利品上_

_Queen Darce：*眨眼（双重含义。战利品。明白吗？）_

_Lo：*翻白眼_

_Queen Darce：而且那明明是一个超棒的战利品 你有看过吗 圆鼓鼓的呢_

_Lo：救命_

_Queen Darce：说实话他麻雀虽小五脏俱全啊_

_Queen Darce：还有那个嘟嘟的嘴唇嗯嗯嗯他的皮肤滑的像婴儿一样_

_Lo：他有粉刺_

_Queen Darce：那就让没有粉刺的人主动出击吧_

_Lo：你是真的很喜欢他是吗？_

_Lo：那你自己干嘛不约他_

_Queen Darce：甜心我只会把他当早餐_

_Queen Darce：他对女王来说太宝贵了_

_Lo：不像ian 他是个毁灭者_

_Queen Darce：哈哈哈宝贝他还有更多不为人知的一面哦_

_Queen Darce：回到stark。他看起来也超级甜啊_

_Queen Darce：书呆子们真的需要升级了_

_Queen Darce：才能和肌肉男竞争_

_Queen Darce：他不能抓着你把你操到墙上去 所以_

_Queen Darce：他会用充满文化气息的谈话引诱你 给你买花 带你到高级餐厅 然后是看电影或者芭蕾舞剧什么的 然后砰！他在豪车后座里惊人的口活_

_Lo：（恶心的表情）_

_Lo：ian就是这么干的？_

_Queen Darce：哈哈哈_

_Queen Darce：除了高级餐厅芭蕾舞剧和豪车(^_-)_

_Queen Darce：口活还得我给他教好了_

_Queen Darce：现在他就很熟练了_

_Lo：停_

_Queen Darce：不我的意思是他真的绝了 我甚至希望能分享他这样全世界都知道我在爱的艺术方面是个多么好的老师_

_Lo：我以后再也不能直视他了_

_Queen Darce：因为会想到他的脸埋在我腿中间？_

_Lo：DARCY!!!_

_Queen Darce：甜心你让这变得更好玩了XD_

_Lo：不管怎样 我打赌他一点都不感兴趣_

_Lo：tony_

_Lo：我打赌那都是Thor的想象_

_Queen Darce：噢噢噢噢噢现在是TONY了???_

_Queen Darce：tony和loki坐在树下..._

_Lo：Daaaaarce ( >_<)_

译注：调侃儿歌。A and B under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Loki的手机响了。约会软件，绿色圆点。旗标信息。噢。噢天啊。Loki的心脏就像个电钻。

他查看了内容，他当然要。他怎么可能忍得住。

_Storm99进入了聊天_

_Storm99：公主_

_Storm99：请原谅我 我知道我不该这样_

_Storm99：但我想告诉你一些事_

_Storm99：我和J分手了。_

_Storm99：我不能停止想你_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：抱歉 我说过我会让你一个人静静但是_

_Storm99：我真的要发疯了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我会等着你的宝贝_

Loki难以置信地瞪着他手心的屏幕。一瞬间四溢的情绪甚至都经受不起叙述。他红着脸，又欣喜又生气又解脱又...又不能同时处理这么多东西。

_Lo：Darce我走了回头再聊_

_Queen Darce：我希望是关于你的电子壮汉_

_Queen Darce：冲啊宝贝_

_Queen Darce：明天再聊么么么么么_

上帝，她真是让人难以招架。

Loki再一次审时度势。

最终，他必须承认甚至从来就没有什么内心斗争。

_One_for_Sorrow5654进入了聊天_

_Storm99：公主！:))))))_

_Storm99：天啊宝贝看见你真开心_

_Storm99：你怎么样宝贝？_

Loki直入正题。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我从来没要你和J分手_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我知道我知道 但这是正确的事_

_Storm99：也为了她_

_Storm99：我已经够乱的了_

_Storm99：和你们两个_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你跟她说了什么 你给她什么理由_

_Storm99：实话_

_Storm99：我和别的女孩网聊 做了不好的事_

_Storm99：她值得更好的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：她说什么_

_Storm99：她想谈谈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为什么你不谈_

_Storm99：你想猜吗？_

Loki坐回床上，看着天花板，几乎要傻笑出声。所以最终在某种程度上，他得到了他想要的。但那同原本的计划早已 _南辕北辙_ 。Jane本应该把他哥哥的破事抖遍全城，而不是...要和Thor _谈谈_ 。Thor是 _自己_ 毁掉这段关系的，却没有学到一丁点严厉的教训。那 _根本_ 就不是他的计划，就大体而言。Loki在每个角度上来看都一败涂地，他真是十足的灾难。

但他仍然 _能够_ 给Thor一个教训，不是吗？关于网上聊骚的危险。Thor甚至没法开始想象的危险。他绝对还能按照计划中那样完全毁掉他哥哥的生活，比之前任何愚蠢的计划都要彻底，也都要让他痛苦茫然。他只需要告诉他这所有可怕的真相。复仇成功。至少也是某种形式上的复仇。噢，小Loki，推动你生命的力量可真他妈滑稽。他们中了古老魔法的奸计。——何以见得呢？—— _给他们想要的，但绝非以他们期待的方式。_ 上帝，这是怎样的一团乱麻啊。

他的傻笑干涩在喉咙口。突然间，这一切都不再有趣了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不知道我应该有什么感受_

_Storm99：你不用有任何感受_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不用？_

_Storm99：这与你无关_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：？真的_

_Storm99：我是说这不是你的错_

_Storm99：我是说自从你来了之后那些都不重要了_

_Storm99：我在做的那些事_

_Storm99：但那些确实很重要 对吧？_

_Storm99：我才是那个撒谎欺骗的混蛋_

_Storm99：虽然我不愿意那么说_

_Storm99：和j分手是我的选择_

_Storm99：在网上的这些是我自己干的恶心事_

_Storm99：所以这不是你的错_

_Storm99：你不用有任何感受_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：除了明白我选择了你_

_Storm99：如果这会让你感觉到什么的话_

（Loki现在完全 _没有_ 埋在枕头里尖叫。甚至都不是轻声的，因为音高几乎超出人耳听觉范围。）

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你知道我会的_

_Storm99：公主能和你说话好幸福_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想了很多_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我好想你_

_Storm99：天啊我也是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我说过的所有话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：依然都是真的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不能在这些 在我对你的感情里 保护自己_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：在我和你在一起时感受到的_

_Storm99：我也不能_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：让我很害怕_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这比你想象的要复杂的多_

天啊，Loki，你必须得尽力。你必须坦白。或者尽可能地坦白。那个Sorrow对于情况不可挽回的程度做不到诚实以待。她害怕Storm受伤，不仅是她自己。她控制不住事态的走向，他们都是。她不仅是为了她自己，也为了Thor，他们应该离得越远越好。

但怎么办呢。怎么办。他能说些什么？他应该编造一个宗教家庭背景，教旨决定他们一旦发现就会烧死Sorrow和Storm？或者Sorrow身患绝症，只剩几个月能活...？不，不要。那真是烂透的梗。

什么？他究竟能说什么...？

在他鼓起勇气，想出办法之前，Storm闯了进来。（Storm storms in.）

_Storm99：我知道你年纪小 我也知道这个软件有那些预警 都是_

_Storm99：但是很多人都是通过这种方式找到了彼此 这就是我的感受 完全是_

_Storm99：我们找到了彼此_

_Storm99：你知道我的意思吗_

神啊。Loki所有的神啊。他又要从别的宗教借点新规矩了。他快要窒息了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也一样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：所以我们该怎么做_

_Storm99：我不知道宝贝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：听着我知道这很疯狂 我们都没有见过面都是_

_Storm99：你根本不知道我以为你再也不会和我说话了 有多痛苦_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你以为我很好过吗？_

_Storm99： <333_

_Storm99：well那就好了_

_Storm99：如果会受伤 那就不要_

_Storm99：很简单_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不简单一点都不简单_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我害怕这个，害怕它会到什么地步_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我也是_

_Storm99：以前从来没有过这种感觉_

_Storm99：也许我们能一起面对？_

_Storm99：某一天？一起解决？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也想_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我们不应该_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：是什么让你那么害怕 这不能是真实的吗？_

_Storm99：我们可以把它变真实_

_Storm99：我们可以见面_

_Storm99：你住在哪？_

Loki的胃缩紧了。操，操。是时候提起我的宗教家庭了。然后让他们住在北极圈的某个基地。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不_

_Storm99：为什么_

他惊恐地喘息着。在内脏翻滚时仓促地寻找着一个回答。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：太早了 你不觉得吗？_

这就是他能想出的最好的说法了？多蠢啊。

_Storm99：嘿我不是在要求你_

_Storm99：你知道_

_Storm99：我不要求你任何事 一件都不要_

_Storm99：只是怕万一你会瞎想，你知道_

_Storm99：不是那个原因_

Loki紧紧抓住了他的机会。 _调情。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：aw丢脸_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我还很希望你只是想捉弄我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：想取得一些不合适的进展_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：天啊storm先生 多令人震惊啊_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_Storm99：我不会在第一次约会就那样的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：是谁定的规矩 肯定是欲望都市的哪个人 操_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_Storm99：说认真的_

_Storm99：我们真的应该面对面坐下来看看我们现在这些是不是真实的_

_Storm99：拖得越久伤害只会更大_

_Storm99：我们应该快点解决它_

在漆黑的房间里，Loki叹息。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：太晚了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：它已经能让我心碎了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：嗯我也是_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：说真的 请不要问我这个_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不要让我和你见面_

_Storm99：可为什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：因为那会毁掉一切的_

_Storm99：为什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：相信我 会的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我真的很想_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但那是不可能的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我真的不希望这样_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：如果你想的话我愿意只是去到你那 但会离你远远的_

_Storm99：我会对你忠诚 我用我的性命发誓我会的_

_Storm99：我发誓 宝贝 你相信我吗？_

_Storm99：我知道我有不良记录 但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不是那回事_

_Storm99：你相信我吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那不是重点_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我查过了 你16岁以后在我的州是合法的_

_Storm99：你什么时候生日？_

Loki在他哥哥伟大而无耻的伪善前冷哼一声。几个小时前他还为了相似的事要杀掉Tony Stark。

但他不想笑。相反地，他深深地叹息了，堆积着流泪的冲动。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：求你了我们就不能只是_

突然间，一个主意。一个绝妙的主意，如果他能这么对自己说的话。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这对我来说还是很难_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：身体方面的部分_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：也许当它变得太真实了 我会很难再开口_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：现在一切都很好 但如果我们强迫_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果太严重了会怎么办_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我以为你和我在一起的时候是舒服的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我确实是 但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我们能不能忘了这个 就像以前一样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：求你了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我们现在拥有的一切 对我太重要了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不想破坏它_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不想失去它_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：求你_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：当然_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你生气了？_

_Storm99：没有宝贝 没生气_

_Storm99：很失落很挫败但我完全能理解_

_Storm99：我永远都听你的 好吗？_

_Storm99：你说什么都行_

_Storm99：永远_

_Storm99：我保证_

Loki哽咽着，做了公平的事。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果你不高兴我们可以放弃_

_Storm99：不_

_Storm99：不 我不想放弃_

_Storm99：我永远都不会想放弃的宝贝求你_

_Storm99：对不起是我太着急了_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这不会改变的 这是公平的 我警告过你 你也理解_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：见面的事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不会改变的_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我明白_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我能理解_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你有一个真的能在一起的女友 对你来说却还是不够_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你真的可以吗？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我必须_

_Storm99：我爱你_

Loki扔掉手机捂住了嘴。他一点准备都没有。

_Storm99：如果这是我能得到的所有 那我会接受_

_Storm99：我不会失去希望的 也许未来事情会有所改变 我不会说谎_

_Storm99：但现在就是现在_

_Storm99：如果那永远都没有发生_

_Storm99：如果我永远都不会见到你_

_Storm99：那也都值得_

_Storm99：我只知道我不能没有你_

Loki甚至能把他的手机紧紧抱在胸口亲吻。他控制不住的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也爱你_

_Storm99： <333333333333_

_Storm99：谢谢你宝贝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：谢谢你？！Wtf storm?_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_Storm99：我不知道该说什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那就什么都不要说_

_Storm99：专制_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你懂什么_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：所以现在怎么呢_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_Storm99：和你说的一样 就保持现状_

_Storm99：可以吗宝贝？_

_Storm99：只是聊天 如果你想的话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不想只是聊天(*^_^*)_

_Storm99：XO_

_Storm99：你真的会弄死我的你知道吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你要我停下来？我说调情_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：非常认真的在问_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不想折磨你什么的_

_Storm99：不 很好_

_Storm99：比好还要好_

_Storm99：我喜欢和你做这个_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：“这个”？_

_Storm99：oral sex (^_-)_

_译注：oral sex双关。既有“口头性爱”即sex chatting的含义，也有“口交”之意。_

（Loki感觉到他的颤抖从发根直到...)

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你是说打字那个吧但是_

_Storm99：嗯_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：其实我真正想要的_

_Storm99：现在最想要的_

_Storm99：我希望我能抱着你_

_Storm99：只是抱着你_

_Storm99：我真的很想_

Loki的泪水汹涌地滚落，甚至同时他的笑容已经绷紧了最初。他看向他和他哥哥之间的那堵墙，从内心深处呜咽了一声。那几乎让他破碎。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也希望你能_

_Storm99： <333_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你现在还想做什么别的呢 3;- >_

_Storm99：哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我你的手放在哪_

_Storm99：天哪公主 (#*_*#)_

_Storm99：你的在哪呢？_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki讨厌他约会软件的头像。决定剑走偏锋地解决问题，却将他卷入了全新的欲望王国。

敲门声。“方便进来吗？”

脸色煞白，Loki惊慌失措地找着衣服，直到第三次才把右腿蹬进裤管。在惶恐中意识到T恤反穿，而妈妈还在等待，而每一秒等待的延长都让情况变得更糟糕了一点，而他的T恤已经没法挽救， _疯了。_ 而现在他还先得打开那昭彰恶行的门锁，他先前锁上了门，单这一点就向上帝叫嚣着 _有罪！_ 他满额冷汗，手足无措——最终决定插兜，傻乎乎地站在房间中央。

“进、进来！”

妈妈用手肘推开门，一篮整洁叠好的衣服挂在手臂。

“搭把手？”她说。

Loki匆忙揽下重担，他自己的衣物堆在右侧。双手颤抖着把它们堆叠到床边，妈妈则似笑非笑地闪动着眼神。她沉思时并没有直视他，

“我会想要知道吗？”

他涨红了脸，却也被她声线中的随性调侃所安抚。

“应该不会。”

她轻笑。

“一会儿把这些都收好。”她拿起衣篮，示意道。

“好的，妈妈。”

从门后投来最后一个溺爱而淘气的眼神，就好像他仍然是五岁时那个圆嘟嘟的小家伙，把糖果塞满口袋留到半夜偷吃，还以为自己骗过了所有人。当她微笑着摇头离开时，Loki夸张地翻了翻眼睛。

他在她身后关上了门。估摸着她已足够远离，谨慎地呼出一口长气，再次旋上了锁。真是好险。

他抓起手机，那存留着他全部证据的作案凶器，依旧在打开相册时控制不住地瑟瑟发抖。喏，他通身雪白纤弱的裸体一览无遗。实际上是三分之二，画面只及肩，淋漓尽致地展现着他紧致的臀瓣和修长的双腿。他尝试过诸多方案，寻找最佳角度；但还不够好，只是还不够好。他看起来的确风情多姿，但却是显著无疑的男孩。这样根本不行。

他泄气地跌进床垫，恼怒地喘着气。他已经折腾了两个小时，却仍旧一筹莫展。

就只是...瞧瞧 _这个_ ——他约会软件的头像，从大量陌生的Instagram中选拔而出的桃色陷阱小姐。多么可爱活泼，多么阳光而讨喜的姑娘。既非朴素，亦不至于过分端庄，嬉闹地搂着那条该死的狗，大概率也朋友成群，生活无忧。Loki _讨厌_ 她。讨厌她到极点。他看见她就烦。他讨厌Storm在脑海中想象的是她的面容和身体，当他们...Loki的怒火日益升腾着，忍耐几乎逼近极限。他只要一想象到Storm一手抓着手机，另一手握着阴茎，眼前瞧着的却是那张该死的照片，就他妈想 _杀人_ 。摧毁。消灭。

因此他才需要给Storm一点 _另外的_ 视觉馈赠。但什么才好呢？什么才能妥帖地接替桃色陷阱小姐？务必得是能够成功吸引且持久Storm兴趣的良方。例如，肌肤相亲。具体来说， _Loki的_ 皮肤。吞咽。

初次尝试时，Loki脱掉T恤，收紧小腹，企图伪装一握婀娜腰身。糟糕的主意，糟透了。即便剃过毛发也是显而易见的男性腹部。还有更糟的呢：他的肚脐。各人不一的独特构造，对吗？要是Thor认出来了呢？

于是再次尝试，从后背开始。

稍好了些。足够光滑，即便肌肉紧实，也绝非发达健壮。他在几个姿势的变换中幸运地发现，屁股和后背弓的角度让他看起来曲线横生。但牛仔裤的确有点差强人意，看得出来是男孩的牛仔裤。没道理区别何在，但必定有所不同。所以Loki扯掉了它。当然，也就意味着他也得脱下内裤。更多的吞咽。这就是Loki在房间中央全身赤裸的全部流程，挣扎于拍出一张尚可的撩人自拍，正当他的妈妈敲响了门。

他沮丧地审视着作业成果。该死的，要是他的胳膊能有两米长，要么有根愚蠢的自拍杆也好。那些女性化的部分在镜中还或多或少令人信服，但放到照片里则消失得一干二净。你知道什么，Loki _男人味_ 十足。不是很搞笑吗。

无论如何，它们都还不够好。更远不及性感挑逗，丁点儿配不上迷人的桃色陷阱小姐，去死吧她。噢，Loki都恨她恨成什么样了。诅咒从发现她那该死的Instagram时便即刻生效。

他没听见门铃，母亲在楼下的高喊倒是震耳欲聋。

“Loki！Darcy来了！”

“马上！”他喊回去。

他快速套上早前Darcy打来电话提议购物时就已挑选在侧的衣服。拍拍头发，在穿衣镜前评估——还行。匆忙走下楼梯，只向他哥哥严丝合缝的房门投去短暂的一瞥。又在Stark家。一心要凭借那个顶级机密的工程赢得今年的科学集市，他最近大部分时间都泡在老Stark的工作间。（还说Loki才是这个家的书呆子呢，无语。）

因而他们近来的兄弟情感交流大会急剧退化，前不足以形成习惯，后却成功叫他求而不得，渴望缠身。你如果往好处想，倒不可谓不是回归到了正常状态，但无论那时抑或现在都是如出一辙的痛苦难忍。

那很茫然失措，真的，对Loki而言。因为Thor分不出时间给他的弟弟，却有大把空闲陪在Sorrow身边。他每晚至少会挤出一个小时同她聊天，或者是更深入的交流（每当有一线可能性）。所以现在是什么情况，Loki可能在 _嫉妒他自己。啥...？_

没错，他的确茫然失措，但Loki现在还会在乎一分为二吗？还犯愁于这残酷的矛盾对立，撕扯于弟弟和网恋女友之间？才不呢，快得了吧。他顺其自然，心存感激。他还纠结于这一切的病态和疯狂吗，畏惧于全然失常的乱伦情结？呃，其实没有。有时候他认为自己至少 _应该_ 感觉到担忧，但他没有。罪恶感，羞耻心，蒸发殆尽。他该怎么办？有对症下药的良方吗？他应该在每次通话后拿皮带狠抽自己一顿吗，只为确保铭记当下有多病态不堪，而他则受到了相称的折磨？听着，如果前者羞辱可耻，那么后者也同样。他宁愿贪欢一晌，感激不尽，只管随波逐流。如果结局不免流逝于悬崖瀑布，那就如此收场好了。他在决堤前还有很多要做。

周六白天和Darcy来到商场。拥挤繁忙，但尚可忍受。Darcy相当 _需要_ 一条新裤子，她说美妆店恰好折扣，想要一双平底鞋搭配她的紧身牛仔裤，之前看上一件 _棒呆_ 的T恤，沾满了亮片骷髅头，绝对 _必须_ 用掉美甲店的买二赠一券，因为这周末就要过期了...

“哟！醒醒Loki！”

Loki在她的手凑近他鼻子打响指时眨了眨眼。她这习惯可不好。

“什么呀！我在听呢！”他抗议道。

她摇摇头，露出喜爱而了然的微笑。

“你没救了，你知道吗？完蛋啦，末日啦，这个Storm真是害人不浅。你要是真和他见面了该怎么办呢？安息吧Loki，愿天堂没有Storm。”

Loki没有开口，但唇边的傻笑足以说明一切。

“不管怎样，我们还是，”她继续陈述她抑扬顿挫的加长版购物方针，穿插以她与男友Ian的小争执。

突然间，Darcy抓住了他的手臂。

“天啊我要死了，你快看！”

一家女士内衣店。确切地说，一家 _文胸_ 店。Loki一生都告诫自己 _不要_ 侧目的地点，以免人们会误认为他变态（哈，多么尖锐的讽刺！）。Darcy敬畏地欣赏着橱窗展示，通体灰色的加小码模特，身着哑黑色蕾丝吊带。她不容抗拒地把Loki拽进了店铺。

“所以呢？你觉得怎么样？”两分钟后，Darcy问道。提着两套内衣在镜子前比划，“有点骚但很时尚，特别 _符合我_ 。我马上就要灵魂出窍啦。”

Loki轻声笑了，他还真的蛮喜欢她的。她盯着镜子，可能正在想象自己穿上后的模样，而Loki发现自己也在做同样的事，有那么一会他甚至嫉妒起她起伏有致的曲线。她常抱怨那让她很难买到合适的衣服，这是自然，可一旦挑选合身，她看起来简直像五十年代的好莱坞女星。

“嗯，很好。”Loki说。

“爱死你的热情了，”她说，“噢，在那儿，试衣间。”

Loki在另外两个男性难民旁边找到了座位，同样试图在大量女性内衣的环绕下表现得漠不关心。为什么那么害怕呢？他们仨看起来都被吓坏了。

Loki在眼前找到了一个安全的睡衣区域。但挂在纯棉的史努比和米老鼠旁边的展品...叫什么来着？睡袍（Negligés）？半透明蕾丝，轻薄十足，布料昂贵，一些配套的复古风丝绸短裤，紧身裤，和约等于不存在的丁字裤。噢，多么性感诱人，多么 _女性化。_

等等。

“Nah，不想买了，”Darcy手忙脚乱地走出试衣间，“亮片的部分全是塑料，根本没弹性，穿着像保鲜膜；如果我出汗了会扒一层皮的。绷带太紧了，我的屁股看起来就像一块小松糕...你在看什么？”

Darcy循着他的视线。Loki移开地太迟，脸上红白不定。

“噢，不错嘛。虽然不是我的风格，但是...”

Loki放射性等级的慌乱不言自明，看看Darcy那心知肚明的坏笑吧。她本就机灵聪慧，而对于Loki，她甚至能够直接读心。多吓人。

“那套深绿色的，”Darcy悄声说，“多漂亮。”

“嗯，是啊。”Loki装傻。

“Storm也热衷于这个？嗯，我喜欢色情一点的。”

“闭嘴，”Loki含糊道，耳朵像开水壶似的冒着热气。

Darcy漫不经心地走向文胸陈列。她从衣架上拿起L码，狡猾地打量了一番Loki，又拿起了M。在等身镜前比对着，Loki恰在她身后。

“超级性感啊。”她说。

“真的？”Loki咕哝。

“他看见你穿这个会发疯的。”她轻语，嘴唇几乎没动。

Loki想象着自己的模样。更正： _尽力_ 想象自己的模样。

“长筒袜。”Darcy坚定地说。“我们需要一双长筒袜，吊袜带也要。”

“天哪，Darcy...”他抱怨道，揉搓着高热的脸颊。

“嗯？有问题吗？”她大胆地反问。

“你肯定不是认真的，我说...”

“我当然是认真的。别管我叫垦丁。”

她向他眨了眨眼，开始着手行动。

“相信我。”半小时后，她说道。正当他们在柜台边清空购物篮，等候Loki结账。一件墨绿色的连身裙，丝绒镶边，蕾丝嵌饰。一条暴露的丁字裤。一双长筒袜，和一条吊袜带。

有那么几个引人遐思的时刻。他们对于尺码各执一词，而导购员坚信L才是Darcy的正确码数。

“不是给我穿”，“是送人的”，他们同时紧张地掩饰道，交换了一个高度可疑的眼神。导购员看起来倒十分精明，但他们付的钱可不够叫她应付这种麻烦。

“Well，保存好收据，以防她需要退换。很抱歉下身部分不接受退换，所以请确保你们挑选合适。”

Darcy愉悦地微笑着，而Loki在心里长吁了一口气。

下一站，Darcy家。精确地说，Darcy狭窄的步入式衣帽间。

“来嘛，让我看看你！”她叫道，“绝对很好看。来嘛，出来看看。”

现下没有穿衣镜，Loki只能在视线范围内打量自己。绿色睡裙轻柔地贴在身上，垂直的黑色镶边勾勒出胸衣的轮廓；舒适柔软，当然，但与他寻常穿的衣服大相径庭，他甚至都不知道自己该作何感受。至于黑色丁字裤，深深嵌进股缝，时刻昭彰着它的存在。跟你说吧，把阴茎安排妥当可不是什么容易事。而长筒袜呢，想来在提拉时撕裂了些许，背缝附近难受得要命。而把吊袜带扣上蕾丝边则是一项异常繁琐的工程，又花了他躁郁堆积的小半天。总的来说，他感觉十分不适，极度滑稽。

“Loki，要么你现在出来，要么我就把猫粮和猫砂盆给你端进来，从现在开始管你叫小毛球。”

“好，好的，等一下...”他抱怨道。在绝望中认命般地叹了口气，打开了门。他犹豫着，双臂徒劳地环抱住身体。

Darcy大睁着眼睛，惊掉了下巴。Loki尴尬地揉了揉脸，等待着即将到来的嘲笑。

“你 _不要脸，_ ”她倒吸一口气，“你这个 _混蛋，_ ”更多的喘息。“你他妈...”

“什么？”Loki小心翼翼地问。

“你他妈像个超模！还问什么！”她叫喊道，指引着他转身，“你他妈当然一点脂肪都没有，这个屁股 _真的_ 都犯规了，我恨你！”她令人晕眩的巨大笑容对Loki既安抚又困扰。安抚是因为她看起来不像是真的恨他，困扰是因为他最终还是把她逼疯了。

“所以还不错？”他问道。不羞赧于承认他也需要再三肯定。现在只有表情是不足够的，他需要文字。更多文字，毫不含糊的赞美与热忱。

“不错？ _不错？_ ”她义愤填膺地重复，“他的血管都会炸破的！你必须给他发照片！他根本不可能忍得住！”

Loki晕红了双颊，鼓起勇气在Darcy的全身镜里打量自己。他仍旧像白天时那样宽阔结实（全靠游泳），但睡裙改变了一切。极具暗示性的蕾丝旋涡掩饰了他男孩气的腹部，胸衣式的镶边线条勾勒出本不存在的曲线。就连他的肩膀也软化了几分，显得纤细娇弱，仅仅因为环绕其间的蕾丝绑带。

“你的屁股让人看见死了也值。死了也值，我就这么说了。我现在在这儿，就快死了。”

Loki回身审视丁字裤的效果，较之四角裤的紧致匀称不同，更彰显着圆润而肉感的轮廓。吊袜带打破了双腿和躯干之间的线条，凸显着臀部。长筒袜弱化了他瘦削的膝盖和肌肉紧实的小腿。如果他抬起手臂，收腹，提胯，像早间一样撅起屁股...噢。上。帝。没错。 _完全可行。_

“你辣绝人寰了，我恨你。”Darcy说。

Loki对着镜中性感的男孩不自然地笑了。

“Darcy，（清嗓子，）你觉得你可以...帮我拍几张照片吗？”

衣橱门是个合适的背景。奶白色，沐浴在午后的阳光下，并不刺眼。 _且缺乏可识别特征。_ Loki在脑海中补充道。就算Thor来过这间卧室也无法辨认分毫，因为它是彻头彻尾的平平无奇。完美。

“我、我应该怎么...不，等等，不要拍脸！”

“为什么？他见过你的脸，不是吗？”

Loki涨红了面颊。

“没错但是，但是...你有没有听过资料泄露？色情复仇（Revenge porn），什么的？”真机灵啊，小聪明。加分。

译注：Revenge porn，指在网络上散布前任的色情影像，以达到报复私仇的目的。

“你觉得他会那么做吗？”

“不会，但是...但那些受害者也没那么想过。最好安全点。”

“听你的，聪明人。”她眨眨眼。

（十五分钟后。）

“亲爱的，你得再放松一点。你看起来太紧张了。”

Loki恼怒地喘息着，意识空空。这行不通的。谁他妈是谁的主意？他脑子是进水了吗？

“我尽力了。”他微弱而挫败地抗议道。

“好的，宝贝。我们要破解这一关，否则我就不叫Darcy Lewis。来吧，深呼吸。对，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。现在甩你的头发。认真的，使劲甩，来嘛。看见了吧？释放你内心的Tina Turner。现在把你的手扶在门上，腿伸开，就好像我要搜你的身。屁股抬起来，它必须出出风头。现在，停。深呼吸。想想Madonna。想想Lady Gaga。想想Jessica Rabbit。开始。”

就这样尝试了几个不同的姿势，他尽可能遵循着Darcy的指示。 _现在一只脚踩上床，就好像你在穿你的长筒袜。现在抬起胳膊，前胸挺起来，抓一把头发，没错。现在手叉腰，撅屁股，腿交叉。现在穿上我的高跟鞋。弯腰，握住你的脚踝。相信我。_

“你真是个辣妹，Loki。”Darcy说。“你比维密天使还辣。可怜的Storm要被你整 _死_ 啦。我们再在床上拍两张。等下，我有一条黑色床单...”

Loki就这样穿着内衣在Darcy的床上搔首弄姿，游走于风流和高雅之间。平躺，抬膝，双腿交叠。趴伏，脚踝在空中交叉。侧身，手肘支撑，另一手轻抚腿根。

“哇哦，你现在完全进入状态了，不是吗？”

“闭嘴。”他红着脸抱怨，一身纤细织物下无处隐藏他 _高涨的热情_ 。又他妈是这个姿势，Darcy快点拍完...

“所以你要把这些发给Storm？”Darcy问道。他们肩并肩舒适地坐在床边，欣赏着新鲜出炉的摄影作品。

“我不确定。”他撒谎。（他要，他绝对要。任务完成，怎样呢。桃色陷阱小姐，你 _真的_ 要被开除了。不是开除，你是被歼灭，被摧毁。你他妈玩完啦，姑娘。看看这些， _自己哭去吧。_ ）

“不管怎样，我想起来，”她站起身，在衣橱里翻找一番。“生日快乐，亲爱的。”她在转身时说道，手拿着深红色缎面的礼品盒。

“还有两周呢。”

“我本来想留着，但现在我觉得你已经可以开始用了，当你把照片发给Storm的时候。”

他狐疑地皱起眉。

“你不想要吗？”她噘嘴。

“好吧，给我。”

Loki警惕地拆开包装。他有一种不祥的预感...

“搞...什么？”他瞪大眼睛，脸颊烧红。（他的冷静都他妈去哪了？尴尬至极！）

Darcy坐在床边，揭开其中的内容。

“这是为新手特别定制的。这个小一点，等你习惯之后，你就换这个。”

Loki像个傻瓜一样喘息着。一个心慌意乱的傻瓜。他以前从来都没见过这些玩意儿。

“你觉得怎么样？很漂亮吧？”

一对亮粉色的硅胶按摩棒。

“我还是挑了仿真型，我想着如果你要假装是那个谁的话，仿真要好一些。颜色呢...Well，我买不起上好的那些，所以选了个时髦一点的。但绝对是上等硅胶。好好保管，它们会陪你很久的，不管你用过多少次。”她挑起眉毛。

它们确实很逼真。Loki发现自己一手握着一根阴茎，一个小一些，另一个更粗更长，有着球状龟头，血管脉络俱全，重量宜人，触感柔韧。

“这里是按钮，如果你要调振动的话。我还贴了电池和润滑剂，因为我就是这么大方。”

她以那个较小的按摩棒为例解说。它在Loki手中嗡嗡作响。Loki像被蛰咬似的丢开了。她咯咯笑开，而他依旧无言以对。

“你什么都不用说，亲爱的。”她把两根按摩棒放回盒子，拍了拍他的后背。“你可以之后再感谢我。因为你之后 _绝对会_ 感谢我的。”她亲亲他的脸颊，“我希望它能给你带来很多快乐。给你，也给Storm。”

“这一天玩得好吗，亲爱的？”妈妈在厨房问道。

Loki含糊地应承着，一溜烟钻进卧室，目标清晰明确：为他那些赃物找一个该死的藏身之处。两根硅胶按摩棒，还有满满一手机的内衣裸照。

他在楼梯上同Thor撞肩而过。

“你着什么急呢？”（“What’s up your ass?”）他喊道。

Loki难堪得要抓狂啦。（永远那么一语中的，哥哥。）

他锁好房门，恐慌地环顾四周，仿佛背包里装着一个十秒后就会启动自毁的定时炸弹。没有哪个地方看起来足够安全，足够隐蔽，足够难以接近。

在脑海中，Darcy的声音始终盘旋不去。 _“这些是吸盘，你可以把他们粘在浴室墙上，或者是地板，椅子上，你就能那在上面操自己。还能锻炼自己的口活。你的男友要是能看见你舔这些小宝贝，他一定会发疯的。你们有没有视频过？”_

“五分钟开饭！下来收拾桌子！”Frigga的声音从楼下传来。“Thor？”

“听到了，妈妈！”

“Loki？”

“马、马上！”他结巴道。

埋在抽屉里的几件T恤下。他必须还得找个更保险的位置。

（粘在浴室墙上操你自己...从小的那个开始，慢慢习惯，然后等你舒服了之后...）见鬼，不要是现在。他不安地挪动着，尽力不去想那些兴奋的事物。真的，真的很难（hard）。呃，这都什么词啊。

他端着餐盘走出厨房，视线压低，内心尖叫着告诉自己停止想象阴茎和按摩棒和勃起和黄瓜和齐柏林飞艇和瓠瓜和香蕉和他妈的茄子，他听到Thor问，

“晚饭吃什么，妈妈？”

“香肠炖锅！”她说道。“你还好吗，Loki？你脸色很差...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki有东西要给哥哥看。

现下就像是那些你能够显著意识到爸妈年龄差距的时刻。周六午后。妈妈在健身房，而爸爸倚在沙发上沉沉打鼾，下巴磕在胸口。

按理来说，周六下午是父子时间；Odin和Thor共赏体育频道，维系感情。Thor的确是坐在他身边，大嚼特嚼着干果，佐以一瓶周末限定许可的啤酒。但有多少感情能维系起来还很难说，尤其当一方睡得不省人事，而另一方的大部分注意力都黏在手机上（和那帮狐朋狗友策划着夜间活动）。但说到底在这几个月以来，父子俩的中心思想还是贯彻得十分到位。

至于Loki，他对大汗淋漓的接触性运动丝毫不感兴趣。或许随着他成人离家之日的逼近，妈妈会坚持继续开展亲情维系活动；可当下而言，他通常不会对周六下午抱有任何期待。但当Thor在家且在卧室外活动时，把自己锁进楼上，蜷缩在幸福小窝的诱惑力便大不如前。是的，Loki最近十分乐于呼吸新鲜空气。今早Thor穿着一件过紧的白背心修剪草坪时，Loki整整花了两小时在花园修整树篱。妈妈被吓得不轻。树篱形状良好，尚可以等到下周再做保养。但Loki可等不了啦。最终，兄弟俩各拿一罐可乐坐在门廊，舒适地享受着片刻宁静，交换了几个无聊的笑话。简直 _难以置信。_

Loki贴身带着手机，这是自然。从不离身的多功能小设备。将他从独身徘徊的难堪中解救的隐形盾牌（教他有事可做，暗示他或许有自己的生活，甚至目标），自由传送至千里之外的魔法门户。闪避他人视线的护身法宝。而自经过周末的摄影以来，则成为毁灭性的秘密武器，承载着致命毒液的玻璃小瓶。若有谁胆敢接近其中的保密档案，他必然誓死捍卫。他妈的当然要贴身携带；这些天来从未让它离开视野，就连洗澡也不例外。多么惊心动魄的小玩意。

整整一周躲在卧室内的秘密基地，他翻来覆去地折腾着那些照片。不仅是调整亮度和对比度，裁剪重构再裁剪，确保抹消一切可能暴露身份的蛛丝马迹。而且没错，他柔化了稍嫌突出的肌肉群，用消除笔抹去几处体毛。他本身也没有多少，但大部分女孩都会剃除或蜡褪双腿和腋下，而那正是他致力于达成的外观，严格意义上的 _女孩_ 。他的确考虑过给平板的肢体平添曲线，但又激烈强硬地驳回了这个方案：他要那些照片真正是 _他_ ，只是他，只有他。这关乎自尊。

不管怎样，在他密集全面，到目前为止都十分多余的修修补补之后，一切已万事俱备。那他还在犹豫什么呢？他又不是没跨越过无数条不可挽回的红线，对吗？不管有没有这些照片，这段故事都已经扭曲至极了，不是吗？谁还在乎呢？再跨过一条红线又怎样？

再一次。 _再一次。_

就这样，一整周的心情反复横跳：婊子，消停会吧。/ 贱人，你还在等什么。

Odin半睁开一只眼，又打起了呼噜。

Thor的啤酒一滴不剩。他偷瞄一眼Odin，起身去拿第二瓶。Loki的大脑当即抛却一切工作，凝神注视他哥哥走向厨房的健硕背影。他穿着一条棉质运动裤，此外（这就是为什么Loki想飙脏话） _一丝不挂。_ Loki的思维逐渐溶成一锅糨糊。他的哥哥，教科书式的多动儿童，不停挪动着更换坐姿，翘起腿又放下；时不时又抬起屁股拉低裤腰。那物事升起又回落，绷紧又舒展，遮掩又瞩目。Loki捏紧最后一丝自控才能做到移开视线。真他妈 _累人_ 。尽管仍旧诡异如斯，因为，操啊，这是Thor，Thor也就是 _他的亲哥哥Thor_ ，Loki却情难自已地追随着他臀部摇摆的线条，不得不 _用尽_ 全力才能忽略那个...东西的弹动。老天爷啊，他怎么能恶心成这样。他对他哥哥的 _那玩意儿_ 着了迷，那在一层薄薄的织物下自由舒展的...

这还不算完。Thor这一年有什么正在悄然改变：男孩们都蓄起了胡须（准确地说，那些生理上 _能够_ 做到的）。他们大多看起来都更加成熟阳刚，而且，你知道的，更英俊些，但Thor。上帝啊， _Thor。_ 他的性感呈几何倍数式爆炸增长。他只是...Wow。无可比拼。 _无需_ 比拼。只要略过那些繁琐的胜局把奖杯捧到他眼前就好了。其余参赛者，回家种地吧。你不可能与 _神_ 较量。

Loki有时会想，真他妈不可思议啊，他在人类造物史上最辉煌的成就身边生活长达十余年，却从未真正意识到Thor的美丽。他眼见为实，心知肚明，当然。但却从未教他情难自禁，沉醉于失语的虔敬。

而现在他彻底迷失其中，出神地凝视着Thor。协调对称的五官，皱眉时波涛汹涌的双眼让一切都黯然失色，愉悦时则星光熠熠。他的嘴唇可爱至极，但当他微笑，见鬼，他能点亮整个世界。而那些该死的胡须，赋予他成熟稳重的气质，锐化掉童稚的柔软，雕刻出男人的轮廓。而且看起来他妈的 _好好摸_ 啊。他忍了好几次才没出声询问他哥哥是否能感觉得到他的抚摸。

“我脸上有东西吗，smurf？”

Loki如梦初醒。

“晚饭，”他快速地答道。他朝Thor抬起下巴，虚虚一指。“留着这些渣子半夜当甜点吗？”

Thor哈哈大笑（令人目眩神迷的弧度，教他如遭雷击），擦拭着胡茬。

“很实用，”他心情不错。“你也应该留胡子试试。噢，等等，抱歉，你 _不能_ 。”一声轻笑。他并非刻薄，只是... _Thor式表达_ _（Thorly）_ _。_ Loki不为所动。

“哈哈。”他面无表情。过了会问道，“烦人吗？”

“什么，胡子？长出来的时候有点痒。现在就不用每天都刮了，还不错。”

“我哪懂这些。”Loki没好气地说。短暂的沉默过后，“让你看起来更老了。”

“正中下怀。”

“为什么？”

“抛开那些幼稚的一面，我不知道。”Thor耸肩。

“是为了不用身份证就能买酒吧？”

他的哥哥粗哑地低笑起来。

“很适合你。”Loki说。他尽量装作是顺带提及，本意绝非脸红至此。迅速将眼神撇向手机，他暗自祈祷Thor不会发现。

Thor比了个开枪的手势，在扣动扳机时弹了下舌，眨眨眼睛。

“多谢，smurf。”

_Smurf。_ 嘁。Loki咬紧下巴，无理取闹似的恼火起来。无理是因为Thor习惯那样叫他，大概率还会叫上一辈子。但现在，Loki挣扎许久才能忍住不把手机砸到他哥哥的脑门上。

突然间，另一股可怕的冲动变得迫切。

他就 _从来_ 不该让自己在这种状态下做出任何决定。他最近因此惹上的麻烦还少吗，说真的Loki，你就永远学不会乖吗？ _（婊子，消停会吧。）_ 那么多愚蠢的决定，那么多。

...那么嘿，再多一个又如何呢。 _（贱人，你还在等什么。）_

Loki死死攥住手机。

_Smurf？_ 你给我等着。

他点进相册，先是快速浏览了一番；但其实这些天来早已心有所属。轻微虚焦的立姿，挽起发髻，脸颊朝向右侧无形的窗户，五官隐藏在手臂之下。身着墨绿色纱裙，蕾丝嵌饰，丝绒镶边，以及那条丁字内裤。背部的弧度和内衣线条蜿蜒滑向圆润小巧的臀瓣；一旦山峦过眼，裹在黑色筒袜内的洁白长腿便尽收眼前。光线柔和温暖，照片中的人儿风姿绰约。正是一位年轻，芬芳，性感的 _女孩_ 。

Loki选中图像。他的指尖踌躇了一刻。无声吸气，咬住嘴唇，然后点击 _发送_ 。

小小的数据包悄然升上天际，在几颗卫星之间轻巧跳跃，再降落至 Borson家的起居室，叮！着陆于他哥哥的手机。彻底无路可退。妈的。

_我都做了些什么啊。_

随之而来的每一瞬都如同水波之下的慢镜头画面，哥哥的每一个眨眼、每一次皱眉都没能逃过Loki的捕捉。展开和煦的微笑——看不分明，并未直达眼底，却那么温暖——当特别提示音昭示发件人身份时。他抓起手机飞快解锁，软件加载启动耗费一刻。另一刻等待图像下载，噢，Thor的眼睛，wow，快看啊。骤然放大的瞳孔，剑眉翘起的角度甚至该死的诗性，嘴唇微微张开。克制着响动，窘迫地倚回靠背。Thor不安地环视着四周，生怕Loki和Odin看到他眼所见的，读到他心所 _想_ 的。他一定是立马意识到爸爸还在打鼾，而Loki正全神贯注地盯着手机；没人在意他刚刚收到了什么文件，他安然无恙。于是换上一副淡然表情，仿佛漠不关心。拇指滑动，照片占满整个屏幕。灯光稀疏，又或许Loki只是在自作多情，但红晕结结实实爬上了Thor的后颈和脸颊。一本正经的表情裂开一道愉悦的弧度。他的哥哥简直 _眉飞色舞_ 。而Loki呢？Loki正在体内疯狂地颤抖着，几乎要炸成一束巨大绚烂的烟花。把持不住啊。

趁着Thor恢复神智前，Loki发动了第二轮进攻。依旧身着整套内衣，画框策略性地裁除了五官和双手；他跪伏在黑色床单上，单薄的布料和吊袜带勾画出桃心状的诱人臀瓣。

Thor的反应说明了 _一切_ 。他吃惊地瞪大眼睛，身体微微前倾，不知该如何是好似的瞧着那一方小小图像。仿佛他一败涂地。而Loki得竭尽全力才能装作他没在观察。有什么正在他的胸口和喉咙鼓动燃烧，他想要 _尖叫。_

这简直欲罢不能。Loki再一次开火：他平躺着，手臂围在前胸，看起来就像有乳房需要遮挡。另一张则在他双腿之间，膝盖性暗示极强地拦截住通往秘密区域的春光，后背的弧度性感而雅致。光线是纯粹巴洛克风格的绮丽。Darcy，你这个天才。

Thor僵硬地坐直。噢，Loki _看到_ 了，他艰难地吞咽了一口。他哥哥神情严肃，仿佛公务在身。他把手机滑进口袋，舒展着双臂（装模作样）含糊道：

“我回屋了。”

“不把这场比赛看完吗？”Loki甜腻地说，惺惺作态。他妈的绝对乐在其中。

“都快结束了。”Thor说道。

Loki翻了个白眼，但没有反驳。（他是觉得我傻吗？ _我只是没在看，又不是不知道一场比赛该有多长，哥哥。_ ）

不管怎样，谁在乎呢，Loki也同样急切于让好戏登场。应当也十分感激于，呃，看到他哥哥的背影，就是说，因为，well，那些照片明显也让Thor有点 _急切_ ，加上那条薄运动裤...Loki很难将视线移开那一团鼓胀的半勃，而他真的，真的应该。

Thor消失在楼梯尽头，Loki读起秒数。

当然了，也没有很多秒。

_Storm99：oh_

_Storm99：my_

_Storm99：fucking_

_Storm99：god_

_Storm99：princess_

_Storm99：!!!!!!!!!!_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我一句话都说不出来了 大脑停机_

_Storm99：真是_

_Storm99：一个字都不会说了 抱歉 我真是不知所云_

Loki的笑容咧到了耳根。是真的，他都快笑疼了。

Odin在睡梦中意味不明地嘟囔着。Loki才 _不要_ 在这儿做，身边围绕着一场热火朝天的球赛和他正打鼾的爹。谨慎地打了个时间差，他抓起手机，踮着脚走上了台阶。

锁住房门，安逸地窝到床上，在想好回复之前重读了一遍那热情似火的独白。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：所以你是喜欢咯_

_Storm99：喜欢???_

_Storm99：_ **_**喜欢** _ ** _???_

_Storm99：!!!!!!!!_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你说不出话的样子很可爱_

_Storm99：而你是我这辈子见过最美的风景_

Loki翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头，短促地尖叫。

_Storm99：你是怎么拍的 什么时候拍的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：之前去逛街的时候_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：然后就开始摆拍 ;)_

_Storm99：谁拍的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：一个朋友_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：一个*女性*朋友_

_Storm99：好的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嫉妒了？_

_Storm99：嫉妒??我??我会不会想要看着你拍下那些照片????你认真的吗??_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：(#^_^#)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我就是在店里看到了 觉得我穿上应该还不错 觉得你可能会喜欢看我穿_

_Storm99：可能？你开玩笑呢_

_Storm99：宝贝_ **_**你倾国倾城** _ **

_Storm99：_ **_**你像我做的一场梦** _ **

_Storm99：我死了 真的死了_

上帝啊，谁知道人活着居然还能这么 _幸福_ ？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我还有更多_

_Storm99：omg_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但既然你死了..._

_Storm99：还没死透呢你发吧_

Loki轻笑出声。他扫了一眼私密相册。唔，高跟鞋，吊带筒袜，微微倚身向衣橱门...他的腿的确十分上镜。

_Storm99：fuuuuuuuck_

_Storm99：公主你性感得过头了 我无言以对_

_Storm99：我是说_

_Storm99：whoa_

_Storm99：仁慈的耶稣啊_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：!!!!!!!_

_Storm99：我的女神_

_Storm99：自信 迷人 性感_

_Storm99：我要是在那的话宝贝 我会跪下来亲吻你的脚背_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：哈哈哈好变态_

_Storm99：我知道我知道我在说垃圾话 我只是_

_Storm99：根本不能思考了 更别提写出一个完整的句子 尤其是我的血液都冲到_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：oh_

_Storm99：yes oh_

_Storm99：OH even ;)_

Loki做不到无动于衷。体内美妙的刺痛，阴茎上猛烈的脉冲在牛仔布料下肉眼可见地膨胀着。这给了他一个下流的点子。非常下流。难以置信的下流。不仅仅只是另一条红线了。而是刷上黑白涂料的栅栏，挂着一盏橙色探照灯。他不应该跨过去。真的。他连想都不该想。在一切丧心病狂的罪恶之中...

那刺痛真是好极了。从来不会让他 _好过。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：给我看_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：给你看？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我给你看了我的 你给我看你的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好吗_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：我不知道 宝贝 不太确定_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为什么？_

_Storm99：_

还是算了吧。太过分了不是吗？Loki真的会想要看 _这个_ 吗？他现在开始深思熟虑了。那些橙色探照灯还当真开始发挥作用。

_Storm99：好的稍等_

我操啊他真的要发了。他要发了上帝啊求你救救我们吧。

_Storm99发送了一个图像文件_

Loki颤抖着，死命攥住手机。屏幕上，一张空白模糊的方形略图，一个圆形小箭头，“点击以下载”。

你现在还能退出，小子。地狱当中亦有一线希望...Oh, _fuck it._ 他的喘息浅而短促，五脏六腑拧成一团。Loki轻点屏幕。

生命中最漫长的四分之三秒。

画面中是棉质运动裤的裆部（而且除此之外 _的确_ 一丝不挂，现已证实），尺寸可观的勃起掩于其中。都算不上是屌照。Loki不确定自己的感受究竟是失望，还是宽慰。

不管怎样，第二眼。上。帝。啊。这布料薄到你足以辨认出 _头部_ 的形状。

有那么一秒钟，Loki确信他必吐无疑。但下一秒，腹股沟中央灼热的疼痛让他蜷起身子。 _他兴奋了。_

他一直盯一直盯一直盯着，胸口急速起伏。

_Storm99：公主？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：继续_

他赶在思考之前点击了发送。

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99发送了一个图像文件_

亲爱的圣母玛利亚和您虔诚的信徒啊。Loki干渴地吞咽着。他轻点灰色略图以下载照片。

耳力可闻的叹息。他哥哥宽厚而精致的手掌，拇指勾住裤腰，向下拉扯着。金色毛发（金褐色）丛生，只能瞥到细微一角筋络虬结的根部， _又粗又硬的鸡巴。_

恰是Loki曾经在纯学术层面上充满好奇的那部分构造。在浴室，在沙滩，在他们还共用一间卧室时的从前，或者每当Thor在Loki冲澡时大摇大摆地走进厕所尿尿。如出一辙。但现在，是借了格雷斯库尔的力量还是什么他妈的乱七八糟，他几乎要心悸到心脏病发。

译注：by the power of Grayskull，经典台词，出自美国动漫《非凡的公主希瑞》。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：继续_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：宝贝最好还是不要了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为什么???_

_Storm99：_ _你15岁_

_Storm99：_ _我觉得光是你发给我的那些东西 就已经有法条能叫我坐牢了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我又不会举报你！_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈我知道 但是_

_Storm99：_ _我不知道宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _这样不对_

_Storm99：_ _让我很不舒服_

_Storm99：_ _你发的照片是很性感很色情 但是没有露脸 如果你明白我的意思的话_

_Storm99：_ _也许这就已经足够了 你觉得呢？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我不觉得_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝我会觉得自己像个变态的 你才十五_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我的生日再过几周就到了_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈那就在生日再问我一次_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你说话算话_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：别觉得我会忘记_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈当然_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：保证？_

_Storm99：_ _也许 ;)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗷*噘嘴*_

_Storm99：_ _肯定是很可爱的噘嘴 <333_

可爱与否，那副表情的确停留了一会。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你觉得很变态吗？我们在做的这些？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我觉得 如果你也诚实我也诚实 我们都是互相尊重的好人 我们都想要对方好_

_Storm99：_ _不急躁 慢慢来的话 ;-)_

_Storm99：_ _那就不变态_

_Storm99：_ _我能想象别人会怎么看我们_

_Storm99：_ _我就有点_

_Storm99：_ _well我猜我真的有些担心_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _什么_

噢，没什么，哥哥。就只是，在思考，你懂的。你问我额头上突然冒出的血红尖角是什么？唔，想知道吗？没什么大不了的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想说，你是一个自律又明智的年轻人，体贴 正派_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

_Storm99：_ _谢谢你 我尽量_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

如果你想要做的话，那就是现在。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那个朋友还送了我生日礼物_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：经历过异地 知道分离对年轻的心有多痛苦的朋友_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：找到了能够缓解异地困难的好办法_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _*好奇*_

Loki从衣柜最深处勾出了他的月光宝盒，从黑色绒布里拿出两支按摩棒，把那根大家伙摆到床上，一件黑T恤做背景。他拍下照片，发了过去。

_Storm99：_ _*目瞪口呆*_

_Storm99：_ _!!!_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：说完了吗？_

_Storm99：_ _XD_

_Storm99：_ _差不多_

_Storm99：_ _丧失语言功能了。都怪你_

_Storm99：_ _所以（咳）你试过了吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没有_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我们来看看这个东西是怎么操作的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我是一个纯洁的处女 恐怕不太了解这些玩意_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这一头是不是要放进嘴里呀？_

_Storm99：_ _*目瞪口呆2.0*_

_Storm99：_ _你今天是真的要弄死我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*狼吞虎咽*_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈_

_Storm99：_ _我好喜欢你啊宝贝_

Loki _爆炸了_ 。不，还没有。他很确定心脏是没法那样跳动的。这是医疗事故。要么就是内出血，要么更糟。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：再发我一张照片_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不用非得是 那个_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：只是_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _等一下_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99_ _发送了一个图像文件_

Thor隔着衣物结实地握住自己。台灯落到他胯下的光线，晕染上轻薄的灰色布料。留下的想象空间小到可怜。如果这是日本动画，Loki四射的鼻血会染红半间屋子。

他攥住按摩棒，闭上眼，轻轻揉捏。翻身趴下，一只手打字，另一只感受着硅胶的温度。臀部贴紧床垫，按压着勃起。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：假装我现在跪在你两腿中间_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我手里拿着按摩棒 告诉我该做什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我你喜欢怎样。如何_

_Storm99：_ _上帝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：得了吧好像我们没做过比这更过分的事儿似的_

_Storm99：_ _我知道_

_Storm99：_ _就是感觉*更*那个了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不可思议_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：*闭上眼睛，舔了舔它*_

_Storm99：_ _天啊宝贝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我_

_Storm99：_ _上帝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：他现在帮不了你_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：快点_

_Storm99：_ _慢一点_

_Storm99：_ _我喜欢慢一点_

_Storm99：_ _刚开始的时候_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我具体该做什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你一边打字_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我一边做_

_Storm99：_ _fuck_

_Storm99：_ _fuck ok_

_Storm99：_ _抓住底座_

_Storm99：_ _抓紧。它不会坏的。有一些女生总是太小心_

_Storm99：_ _我就说 这他妈又不是一朵花 你根本不知道我自己弄的时候下手多重 你就直接上然后*抓紧*_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：别有用心吗你？_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：明白了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：抓紧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：然后呢_

_Storm99：_ _舔_

_Storm99：_ _沿着柱身_

_Storm99：_ _避开像龟头这样敏感的地方，只舔下面。取悦我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：mmmmm ok_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我在舔呢_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：这上面还有血管呢 你在照片里注意到了吗？非常逼真_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我在沿着血管舔_

_Storm99：_ _oh dear god_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你知道吗你每一次在这种情况下滥用主的名字 就会有一位天使死去_

_Storm99：_ _XD_

_Storm99：_ _我太兴奋了 恐怕会在裤子里射出来_

_Storm99：_ _就只是想象着你的样子_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：比如_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：舌头慢慢地绕着你的鸡巴_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：直到它又湿又亮_

_Storm99：_ _hnnng_

_Storm99：_ _味道像塑料吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：有点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没有我想象中的严重_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想知道你尝起来是什么味道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你的气味_

_Storm99：_ _操_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：所以我现在可以吸你了吗 还是_

_Storm99：_ _我操啊宝贝_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我还能说什么 我已经很急躁了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _慢慢来宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _再久一点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好的 告诉我_

_Storm99：_ _它是粘在什么上的吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：可以_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：底座上有个吸盘_

仔细操作过后，Loki的床头柜上赫然挺立一根热辣的按摩棒。顺滑柔韧，高度亦恰到好处。Loki真正跪伏下来，深深吸气，一手抓着手机，另一手紧紧环握住根部。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：摆好了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我已经跪好 准备好要吸了_

_Storm99：_ _先等等_

_Storm99：_ _一边舔一边慢慢撸_

居然还他妈聊上了。Loki尽可能适应好他抽痛的勃起，闭上双眼，按命令行事。他决定告诉自己塑料味（根本不重，质量上乘，感谢Darcy）是来自安全套。上下抚摸着柱身，他的小舌怯生生探索着。他在想象。他的哥哥俯视着他，双眼如炬，呼吸深沉，或许还会爱抚他的头发。他自己的勃起在束缚中膨胀着。感觉不错。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你在干嘛_

Thor的回复速度较往常稍慢了些。

_Storm99：_ _手淫_

_Storm99：_ _自慰_

_Storm99：_ _闭上眼假装你在_

Ah fuck. _Fuck._

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我可以吸了吗_

_Storm99：_ _操_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：让我吸你_

_Storm99：_ _妈的_

_Storm99：_ _好啊宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _吸我_

Loki再次闭上双眼，把它吞进嘴里。嘴唇封住龟头，用唾液濡湿。他试着深入。甚至连一半都含不住。嘴巴够不到的地方就用手。他的舌头灵活地舔舐着。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：继续告诉我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：告诉我该怎么做_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：要我快一点吗？_

_Storm99：_ _操_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝如果你在我身边_

_Storm99：_ _我会让你做任何你喜欢的_

_Storm99：_ _让你舒服的_

_Storm99：_ _我想要看到你挑逗我_

_Storm99：_ _想要看到你的反应_

_Storm99：_ _公主 我想要你想得快发疯了_

嘴里塞满硅胶阴茎，Loki渴望地呻吟着。他捏了捏牛仔裤下沉重的勃起。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我吸得很卖力_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：手紧紧抓着_

_Storm99：_ _fuck baby_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：现在慢下来了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：在龟头下面_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：用舌头弹_

_Storm99：_ _hnnng fuck yes_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你会抓住我的头发吗_

_Storm99：_ _你想要吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：yes fuck_

_Storm99：_ _操啊_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _我本来想说我喜欢慢慢来但是_

_Storm99：_ _如果是真的的话 我可能几个小时前就射了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你要我咽掉吗_

_Storm99：_ _都可以_

_Storm99：_ _如果她喜欢那我也喜欢_

_Storm99：_ _如果她不喜欢 那我也不会喜欢。不会强迫她_

_Storm99：_ _我也不会强迫你 这是你真正想要的吗_

Loki绝望地翻了个白眼。他的哥哥真他妈是个 _绅士_ 。

而Loki是那么，那么的欲火焚身。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我想要你在操我的时候射进我里面_

_Storm99：_ _操_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：非常想要_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我他妈差点就射了_

_Storm99：_ _天啊我真的太想要你了_

_Storm99：_ _多难过啊宝贝_

_Storm99：Storm99：_ _这简直是折磨_

依旧握着按摩棒，Loki把脸埋进手臂，想要怒吼。但他留心到那根小号的阴茎。唔。

他的手指飞快而笨拙地摸索着，简直急不可待。他扯掉裤子，一脚踢开；抓起小号按摩棒和润滑剂，翻身上床。双腿大开。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我在床上_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：要操我自己了_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝那个看起来很粗 你小心一点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：有一根细一点的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：新手专用_

_Storm99：_ _你的朋友太贴心了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：那不然呢_

_Storm99：_ _还是要小心 慢一点_

_Storm99：_ _别伤到自己_

噢，Thor，全天候不停歇的好哥哥。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：说点什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：假装是你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：马上就要操我_

_Storm99：_ _fuuuuuck_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我会跪在你腿中间_

_Storm99：_ _看着你完美的身体，抚摸你_

_Storm99：_ _温柔地玩弄你的小穴_

_Storm99：_ _我本来应该花半个小时舔你的_

_Storm99：_ _你会湿透的_

_Storm99：_ _我把手指伸进去 插你_

_Storm99：_ _用我的鸡巴蹭你_

_Storm99：_ _爱抚你_

_Storm99：_ _就在这个位置_

_Storm99：_ _你会一边扭一边呻吟 那么可爱那么性感_

Loki摩擦着按摩棒，在后穴处打圈。除非打字，嘴里依旧含着另一根。他被欲火烧到颤抖。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：快点插进来 操_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

_Storm99：_ _是吗？宝贝真的想要吗？_

_Storm99：_ _想要这个插进去？_

_Storm99：_ _想要我现在就操你？_

Loki抚慰着自己，拼命抵抗，呃， _直接推进去_ 的诱惑。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：他妈的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：操我 请你操我_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝我想看着你_

_Storm99：_ _想听见你_

_Storm99：_ _我准备好了 要插进去了_

是的，请进来吧。感谢上帝。

_Storm99：_ _来吧宝贝 开始吧_

Loki推进了一英寸。无比顺畅，考虑到润滑得当，以及他性欲爆棚。但依旧刺痛。而且十分，十分奇怪。与他的手指无关。不太舒服。

_Storm99：_ _你还好吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：很奇怪_

_Storm99：_ _慢慢动_

_Storm99：_ _进 出 进 出 慢慢来 不要太深_

Loki闭了闭眼，含住那根假阴茎，又把另一根推得更深了些。然后抽出。然后再深一些。依旧不太舒服，但上帝，这也太辣了，躺在这儿，一边口交一边挨操。他喜欢这种放纵而淫荡的想法。促使他莽撞地加快速度。烧灼。他的脸颊也在烧灼。 _看看你自己。_

_Storm99：_ _摸你自己_

_Storm99：_ _你的小穴_

_Storm99：_ _一边插一边爱抚你自己_

意味着Loki必须得拿出那根他卖力吸吮的按摩棒，不过听起来像是个好主意，他握住自己仅仅半勃的阴茎，挤压着，揉捏着，爱抚着。（Hnnnng...）

开始插得更快了些，更深了些。

_Storm99：_ _感觉怎么样？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：好满_

_Storm99：_ _慢慢动_

_Storm99：_ _习惯它_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你搞过很多处女吗？_

_Storm99：_ _休想八卦我！_ _（never kiss n tell!）_

_Storm99：_ _我只是在猜什么会让我感觉好受_

_Storm99：_ _我是说如果是我的话_

Loki继续动作着，烧灼的痛楚和阴茎上的快感糅合溶解，他又硬了。

也开始变得放肆。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果是你的屁股？_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈是吧我猜_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你喜欢那样吗？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _不知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没试过？_

_Storm99：_ _没有_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：不喜欢？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _不知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我觉得很辣_

_Storm99：_ _是吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你会这么做吗 有一天的话_

_Storm99：_ _什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：为了我用手指插你自己_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

_Storm99：_ _先把我灌醉吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：哈哈哈_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：一言为定_

他扔掉手机，抓起阴茎，闭上双眼。他硬得发疼了。仿佛那下面正有一场革命。人群熙攘，喧哗吵闹。

简单来说， _现在_ 他感觉到了。

提示音响起，Loki睁开眼检查消息。

_Storm99：_ _怎么样了宝贝？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：nnnnng_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

Loki全身上下的血液都冲进了手里那东西。不像是他再插几下，抚摸几下就会达成一场令人晕眩的高潮的样子。所以他停止了抚摸，专注于身后的抽插。并且抓起手机。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你在干嘛？_

_Storm99：_ _我？_

_Storm99：_ _顶着床垫_

_Storm99：_ _操我自己的手_

_Storm99：_ _还能干嘛_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：XD_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：裤子脱了？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _现在脱了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：oh my_

他想象着。Thor趴在床上，裤子挂在膝弯，臀部随着冲撞而收紧。不满足的，怒吼的，喘息的。

Loki都他妈要着火了。他想射。他控制着。忍耐着。仍旧不去碰他的阴茎（硬得发疼，渗出前液），持续抽插着后穴。比起他哥哥还是太细了点但...但可以是他哥哥正拿着按摩棒。可以是他哥哥的手。可以是...噢，操啊...一切感官都暴涨了数倍，当他闭上眼想象，Thor代替他握着按摩棒，他的脸靠得那样近，观赏着Loki扭动身体，抚慰他，折磨他，一点一点榨干他的意识。

_Storm99：_ _你快到了吗宝贝？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_Storm99：_ _噢天啊_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _我也是_

_Storm99：_ _我真的应该收敛一点_

_Storm99：_ _我想要粗暴_

_Storm99：_ _但我也想温柔_

_Storm99：_ _我想对你温柔 宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _但我真的忍不了了宝贝我快射了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：操我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：操到最深_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：全都给我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：别忍着_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：操我 让我感觉到你_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：射给我_

_Storm99：_ _shit fuuuuuuck_

Loki抓住阴茎，只在头部摸了两下就射了。他死死咬住下唇，呻吟声或许太过高亢。他射了得有一辈子，他妈的。精液沿着手掌滴落，从未中断后穴的抽插，直到最后一记深顶。那么美妙的痛楚，天啊，那么美妙。

双眼迷离地喘息着，自慰的那只手挤尽了最后一滴精液。他在余韵之中颤抖，夹紧了依旧嵌在体内的陌生物体。一动不动。

他伸展开四肢，感到前所未有地舒适。清浅地呼吸着，只有鬼才知道他在想些什么。真是...哇哦。这他妈是什么啊。他像是磕嗨了。所以 _这_ 就是贤者时间咯，正经的。他以前从来不知道。

叮！

_Storm99：_ _还好吗宝贝？_

Loki呆滞了几秒。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：非常_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：非常非常好_

_Storm99：_ _:)))_

_Storm99：_ _舒服吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：fuck yeah_

_Storm99：_ _:)))))_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你呢？_

_Storm99：_ _搞了一团糟_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我希望你在我身边_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：和我又热又湿的逼_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝！:-O_

_Storm99：_ _不 现在是温存时间_

_Storm99：_ _我会紧紧抱住你_

_Storm99：_ _我们可以在被子下面亲热_

_Storm99：_ _说一些甜蜜的悄悄话_

Loki沉重地叹息出声，他的渴望甚至比五分钟前还要严重。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：什么甜蜜的悄悄话_

_Storm99：_ _不知道_

_Storm99：_ _待会要做什么 明天要做什么_

_Storm99：_ _你怎么样 感觉好不好_

_Storm99：_ _我们的性爱好不好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：精彩纷呈_

_Storm99：_ _我很高兴_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：而我现在特别特别难过 孤单_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我也是_

_Storm99：_ _不知道我会为了把你抱在怀里而付出什么_

贤者时间过够了。Loki的心一点点沉下去。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我爱你_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我也爱你_

_Storm99：_ _你知道吗 这就像撞到一堵墙上_

_Storm99：_ _当你那么说的时候_

_Storm99：_ _让我震惊 不知所措_

_Storm99：_ _它对我来说意味着很多_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也是_

有那么一会，他们两人都没有说话。Loki不知道Thor怎样，但他可以说是痛不欲生。

_Storm99：_ _嘿！有个主意！_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：什么_

手机开始在Loki手中振动。来自约会软件的语音通话请求。

操！操！Loki火急火燎地按下拒绝。Thor听到了吗？

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝？还好吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

还好吗？Loki的心跳都他妈要停止了，现在又开始玩命地搏动。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：没想到 有点吓到了_

_Storm99：_ _应该先告诉你的 抱歉_

_Storm99：_ _我可以打给你吗？我们可以讲话吗？_

_Storm99：_ _也许我们不能在现实中见面 但是至少_

_Storm99：_ _我想听听你的声音_

操。他妈的。不要。Loki仍旧惊恐地喘息着。大脑仓促地寻找着说辞。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我还没准备好_

不是最好的，但却是他 _唯一_ 能够想到的了。

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _好吧_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：对不起_

_Storm99：_ _没事_

_Storm99：_ _没关系宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _是有点突然了_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _但考虑一下吧_

_Storm99：_ _我真的很想_

噢，Loki的生命在那短短三秒钟内达到完美。平安无事。当然不可能一直这样下去，他早该预料到的。他早该知道的。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也是 但是_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

他还能说什么？

_One_for_Sorrow5654：等等看吧 好吗？_

_Storm99：_ _当然 宝贝_

_Storm99：_ _肯定很浪漫_

_Storm99：_ _我想听你说你爱我_

_Storm99：_ _我也想对你说_

_Storm99：_ _你不觉得这样很好吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_Storm99：_ _你会考虑的吧？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

该死的，Thor。你他妈毁了一切！

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯_

_Storm99：_ _好_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我该走了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：看看我都成什么样了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：如果有人看到我的话_

_Storm99：_ _hmmmm_

_Storm99：_ _我就是想象了一下 天啊_

_Storm99：_ _你一定性感极了_

_Storm99：_ _精疲力竭的美_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你也是_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99_ _发送了一个图像文件_

呃。

Loki点开。他哥哥的 _脸_ 。噢上帝啊，凌乱的发丝，一抹健康的潮红，晕眩的双眼，和他杀人不眨眼的坏笑。他英俊得没有天理，性感得要命。幸好Loki是躺着的，因为他刚刚真的昏厥了一刻。

如同巨石压在腹部般沉重，Loki猛然意识到不久之后他就要真真切切地见到那张脸。被叫去收拾餐桌，和他们的 _父母_ 坐在一起。为什么他的生活非得这么痛苦不公呢。他上辈子到底招谁惹谁了。他要怎样才能停下来。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：wow_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：你好帅哦_

_Storm99：(#^_^#)_

那就是他的全部了。

思索着应当等价回报，但他根本不能就只是那样自拍一张。唉。他从在Darcy家拍摄的影集中挑了一张，点击发送。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：抱歉不是新拍的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我房间里光线很差 抱歉_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你知道我根本不在乎光线吧？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：但我有标准_

_Storm99：_ _哈哈哈_

_Storm99：_ _还是很漂亮 公主_

_Storm99：_ _还有多少张啊？(o_O)_

_Storm99：_ _但之后我们得在白天试试_

_Storm99：_ _这样你就能发自拍给我了_

Loki从他悲惨的心底长出一口气。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：当然_

_Storm99：_ _不管怎样现在我得让你走了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：嗯 我最好先整理一下自己_

_Storm99：_ _还有我XD_

_Storm99：_ _well我得整理自己 还有床_

_Storm99：_ _做男生的一点不便之处 ;)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：是啊我能想象到_

_Storm99：_ _回头再聊公主_

_Storm99：_ _我爱你_

唉。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：我也爱你_

_Storm99：_ _照顾好自己 xxxxxxxx <33333_

这只黏人的拉布拉多。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：拜啦 <3_

Loki纹丝不动地躺在原地，下身赤裸，T恤凌乱地皱褶着，按摩棒依旧插在屁股里，阴茎软软地耷在腿根，他握着手机，眼神迷失在巨大空洞的天花板。

再也没有意识放空的愉悦，再也没有兴奋的耳鸣。突然间，刺骨的恐惧与战栗将他淹没。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrow给不了Thor想要的。

_Storm99：你叫什么名字？真名_

Loki呆愣地瞪着屏幕。他们明明正讨论着最新的星战，对先行篇分享有同样厌恶，然后就是这个，猝不及防的一问。Well，倒也没有，并非真的猝不及防。Storm越来越频繁地抛出此类疑问，企图窥见Sorrow真实的冰山一角。她的学校，她的住宅，她的家庭。Loki该给出何等托辞才能逃过一劫？所以他说谎了。紧接着便是弥补谎言的又一个谎言。再一个谎言。从没想过他会如此憎恨自己的谎话连篇，就像是在切割他的一小片灵魂，任其破碎腐烂。

不管怎样。他的胡编乱造不会停止。呃...名字。女孩的名字... _One_for_Sorrow。_ 喜鹊（Magpies）。搞定。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _maggie_

_Storm99：_ _:)))))))_

Loki不假思索地将那副黑白笔划的笑脸转换成他哥哥的模样。这正常吗？

他都没有意识到他们还没交换过姓名。Loki当然不会有所好奇，毕竟他一直对他的网恋男友了如指掌，但Sorrow本应该感到好奇的，不是吗？不管怎样，这对Thor来说必定是大事一桩。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你的呢？_

_Storm99：_ _Thor_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _hello Thor_

他的胃绞紧了一下。 _Hello Thor。_ Wow。感觉...Wow。（所以对Loki来说也 _的确_ 是大事一桩咯。）

_Storm99：_ _hi maggie，很高兴认识你_

_Storm99：(_ _^ v ^_ _)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：(－‸ლ)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _XD hi Thor 我也很高兴认识你_

_Storm99：_ _能知道你的名字真好 maggie_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我也是 thor_

_Storm99：_ _你住在哪？_

Loki深深吸气。揉了揉眼睛。这就是症结。这就是他们的问题所在。永远都得不到满足。Storm表面上讨要一根手指，真正想要的却是整条胳膊，一条腿（或者两条）。转移话题变得日渐困难。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _北边_

_Storm99：_ _北边哪里_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _阿拉斯加_

_Storm99：_ _真的？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _假的 :P_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你为什么不能告诉我呢？_

又来了。几天前，Loki还能通过玩笑逃避问题，但现在Storm已经不再上当了。 _是啊，哈哈哈很可爱，但给我回答问题。_ 每一天都在把Loki逼进死路。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你为什么想要知道呢？_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你知道为什么_

唉。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _对 我知道_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _那你也应该知道我为什么不回答_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我只是_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我只是不明白你为什么不能告诉我_

_Storm99：_ _你不相信我吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你为什么要这样？_

_Storm99：_ _哪样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我们本来在狂骂克隆人的进攻 然后现在_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _这很重要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _这不是重点_

_Storm99：_ _什么意思 不是重点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我的意思是_

_译注：克隆人的进攻，星战前传。_

Loki如鲠在喉。他激烈地擦去眼中开始蓄积的泪水。 _（我的意思是你会毁掉一切的。你会结束我们的。趁现在还来得及，停止吧。求你了，Thor，假装这些对你都不重要，求你了。你让我该怎么办，要是失去这些，失去Storm...）_ Loki揉到双眼刺痛。 _（你应该立刻停止，小子。）_

_Storm99：_ _不管是什么问题你都可以告诉我_

_Storm99：_ _我想帮你_

Loki吸了吸鼻子。...洪水泄漏，闸门洞开。他尽力想要单手阻挡那瓢泼水流，或者更像是单袖。床头柜里的纸巾告罄，谁知道都拿来干嘛了。操。

两只袖子。两只沾满了涕泪的袖子，就跟个婴儿似的。可不是吗，他在一切开始时也并不上心自尊，离去时当然更加少得可怜。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _什么事都没有 你帮不了我_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你都不让我听你的声音_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _那又能解决什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _先是我的声音 然后是我们能视频吗 下一步是我们能见面吗_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _那是不可能的 不会发生的_

_Storm99：_ _可为什么呢？我不明白_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _没什么可明白的_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _一定会有办法的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但没有_

_Storm99：_ _如果你告诉我问题所在 我们肯定能一起想出办法的_

_Storm99：_ _让我帮你_

_Storm99：_ _是因为你的家人吗？_

Loki擤擤鼻子。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _有一点吧_

_Storm99：_ _我什么都愿意做。我想帮你。什么都可以_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你要让你爸妈收养我吗？_

_Storm99：_ _不管是什么 宝贝 如果是你的家人有问题的话 那我们就解决这个问题 我不会丢下你不管的 我不会_

如果是几天之前，Loki还有可能笑出声来。但现在，好像一切有关于他自造陷阱的笑话都已经不再有趣了。

_Storm99：_ _告诉我你有什么麻烦 我们会想出办法的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不能_

_Storm99：_ _你为什么不能相信我呢？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我相信你 只是 这有什么意义呢_

_Storm99：_ _重点是 我想知道但你不告诉我 为什么你不告诉我_

Loki揉搓着他的额头，他的眼睛。操。真他妈一团乱麻。

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _我开始想_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _什么_

_Storm99：_ _我开始想 你可能没有对我做到完全诚实_

_Storm99：_ _我是说 我相信你 但我开始感觉 也许我不应该_

那最终击溃了Loki。他蜷成一颗茧，放声大哭。他的抽泣在每每想要安静时震颤身体，好像很长一段时间里，他所能做的就只有流泪。

这样的谈话在近两周内以这样或那样的方式发生过无数次。Loki企图用虚假模糊的点滴信息安抚Storm，但Thor明显毫不领情。事实是，不管说什么他都不会满意的。他永远不会满足于边角碎料。他要么是在欺骗Loki，欺骗他自己，要么就是二者兼具。因为他贪得无厌，得寸进尺，他会无止境地发问，却永远也得不到他想要的答案，而结局只会两败俱伤。（ _哈_ 。Loki嗤之以鼻。）

有那么几次，Loki考虑着扔下巨型炸弹，比如，“我是个男孩”。但那又能如何？Storm首先会生气，这是肯定的。地狱之火和惩戒闪电会降临到你们两家的屋顶。（有人觉得这个好笑吗？还是有点好笑的吧？）之后呢，他要么是和Sorrow分手，要么就是不分，谁知道。（在精神病的快乐之城里这难道不是相当激动人心的前景。）可再之后呢，Thor _绝对_ 会索要他的照片。还有名字。立刻又会回到视频请求。然后是地址，然后是约会。因为如果那是真正可怕的大麻烦的话，现在已经都解决掉了...这根本不是办法。无非殊途同归，引向宿命的同一座悬崖。

_这_ 座悬崖。Loki安坐于其上，双脚悬荡在峭壁边沿。

这是命定之地。再也无路可走了。他能够为Storm和Sorrow所设想到的千万条支线都通向一个共同的尽头，那便是死路一条。

_Storm99：_ _对不起宝贝 我不是真的那么想的_

_Storm99：_ _只是_

_Storm99：_ _你不和我说话 你不告诉我你在哪 你什么都不告诉我 也不告诉我原因_

_Storm99：_ _会让我想到很可怕的事情 我还能怎么办？_

_Storm99：_ _如果你能帮我弄明白_

_Storm99：_ _你到底在害怕什么？_

_Storm99：_ _你是觉得我会伤害你吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _不是 当然不是_

_Storm99：_ _你不相信我吗？_

_Storm99：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我相信你_

_Storm99：_ _那你为什么要躲着我？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _公主 我相信你做的所有事 都是有一个合理的解释的_

_Storm99：_ _我只是想要弄明白_

_Storm99：_ _我快疯了 求你了_

_Storm99：_ _maggie_

Loki花了几分钟收整心神，清理视野，以看清他该死的手机屏幕，和他正在写下的文字。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _Thor_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _我在听呢公主。Maggie_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

好难。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你不是真的想要弄明白 你想要的是知道问题所在 这样你就可以做点什么去解决_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我只有因此而更爱你。真的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _即便只有一分可能我也会孤注一掷的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我愿意做任何事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但我们什么都做不了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _这不可能发生的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我一开始就告诉过你_

_Storm99：_ _可是为什么不可能呢 为什么呢？一定有办法的。只要你相信我，告诉我问题是什么，我发誓我们会想出办法的 总会有的。也许不是很容易但我们一定会找到的。我什么都愿意做_

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _：请你相信我_

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _：这是我这一生最想要得到的东西_ _（there is nothing in this life id want more)_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _真的_ _（nothing）_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但没有办法的 你不需要知道原因_

_Storm99：_ _我不明白!!!_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _告诉你也解决不了任何事 而且会_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _会怎样？为什么我不需要知道原因？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _会怎样 至少把那句话说完_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _会伤害你_

_Storm99：_ _怎么伤害我？为什么会伤害到我？我不明白_

_Storm99：_ _你一直说些我听不懂的话 我不明白!!_

Storm伤心欲绝的痛苦教人不忍再看。Loki挫败而疼痛万分，却对此无能为力。更糟的是，他不得不撕开那道血肉模糊的狰狞刀口。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我真的非常 非常抱歉_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我希望我能说点什么让你感觉好受一点_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我希望你想要的能够在我们之间发生_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我真的很想 非常想_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _如果你不相信别的 至少相信这个_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但没有办法。这是不可能的。我希望它不是 但我们没法改变_

再坚持几秒钟。再坚持几秒钟，一切就会结束了。颤抖而湿润的深呼吸。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _这一切对我来说 比你知道的要意味着更多_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我比你想象中还要更爱你 Thor_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我希望你有一天能原谅我_

_Storm99：_ _原谅你什么？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _一切_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我从来都不是有意要让事情都变成这样_

_Storm99：_ _你在说什么啊？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我后悔 对所有我强加给你的伤害 但我不后悔发生过的所有事 在这几个月里它们是我的一切 它们改变了我 改变了我的生命_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但也许你会后悔的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _到那时请你记住_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_Storm99：_ _什么_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_“我从来没想过要伤害你？”_ 他就是这么想的。他妈的从一开始就是这么想的。他就是想要伤害他的哥哥。那是他的目标啊。

他只是从来都没想过。从来都没停下来想一想...操。他是一个冷血而愚蠢的小男孩。没有任何借口能够推脱。就因为Thor表现得像个混蛋？多大的罪行啊，Loki不也一样吗，每时每刻！Thor从来就没有制定过什么狗屁计划，想要毁掉Loki的一生！他永远都不会的。他可以在一天内用冷漠杀死Loki一百次，却永远不会故意伤害他。Thor会一次又一次地为他挺身而出，即便明白自己甚至都不会得到一句感激。这就是他们之间的差距。Thor或许是个混蛋，可Loki呢？他是个卑鄙，邪恶的小人，从来就不该待在体面人身边。他是个污点。他怎么能这样对他的哥哥呢。他怎么能让一切都变得不可收拾。

但他没有想过要让Thor心碎。不是这种心碎。

他本来都不相信他能够做到，因为，你怎么可能让一个根本就不在乎你的人心碎？而这正是最为可憎的一部分：Loki认为Thor从来都没关心过他，甚至是憎恨他。如果真有不可饶恕之事，那也该是这件事。他短浅的目光从来就没看透过他可悲的自尊和自怜，放任它们蒙蔽他对Thor的洞察。Loki怎么敢那样对他。为什么他不能做个好一点的人，他到底有什么 _毛病_ 。

如果有谁现在能来打碎他的脸，他将不胜感激。也许还能让他在事后感觉好受，至少也是一种赎罪。 _谁他妈能来打我一顿，这将是莫大的善举。_

Well，他不配。但就这一次，好吗。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我真的很抱歉 对于很多事_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _本来不应该是这样的_

_Storm99：_ _你在说什么啊宝贝 我都不明白你想说什么。为什么你要说这些_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _本来不应该到这种地步的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我真的很抱歉Thor 对不起_

仿佛不是在敲击键盘，而是雕刻岩石。Loki缓慢地，竭尽全力地，想要让每个字都有其意义所在。他只有这一次机会可以说了。

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我爱你Thor_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _这永远都不是一个谎言。永远也不要怀疑。永远。_

_Storm99：_

_Storm99：_ _你要和我分手吗？_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _对不起_

_Storm99：_ _不要!!_

_Storm99：_ _我不会再问你问题了 我再也不烦你了 我发誓_

_Storm99：_ _宝贝求你了 Maggie_

_Storm99：_ _求你了Maggie_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我们什么都做不了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你不高兴我们的现状_

_One_for_Sorrow5654_ _：相信我 我能理解_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但我们没有办法_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _如果我们要它苟延残喘 我们只会更痛苦_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你不会放弃 但你也不会快乐_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _这里曾经是让我最开心的地方 但现在不是了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我不想要它再变糟了 我还想留住一些东西_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _如果我能做到的话 我不会和你分开的 但我做不到 我没有那么强大。如果只是我一个人的原因我会坚持下去的。那很值得。_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _但我给不了你想要的 我什么都给不了你_

_Storm99：_ _公主_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _那对你来说不够 我能理解_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我能理解但我什么都做不了_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _只会越来越糟 到最后你就不会再喜欢我了。我不想要那样_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _比起痛苦的记忆还是选择悲伤的吧。我承受不了你讨厌我_

_Storm99：_ _你怎么能那么说呢我永远都不会讨厌你的_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我很抱歉Thor_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _对于一切 我都很抱歉_

_Storm99：_ _maggie不要_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _你不会知道我有多讨厌这样做_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：_ _我爱你Thor_

_Storm99：maggie_

_One_for_Sorrow5654：再见_

_One_for_Sorrow5654离开了聊天_

_One_for_Sorrow5654已离线_

——

这几天都过得很艰难。去学校的路上——现在就他们两个人了——安静得针落可闻。

Loki找不到词汇描述他的感情。有的时候，就只是空无一物的千里荒原。有的时候则忍受着疼痛的炙烤，但更多是为了Thor，而非他自己。多么残忍的玩笑啊。他本意毁掉哥哥的生活，结局更是大获全胜。但不应该是以这种方式。不应该是这种 _滋味_ 。

他悔恨这发生过的所有一切吗？当他看到Thor的模样，沉闷而黯淡，他腐坏的黑心眼有感到悔恨吗？的确。但两兄弟之间又在重新产生交集，Thor会抚摸他的头发，询问他的生活，或者在午餐时邀请他坐在一起，或者只是在家里碰到时给予一个微笑，他们有几周都没再吵架...温暖的柔情浸透了Loki的心房，而他不可能对此感到悔恨。他想，如果Thor _知道_ 的话，他会有相同的感受吗？在他撕开Loki的身体，用内脏涂抹过墙壁后？他会觉得哪怕有一丁点值得吗？

周五傍晚，Loki走进书房，看到他的哥哥在哭。起初他并没意识到。Thor把脸埋进掌心，肩膀颤抖着，几乎没发出任何声音。再明显不过的事，却是如此难以消解。多令人震惊啊，那颤抖直钻入Loki的骨髓。他记不起上一次看到Thor流泪是什么时候了。

Loki关门的声响叫醒了Thor。他回神，吸吸鼻子，擦了擦脸，挺直脊背。一动不动。但几秒钟之后，他又开始哭了。就好像从此刻开始他再也不在乎了。他蜷起身子，像个小男孩一样啜泣着，而Loki木讷地看着他。

过了一会，Loki感到喉头艰涩。他慢慢靠近沙发——不确定他是否能得到许可——在哥哥身边坐下。

“嘿。”他柔和地说。因为某些显而易见的原因，他没有问“你还好吗”。当其他人对他说这种话时，他总是感觉他们在找茬。他也没有问“出什么事了”，因为他...他没有权利。

他缓慢地，怯生生地，把一只手放在Thor的肩头，极轻地捏了一下。

Thor吸气，拿起Loki递给他的纸巾。（没错，几年来他们一直在书房留着一盒纸巾，Thor有时会拿这个说些下流的玩笑话，但Loki拒绝说明原因。）Thor擤了擤鼻子，倚回靠背，肩膀沮丧地塌下来。他双眼通红，衬得海蓝色剔透如水晶。上帝，即便哭得一塌糊涂，胡子上挂着泪痕，他也英俊到无可挑剔。

“她离开了我。Sorrow。”Thor解释道，牵起一个无力而苍白的微笑。Loki的心碎了。

他的喉咙似有火焰燃烧，干涩而枯渴。嘴唇颤抖着。

“我很抱歉。”他呜咽道。然后便只是低语，“我真的很抱歉。”

他的眼泪就那样滴落。

疼惜席卷了Thor的五脏六腑。可怜的小Loki，多么敬爱他的哥哥啊。如此感性，如此关爱。

“我很抱歉，Thor。”Loki抽泣着说。完全无法控制的号啕。

“嘿，嘿...”

Thor把他拉进臂弯紧紧拥抱。Loki刹那崩溃。

他不顾一切地回拥，紧抓住他触手可及的一切。跨越数年的渴求和疏远，也跨越数月以来的 _其他_ 。更为迫切饥渴，也更绝望。

“怎么了。”Thor轻声说。到目前为止，他自然已经意识到他自己的情绪化不可能影响Loki如此之深。他开始轻轻地摇晃他。他亲吻他的头发。他慢慢拍抚着他的后背。“没事了。”他在Loki哭到精疲力竭时说道，“没事了。”

这是Loki一生中最好的一刻。他不想要结束。埋在他哥哥的臂膀之间，那么强壮，那么结实，那么温暖，那么真实。就像小时候。在这里他能够被爱，被宽恕，被拯救。在这里Loki不会出任何差错。只要Loki能够在这里待到永远，他就能想明白，他就能修好自己，他会变好...

他不配。他不配获得这个人的安慰，他背叛至深、伤害至深的人。他不配在他哥哥的怀抱里寻求温暖。他胸中的野兽竭尽全力紧拥，大脑却正相反，在意识中凶残地扯着后衣领想要将他拽走。 _不可能的，你这个卑鄙小人，你凭什么觉得自己有权利。_

这是Loki一生中最糟的一刻。那很 _疼痛_ 。那将他撕成了两半。

抽离开那令人无比留恋的怀抱，他恸哭着，落荒而逃。

他本意想要伤害他的哥哥。他成功了。现在？至少乖乖自食恶果。而如果那意味着地狱般的煎熬，well，是你自掘坟墓。你唯一能 _做到_ 的事？躺进去。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东窗事发。

“嘿，”Loki柔缓的声音从副驾驶传来，“醒醒。我们要迟到了。”语调温和。

Thor牵起一个虚弱的微笑，发动车子；倒车出库，一路无言地驶向学校。的确，他们往常也并非善谈，当Thor大放音乐时，Loki只会塞着耳机窝在后座，任凭二人之间竖起一堵无形的高墙。在不知不觉间一砖一瓦地堆叠，直至彼此隔绝，除却无尽的争执打闹外，再也不发一言。这些天来的沉默却全然迥异。高墙灰飞烟灭。Thor对其中排山倒海般的窒息浑然不觉，只感怀他们终于可以卸下防备，共同沉浸在寂静中。空气不再烧灼着浓浓的火药味，他们亦不必再等待一方怒火中烧，以便用最无情的侮辱反击，夺取下作的胜利。终究 _心平气和。_

Loki表现得十分谨言慎行。不是因为他害怕争吵（至少Thor是这么以为），只是...尊重Thor的空间，给予他厘清问题的时间。他体贴而关爱，感受又是如此之好。Thor不必戴上正常的假面，不必伪装笑声，不必在朋友们的追问下拼命寻找某些稀奇古怪的答案。Loki什么都不问，Thor却能在弟弟身边感受到真正的温馨与放松。

又仿佛回到当年模样，一或两年前的曾经。Loki战胜病魔，他们一同长大。十一岁与十三岁。金子般的年纪。他们形影不离，亲密无间。那些在Ida姨母农场的夏天，那首惬意的田园诗。只有他们两人存在的乡间，喋喋不休的交谈，抑或缄口不言，一切自然在沉默中表白。Thor也有自己的伙伴，却无一不是倾慕他桀骜好斗，金光熠熠，但Loki。他无需在Loki面前伪装矫饰。他们热爱相同事物，拥有相同笑点，鄙夷相同的人。灵魂伴侣。该死的。Thor从没意识到他是如此思念他的弟弟，直到...直到Sorrow。 _该死的。_

他在红灯急停，双眼开始感到刺痛。已经一月有余，他却仍旧是一团乱麻。他每时每刻都在想她。每时每刻。被她占据的大脑如何才能运转。

_的确_ 还在运转，即便勉强。若足够努力，甚至还能成功掩饰他的痛苦。例如和他的伙伴们待在一起时。他不想要他们穷追不舍的疑问。不想要承认这一切只是因为某个神秘的网络女孩，在三个月之内闯进又逃离了他的世界，将他的生活搅得天翻地覆，最终却消失得无影无踪。假装云淡风轻简直耗尽他全身力气。有时他会同Loki坐在沙发看些电影，暂时抽离思绪。那很好。并非一切都以悲剧收尾。至少他的弟弟回到了身边。

他也会哭。当一个人在卧室时。当他打开聊天窗口，等待她奇迹般现身时。不需要太多铺垫的场面话，有时一件小事也能叫他们聊得热火朝天；他们谈论生命、死亡与爱，他们热爱的事物、关心的事物。很多时候就只是简单的你好、在干嘛、晚安，可即便如此也能教Thor心满意足。她就在那儿，他们找到了彼此。这便是Thor全部的牵挂。

还有性。每当回忆时依旧控制不住他的勃起。特别是在那些照片，和那套霓虹粉的按摩棒闯入镜头之后。Whoa，他下腹处的重击，甚至此刻。不仅仅关于她的美丽——虽然她的确，该死的 _光彩照人。_ 多么性感的女神。也不仅仅关于蕾丝内衣。是她的姿态，她在照片里把控自我的方式，她是如何做到...那些照片完美地捕获了他所了解的女孩，他想象当中的（hmmm）肉体，羞涩而大胆，犹豫又鲁莽。如何前所未有地在幻想中心点火。它们叫他魂不守舍，只渴望与她鹊桥相会。她会奔向他，坚定地冲破恐惧，想要他帮她渡过难关，想要 _他_ 。信任他，将她交付予他，灿烂的胴体和所有一切，每一个不敢见光的想法，每一次隐秘的渴望，他们的独家暗号。他会将那信任珍之重之。他会不住地爱抚她，直到恐惧消解、犹豫退却、篱墙倒塌。“锁在塔楼中的公主”，没错。他也的确热衷于扮演落难女子横冲直撞的骑士。但公平讲，那位公主一直都在用长发编织绳索，决心跳出窗外，那就是Thor同她的初遇，对吗？是她选择了他。是她打开紧闭的壳，向他和盘托出她潜藏的欲望。是公主拯救了她自己。

他是她决心信任的男人，她选择的男人。这都很好。但他...他也想要在现实生活中成为她的第一次。只要想到或许会有另一人取而代之...妈的，他从来就没这么嫉妒过。直到Sorrow。

是转折点，Thor想，那些照片。直到那一刻之前，他都不太在乎这是否永远都不会成为真实。真实， _肉体上的_ 真实。Sorrow本只是屏幕上的文字，脑海中的声音。他亦不关心她主页的照片。她是一个幽灵，一个想法，一段情绪。甚至一场梦，一幕绮丽的幻想。他的确渴求她，痛苦挣扎于她偶尔的缺席，但他尚能处理。当他告诉她无需见面时，Thor想他是认真的。可称浪漫，Thor乐意他的生活经历某些在劫难逃的爱情。它很特别。让他感到有点悲伤，有点忧郁；踏在半空中。它是可忍受的。它给予他万千柔情。它 _给予_ 他某些东西。似乎已经足够。

那些照片，那些该死的按摩棒，在性爱中燃起奇幻火焰，让一切朦胧的情愫冲破桎梏。现在，它给予他的所有都无法与它夺走的相提并论。他是如此望眼欲穿，咽下求而不得的苦药。过往的一幕幕回忆拉扯着他的神经，她的身体存在于世，亦渴望着 _他的_ ，他却无法拥有，他们却无法拥有彼此。有时他甚至怨恨她，为何要教他窥见甚至几乎嗅闻到他永不可企及的蜜糖。但这对她不公平。他明知她亦深陷苦痛。于事无补。他 _挣扎于_ 痛不欲生的旋涡。他挣扎于挫败、愤怒、欲火与绝望。那是教他如此不满难耐的罪魁祸首。那是教他开始逼迫她的起点。那是毁掉一切的根源。他有时也会责怪她。他难已自抑。他憎恨自己。憎恨这些卑劣而刻薄的想法。

他自知不该再沉湎于忧伤。他自知该顺其自然，放手回忆。可相反地，他一遍又一遍复习着他们全部的对话，全部的 _联系_ ，从最初的“嘿”到最终的“再见”然后...哭得像个傻瓜。

也会笑。也会叹息。他好想她。

他自慰。想着她是如何为他绽放，从最初火急火燎的笨拙处女，到最终热切但沉着、性感无匹的女孩，既缺乏经验，又欲火难熄，自愿迎难而上，踏进丛林，同他一起。是他协助她感知自己的肌肤。是他握着她的手...她就像是他体内的一部分。 _我的女孩。_ 从未有哪个女孩教他如此心软。从未感觉如此亲密，如此...契合。Sorrow让一切都变得不同。一切都要美妙一百倍，一切都要糟糕一千倍。

让他内疚，每每在学校与Jane偶遇。他们在一起六个月。他说过他爱她。他想过无数次，也许她就是命定的另一半，因为她聪慧活泼，体贴温柔，诚实专情。因为她是 _成熟的_ 。她像是上等品，他应当放眼考量的那种女孩。他确信自己深陷爱河，几乎无法自拔。可他又懂些什么呢。

甚至对Sorrow的幻想都是那样迥异。对于往日的寻常女孩，幻想只关乎他会如何结识她们，让她们手脚发软，性爱会如何惊艳，他将会赐予她们如何强烈的高潮，她们又会如何为此倾倒在他身下。稍有痴迷时，幻想便会延续到校园走廊，课间，一切。在他有所行动之前，Jane是所有这些的主人公。在那之后，well，现实从不按剧本进行，不是吗？不管怎样，现实要好上一万倍。

可他从未花费 _几个小时_ 躺在床上，幻想着拥抱，或者只是倾听某个女孩睡梦中的呼吸。真他妈傻逼。他想象每晚都有Sorrow依偎在身边，甚至无关性爱， _只要她在身边，_ 只要她快乐平安。只要 _他_ 能让她快乐。只要不再有混蛋在学校找她麻烦。只要她想哭时总有他的肩膀可以依靠。只要她信任他。他幻想着魔法能在一瞬间将她传输到这栋房子里来，他自己，妈妈，爸爸，和Loki，由他们来做她的家庭，她便再也不用孤身一人。她的姐姐甚至还能偶尔造访。真他妈疯得不像样了，可在他梦中的场景里，它们都是允许的，是可行的，是完美的。

这些幻想并没有因为分手而消失，甚至愈发变本加厉。

他分毫不落地复习着聊天记录，企图梳理出任何有所隐瞒的细节。仍旧不明白她为什么一句话都不肯说。他很难过。

_从来都不会让他好过。_

他醒来，生活，入睡，脑子里装的全是Sorrow。思念Sorrow。渴望Sorrow。渴望Sorrow的出现，她的话语，预感某一刻他们将再次相遇，她将再次真实，至少一部分也好。他体内并非空洞虚无，而是几乎能够触摸到的渴望。如铁爪般紧扣五脏六腑——疼。只要他能弄明白为什么他们之间没有可能，为什么她不肯开口，为什么她甚至都不愿意解释她为什么不肯开口。为什么每当他询问时，她会那么惊慌恐惧。她到底在怕什么？要是她身陷危险呢？要是她选择牺牲自己，只为保全他呢？只要他能得到一个明确的答案，哪怕 _任何_ 答案也好。只要他能弄明白原因。他能够理解的原因，能够承认的原因，能够处理，能够接受的原因。随便什么都好。他快被逼疯了。怎样才能放手啊？他还有可能全身而退吗？

“嘿。”Loki轻推了他一下。

车子在停车场里待了一分钟，Thor的目光和意识漫无目的地游荡着。他给了弟弟另一个无力的微笑。

“回神了吗？”

Thor点点头。

“去吧。我马上就来。”

Loki回赠一个模糊而苦涩的弧度，双眼溢满温柔怜悯。他下周就要满十六岁了，看起来却要更为成熟，仿佛历尽一生般的厌世。Thor猜测到，从某种程度上，他一直都这么想。他把Loki拉进怀里，揉了揉他的头发，再轻轻松开。

“去吧，smurf，你要迟到了。我马上就出来，我保证。”

Loki注视着他，双颊粉红。这不对劲。他们是兄弟，他妈的。Loki不应该因为哥哥给了他一个拥抱就心慌意乱，但他们之间不由自主流露喜爱的肢体交流又是如此屈指可数。太傻了。Loki一直都是个热爱拥抱的小孩。比起话语，行动更合他心意。他们应该多拥抱才对。

Thor又摸了摸他的头发。

“去吧。”他轻声说，抚摸着他的脸颊。暗暗保证从今以后更要时常表达感情。

Loki抓起书包，打开车门，犹豫着。

“你确定你没事？”他看上去似乎和Thor一样不愿面对日常。小可怜，他在学校从来就没开心过，不是吗？

“嗯。”Thor说道。尝试着肩负起哥哥的责任，“午饭过来和我坐在一起，好吗？”

Loki眼神灰暗。他这几天看起来心情都十分低落。沟通变得频繁了些，Loki却总是不愿多说。Thor希望自己能为他做点什么。

“一会见。快去吧。”Thor催促道。

他想要在面对世界前先一个人待会儿。

Loki下车，闪身离去。Thor凝视着他的背影，回想起当年那个牙齿漏风的小男孩，没有头发，没有眉毛，因着哥哥的陪伴而笑逐颜开，把纸牌游戏堆在地板上，小心翼翼地偷瞄着Thor，揣测他的喜好。Thor则自顾自生着闷气，本想与伙伴外出却被迫关在房间，挂了满脸苦相。Loki不在乎，Loki什么都不在乎，只要他的哥哥在他身边，哪怕只有漫长一天里的一个小时（Thor时刻盯着闹钟）。多自私啊。真有那么困难吗，算是什么巨大的牺牲吗，只是同他可怜的弟弟玩上一小会？他怎么那么混蛋啊。

胸中突然涌起一股冲动，Thor想要追上弟弟，给他一个拥抱，一个结结实实的拥抱。但Loki早已消失在人群之中。Thor无比希望那些恶霸今天请假缺席，好让Loki的校园时光平静无忧。他真的很希望。甚至开始默默祷告。

无声地叹息，尽可能整理好自己，Thor打开车门。又是悲伤的一天。只有一件事值得期待：照顾好Loki，弥补十几年来的过错，让自己感觉好受些，也让Loki感觉好受些。这样就足够了，他猜。必须足够，因为他亏欠了太多。

*

假托商讨科学集市的工程进度，他们聚在Stark宅邸。

距离和Sorrow分手那天已经过去了五周。Thor的睡眠情况依旧没有好转。实际上，还在不断恶化。他把最后一段聊天记录读了一遍又一遍，百分之百确定Sorry正处于某种危险当中。否则她怎会如此恐惧，以至于一走了之？

他最初就深埋在心底的想法，但从未予以考虑，因为，well，他没有权利，却如跗骨之蛆般时刻噬咬着他。从方方面面来看都称不上合格的想法，且需要牵涉到Tony Stark。

而今天在Stark家，Thor决定无视所有围绕着危险想法的警示信号，孤注一掷。他真的，真的已经受够了。

“再说一次，从头开始，”Stark说道，“她和你分手了。斩钉截铁地告诉你她不会给你任何个人信息，包括她的住址所在。她 _从字面上_ 告诉你她要和你分手， _因为_ 你问了太多她没法回答的问题。现在你要我帮你找到她？这哪里不像跟踪了？”

Thor喘着粗气，试图重申他的观点。为了增强效果，他甚至都已经拿出部分聊天记录给Tony过目。纯属白费力气。

“Tony，你不懂...”

“显然。”

“我很担心，好吗？她为什么一个字都不肯说呢？她在害怕什么？”

“我们不知道。”

“我们不知道！她要是 _现在_ 有危险该怎么办！”

“...她似乎十分确信保护自己的方式就是对 _你_ 保持沉默。假如她现在受证人保护呢，你却叫她的掩护打了水漂？假如她是老大的女儿，被迫嫁给他爸的死对头，有可能挑起一场黑帮大战呢？假如她是某个女同教会的吉祥物，一旦发现和男人来往就会被姐妹们逐出宗门呢？假如...？”

“你他妈说啥呢？”

“我不知道！我只是想说你现在要做的根本就是她求你不要做的事。按她的话说就是，毁掉一切。谁给你的权利去违反她的决定...”

“但假如已经太晚了呢？假如她已经身陷危险，又孤独又无助，我是唯一一个可以...”

“...这你就是在强词夺理了。你就是想要她回来而已。”

“你他妈！”Thor怒吼。

Tony皱起眉头。他早已不堪承受的忍耐，随着Thor爆发的情绪而节节败退。

这样是不可能叫Stark信服的。深呼吸。冷静。或者至少假装冷静。

“抱歉。我...抱歉。我只是。我需要知道她一切平安。求你了。求你帮帮我。”

Tony怀疑地打量着他。

“如果我帮你找到她，下一步你会做什么。”他问道。

“...Well，如果她真是在阿拉斯加，欧洲，还是迪拜那些，我也做不了什么。”

“如果不是呢。如果她就在一百里外。你会怎样。你会出现在她家门口吗——不管她是要阻止什么情况发生——然后把它变得十倍糟？”

Thor的回答彻底暴露在脸颊上的红晕里。

“不会的。”他试图让自己听起来可信些。

“那会怎样。你想得到什么？”

好问题。Thor只知道他已经念念不忘数周之久，企图打理好自己的状态；Sorry的沉默是如此震耳欲聋，Thor无法告诉自己他将就此放手。

他知晓Tony的观点，在某种程度上甚至十分认同。某种很要紧的程度。他所受的教育已经足够叫他明确不就是不，而停止就是停止。他不想做跟踪者，不想滥用Sorry的信任，最重要的是，他不想要她的麻烦雪上加霜，不管是什么麻烦。

但他需要睡眠。他只想知道她一切平安。他只想知道 _为什么。_

“我不会去敲她的门的，”他最终说道，努力说服自己。“我会叫警察。或者社区服务。或者别的什么。我只想要有人能——能去看看她好不好。就这样。”

“假如这样会让她家房子爆炸呢？”

“那她明显需要我们的帮助，该死的！”Thor厉声说。

Tony的眉头皱得更紧了。Thor的暴脾气对此毫无益处。他叹息着揉揉眼睛。就像他说过的那样，他睡眠不好。他状态很差。

过了一会，Tony的神情柔和下来。Thor看上去一定糟糕透了。

“听着，”Tony叹息道，深深吸气，最终让步。“可以。这是我可以帮你办到的事。不允许讨价还价。我会搞点小把戏——一旦出问题我就把责任全部推给你——来判断是否有可疑情况正在发生。如果有， _我_ 会委托警察，或者任何我认为合适的机构。但我 _不会_ 告诉你她在哪儿，或是找到她的方法。你能接受吗？因为你只能得到这些。如果你不满意，那就另请黑客吧。”

Thor远远不及满意。但起码开了个好头。或许Sorrow当真处于危险，Stark会再让一分呢。

而且嘿，谁知道呢，或许他们能找出Sorry躲藏的原因，Thor也能给予理解，终究放手，回到生活正轨。现在他无权挑剔。

“好的。动手吧。请你。”

Tony叹息，坐进他高端华丽奢侈的超人体工程学转椅，与这座庞大的工业帝国相映成趣。

“为什么我要掺和这个...”他敲击着键盘，抱怨道。“那个约会软件叫什么？你的用户名和密码。”他简短地说。

“这边这个，绿色方块的。Storm99。密码是‘Hamm3rh3ad’。把e都换成3。”

Tony抬起一侧眉毛，但没有发表意见。几番敲打后，他调出程序，密密麻麻的绿色指令布满黑色窗口。

“请不要在我头上晃来晃去，多谢。”Tony不满地说。

“对不起。”

Thor在沙发上坐下（Stark的房间简直一望无际；除常规的卧室家装外，还有一整个客厅，理所当然的独立卫浴，甚至捎带一个小厨房，否则他就要走上几里路才能拿到一杯牛奶。看样子他们得在家里用到平衡车。）应该还得花上些时间。Thor摇晃着双腿，后知后觉地停止，下一秒却又开始走神。

然而还不到三分钟，Tony紧皱着眉靠回椅背。

“这不可能。”他说。

Thor刷地站起身。

“怎么了？”

Tony又敲了几行代码。

“好吧，”他说，“嗯。不对。我不明白。”

“怎么回事？！”Thor焦虑地说。

“IP地址。你看。”

“ _什么。_ ”Thor紧张到难以聚焦。

“我真服了，Odinson。你看啊。 _这儿。_ IP地址。两个 _一模一样。_ ”

Thor的目光跟随着Tony的手指，屏幕上的一串字符。他懂一些基础编程，会写代码，或许比不上Stark那种技术天才，却也并非IT弱智。但他根本顾不上 _思考_ 。顾不上计算。

“什么意思，一模一样？”

“Well，”Tony清清嗓子。“呃。三种可能。一，我搞错了，但基本不可能，同一个错误我不会犯四次，因为我检查过了。二，你的女友住在你家地下室，或者阁楼什么的。三，她是个电脑天才，使用了一些相当复杂的手段来掩盖自己的路径。”

Thor茫然地盯着Stark的脸。

“要么就是谁精心策划的恶作剧。”Tony耸肩。

Thor汗毛倒竖。血液变得冰冷僵硬。那个词， _恶作剧。_

“伙计，你脸都白了，”Tony说，“感觉，白得很严重。你要晕倒了吗？是缺胰岛素还是...？”

那些话语跨过层层迷雾向他涌来。他浑然未觉的选项。

不可能。根本就他妈不可能。

_要么就是谁精心策划的恶作剧。_

白噪音。眼冒金星。

他捂住嘴，生怕自己会吐出来。

三个月的网聊，还有他妈 _剩下的所有_ ，都在Thor的脑袋里天旋地转。他的胃翻江倒海。

“我要杀了他。”他平板地说。

“我要假装我没听到，你让我感觉我即将协助谋杀...”Stark的语调极不自然地轻快。他在开玩笑，但并不觉得有趣。他很紧张。

Thor模糊地听着话音，转身拿起东西，一股脑地塞进背包。

“Thor你吓到我了。你觉得谁...”

Thor已经消失在门口。背后传来Tony的喃喃自语，“操啊， _Loki。_ ”Tony追赶的脚步声响起时，Thor早已大踏步走下Stark庄园的主车道。

“Thor，你他妈等一等！肯定有原因的！你到底要干嘛！冷静一下！ _Odinson！_ ”

Thor走下长阶，行至后门。他钻进车子。

“天啊，”是他甩上车门前听到的最后一句话。“天啊。”

Thor拧动档位，机械声尖利作响，空气中烧灼着橡胶味。他转过U形弯，扬尘而去。

脑海中，这三个月来的记忆依旧走马灯般回旋着。他们说过的话。他们 _做过_ 的事。那些...那些照片。

他艰难吞咽下呕吐的冲动。

急踩刹车，重重拍上车门，踏上楼梯，他闯进Loki的房间。他就在那儿。趴在床上，摆弄手机，假装一无所知。

“会不会敲门啊？”他的弟弟厌烦地说。

Thor颤抖着，胸口深处的暴烈呼之欲出，现在他甚至害怕自己。他不受控制。他这一生从未如此希望是自己搞错。恐惧于结果，却仍旧俯下身夺去Loki手中的手机。

“嘿！”Loki忿忿不平地坐起身，“你他妈干嘛...”

Loki要说的话死在了舌尖。Thor翻阅着手机，Loki默不作声，惊弓之鸟般绷紧身体。

妈的，不要，那个约会软件。求求 _老天_ ，不要。Thor颤抖着点击。

随之而来的，登录界面。Thor如坠深渊。

_用户名：One_for_Sorrow5654_

有那么一刻，一切都远远出离震惊、狂怒、否认、恐惧。Thor手脚冰凉。

他看向他的弟弟。他想要看到全然的困惑，抑或愤怒的皱眉。Thor怎么敢这样对他，随便什么。但Loki的脸色苍白如纸。不要这样。 _不要这样。_ Thor的胃沉到了底。难以呼吸。

Thor把手机转向他的弟弟，展示着屏幕上的文字。

Loki的瞳孔因恐惧而放大。他在发抖。Thor的胃拧成一团。他 _要_ 吐了。

直到最后一秒，直到现在，Thor都在恳求弟弟空白的表情，不知所措也好，茫然不解也好，因着不速之客而恼怒也好。代表着有人同时耍了他们两个。如若不然，他本应看到大获全胜的恶毒假笑，幸灾乐祸、洋洋自得，再以一句妙语作结，Thor是多么蠢笨的傻瓜， _哈哈，看看你，你被骗得团团转，不是吗？_

他没有预料到的，叫他手足无措的，叫他没法 _忍受_ ，没法处理的，是 _这种表情。_ Loki肉眼可见地颤抖着，胸口因恐慌而急促起伏，下唇打着抖。他瑟缩到假想的角落，就像一条受尽毒打的狗，温驯，无力反抗，在刑罚降临之前便投降认输。让Thor想要 _尖叫。_

“你他妈干了些什么，”他说道。轻柔而危险的低语，而非吼叫。他害怕自己一旦开始就再也无法停下。

Loki眼里溢满泪水；他蜷起身子抱住膝盖。

“你哭了...？”Thor咬着牙说。“你他妈在 _哭_...？”

Loki埋下头，肩膀随着无声的抽泣而颤动。

“你怎么...你怎么敢？”Thor的音量逐渐拔高。上升，上升，上升。 _“你都_ _干了些什么？_ _你他妈现在怎么有脸哭啊？！”_

Loki抬起眼，捂住嘴巴，大大的双眼溢满乞求。却给不出答案。要么是因为本来就没有什么狗屁答案，要么就是他根本已经说不出话。他哭得那么惨。

Thor的胸腔里燃烧着怒火。

_“别他妈再哭了！”_ 他逼近Loki，双拳在身侧威胁性地攥紧，无法抑制地吼叫出声。“是你自己做过的事，你他妈有什么可哭的！”怒火无尽增长，他的胸口鼓动着 _疼痛_ 。他像一头受伤的野兽般咆哮着。“你他妈有什么 _毛病_ 啊！为什么要那么 _做！_ 你他妈到底是怎么了，你这个...恶心的 _变态！_ ”

“Thor！”背后传来叫喊。“见鬼，出什么事了！”

Thor冻结在原地。妈妈 _从来_ 不骂脏话。

“出什么事了！”她重复道，痛苦绞紧她的喉咙。“你们在 _干什么_ ？！”

Thor急促地喘息着，因愤怒而抽噎。脑海中恐怖地闪现着那些画面，发生过的一切，一遍又一遍地放映。他们说过的话，他们做过的事，他们...Loki和他。Loki，他的 _弟弟。_ Thor的脸颊火辣辣地刺痛，胃里剧烈翻滚着。现在开口的话他会立马吐出来。

妈妈站在他们中间，频频向两个儿子投去震怒的视线。

Loki试图停止哭泣。他看上去柔弱而可怜，比实际年龄还要小，还只是一个小男孩。瞪大的双眼里充满惊恐。

“谁能告诉我到底发生了什么！”他们的母亲说道。

“他、他说...”Thor嗓音粗哑。他犯恶心。“他说了一些话。”

“ _什么_ 话？！”从不高声讲话的母亲喊道。“他说了什么话能让你那样吼你的弟弟！那样叫他！ _什么！”_

“关于...关于Jane。”Thor仓促地寻找着解释。

Frigga看起来依旧十分恼火，将信将疑。她转向Loki。

“是真的吗？”她问Loki，在这可怕的沉默中显得无比刺耳。“你说了什么？”

Loki双眼失焦，抿紧嘴唇。妈妈假定那是因为内疚。他看起来的确相当内疚。

“为什么？你到底为什么要做这么可怕的事情？为什么？！”

Loki嘴唇颤抖，皱着脸颊，再次迫近哭泣的边缘。他说不出话。

就这么一次，妈妈的表情丝毫没有软化。她转向Thor，眼神冷硬。

“回你房间去，现在。”她克制地说。又转回Loki，“你就待在这里。”

她甩上Loki的房门，随着Thor进入他的卧室。她也甩上了那扇门。Thor抽搐了一下。

“Thor Odinson，我无话可说。”她尽力说道，声音破碎。却比尖叫还要糟糕百倍。她的眼神从未如此冷酷地注视过他。“你怎么能...？”他重重吞咽。她挣扎着开口。“你没 _看到_ 他有多害怕吗？你没 _看到_ 吗？你怎么能 _那样_ 叫他！那个词！在他经历了那么多折磨之后！”

那三个月的记忆如同地狱影像般在Thor脑海中回转。刹那闪现。他们说过的话。Thor想象过的场景。那些...那些该死的 _照片。_ 噢， _上帝啊。_ 他甚至承受不住一闪而过的想法。他快吐了。Thor盲目的怒火劈啪作响，演变成更糟糕的东西。他的眼里蓄着泪。

“我、我当时很不高兴。”嗓音粗粝。

_“不高兴...？”_ 她重复道，显而易见的受伤。直接扇他一巴掌都比这个要好。“是什么让你那么不高兴，你要...？什么能为你辩解...？”愤怒郁积在喉咙，她说不出一句完整的话。“你知道吗，我不在乎！”她喊道，“我他妈根本不在乎他做了什么！如果你再那样对待你的弟弟，你这个...无情的... _怪物！_ 我都 _不知道_ 怎样的惩罚才能让你意识到你的错误有多糟糕，多残酷！你那样叫他，你知道没有什么比那个字眼更让他受伤！那很 _卑鄙_ ！你懂吗？ _不可原谅_ ！”

Thor望向空气，紧闭着嘴，默默承受。

她深深吸气，试图平息怒火。

“我现在要去和你弟弟谈话，”嗓音冷静，但克制不住愤怒。“你就在这里反省，你该怎样为你的所作所为向他道歉。我不在乎他做了什么。 _什么_ 都不能为那个字眼平反。”

她又甩上了门。

满室寂静。Thor震怒的盔甲缓缓碎裂，最终轰然倒塌。那具盔甲是唯一还能叫他站直的东西。膝盖颤抖，他颓然跌坐在椅子上。他艰难地喘息着。他甚至都不知道自己究竟作何感想。在无数困惑、苦痛、耻辱、恐惧之间，几个想法凭空迸现。眩目闪耀，恰似切进皮肤前的刀刃。

Loki就是Sorrrow。Sorrow就是Loki。

他们说过的话。他们 _做过_ 的事。

他对 _Loki_ 说过的话。

他和 _Loki_ 做过的事。

双手捂住嘴，重重吞咽。他快要吐了。

另一个认知逐渐渗入。

Sorrow不存在。她死了。她自始至终都是假象而已。

_Sorrow不存在。_

哀伤毫无防备地刺入骨髓，气息紊乱如麻。突如其来的，令人心碎的空洞，他全部希望的终结点。

仅此而已。这就是Storm和Sorrow的结局。

Thor还曾以为他已领略过真正的疼痛，因为思念和渴望叫人发狂。他是何等天真。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劫后余生。

Loki依旧蜷在床上，双手环抱着膝盖。仿佛身处火山余烬，所知所爱的一切都尽数化为齑粉。不过引火烧身，自取灭亡。

时间怪异穿梭。思绪纷乱庞杂，拥挤不堪。暴风眼指向唯一的轴心： _Thor知道了。_

他不再哭泣，却仍旧魂不守舍。好似当Thor震怒时，他体内的一部分也随之引燃，如今火舌席卷过境，只余槁木死灰，心如刀割。 _Thor知道了。_

妈妈回到房间。

“你说了Jane什么？”她单刀直入地问。

他徒劳地眨着眼睛，大脑一片空白。还有什么语言能够企及真相的万分之一丑恶，能够解释她闯入的一片狼藉；他该如何裁剪掉那些可悲的画面——尽管如此，她的眼神正在软化。

“为什么？”怒气消解，语气困惑。

“我、我当时跟他生气。”Loki低声说，嗓音破碎成一声抽泣。

她伤心欲绝。心知他便是那副无助神情的罪魁祸首，他畏缩于直视她的双眼。叫她知道真相会更好一些吗？吞咽她恐惧厌恶的视线，而非 _这个？_

“我不明白你。”她如鲠在喉。“你们两个。这么多年来我看着你们渐行渐远，你们互相之间那些恶劣的话语，争吵不休，那么恶毒，那么残忍，就好像...就好像你们之间一点爱都没有了，就好像你们根本不记得还有那么一段时间，你们俩形影不离，是世界上最好的朋友。我只能告诉我自己，这是孩子们的事，我什么都做不了，我能做的只有等你们长大，自己解决。但这个，这远远...”她重重摇头，仿佛唯一尚存的理智便是否认。“是什么让你们俩变得这么...这么可怕？你们以前很亲的。是我们哪里做的让你们失望了吗？”

Loki的嘴唇和下巴颤抖着。这比他预想的还要糟糕一万倍。他甚至都没法承受自己的崩溃，更别提Thor和她的。泪水再次滚落，重如铅般，叫他喘不过气。

谨慎地，她闭上双眼，深呼吸以平复情绪。

“站起来。去和你哥哥道歉。”目光冷硬。

颤抖如期而至。他恳求地看向她。 _别逼我。_

“快点，”她坚持道，“起来。”

她心意已决，再无转圜余地。他的惊恐一览无遗，但或许是她自信能从先前的风暴当中护他周全。

走向Thor房间的路途仿佛无尽漫长，却又如一呼一吸般短暂。Loki簌簌发抖。母亲在他手臂上强硬的抓握稍稍缓和。她敲了敲门。

“Thor，出来。”她说道，嗓音冷静自持而不容抗拒。

正如同砧板上等待铡刀下落的头颅，Loki惶惶然僵立着。 _I_ _’_ _m sorry, Thor._ 他怎么敢这么说？他究竟还能说些什么？

房门开启。Loki看到一双脚。他连眼睛都不敢抬，只顾瑟瑟发抖；畏缩着想要逃离他的哥哥。不必检视神情也能感受到他滔天的怒意。

“Loki，你有什么要对你哥哥说的吗？”母亲催促道。

Loki深深吞咽数次。这场景并不新奇。自童年起时不时便会重演再现的仪式。但当下的难堪却是头一遭。他试图找回文字。

“我很抱...”妈的。“我很后悔我...”他要吐了。“我很后悔我说了那些话还有、还有我做的事。”他绞紧双手。

Thor漫长的沉默不祥而可怖。

“Thor？”妈妈说。“你有什么要说的吗？”

噢，这刺耳的寂静，为Thor接下来的话语更增添了百倍悚然。

“ _Sorry，_ ”他说道，冰冷如刀。“ _很抱歉（Sorry）_ 我对你大喊大叫。”

上帝啊，那尖刻怨毒的重音，仿佛一记耳光般留下切肤的烧伤。

“还有呢？”妈妈提醒道。

（求你了，不要。）

“ _很抱歉（Sorry）_ 我那样说你。”Thor说道。“ _Sorry._ ”

Loki终于抬起双眼，却立刻悔不当初。Thor回赠的视线仿佛与他形同陌路，从未爱过、在意过他，只希望他坠下地狱孤身燃烧。Loki又开始哭了。他哥哥残酷冰冷的凝视没有丝毫回温；Thor的颌角愈发绷紧。他本该咆哮的。他本该抓住Loki狠命摇晃，他本该叫他 _痛不欲生。_

“好吧。”妈妈说道。她远不及满意，但十分不安。“把手机都交上来，”她说，“我现在没收你们上网看电视的权限。在我允许以前都待在房间里反省，好好想想你们可怕的行为叫 _我_ 心里是什么感受。”困惑消退，终究平静。她已经摸到窍门，又变回大权在握的女主人。多么解脱。

Loki飞快地逃回房间。

“我不想听见你们俩说话，”她在关门前警告，“一个字都不要。”

**

Loki的房间仿佛全然陌生般令人毛骨悚然。周遭寂静，却又震耳欲聋；如同宇宙存心屏息，似有鬼魅蛰伏于暗夜之下，悄悄蔓延。倒回几天之前，Loki还能声称他已然经历过此生最糟糕的夜晚。自欺欺人的傻小孩。

无比希望这一次他没有猜错。他不敢想象还有什么会是更糟。穿戴整齐地躺在被单上，几乎昏迷。大脑接连不断地展示着无数个可怖的结局。Thor向父母揭发，Loki被扫地出门，或者儿童社会服务介入，或者心理治疗。或者Thor守口如瓶，直至这阴暗的秘密在两人之间愈加膨胀，溃败腐烂。等到某一天Thor终于能同Loki敞开心扉，或者Loki离家出走，躲进下水道里去。

他怎么可能熬得过去啊？没希望的，就连找到化解之道的一丝渺茫机会都难如登天。泛滥成灾的疼痛与羞辱将接踵而至，最终只余一片废墟。

Loki脑海中嗡鸣着单调乏味的背景噪音。不时有火花震颤闪过，一段特定的记忆。Thor此刻必定在反复回忆的东西。他们对彼此说过的话。他们在谈天时对彼此做过的事。他们的...第一次。所有的第一次。调情。爱语。那些照片...上帝啊。他胁迫Thor发送 _屌照。_ Loki的脉搏心跳瞬间失速，他打着抖，预感到他的哥哥会在任何一刻闯进房间，将他置于死地。一双大手紧掐Loki鸡仔似的脖颈，目光钉进他双眼—— _是你逼我做的，全都是你逼我的，现在也是。_

午夜时分，房间外传来些许响动。脚步轻悄踏上走廊的木质地板，随后走下台阶。满室岑寂，Loki甚至能辨认出厨房瓷砖上的声响，有谁打开冰箱在其中翻找。Thor一定是饿极了。

也许只是他的幻觉。现下，他的意识的确荒诞不经。杂乱失衡。

Thor又会作何感受？有多肮脏，有多病态，有多众叛亲离？有多...难堪？在数年接连不断的争吵之后，冷酷无情的战争之后，本来终于能够回到彼此身边。甚至无法直视对方的戏码又要再次上演了吗？

一切回溯——每一次Loki决心结束，每一次他感到不安的战栗，感到不可修复的损伤；有多少警示的灯牌，海妖的歌声有多振聋发聩。他又是如何忽视以上全部。令他百思不得其解。现在这样还有意思吗？有吗？

他记得仅仅几天之前，他依偎在哥哥的臂膀中哭泣。触感犹在，像那样被紧拥入怀，Thor轻轻摇晃着他，安抚着他，亲吻他的发梢，耳边柔软的低语。缺了Sorrow，一切都将成空。他曾对Thor产生过的感情，甚至现在，他对哥哥的产生的感情，均是病态难解；若非放纵过无数愚蠢的决定，是否今日他依旧对此一无所知？

同样，他亦不必体会内心窒息的疼痛，只因一切都已结束。他将无缘得知他错失的命运。即使此刻有精灵现身，赐他选择，他兴许也会举棋不定。

无关紧要。一切已成定局。覆水难收。他们坦承过的话语，伴着彼此文字的自慰，爱。有那么一秒钟Loki发誓他宁愿断掉一手，也不愿放弃这一切，但下一秒他忆起 _这一切才他妈刚刚开始。_ 恐慌将在翌日延续。前路渺茫，视野之中只余绝望不堪。这便是他们的现实。他竟然以为自己早已尝过辛酸...不错，开场好戏推迟几天又何妨，甚或几周，到那时再问Loki会向精灵索要些什么。

遍体鳞伤的意识又拨回几天之前，将他安放于Thor双臂之间。柔情万分，无私护佑，毫不设防，爱意浸透之间泠然闪光。多不真实啊，只要想到这是Thor最后一次触碰他，最后一次像兄长一样对待他——最后一次纯净自由，尚未染上漆黑腐坏的瑕疵。最后一次话语中充满爱意。最后一次拥抱Thor。

当Thor驻足回望，一生手足当中最后几个月的好时光，他又是否会心生猜疑。一旦认定，事态将无可转圜。但凡这一切对他曾有一分意义，背叛的滋味便会将他吞噬殆尽。多么顺理成章，因为这就是Loki亲手犯下的罪孽。偷窃他的信赖，他的喜爱，他的秘密，而最最要紧的是、如毒液般渗透的是...Loki想要和他的亲哥哥做爱。

更糟的是什么呢，他现在依旧。

他依旧想要和他的哥哥做爱，上帝救救他。但他再也没有机会了。他侧过身子，无声的泪水滚落脸颊。双眼大睁，眼前却空无一物。

天光转白。Loki瞧着晕染手掌的稀薄光线缓缓透亮。如同静候执刑，时间拖拽似细沙般滑落指缝，一去不返。清晨如约而至，他该起床出发，面对世界。这个Thor _知道了_ 的世界。

哥哥的房间里传来响动。脚步走下楼梯，房门关闭。Thor的车子扬长而去。

有时Thor赛事在即，早间训练会导致类似状况的发生。但事实并非如此，对吗？一方面，刑罚暂缓。Loki不必在早餐时面对他。另一方面...操。不是说他尚存一丝幻想，可是，操啊。没错，也许他能预料到Thor用愤恨的瞪视隔着餐桌洞穿他，或是在车子里冷落他。不可谓不是一种解脱。堪称宽宏仁慈。但Thor似乎已经不能再看到他了。不能，抑或不想。也许他惧怕自己站在弟弟面前时会做出什么来。也许他只是...不能够。哪一个更沉重？是背叛、欺骗，还是Thor的抗拒与厌恶？也许Loki终究怀有一线希望，希望他今晨能够得到救赎。还真是傻。

无论如何，这都意味着Loki最好立刻展开行动，因为今天他只能坐公车上学。你他妈能相信吗？在昨天发生之后？他居然还想着起床、穿衣、上学，继续过他自己的生活？怎样？究竟 _怎样_ 才行？

只要他能消失。灰飞烟灭，销声匿迹。从未存在，不复存在。

他今天做不到的。他永远都做不到， _永远。_

“他丢下你一个人走了！”妈妈大为光火，照常在厨房忙碌。“我他...我要杀了他！”

“没关系。”Loki低语。

“等我十分钟，我送你上学。”她大口咬下面包片，急促地吞咽着咖啡。

“没事的妈妈，我可以坐公交车。”

“ _不行。_ ”她说，“我送你。十分钟之后上车。”

唉。

“好的，妈妈。”

路况很差。她抄进了F街，三条车道汇集之处。Thor就知道应该避开。他通常绕行郊区。路途较长，但畅行无阻。

“我发誓我会杀了你哥哥。我今天早上还有一台手术。”她抱怨道，反复查看着手表、车载时钟， _还有_ 手机，以期把握自己的上班时间。

“求你，别管了。”Loki虚弱地低语。“本来还会更糟糕的，非常糟糕，要是我们俩单独在车里的话。”

她转向他，仿佛他是什么全然陌生的可疑嫌犯。汽笛划破，路怒症取而代之，她急刹在鲜红指示灯前。她变得不像她自己了。这很恐怖。

“你知道我不能每天都送你上学！”她厉声说，不期他从未要求过。

“我自己能行。”他咕哝道。

她看向他的眼神，怜悯而焦虑的担忧。

“宝贝，你到底 _做了_ 什么？”她恳求道。

Loki的脸颊皱起来，下巴打着抖。 _妈妈，不要..._ 他重重擦拭双眼，摇了摇头。他没法开口。

“我不明白。”她轻柔地说，随后擦去了自己的泪水。

**

_我肯定是休克了，_ Loki在前几节课上想。他异常淡漠。既不焦虑，也无恐慌。完全能够正常集中精力，跟随课堂（像个机器人，的确，是运行当中的那种），同样...一切井然有序。仿佛他能熬过这一天，没有人会留心他纷乱如麻的生活和思绪。

但在走廊，通向第三节课的路途当中，熟知于心的粗哑低音传入耳膜。就只是那样而已，他却不得不冲进洗手间。

一开始他以为会吐自己一身。但最终只是趴在马桶上干呕。胆汁呕尽，泪水却再次决堤。

敲门声响起。Loki凛然一惊，纹丝不动坐在原地，捂住嘴巴试图抑制呜咽，缩回角落里去。

“嘿，你他妈在里面干嘛呢，傻逼？”

今天不行。上帝，求你救命，他已濒临崩溃。

他无力回击，只有默默冻结自己，乞求上天仁慈。

上帝施以援手。

“走开，没什么可看的。”女生狠厉的嗓音。是Darcy。

“嘿，这是男厕所！”Loki无法辨认的男音抗议道。

“哦，是吗？那我怎么一个男的也没看到啊，只有你。”Darcy持续进攻，“如果你这种自以为是的懦夫都能算，那我凭什么不行。按体毛做标准我都比你强。你多大了，十二岁？你的蛋落地了吗？显然没有。快走啊，你是聋吗？滚开！这才像样。”

Loki难以自抑地展开微笑。就那么一刻。

“嘿，宝贝，是我。”她在门外低声说，“没事了，一个人都没有了，出来吧。”

笑容消失，世界重回双肩，狠命挤压着他。

“Loki，宝贝，出来吧。这儿太臭了，我们换个地方。开门，出来吧。”

最终敞开大门时，她既无追问也无表态。他们走到更衣室后的角落，她递来一只烟，一齐点燃。

“所以？”她终于问道。

他不住地思索着答句。

“和Storm分手了。”他漠然地说。

“Aw，宝贝。”

“看来异地还是不行。”

她没再质疑。她怎么会呢。

“小可怜，我真的非常抱歉。这种情况时有发生，真的很难过。”她轻抚他的脸颊，捧住他的下巴。有那么一秒钟，Loki以为自己又要哭了，但他没有。他深深吸气，任眼神游离在虚空中。

“所以，是他提的，还是你？”她问道。

_很疼_ 。恰似五脏六腑拧作一团。

“我不想说。”艰难开口，嗓音粗粝。

她点点头。“好。”

他们在寂静中吸烟。

“放学想来我家吗？我们可以看点喜剧片，打打僵尸。多好。”

“我不知道。”Loki低声说。

“或者我们可以边看钙片边吃爆米花，噢，快看哪，你笑了。”

就两秒。而后便无影无踪。

“没心情。”他说，“改天吧。”

“好的。但嘿，你还有按摩棒，对吧？所以你还是有从这段恋情里获得好东西的！”永远都是那么活泼。

“是啊，”他承认道，疲于反驳。“至少还有那个。”

**

课堂结束，Loki坐在图书馆里。三班公交车缓缓驶过，他却丝毫读不进任何文字。每当想到回家，恐惧便会从体内将他啃噬干净。

闭馆时间逼近，Loki收拾好随身物品，拖拽着脚步走向车站。

他一个人。他应该阅读，或者听歌，什么都好。尽力撇开意识当中的一团乱麻，停止无穷无尽的遍历回想。他不能。他做不到。

公车停在眼前，车门开启，默默等候。Loki开始发抖。他做不到逼自己上车。

不过多时，司机耸耸肩，踩下油门。Loki解脱般地凝视着残影。

你打算怎样呢，傻小子，在这儿待上一辈子？他着魔般探出手臂，直到血管浮现。他不知道该做什么。他知道 _必须_ 做什么，却没有勇气付诸行动。

黑色豪车缓缓停驻。染色玻璃窗降下，Tony Stark从驾驶位倚身向侧。

“嘿，Odinson。需要送你一路吗？”在Loki有机会开口前，他又补充道，“是我欠你的，相信我。上来吧。”

一段蹊跷的沉默。

“什么意思，你欠我的？”Loki问道。

“就只是...上车，上车我再告诉你。好吗？”

Stark腼腆微笑，露出一口白牙。

_你打算怎样呢，傻小子？_

唉。他将接受缓刑。

Stark一路无声驾驶，这次没有Sinatra的音乐。Loki本想询问先前的疑惑，却又很快将其抛之脑后。归家后将要面临的一幕幕占据大脑。面对妈妈。面对Thor。

高烧般的颤抖裹挟了他。

当他抓住Stark手臂时，距目的地只余几个街道。

“求你，我不能回去。我们能去别的地方吗？”

Stark递给他一个柔和的眼神。他的脸色想必正如内心般苍白虚弱。

“当然。想去我家吗？”

“随便。除了我家。”

他们继续行驶。

**

Stark宅邸。别墅幽暗空荡，回声阵阵，有如陵墓。他是一个人住在这儿吗？其他人呢？放在平日，Loki本该发问，他本该感到好奇。但今天，他仅仅蜷在Stark沙发一角，安静接过那杯递上来的热可可。

“谢谢。”他喃喃道。喉咙针扎般刺痛。自图书馆起便有所预感。猜测或许染病，虽然早已沉疴缠身。

Stark坐上矮几，正面Loki，手里同样一杯可可。

“所以。”他说。

“所以。”Loki低语。

Stark抓抓后颈，并不言语。三次吞咽间喝尽热饮，快步走进小厨房，带回一盘坚果。

“吃点东西吗？”

他递来一包果干。

“不了，谢谢。”

他很紧张。Loki抬眼打量。

“怎么了？”

Stark揉乱头发，紧紧抱起双臂。精神紧绷。

“所以，你过了...不太好的一天，对吗？”

这是什么诡异的语序。

“一般。”Loki怀疑地说。“为什么这么问？”

“没什么。我只是。呃。我觉得有点...我、我很抱歉。对不起。”

目不转睛的漫长审视。“你他妈在说些什么，Stark？”

Stark的重心在双脚间不停切换，刻意看向地面。他在躲避Loki的视线。

“我觉得我也有责任。”

“怎么了？为什么？”心跳不经意加速。

“呃。你、你哥。他的电脑技术没那么好。”

Loki瞬间僵直，面容苍白。明明只是提起Thor而已。记忆碎片缓缓拼凑成形，他尚不能识别，却已足够叫胃里的可可翻涌成灾。

“你他妈到底在说什么。”他喃喃道。

Tony清清嗓子。“Thor昨天来找我帮忙，然后我。呃。我不知道具体是什么，但是。”他冒险投去一瞥。“他、他没有伤害你吧，有吗？”

Loki探照灯扫射下鹿一般的面孔，恐慌冻结在原地。呼吸愈发困难。

Stark快速组织起语言，仿佛有时限在身后催促。

“听着，我不知道具体发生了什么。Thor告诉我他十分担心他的网恋女友，害怕她有危险还是什么的，让我帮忙找人。我本来是拒绝的，她都已经说过分手了，但他很坚持，我就告诉他我会简单找一下，我都不确定我应该怎么做，但可以试试。我告诉他如果我发现有问题的话就会通知他，也许是什么，我不知道，报警还是社会服务之类的，如果有问题的话，我就会联系。不管怎样，他说可行，但我开始找她的时候，我...比我想象中要容易得多。”又是一瞥。“然后我认为...Well，Thor离开的时候非常生气。今天他一直在躲我，你看起来又...well。我早就知道我该拒绝他的，但这不能成为我的借口，对吧？”

Stark话语叙述间，色彩缓缓抽离Loki的面颊。耳中所闻的一切隐喻暗示如一桶冰水般兜头浇下。他急遽起身，抓起背包外套，跌跌撞撞地跳过沙发靠背。他逃至门口。空间在眼前以英里计延伸。

“Odinson！Odinson，等等。”Tony在身后追赶。

颤抖与恐惧蔓延，叫他笨拙如孩童学步。

Tony在身边举起双手以示安抚。

“Odinson。Loki，别跑。”

Loki几乎折断门把。

“别...等一下。等一下！”

Tony覆住他的手。Loki抽身退回。他面对Tony，大口喘息着。

“怎样！”他哭喊道，“想看我笑话吗？”（Want to look at the elephant man?）

“怎么可能？不是！”Stark困惑地反驳。

“那是什么！”

Tony迫近几步，Loki便退回几步。Tony站定，依旧举着双手，好似Loki会怀疑他全副武装。Loki在恐惧中喘息。

“听着，”Tony柔声说，“你这一天看上去真的糟透了。这是我的错，至少一部分是。而且我...我觉得你人很好，我只是想帮你，好吗？”他冒险走近，“好吗？”

Loki无法自抑地畏缩着。

“你想 _要_ 什么，”他粗暴地问。从没有人给予过他未标价牌的馈赠，他亦心知肚明Tony想从他这儿得到什么。

“我刚才说了，”嗓音依旧柔和，“你看上去像是你需要...什么人，也许。”

Loki尚显狐疑。

“你今天肯定还没吃东西，”Tony说道。“我们坐下来点个披萨怎么样。之后我再送你回家。好吗？”

当然。永远不要敲诈饿鬼。 _先填满他的胃。_

“我不饿。”Loki厉声说。

“那你可以看着我吃。”Tony微笑。和善的微笑。“Tony可以进来玩嘛”式的微笑，意欲叫妈妈们放松警惕的微笑。

Loki就只是...他太累了。在崩溃边缘徘徊数小时的确足够折磨。

所以他依旧不甚信服Tony最终不会对他出手，但当下无暇杞人忧天。此时此刻，和和气气地坐下，继续推迟回家时间也并无不可。

“好吧。”他叹息道。

疲惫的步伐迈向沙发，他跌落进去。

披萨气味香甜。所以Loki还真是饿惨了。开动。

并不交谈。Loki垂低视线，以防Stark意欲调情。Stark时不时便要殷勤地为Loki添水，恰似赚取小费的侍应生——两人共用同一壶水，大概率 _没有_ 被掺料。若真有，谁又他妈在乎。Loki并非不能妥协。

Loki打给Frigga报到。

“他给我补习数学，”Loki撒谎道，“他之后会送我回家的。” _（以保守秘密作为交换，勒索色情福利之后，也许。）_

讯号对面漫长无声。她又不蠢，也没忘记昨日种种。

_“好吧，”_ 她最终说道， _“但十点前到家。准时。好吗？”_

“好的，妈妈。”

_“爱你，亲爱的。”_ 她说道。正如她每一段通话末尾惯常使用的结束语。但今天，不知为什么，Loki眼里却蓄满了泪。

“我也是。”他低声说。

挂断电话，他决定直面现状。Tony的眼神平静而温暖。

“现在是不是除非我给你口交，否则你就会威胁我要昭告天下？”Loki厉声说。

平静和温暖霎时褪色。受伤而愤怒的皱眉取而代之。

“你他妈说什么...？你是真的认为...？”Stark被冒犯如此之深，以至于文字离他而去。“你怎么能那样说？”

Loki并未立刻卸下防备。他仔细打量着Tony。正当检查那副因愤慨而变形的娃娃脸时，他头一次注意到Stark唇边的酒窝。

“我很抱歉，”他最终说道，“我不太擅长...别人总是对我很烂。我很抱歉。”

Tony眉间的纠结逐渐消解。

“我会说很多垃圾话，当我...事实上，我总是在说垃圾话。我对别人也不是很体贴。”Loki补充道，“我不是故意的。不管怎样，我不认为我是。”叹息“我很感激。你带我到这儿来，让我留在这儿，请我吃饭。我真的很感激。我的意思是，谢谢。”

“好吧。”Tony说道。眉心又因担忧而拧紧。“你想聊聊吗？”

“什么。”

“和你哥的事。”

“操，不要。”Loki瞬间警觉。Tony忧心真挚——就好像他真的在乎一样——成功安抚Loki。“我的意思是，谢谢，但是。我甚至都不知道该怎样...不。我不能。”

“好。”Tony说，“如果你改变主意的话...Well，你知道。”

_当然。你会聆听，然后你会以极端变态为名将我踢出你的别墅。或者更可能是派你的管家将我踢出去。或者是保安。戴橡胶手套的那种。_

“谢谢。”他换了种说法。

Loki不再饥饿。疲惫却已不堪重负。Tony的沙发如此温暖舒适，叫他无法抵抗水平线的召唤。他蜷起身，窝进一侧，眼皮打架。

“你感觉还好吗？”Stark轻柔地问。

“头疼。”

片刻之后，他睁开眼，感激地吞下药片，喝尽杯中水。

“困就睡一会。”Tony建议道，依旧是低语。

这一次Loki并不怀疑他会在睡梦中遭到骚扰。

“十点之前要回家。”

“你还有一个多小时。我到时候叫你。睡吧。”

“最好还是不要。”Loki喃喃。眼皮却仍旧灌铅般滑下，Stark调暗灯光，随后离去。

**

驾驶过程异常安静。爵士音乐回荡车厢。不错。

Loki心如死灰。但那些食物，那段小睡，还有...Tony，一定是Tony的缘故。Tony _知道了_ ，或是他所了解到的大可足以批驳Loki，却并未向他投掷石块，反而载他搭车，许他在沙发小睡。没错，Loki是好些了。

别误会，死灰不可复生，Loki仍在深切哀悼。但撕碎上衣、扯断头发的冲动，说到底还是减轻了不少。他全神贯注，冥想着花朵簇拥间骨灰盒，吊唁者轮流上前悼念。他宁静安详，内里却了无生气，余生在面前无限延伸，灰败空洞。他无力再做反应。无力再哭。无力追悔——只要他这样做了，或那样做了，或没有做这个，或没有做那个就好了。只要，只要，只要。无路可退，时间亦无权归返。无力绝望，只余迷茫。

拐角处转弯，目的地——家。Thor的车子停在车道。不安上涌，但不似先前尖锐。

Tony刹车。Loki静坐原处，环抱住背包，向大门投去焦虑的视线。

“没关系吧？”Tony最终说道。

Loki挑起眉，一脸“你认真的吗？”。Tony微笑。Loki几乎回以微笑。

“明早要我来接你吗？”Tony问道。

“你根本就不顺路，不是吗？”Loki嘟囔。

“没事。绕一点路。我不介意。”

柔软声调夹杂着轻松善意。恰似薄荷香膏缓解淤伤。Loki不配得到，但他 _会_ 收下，他会携之潜逃。

“好。好的，谢谢。”Loki说。

“那就这样。”Tony兴高采烈，“能告诉我你的手机号吗？就只是保持联系而已。”他是在脸红吗？

“我可以给你号码，但我妈妈没收了我的手机。”Loki说。

“她？为什么？”

Loki递给他另一种 _眼神_ 。

“好的，”Tony微笑，“还是，能告诉我吗？就是如果你拿回来的话...？我是说，你不想也没关系。”

Loki念出号码。Tony神采飞扬。

“好了！我出发时会给你短信，然后你就知道什么时候该...就是说，如果你拿回手机的话。然后...你可以给我发短信打电话什么的、都行。明天，或者今天晚上，如果，或者。我，呃，我是说，没关系。嗯。”

“好。”Loki轻声道。Tony Stark一脸 _我操简直难以置信_ ，而Loki终于展开今天第一个真心实意的微笑。

三步行至廊道，两步过门，三步穿行门厅。左手起居室，右手则是餐厅厨房，正对楼梯。为何如此陌生可怖，仿佛人生于此十六年孑然成空，仿佛间架结构无非他机关算尽的陷阱。他祈祷无人注意。他祈祷一路平安。

电视新闻照常播放。爸爸照旧打鼾。

“Loki？”是妈妈的声音。

_该死。_

“嗯。”他悄声说。

拽着脚步来到起居室。妈妈正在笔记本前工作。他们看向彼此。Loki看起来一定是糟透了——她脸上写满担忧。

“吃过了吗？”她问道。

“吃了披萨。”

一刻漫长寂静。她未出声，心理活动却在面上彰显无遗。欲言又止，不知该说什么，也不知该怎样说。

“你累了。上床睡觉吧。”她最终说道。

叫他喜忧参半。仿佛又成为光秃的小不点，从未理解她为何会在房间悄声恸哭。是我犯错了吗，妈妈？

他迈开脚步。

“嘿！”她唤道。

Loki归返十六岁。生活杂乱如麻，却依旧绽开小小笑颜。妈妈的晚安吻从不失约。至少这一点没有改变。感谢上帝。

手掌覆上脸颊的触感温柔有力，她眼神关切。身体在母爱当中浸软。即便不配得到。脸蛋一吻，额头一吻，嘴唇用力。或许一心二用，亦在测算体温。她有抚摸脸颊的独到秘籍。就只是， _妈妈。_

“早点睡觉，好吗？别玩太久手机。”

“手机不在我这里。”Loki说。

她揉揉眼睛。

“在我床头柜的第一个抽屉里。”她说。

“我可以拿回来吗？”

“可以。”

“谢谢妈妈。”

“但我还是很生气，”她警告，“这事还没完。”

“我知道。”

她叹息。

“好了。去吧。”

Thor房间里传来轻柔响动——音乐，并不激烈。或许爸妈有命令过他调低音量。

甚至Loki自己的房间也在今夜同他作对。他的哥哥仅在一墙之隔，厌烦着他，怨恨着他，憎恶着他。轻薄墙体无力为Loki抵挡怒火，他亦无权享受庇护。尚存生机之时，他便从未对Thor施与仁慈，他又凭什么期待Thor会以德报怨。

手机搁置一边。他脱掉鞋子，穿戴整齐地滑进被单，祈求睡梦降临。他精疲力竭，不过枯骨一摊。

蜷进床铺，抱枕捂住耳朵，试图打造一方空白圣殿。如贫瘠大地般审视内心空洞，还好，至少不起狂风骇浪，也无沼泽剧毒。

并非荒凉。生命早已安身其中，灾难夷平地尽头，一切化为灰烬。万籁俱寂。

_Thor知道了。_ 秘密泄露。最坏打算既已成真，他再无需恐惧。

你知道还有什么吗，在这满目疮痍之上？解脱。跌至谷底，再无可能变本加厉。倒也死得其所。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家庭生活寸步难行。因此Loki选择尽可能待在Tony家。

整整两天，互相唯恐避之不及。Thor出发时天刚破晓，Loki则尽可能在Tony家待到宵禁。仿佛Thor是住在Loki耳朵里的幽灵——就在那儿，那堵墙之后——却渺无影踪。

周六。Thor整日在外厮混，Loki闭门不出，可晚餐时分临近，总不能对妈妈收拾餐桌的指令无动于衷。两日来试图捉摸Thor所思所想，或许此次可从他面上表情推测分毫，Loki的好奇心正足以与近来阴云笼罩的恐惧相匹敌。

他步伐谨慎，急停，踌躇不进，试图在厨房门前纠集勇气。以小时计尚且嫌少，不想三秒钟后大门应声而开，倒也没差。他高塔般耸立于身前的兄长，衬得Loki有如缩水般纤细。目光冷硬如石，Loki心下打抖，畏缩着退避。Thor随后移开视线，仿佛Loki不存在似的，大踏步前行。

家庭聚餐漫长推进，孩子们阴沉静默。Loki偶尔冒险抬起一瞥，Thor却从未触及他眼神。亦不作交谈。他的存在曾经是如此晴朗快活，往往热情席卷、点燃空气。爸妈的紧张缄默则如出一辙。重压倾覆于Loki双肩之上，就连最后一丝希望也被抹杀殆尽。是否还能等到那天，一切回归正常，他是否还能如愿以偿，知晓Thor胸中风暴。他是否还能找回文字，找回行动，调转通往万劫不复的车头。

他真他妈傻透了，不是吗？万劫不复何尝有过出路。你又怎可能全身而退。他明知道，他明明早就知道。他思虑过千百次不止，假如Thor寻到苗头，假如Thor找出真相。他明明早就 _知道_ 。可他从未曾悔改，因为他从未曾真正相信Thor能够发现真相。因为那时一切还都完美无瑕。因为...因为他不能没有它。他究竟该如何弥补。究竟该如何挽救。全都 _碎了_ 。 _他们_ 碎了，Thor和他，他们是兄弟，可 _他们_ 碎了。结束了。他再也不会回到他身边了。

沉默如有实质般压抑，他无法放松思考。忍耐失效的那一刻，泪水满溢双眼，不服抗拒地坠落。气氛彻底陷入僵局，满室 _局促。_

Thor把餐具丢进盘子。当啷一声惊破沉默。他唐突起身，木质地板嘎吱作响。

“我能走了吗？”

爸妈同时看向Thor尚未解决干净的餐盘。Thor回以毫无对焦的视线。妈妈严厉皱眉，仿佛下一秒开口便要说出“你给我坐下吃完！”，但爸爸率先探出手，轻捏她的小臂。

“可以，儿子。”他说。

Thor颇为尽职地整理好碗筷带去厨房，而后匆匆上楼，响动刺耳无比。可头一次，没人叫他停下，没人出声抗议。

Loki可怜巴巴地吸着鼻子。

“那我能走了吗？”他低声说。

“Well...！”母亲忿忿开口。

“好的，儿子。”爸爸打断道。

他们一同困惑地看向他。

“Odin！”她抗议道。

“你可以走了，Loki。”爸爸说，手再次搭上妈妈的小臂轻柔安抚。“去吧。”

气氛诡异难解，Loki一时半刻甚至反应不及。

将碗筷带去厨房（和Thor的餐具一齐放进洗碗机——他总是“忘记”），楼梯踏上中途时，餐厅传来父母私语。正如一直以来的鬼祟作风，他退回几阶，屏息细听。

“难道我们就不管他们了吗？”妈妈嗓音安静，却难掩尖刻。怒气正当头。“让他们继续这样，就像一对熊孩子？就跟婴儿似的？他们连话都不说了！Thor甚至连 _看_ 都不看他！然后我们就这样，放任不管？如果他们非要像小孩似的闹，我们就该用对待小孩的办法！”

“但他们不是，Frig。”父亲的语调沉稳冷静，体谅而耐心。头一次如此圆通，角色彻底正反颠倒。“他们不是小孩了。Thor十八岁了。你不可能逼他们和好。不管发生了什么，现在都夹在他们中间。除非其中一个要求我们帮忙，否则我们不该干涉。”

短暂停顿，妈妈再次开火，依旧焦虑不安。

“可有什么能那么罪不可恕，Loki究竟说了什么，叫Thor连坐下来谈谈都不愿意？叫Thor连 _看_ 都不想看他的弟弟？能有什么？”

“这不是重点。”

“什么意思，这不是重点？”

“发生了什么不是重点。不管对我们来说他们的表现有多幼稚有多严重，如果Thor没有准备好翻篇，那他就是没准备好。你不可能 _逼_ 他坐下来接受Loki的道歉，不计前嫌。他不会因为你叫他原谅就原谅Loki的。不管发生了什么，他们都有自己的道理。他们必须按照自己的步子去解决。”

“但是...但是我不明白！究竟是什么...？”

“我不知道。我们都不知道。他们也不会告诉我们。不管是什么，都肯定糟糕到Thor还没有办法放下。我们必须尊重这一点。Frig，你一直都是智慧的那个。你不觉得我是对的吗？”

没能等到回复，Loki只听到她低低的抽泣。随后餐椅作响，衣料摩擦，他很确信爸爸给了他的妻子一个拥抱。

Loki漫无目的地走上台阶，大脑一片混沌。这辈子目睹过父母之间最震撼的谈话。 _目瞪口呆。_

迷失在思绪中，步伐极缓，心不在焉地挪动着脚步。在他意识到之前，Thor已经关上房门，正快步走下台阶。庆幸两人不曾相撞，只因他的哥哥在上方两阶急刹，有片刻的冻结。

Loki抬起头，不敌目眩般眨着眼睛。哥哥的目光径直穿透他，毫不客气地同他擦肩而过，徒留Loki紧贴墙面。Thor重重拍击木地板的声响震耳欲聋，前门甩上时亦然。

待到Thor归家，宵禁已过多时。凌晨时分房间叮当猛响，有醉的痕迹。 _上帝。_ 一切都 _错得离谱。_

Loki蜷成一团，难以入睡。他想知道Thor是否已经成功将此事驱逐出境，抑或同他一样仍在为此辗转反侧。他想知道他是否越发感到愤怒，或者恶心，或者背叛，或者...或者心碎。他在意Sorrow。他爱她。Loki杀死了她。若不想起...，Thor便再无法想起她。无法哀悼她，怀念她。同样，亦无法怀念Loki，哀悼Loki。很简单，Loki对他来说与死也不差几分，没错吧？或许Thor当真愿意他死，而非整日游荡眼前，时刻昭彰他的伤心事。

暗夜无声，Loki发狂般思念着他的哥哥。他思念Storm。子弹想必早已移除，当下只剩不可弥合的豁口。他 _的确_ 心碎。

早不及Thor察觉真相丑恶之前，他便同Storm断了联系。他曾艰难曳行，也曾哭着入眠。渴望他近在咫尺却无力触及的珍宝，只有旧日记录陪伴在侧。他没日没夜地重读，缅怀永失之物算得上一种忧郁的甜蜜。Thor又是何等温柔体贴，叫他失魂落魄。他不与人言的秘密承诺，告诉自己他会善待他的弟弟。Loki还曾以为 _那_ 是折磨的变体，实在蠢笨绝伦。却从未想要他离开。他的哀伤自成一派，如海市蜃楼般无望地渴求着他的哥哥。

现在他倒希望自己能够食言。希望他能停止 _那样_ 爱Thor。灾难之下谈何美好。一无所获，一无所知，精致外壳亦灰飞烟灭。

_一切都会过去，_ 每个人都这样说。这总不可能会是你一生的最低点，对吧？这又不是什么生死攸关的当口。这又不是世界末日。

却没能让Loki好受半分。这不是世界末日？去他妈的世界，这个末日比世界举足轻重一万倍。世界自有运行规律。但这个不行。这个不行。

**

Loki头一回掐着秒盼望周一早晨的到来。天破晓时听到Thor开车离去，他如释重负般深深叹息。而这一切从今开始都将成为例行。

至于他自己，Tony每日载他上学，放课后再前往Stark宅邸。Loki尽可能待到最晚。妈妈暂且表示允许，但要求Loki准时回家晚餐。或许这便是她的折中之法，给予个人空间是一方面，同时拒绝无节制地纵容他们不可忍受的 _幼稚行为。_ 随便。她也早已受尽折磨了。晚餐现在是这个七零八落的家庭里最糟糕的一环，即便Thor通常只会待上十五分钟，收拾餐桌，吃饭，然后消失。爸爸慷慨准许，而妈妈只有无助不安。叫Loki度秒如年般可怖的十五分钟，其后郁郁寡欢数小时，如胃痛般裹挟下坠。

Stark家遂成为Loki唯一的避风港。他们一同坐在Tony巨大的书桌前学习功课，或是在沙发上打游戏，多数时候都不发一言。今天前往位于地下室的工作车间，机械装置随处可见，设备半成品，原型机，机件，玩具。

“所以你爸妈到底在哪儿呢？”自沉默两周以来，Loki第一次出声问道。

“在市里工作。”Tony回答。头戴呆板至极的双筒目镜头盔，他拿着一只可笑的小螺丝刀，试图修补某个瞧着像蒸朋蟋蟀的玩意儿。

“那为什么你待在这儿？”Loki问。

“被罚来体验生活。”

Loki翘起一侧眉毛。Tony最终抬起头，眼神透过两只放大镜片。他脱去头盔，眨眨眼适应视野。

“我大学的第一年过得不是很顺利。”Tony说。

“不好意思，大学？”

“嗯。我跳了几级。”

说得通。

“然后怎么了？”他问。

“我搞砸了。”

“怎么搞砸？”

“酒精，毒品，性。”Tony随意地说。

Loki打量着那张温和可亲的娃娃脸，宽松到蠢的衣物，难以将这幅画面与Tony方才亲口所述相重合。Tony仿佛能够感知他的想法，展开一个微笑。

“你多大了？”Loki问。

“十六。”

Loki张口结舌。

“行吧。怪不得你娃娃脸。”他在回神后说道。

“你刚才叫我娃娃脸。”Stark愉悦地微笑。

Loki仍旧震惊不已。

“所以你...做了什么？”他问。

Stark的笑容依旧漫不经心。他放下蟋蟀。

“很显然，压力太大。我爸是个天才，也非常早慧。他很小就毕业了，在十八岁之前拿到了第一个博士学位。我没法满足他的期望。我知道我不可能和他的学术成就相提并论，所以我开始模仿他的生活作风。然后惹上了一些麻烦。很多麻烦。所以他们叫我退学，远离大学生活 _和_ 都市生活，把我送到乡下的老房子，回到高中。如果我做个好孩子，不乱搞， _能他妈真的长大的话_ ，他们也许会允许我十八岁再回到大学。非常明确，如果我偏离中规中矩哪怕一步，他们会切断我的经济来源，拒绝支付学费，我就只能靠自己了。”

“太严厉了吧。”Loki喃喃。

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩。

“你就一个人在这儿住？”Loki问。

“不是。有专门的清洁服务，他们一直在这儿工作，我们都认识。还有Jarvis。”

“他是谁？”

“我爸掌管一切的手下。家族世交，到现在也基本算是家人了。一直都待在身边。他负责看管我，虽然我应该自己看着自己。你知道，就购物，洗衣服，收拾房间，好好表现什么的。Jarvis可以监督，随时报告我的协议执行情况。”

“协议。”Loki低声重复。

Tony并无表态。

“你妈妈呢？”Loki问。

头一次，Tony的回复并非先前般急迫。

“我妈妈呢？”短暂的停顿。

“就是，”他退缩地低语，明显早已越界。“我妈是那种家教很严的类型，所以我猜就是...”

“我妈更倾向于放养。”Tony粗鲁地打断道。他继续拿起蟋蟀反复鼓捣。只是想叫手里有事可做。

气氛尴尬。比及交谈甚少之时更加压抑的尴尬。Loki的家庭生活似乎要比Stark正常美好得多的尴尬。Loki应当给予安抚但却毫无头绪的尴尬。

或许是因为氛围太过凝重，再无可能败兴。或许是因为Loki尚且没有勇气开口。或许是因为他们明明可以转移话题。Loki脱口而出。

“你不想问我为什么那么做吗？”

Tony抬起眼，立刻理解了他的用意。

“和我有关系吗？”他问道。

Loki耸耸肩。

“那我会等到你自愿分享。如果什么时候你想聊聊的话。”Tony摆弄着蟋蟀。

“你知道多少？”

“全告诉你了。”

“你弄懂多少？”

Tony再次抬起眼，目光温和。“比Thor说的要复杂得多。”

Loki吸吸鼻子。保守说法。

Tony凝视着，等待着。

Loki没来由感到畏缩。他摆弄起一片半完成的精巧装置。

“本来只是一个恶作剧，而已。”他说，“一个卑鄙的恶作剧。我本来...”他深深吸气，试图咽下喉中纠结。是羞耻，悔恨，还是仅仅悲伤所致。“他当时很混蛋。我本来是想给他一个教训。我本来是想抓到他背着Jane在网上和女孩...”喉咙燃烧。脸颊燃烧。他几乎 _奄奄一息。_

鼓起勇气投去一瞥。Tony皱着眉，凝神细听。他什么都不知道，对吧？他还不明白呢。他都不可能想象得到。

“他对我很坏，可对 _她_ 很好。”Loki使出全身力气消解哽咽。却只成一声破碎的低语。

“她。”

“我捏造的女孩。”

“Sorrow。”

Loki点点头，注视着手中的金属。

“天啊，我真的太可悲了。”他终于坦白。

“为什么？”

他该从何说起呢。话语却来势汹汹地郁积在喉口。似乎自怨自艾已不再是挣扎源头，而是他该死的本能。

“我没有爱情。我没有自己的生活。 _她_ 有。Thor和我，我们他妈有八百年都没说过话了。我们几个世纪以来最长的交流就是‘fuck you, fuck you too’。但这个女孩，他...他很温柔，很体贴，他在意她，然后我...”Loki转过脸去。甚至不明白自己到底为何要全盘托出。他只是必须要向 _某个人_ 倾诉。“他能和她谈论那些他从来不会告诉我的事。我会告诉他我没法当面说出来的话。就...”

“你是孤单。这不可悲。”Stark说。

Loki嘲弄一笑。他已身陷危险区域，但无需再深入。Stark似乎并不紧绷。目前来看，他能够理解，且十分共情。他充分消化Loki的叙述，也并不提出疑问。Loki本可以到此为止。

可答案却叫嚣着倾泻而出。就此作罢倒像谎话，事已至此不说，至此也并不容易。他现在就要彻底解决这些破事，一股脑送进地狱。

“我开始混淆。她。我。”他说道。大胆对上Tony的视线。你可不能低着头供罪。嗓音也变得沉着。“我开始 _感觉_ 到东西。我 _喜欢_ 。”

Tony皱起眉。（来吧。你已经开始领会了吗，Stark？）

“感觉到什么？”

“我本来是要抓他在网上聊妹的，不是吗？欺骗Jane。 _聊骚。_ ”Loki的目光坚定而沉重。他为他描摹图景，亲手带他一窥真相丑恶，虽然无意急功近利。

“你...和、和Thor聊骚？”Tony问道。眉宇已相当纠结。

Loki甚至都不必回答。他只需要像这样钉住Stark的凝视。但他最终依旧道出答案。为什么不呢。

“而且我还自慰。”他断言。

Tony沉默地消化着。Loki精疲力竭，只感到万分虚弱。

“我知道我没救了。我知道很恶心。但我停不下来。”他承认道。

“嗯，我知道这种感觉。”Stark低声说。

“你知道？”

“我也有一堆没救记录呢，不是吗？”

“那你有勾引你哥哥在网上跟你做爱吗，还很 _喜欢？_ ”Loki嘲讽道。

Tony有一秒钟的走神。

“我是独生的。”他回复道。

Loki吸吸鼻子。Tony微笑。很小，但存在。现在轮到Loki开始走神了。

“没了？”Loki终于忍不住问道。

“什么意思？”

“你不应该...那样吗。”

“被吓得躲起来？晕倒在沙发上？”

Loki定定凝视，被Tony的 _零反应_ 吓得不轻。

“我说过，我也有不良记录。”Tony说，“我对这种事的评判不会公正，所以我不会去。评判，我是指。你这件事呢，呃，确实很诡异，但我个人认为在十五岁时吸冰毒，搞群交，单纯因为 _压力_ ，well，完全胜过这个。”

Loki目瞪口呆。Stark耸耸肩。

“告诉过你了。要赢过我爸可不容易。”

这下轮到Tony躲避Loki的视线。

“我觉得我爱上他了。”Loki说，“我爱上了我的哥哥。”不确定究竟是想要抢占上风，还是单纯脱口而出。或许二者兼有。

不管怎样， _那_ 的确叫Tony有所震动。一双大大的褐色眼睛。

“你说真的？”他问。

“是。”

“天哪。”Tony喃喃，“现在确实是没救了。对你来说。”

Loki嘲弄。“展开讲讲。”

“爱？确定是，真的爱上了他？”

Loki沉思了一会。严肃问题严肃对待。

“我没有什么能拿来比较。”他说，“我以前没有过这种感觉。但我似乎终于可以理解那些无聊的情歌情诗了。以前根本都讲不通的。所以，症状齐全，我可以给你列个清单。”

Tony再次展开一个小小的微笑。 _他是真的他妈喜欢我，_ Loki想， _即便是在发生这些事之后。_

“也许你只是弄混了。”Tony说，“你自己和那个女孩。”

“也许吧。”Loki轻声说，“但有一件事我不会弄混：我想和他做爱。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛。Loki得意微笑，满足于Stark脸上的震惊之色。甚至还有点骄傲。

那一夜Tony照旧载他回家，气氛诡异非常。Sammy Davis Jr.在电台里柔情哼唱。 _“What kind of a fool am I...”_

“你不会告诉别人...对吧？”Loki在红灯处问道，距离目的地不出几条街。

Tony递给他一个十分可爱的气愤表情，Loki几乎微笑。Tony也几乎回以微笑。 _为什么你要对我这么好，_ Loki几乎询问出声。 _因为他想干你，傻逼，_ 他自问自答道。

Tony停在门前。Loki叹息。

“在这儿真的太痛苦了。”他低声说，“他永远都不会原谅我了，永远不会。”

Tony不做声，只用他温和的眼神注视着Loki。

他目前是Loki整个世界里唯一一件好事。

“谢谢。”Loki喃喃。

“没事。”Tony说，并没问原因。

Loki突然察觉到一股冲动，他于是靠近，在Tony颊边留下轻轻一吻。Tony的笑容明亮而开怀。

Loki慌乱地逃出车子。

这一夜的晚餐，Thor依旧顽固地保持沉默，妈妈无助的眼神迷失在虚空中。Loki想到Tony，而只有今夜，令人提心吊胆的十五分钟不再如小时般漫长。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我要离开那栋房子。”Loki说。

“我要离开那栋房子。”Loki说。他仰面躺在沙发上，Tony坐在书桌前。

Tony立刻停止打字，转椅滑动向前。

“有那么糟？”他问。

“你没法想象。”Loki注视着天花板，喃喃道。“Thor不说话，一句都不说。我妈...我看见她哭过好几次。我爸大部分时间看起来都很迷糊。而我...”他揉揉眼睛。“她有试过几次，想找我谈话。我他妈怎么知道该说些什么。我不能...我不能告诉她。甚至我自己的下场都不算什么。如果我说了，我觉得Thor会杀了我，然后再自杀。”叹息。“一点都没有变好。我本来以为会的，或者会变得...轻松一些，我不知道。可能根本就没有办法，只要我在那儿待着，Thor就会一直想起... _操。_ ”

Tony正如往常一样安静聆听，表情生动、双眼明亮，关怀备至。他很擅长。

“你可以待在这儿。”Tony说。

Loki偏过头，抬起一侧眉毛。眼神狐疑。

“我说真的。这有大概十七间卧室。Jarvis认识你，他喜欢你。我父母不会介意的。”

“但我父母会。”

“问问他们。”

Stark神情相当认真。也相当热切。

“你说真的？”Loki问道。

“当然。肯定会很有意思的。我们相处得不错，不是吗？我们可以举办电影之夜，披萨之夜...”

“...不许上手之夜...”

Tony深深皱眉，那可爱的，“真没劲”式的噘嘴。随后软化。

“Stark家的每一夜都是不许上手之夜。”他宣布。

很大程度上，他相信Tony的诚实。很大程度上。他依旧坚信单凭诚实并不能杜绝欲望，或者避免Tony产生不切实际的幻想，或者消除Loki的内疚。

鉴于随之而来的爆发，Tony并不满意Loki的沉默。

“Loki，我的天，你都已经很清楚地说过你在情感上没有余地，在身体上...十分矛盾，而我不会，重复一次，我 _不会_ 借这个机会让你...妈的，你要是担心就他妈装个门锁好了！”

Aw, Tony。现状急剧倒车。他对Loki的某些看法亦然。

“别这样。我不是担心。”他说，“不是担心我自己。”

“那是谁，我？我又没有妄想症。我只是喜欢有你在身边，好吗？你是个很好的同伴。我觉得你肯定能意识到这里是有点孤单。”他们从未谈及的话题。并非因为 _无甚可谈_ 。“此外，我还能在早上多睡四十分钟。我高兴都来不及。听着，Loki，抛开其他一切，就只是...你愿意吗？”

仍旧不习惯不劳而获的忠诚与善意。Tony或许能够感同身受。在挣得前接纳报酬，对他而言错得离谱。

不管怎样，“我不觉得我父母会同意。”他说。

“但你愿意吗？”

Loki微笑。难以自抑地。Tony是如此热切。

“我觉得，或许吧，嗯。”Loki说。

“那就去问问他们。告诉他们打给我父母。和Jarvis。他们会同意的。请原谅，但我得说你看起来简直一团糟。你瘦了有整整五磅。不管你在那栋房子里干什么，都帮不了任何人。就只是...给你自己放个假。你，还有Thor，还有你的父母。来吧。为什么不呢？”

**

“你是...你是认真的吗？”妈妈问道。

Loki深深吞咽，点了点头。并不确定此时是否是好的时机，但想来父亲也应该在场。因此晚餐后，一改近来一个月躲在卧室的常态，今夜他选择停留。

而此刻，妈妈眼含泪水，爸爸皱着眉，关切地看向她。

“你们为什么就不能...像个成年人，坐下来谈一谈？”她艰难开口。

“Frig...”Odin叹息。

（这简直就是折磨。）

“你、你说过你不是 _故意_ 说那些话的，不管你到底说了些什么。你说你不是 _故意_ 的。为什么Thor就不能...？”一如事发当天般欲言又止。“你到底说了什么，Loki？如果你告诉我，也许我们可以...”

“Frig。”

“怎样！”她厉声说。“他都想从这个家搬走了，我连知道发生什么的权利都没有吗？”

Loki按揉着额头，心理准备当中早有预料的头痛蓄势待发地冲击着太阳穴。

“Loki，”爸爸柔和地说，“你想告诉我们发生了什么吗？”

他的语气和表情明明白白地告诉Loki，他并不希望他的儿子就此吐露真相。祝福你，爸爸。

“我...不能。”Loki喃喃道，“不只是...我不能。如果Thor想告诉你们...”深呼吸。他方才想象场景。父母的反应。操。深呼吸。“如果Thor想告诉你们，没关系。但我不能。我不能替他决定。这个...这个同样会影响到他。”

妈妈看上去十分挫败，爸爸却缓缓颔首。

“你觉得住到你朋友家去是现在最好的办法？”爸爸平静地问。

“是的。”Loki急切地说，“是的。我觉得...我在这儿待着对大家都是一种煎熬。我觉得...”

“你 _不是。_ ”妈妈严厉地打断道，“这是你的家，亲爱的，我们...”

“Frig。让他说完。”

父亲那只浅蓝的独眼——长久以来令他畏缩的视线，此刻却成为依靠。他整理好思绪，面对他的母亲。

“我觉得Thor不可能...放下的，如果他每天都要看到我。而且对他很不公平...”

“多久。”她打断，“你要去多久。”

他还没想过。

“不、不知道。到他上大学？”

妈妈惊愕地吸气。

“那...那还要好几个月！”她喊道。

“Stark家就在小镇另一边。”Loki说，“你可以来看我。我也可以来看你。”

“是吗，在周末的时候，你哥哥在外面待到不知道什么时间、做些上帝才知道的事情的时候？”她厉声说。

漫长而棘手的沉默。爸爸平静开口。

“我们得和Stark的家长沟通一下，还有这个...Jarvis先生，是吗？”

“Odin！”她抗议道。

“我们还没同意。”爸爸说，“只是在考虑。你还有什么要说的吗？”

Loki感激地注视着这个年老的男人。他摇了摇头。

“那就回屋吧。你妈妈和我还得再讨论一下。”

Loki点头。他站起身，整理好碗筷，动身去往厨房前，他亲吻了他的父母。

“看看你，你笑了。”爸爸喜爱地抓着他的胳膊。“你有时候跟你妈妈特别像。”在一记强有力的拍抚后，他放开手。

**

周六。搬家日。妈妈进门时Loki正在床上叠衣服。她拿着那只几年前为夏威夷之旅准备的皮箱。形容憔悴。

“谢谢。”Loki低语。

她看向Loki杂乱无章的床铺。于是站到他身边，挑拣着T恤和牛仔裤，挨件叠好，整洁地放进皮箱。

“谢谢。”他重复道。

在沉默中对峙。

待到皮箱里满是衣物和书本，他们一同坐上去，扣好锁链。

房间赫然迥异。他没带走太多，但都是必需品。

他们无声地坐在床上。Loki握住她的手。

“对不起。”他低声说。

“我不明白。”她说。

Loki如鲠在喉。

“你 _会_ 回来的。”她宣布道。算不上是一个疑问句，其下蔓延的愁苦怀疑却如有实质。

他点点头。“我当然会。”谁又在乎真假。

“你也 _会_ 在Thor上大学之前和他讲清楚。”

Loki垂下眼睛，注视着绞紧的双手。

“我会尽量。”（不，他不会的。）

她抽抽鼻子。

“我不明白。”

**

“Tony到了！”爸爸在楼下喊道。

“马上！”

片刻之后，Tony抱着一只纸箱出现在门口。

“你来这儿做什么？”Loki问，“我刚说马上就好了。”

“我觉得你可能需要帮助。而且我...我得跟你哥说两句话。”

Loki递给他一个鼓励的眼神。Tony深呼吸。

“好的，我去了。”

他走出去，敲响Thor的房门。

“Odinson，是我，Tony。”

墙后响起脚步声。Loki像个傻子似的在房间里东躲西藏。门开。“干嘛。”深沉沙哑。

“嘿伙计。”清嗓子。Tony十分紧张。“这是你的那一半。”

“我的一半什么。”

“那个、那个课题。我做了一半，还有全部的焊接，抱歉你没能做...都一样。”

“那个课题。”Thor单调地重复。

“对。都在这个箱子里了。设计图，论文，还有，噢，我还放了些工具进去，假如你...”

“我他妈不要你的工具。”Thor打断道。

“那就他妈放网上卖掉，随便你。”

沉默。Loki的腿不安的颤抖着。

“你跟我弟弟到底在干什么。”

Loki的胃绞成一团。

“我跟你弟弟到底在...？”Tony愤怒地重复道，“我们玩上古卷轴。我们看完了 _禁忌，_ 正在想下一部该看什么。我们看书。Well，他看书。他已经把我奶奶的书房看完一半了。我们最近在聊该怎么做饼干。我们...”

“Stark。”沙哑的打断。然后便是辛辣而缓慢的叙述。“你他妈跟我弟弟到底在干些什么。”

沉默。Loki双手捂住嘴，瑟瑟发抖。

“跟你没关系，Odinson。”Tony咬牙切齿地说。“但他可能有点孤单有点伤心，我也可能有点孤单有点不高兴，我们相处得很好，我觉得我能帮到他。没错，我 _确实_ 喜欢他。但如果你在暗示我要...我要收他 _房租_ ，或者别的什么，如果你在表达我会...占他便宜，我是、我是在乘人之危的话...我不知道该说什么，伙计。我觉得你对我的看法应该比那个要好点。这个家庭里，我发誓，是谁在伤害你们所有人？”

沉默。天知道他们在干嘛，是瞪眼大赛还是静音绞杀。

“不管怎样，这是课题。”Tony说道，至少表明他仍在呼吸。“随便你做不做完。发表到科学集市去，要么就扔到垃圾堆。你想怎样就怎样。不用署我的名。再见。”

Tony返回时脸色苍白了好几个度。

“他也太吓人了。”Tony强颜欢笑道。同时礼节性地打直腰背。

Loki微笑。冲动驱使他抓住他的手，给予鼓励的轻轻一捏。只有一瞬间，却叫Tony眉开眼笑。

**

行李箱、两只纸箱，整齐排列在后备箱里。妈妈止不住地拥抱他。

“周六我来看你。”Loki持续重复道。

她放开片刻，Loki却无法正视她的眼睛。放过我吧，妈妈。说到叫每个人寸步难行。所以他是遗传的咯。

爸爸正如这几周来所做的一样，上前解救。

“儿子。”他说道，从她怀里揽过。赠予他一个单手的拥抱。比往常要用力一些，长久一些。Loki到目前为止都表现良好，此时却红了眼眶。“我们不久后再见。”爸爸使劲拍了拍Loki的后背，“你们两个都要照顾好自己。放聪明一些。”

“遵命。”Tony体贴微笑，“随时都可以打电话，或者来看我们。Jarvis的号码永远保持畅通。”

爸爸颔首，一手环抱住他的妻子。她丢了魂般凝视虚空，仿佛眼前曾是他们住所之处，现已全数沦为灰烬。这一点我也遗传到了，Loki想。要在几天前，他说不准也会哭。可现在，要么是成功脱敏，要么眼泪早已哭干。或许这两者本就是一回事。

正当上车的前一刻，他屈服于最后一次抬头望去的诱惑。他不能确信，阳光强烈，窗前模糊有Thor的身影。他等待着。甚至期待着。一个动作。一个手势。

什么都没有。也许他根本就不在那里。也许他不在会更好一点。

Loki坐上车，身边是这一周来心情灿烂的Tony Stark。他们驾车离去。今日电台是Mr. Chet Baker。Tony打开话匣。

“我觉得你可以住到我旁边的房间。但你喜欢哪个就选哪个。”

Loki嗯了一声。意为是。

“我可以教你开车。你想学吗？”

Loki嗯了一声。

他们在沉默中行驶。他完全就是在败Tony的兴，不是吗？

“今晚吃薄煎饼吧。”Loki低声说。

“老天爷！”Stark佯装震惊，“我们都还没到家呢，你就开始把我引上叛逆放纵的不归路了！”他玩笑道，“下一步是什么，早餐吃冰淇淋？”

Loki勉强微笑。一旦路况允许，他便感到Tony胶着的视线。

“嘿，我们会没事的，好吗？”Tony说。

Loki嗯了一声。他甚至点了点头。看向窗外。

**

“我觉得你会喜欢这个房间的视野，还有阳台。但随你喜欢。你想住哪个都行。”Tony兴奋地重复着。

“这个就很好。”Loki说。用词十分冤枉，此处开阔，光线极佳，家具复古精美，而且没错，视野赏心悦目。那儿他妈是有一片湖吗？别告诉我那是真的天鹅...

“这是你的浴室。”Tony打开一扇隐藏在木质嵌板之间的 _暗门。_ “私人的。不是很大，但该有的设备都有。”

“不错。”

“最里面的主卧有一个按摩浴缸。你想用就用。外面是普通浴缸。室内泳池在侧舞厅里。我是指，以前那是侧舞厅，但我妈往里放了个泳池。是温水的。很舒服。”

不可否认，Loki现在感到略微过载。这真的是他未来几月的新家吗？他要在住过这个之后回到现实世界？操，也许他真应该听Darcy的话，在制定婚前协议之前立马嫁给Stark。

“谢谢。”是他唯一能够说出口的话。

“不用谢。”尴尬的停顿。“你在这儿没关系吧？你喜欢吗？”

“当然。这儿很...漂亮。我肯定没关系。呃，比没关系要好得多。”

“好。”Tony笑容满面，“你饿吗？”

“不怎么饿。”

Loki心不在焉地环顾。他的意识却不受控制地飘向远方。

“我应该，呃，不打扰你了。”Tony说，“你整理好东西，住进来，了解一下这个地方，就这样。我就在我的房间里。或者楼下。你可以就在这儿待着。我是说，你不用非得和我一起吃晚餐还是什么的。没问题。你高兴就好。”那么热情，那么通情达理，那么体贴。

“我很抱歉。”Loki轻声说。

“为什么？”

“我很抱歉我没有...我的意思是，我在这儿挺好的。我很高兴我能离开我家。我也很感激。我只是...有太多事了。很抱歉我不能更...很抱歉。”

“没关系。没事的。真的没事。好吗？”

Loki点点头。

“晚餐我还是会做薄煎饼。有冰淇淋。还有枫糖。如果你是为了这个的话。”

Loki小小微笑。

“我可能是的。”

“很好。那就这样。待会见？”

“嗯。当然。”

**

头重脚轻。并非他不满意此处。他爱得不得了。几周的幽闭症以来终于得救。庭园？以英亩延伸的草原、树林，湖水，溪水通往（根据Stark所说）海洋，芦苇丛，蜻蜓，万籁俱寂。完美无缺。没错，他喜欢这儿。他感到不真实。距离他们无可挑剔的梦幻小屋不出一小时车程，似乎根本就是无稽之谈。恰似剪刀手爱德华的哥特式庄园，在死路尽头排列有同样的粉色别墅，他们工整的前院。他多希望能在孩童时光顾。他们会有多开心。

他说得很对，距离是必需品。即便妈妈在通话时也放松许多。Loki相当确定她与Jarvis时刻保持联系，却照旧每日打来电话。没有太多闲聊，但他听起来一定高兴许多，也许那正是她所需要听到的全部。

爸爸坚持在她结束后与他讲话。

“一切都好吗，儿子？”

Loki说好，同他讲些琐事，关于工作间，关于草地，然后他问起Thor。

“他很好。”爸爸通常会说。

Loki也就能假定一切无虞。他已做了他所能做的一切。

和Stark待在一起时，除却额外的往返外仍旧保持常态。Tony接送他上下学。他亦会在课间前来搭话，经常同用午餐，各自埋进手机。午后时间惬意非常，打游戏，做功课（期末将近），看剧。Consuelo阿姨（应该是管家）教导他们烹饪。他们也会去购物，洗衣，整理房间。转移注意的好方法。Loki自觉独立成人，与往日只会闯祸的小混蛋大相径庭。

接下来的几周内，Loki只在学校短暂见过Thor几次，再无其他。但上帝，看到他仍然是如此叫人情不自禁。即便是一切轰然倒塌之后，内心也未曾有过半分改变。他的哥哥是...纯粹光明的化身，Loki整副身体都不受控制地被扯进Thor的轨道。

他是那么想念他。他想念Storm和Sorrow，Thor却有过之而无不及。他在想如果一切仅此而已，如果这就是最终结局，如果那些骇人的话语、艰难的家庭聚餐是他最后能从哥哥手中得到的东西。

他们迟早有一天要坐到一起。也许是节日假期，也许是婚礼，或者葬礼，他们不得不对彼此礼貌以待。或许多年之后的某一天，Thor能够摒弃前嫌，他们能够坐下来说说话，Loki能够被宽恕。也许如此。但却永远无法慰藉Loki。那个愚蠢自大的孩子仍旧能够清晰地回想起他们共度的金色时光，那时他的哥哥会说“我爱你”，Loki回答“我也爱你”，那时他们描摹吻与拥抱，调情与笑，用文字相爱。无关他们之间的高墙，无关Loki的思绪杂乱无章，无关罪恶；那愚蠢自大的孩子不服管教，只会跺着脚大喊“我要Thor！”他不理解“不可能”的含义。他不理解“一切都结束了”。那愚蠢的孩子手藏利刃，每当Loki试图讲清道理，刀尖便正中心口。因为Loki不想要结束。 _他想要Thor。_ 他的伤口从未有一刻停止滴血。

**

“我们暑假可以一起去城里，你说呢？”Tony在某个傍晚问道。他们正在煎蛋。

Loki今天听说Thor在某个本地的泳池执教儿童游泳。他将以优异成绩毕业（最近几个月来稍有下降，但平均依旧高得惊人）。虽然不能随心选择藤校，但没关系。他将入读加州理工，他很高兴，爸爸说。

“去做什么？”Loki问。

“什么都可以！博物馆，你看上去像是会喜欢博物馆的人。Well，你可以随便挑。还有戏剧，应有尽有。周末我们可以去北边，去沙滩。我们有一艘小游艇，所以，大概能看看海豚鲸鱼什么的。”

“听起来很酷。”

“那当然啦！但你听起来不怎么兴奋。”

Loki在想八月底，当Thor终于动身前往大学，他就再也没机会看到他了。这个想法接连几天占据他大脑四分之三，沉重如天塌般压在他双肩之上。

“我会想你的，你知道吗？你回家之后。”Tony说。

Loki抬起头，模糊地笑了一下。

“我也是。”

“所以我们就尽情地玩，好吗？”

博物馆，戏剧，游艇，鲸鱼。听起来好不公平，Loki坐享梦幻假期，他的哥哥却只得在家观赏愁云惨雾。但Tony反正也要离开，而Loki...还不能回家。至少他还亏欠Thor。

“嗯。好啊。”他叹息道，“我到时候问一下妈妈。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有关于Thor。

妈妈和Loki方才离开。他们被迫上演一出互相道歉的闹剧。Thor不去想。他插上耳机，炸响最喧闹的音乐，他打开战争游戏——他不去想。

Sorrow从未存在过。Thor就是单纯想不通而已，为什么Loki要创造她，要让Thor爱上她，要让Thor对她做那些根本说不出口的事情，要让她和他分手。为什么。 _为什么。_

他没法承受。所以他不去想。

他精疲力竭地爬上床，头痛欲裂，不能成眠。他辗转反侧，大睁双眼凝视黑暗。他不去想。

他第二天起得很早。他不去想。他开车，他播放金属音乐。他不去想。他到达训练场，开始跑步。他一直跑一直跑一直跑。他不去想。他在窒息时刻停下脚步，肺中有火燃烧，直穿心脏。他喘息，咳嗽，喷吐。

他不去想。

上课，他不去想。他精神涣散，一个字都听不进。他不去想。走廊，他的视线笔直而盲目。他不想对上任何人的目光。如果恰好偶遇Loki，他不想要知道。

放学，训练。严苛的训练。他的双腿还因早前的长跑酸痛不止，但他把自己逼到极限。他扑倒在某个球员身上。教练把他带到一边，问他是否伤病。

“没有。怎么了？”

他不去想。

他没有直接回家。他去了体育馆。他使出全身力气。直到手臂发抖才肯停止。他在浴室待个没完。他不去想。

那一夜晚餐Loki不在。气氛有如守灵。收拾餐桌时他听到爸爸问，“今天晚上是怎么了？”

Thor不去想。

他把自己锁进房间，播放金属音乐，屠杀纳粹党。没听到他的弟弟回家。他保持清醒，盯着黑暗。他不去想。

他清晨起床跑步。他一直跑一直跑一直跑到喉头腥锈呼吸狂乱，直到双腿拒绝前进，他喘息着，喷吐因为他已不能吞咽，他想要向什么挥拳，向什么进攻，什么他可以紧握在手，再撕成两半，去怒吼，怒吼直到失声，直到呕吐。

他不去想。

日复一日，对Thor而言不过火车外飞驰的视野，缥缈影绰。

他和Loki只在晚餐照面，即便如此也稍嫌频繁。Thor视线笔直向前，双眼失焦，固执地无视Loki，否认他的存在。沉重难当。情绪交织缠绕，蛰伏于他皮下，眼后，口中，但他捏紧拳头，拒绝坦承。他不去想。

妈妈持续投来怒视。她找他谈过五次有余。 _Loki到底说了什么罪不可恕的话。他说他不是故意的。他道歉了。你们俩就非得这么幼稚吗。为什么你们谁都不肯说。为什么你不说话。你就不能试试吗。他是你弟弟。他说了他很抱歉。_

Thor目光透明。他不去想。

周六。他驾车前往Shack。百闻不如一见。肮脏不堪，顾客光怪陆离：长相粗野的机车手，形迹可疑的小贩；但据可靠消息，只要你举止合规，没人会留心你的身份证。

啤酒上过几轮。

“请我喝一杯？”有柔声响起。

Thor转过身。她漂染金发，浓妆艳抹，年纪稍大。性感。紧身胸衣勾勒乳房，柔软宽阔，比任何肩膀都适合依偎哭泣。

她以色情明星的效率在他的皮卡车后座为他口交。随后骑在他身上晃动腰肢，Thor忙于吸吮她的乳房。肮脏，廉价，但体验不错。

Thor恍惚行驶，直到弯道近在眼前。他看不清路。他最终停在加油站旁，终于，幸运地沉入睡眠。

阳光唤醒梦境。宿醉碾压着他的太阳穴，光线切进瞳孔。

回到家时，爸爸坐在厨房阅读平板，旁边一杯咖啡。他还穿着白天的衣服。他睡觉了吗？

他们对视不语。正如上一次夜不归宿时一样，他预期着一场暴怒。他会安分承受，即便下场是禁足六月，他连一声都不会吭。他只想要一切都结束。

“阿司匹林？”他的父亲问道。

Thor喝尽杯中水后，父亲为他倒下另一杯。

“喝完。”他坚持道。“去睡觉吧，儿子。”

Thor应该说点什么。爸爸已经帮了他太多次。他很感激。

他只是精疲力竭，浑身酸痛，宿醉仍旧盘旋不去。他感到汗湿脊背，肮脏不堪，一切都错得那么离谱，一切，而他想念Sorrow。他想念她。一切又重演，那...一片漆黑，每当靠近时脚下裂开的巨大天堑。他的心是碎的。他希望不要再疼了。他不知道还能做什么。他什么都做不了。

所以他冲上楼梯，脱掉衣物，氤氲着酒精、汗液与她烟的味道。他跌垮在床，乞求睡梦降临。思绪却分开一千条路，他不得不攥紧意识，避开万丈深渊。

他没有合眼，也没有，真的 _没有_ 去想。

连续几周噩梦般的晚餐，严酷的失眠，以及每周六的Shack之行。不同的女人。Thor在那地盘收获了不小的名声。这些天来还有一位机车手差点打碎他的脸。也许只是因为酒精，无关女人，但出于Thor小小的仪式感，这是他每周唯一能真正入睡的一天。放手昏迷上几个小时，而非在诡异困扰的梦境中辗转反侧，恐惧不安。

爸爸尽量帮他与妈妈周旋，但却无法在晚餐时遮挡她怒火中烧的视线。不管Thor有多想忽视，她永远都能正中红心。他的顽固不化相较童年没有半分消减，甚至不必费神猜测她的想法。 _我可怜的Loki，_ 是她所感受到的。 _你这个怪物，_ 是她所想的。

Thor咬紧牙齿，指甲深深掐进掌心。体内郁积，挣扎着撑破胸膛，化为一声呜咽不清的号啕。

他却说：“我能走了吗？”

她甚至不再反驳，亦不再回答。爸爸给予许可。

她 _厌恶_ 他。每一天都只是在堆叠失望。他明明还没动真格呢，不是吗？ _你这个怪物。_

也许他本来就是。也许。

他不去想。

**

Loki刚走不久。Thor听到Stark的车子扬长而去。

片刻后，妈妈出现在他的房间。 _完了。_

“你现在高兴了吧？”她声音破碎。

Thor转身，几周来头一次对上她的视线。 _你觉得我看起来很高兴吗？_

他转过脸。直视向前，清除眼中情绪。

她大步走开。

Thor不去想。

晚餐是很难熬，如今却有如炼狱。妈妈拒绝同他讲话，怒视时有时无。爸爸通常只是叹息。是不是Thor也该离开？他该去哪儿？

长跑从未中断，强度之大如同正为迫近的全面战争而操练。在课堂之间拖拽着沉重的步伐，带着他烧焦的一半大脑，他的疲惫、失眠，他不去想的一切。他在健身房折断脊背，在周六买醉、做爱，不管何时到家都会发现照旧等待的父亲。

某个周日午后，Thor迟迟醒来。父亲叫他坐到餐桌前。Thor喝尽一杯咖啡，几片止痛药，龇牙咧嘴地婉拒了培根和煎蛋。

“我听说你退出了科学集市。”父亲说道。

Thor借着咖啡吞下药片，点点头。

沉默。

“学习怎么样？”

Thor克制住不屑的假笑。

“还行。”他说。

是啊， _好极了。_ 他当下的状况可概括为：眼前无处不重影，课堂无处不瞌睡。眼神粗略扫过书本上的文字，翻过页来，一切便立即从头脑中溜走。他连最基础的微积分都算不好。期末必挂无疑。

“不能一直这样下去，儿子。”父亲毫不含糊地说。

Thor按揉着眉心。他早有预料。

他的父亲——毋庸置疑——才刚刚打开话匣。

“我知道你是个正派体面的年轻人，所以我假定你没把这当成一种爱好。我不知道该怎么帮你，我也不会去逼你，但你也清楚这样下去行不通。你得开始思考怎样去解决问题，最好尽快。因为你的确是个善良正直的人，因为他是你弟弟，因为我不会坐视不管你开始酗酒，或者因为酒驾而丢掉奖学金，或者死在车祸里。好好想想你应该做些什么，我们应该怎么帮你，任何事，只要能解决问题。”

Thor直勾勾盯着咖啡。迄今为止，这还是父亲同他最温和的一次谈话。他一定是真的老了。

“你有什么要说的吗？”他 _试图_ 严厉，却心不在焉。

Thor缓缓摇头。

“你一定得 _试试，_ 儿子。”父亲坚持道，“我不能总是帮你跟你妈妈解围。而且她已经快要说服我把你带去做心理治疗了。这是一个警告。现在，吃点东西，然后去洗个澡。”

**

Thor不再于周六外出。他希望父母能为此放他一马，可以说是一场改过自新的真人秀。同父亲聊过失眠问题，收获足量褪黑素滴剂和 _草药茶。_ 行吧。Thor照单全收。也许能管用呢，谁知道。也许他正在好转，也许根本就没有。他不去想。他只是身心俱疲。

他重新回到朋友圈子。一直以来借口课业负担躲避，终于又能与Sif和一众男孩同坐闲谈。

没有Stark。Stark这些天时刻与Loki黏在一起。他有在午餐时看到过他们几次，在餐厅最偏僻的角落，各自浏览手机。

Thor坚持地，顽固地，不去想。胸中沸腾而起的丑陋猜测。他拼尽全力才能不去想。他拒绝分析，拒绝拆解，拒绝检查。

他撇开视线。他一丁点都没有去想。

他低下头，重读了几个段落，再重读，然后乞求，祈祷，让记忆 _久留。_

**

他通过了考试。真他妈奇迹。他要上大学了。

与去年相同，他找了份游泳馆的工作。他尽可能做满工时。一小部分是为大学筹钱，一大部分是为保持忙碌。

几天之后，这一学年便将正式迎来尾声。他听到妈妈在电话里聊起，Loki打算和Stark一起去城里度过这个夏天。他会在周五下午五点到达，收拾行李。

“我会迟一点。”妈妈说道，“我到家之前不许走，听到了吗？”语调温和而怜爱。她可怜的、惨遭误解的小儿子。Thor舌尖苦涩。她三番五次的怒视仍旧不见停歇。 _你这个怪物。_

周五，下午五点。她会迟一点。

差不多已经过去了两个月。

似乎承诺当真，直到Thor进入大学之前，Loki都会坚持信守诺言，再不踏入家门半步。

Thor怎么可能安心离开，他还没得到他该死的答案。

**

Loki才将一叠T恤背心装进运动包（Tony说城里会比较热），正当他探手摸索床底的鞋盒时，房门应声而开。他转过身，本想着会看到妈妈。

却是Thor。眉头紧皱，手臂抱在胸前，阴森的视线死死钉住他。久别重逢，却越发令人恐惧。他向前一步，关好身后的房门。Loki仍旧跪在地板上，不由自主地畏缩。

Thor庞大的身形压抑着所剩不多的空隙。

“我只想知道为什么。”他说道，声音低沉而清晰，“你为什么要那么做。 _为什么。_ ”

Loki大脑空白，心跳如雷。

仿佛不愿惊扰野兽似的，他缓缓起身。

“那、那是个恶作剧。”他低语。

“我知道。”Thor嘲讽道。

“我、我本来是想给你个教、教训。”Loki磕磕绊绊地说。

“什么教训。”

Loki深深吸气。这是他解释清楚的机会。可能也是唯一一次机会。

“你...当时很坏。你对我很不好。所以我...”

“ _没错。_ ”Thor嘶嘶地打断，“我懂了。你想报复我。但你他妈本来是想怎样。你那个该死的 _计划_ 是什么。”

Loki...彻底失了神。恐惧如洪水袭来。

“我、我本来是想向Jane证明你出轨。开通了这个假账号然后...”

“然后 _怎样？_ ”Thor厉声道，再次逼近一步，双拳紧握。

Loki不知道什么才是正确答案。他不明白Thor在问些什么。

“我就、就截屏然后...”

在狂怒的旋涡中，Thor转过身，一拳打上房门，应声破裂。指关节阵阵发白，遂变为滴落的血红。Loki畏缩着退回墙面。Thor缓慢而咄咄逼人地转过身来，他的弟弟从未见过他如此疯狂。

“那是个恶作剧。”Thor危险地重复道，“你本来是想给我个教训。你开通这个假账号是为了让我跳进陷阱。你本来是要和我聊天，截图，发给Jane看。然后 _怎样。_ ”

“什、什么意思？”Loki微弱地问。

“我的意思是，你他妈为什么要拖上三个月？！”Thor咆哮着逼近一步，“有什么必要？为什么？”

Loki瑟瑟发抖，却只叫Thor更为疯狂。

“你让我在乎她！”Thor吼道，“ _为什么？_ 为什么你要拖这么久，为什么？你他妈是觉得看我难受很有意思吗？那其他的呢，当着我的面装得像个体贴的弟弟，一边又背着我笑话我，是吗？！你是很享受吗，像那样折磨我？你是不是觉得时间越长，我就会越不可救药，越耻辱越丢脸越...越痛苦！”

他怒吼着迫近，抓起Loki的衣领。

“你觉得很 _好玩_ 吧？看我像个傻子似的围着她转？”

Loki方才醒悟，却寸寸惊心。

“Stark是不是也参与了？”Thor摇晃着他的领口，“你们是不是现在还在嘲笑我？你们把我耍得团团转？”

Loki虚弱地摇头。Thor前言不搭后语，他不知该从何说起。

“那你他妈还在等什么！”Thor怒吼道，双手攥紧Loki的衣领，“你他妈还想要我怎样！你还要玩我多久！”

Loki重重吞咽。喉咙干涩如砂纸，碎不成文。

“我到底对你做了什么，什么，”Thor嘶哑地说，“能让你 _这么_ 恨我。你为什么这么恨我。”

他被钉在墙上，衣领嵌进皮肤，Thor因愤怒而脸色扭曲。但不知怎的，却不显丝毫可怖。他的眼睛。是那么荒芜。那么孤寂。

Loki反而感到一股怪异的冷静。他不再恐惧。如同心怀信仰的囚徒踏上绞刑架。不屑枪口所指，头颅高昂。

“Thor，计划不到两周就彻底报废了。”他轻柔地说。

Thor对上他的双眼。

“什么意思。”他嘶哑道。

他什么都不道。他全都弄错了，不是吗？Loki停顿思考，保持现状会是较好选项吗？

“我问你什么意思？！”他的哥哥咆哮道，摇晃着他的脖颈。

Loki仍旧保持冷静。他的哥哥伤不了他。他或许会出手打人，但却伤不了他。

“你对她那么好，对Sorrow，”Loki耳语道，“我喜欢Storm。我喜欢和他说话。”

Thor困惑地皱起脸颊，模样与童年时如出一辙。

“我需要他们。”Loki坦白，“Storm和Sorrow。他们是我的全部。”

Thor放开Loki的衣领，双手跌垂，撤开步伐。迷茫与升腾而起的领悟在他眼中搏斗。

“Sorrow从来没有对你说谎。”Loki继续道，“她告诉过你的事。她对你的感觉。”

惊恐占据了Thor的面庞。Loki并不停歇。

“那不是个恶作剧，Thor。也不是什么计划。本来不应该是那样的。我有试过停下。我本来应该停下的。我不应该放任它落到这个地步。但我没有骗你。它是真的。全都是真的。”

Thor茫然地瞪大双眼，仍旧对Loki讳莫如深的核心一无所知。Loki在想，他是否也在脑海中温习他们古怪悲伤的戏码，正如Loki自己一样。渗透下沉。我的最终告解铿锵落地时，你眼前是否浮现过我们拥有过的一切。Thor抬起眼睛，溢满不可置信的真相。

这便是Loki唯一的谢幕。是否多此一举。

“全都是真的。”他说道，声音很小。他鼓起仅剩的勇气，低声开口，“我是Sorrow。我一直都是。”深呼吸。“我爱你，Thor。”

Thor脸色煞白。Loki不确定他究竟是要吐了，还是要晕了。

这一刻似乎拉扯成永恒。

“Thor，我...”

“ _闭嘴。_ ”他的哥哥厉声打断。

Loki并无畏缩。Thor陷入思索，瞳孔怒张。

“闭嘴。”他喃喃道，“闭嘴。我...我一个字也不想听。我不想...”停顿良久，仿佛他已遗忘自己身处何地。再回神时，嗓音依旧微弱，却沉重沙哑，“我不会告诉爸妈的。我也许应该告诉他们。但我不...我不想去想。我不想听。明白吗？我们以后再也不会谈到这件事。我们要忘了这件事。从来没发生过。这个谈话，也从没发生过。再也， _再也不要_ 跟我提起这个。 _永远都不要。_ 听清楚了吗。”

Loki超乎常理地保持着镇定。他连哭的欲望都没有了。

“听你的。”他低声说。

Thor目光闪避，退回门口。视线延伸仿佛千里之隔。是否还在他脑海当中回旋，他们说过的所有话，做过的所有事，甜言蜜语，性爱，还是照片？是否一切霎时糟糕百倍？他步履蹒跚，滑稽可笑，仿佛周身遍布恶臭粘液，叫他避之不及。

Loki一动不动，眼前空白。他听到脚步沉重，他听到皮卡扬尘而去。

他跌坐在床，望向虚空。只余情绪不可名状，缥缈虚浮。

宣告死亡。终究宣告死亡。他们拥有的一切。作为兄弟，作为Storm和Sorrow，作为一起长大的孩童，作为玩伴，作为曾经最好的朋友。

Thor还以为Loki同他当真有什么血海深仇。是因为另个选项太过触目惊心吗？是因为只要他打定主意，将其称之为恶作剧，便可以逃开真正的万丈深渊吗？

Loki僵坐于此，仍旧不知该如何称呼五脏六腑内空白的死寂，但没有意义了。没有意义了。什么都没有了。再也没有了。再也不会有了。

前院传来引擎嗡鸣，将他唤醒。她轻快的步伐踏上楼梯。他试着找回理智。

她欣喜地迈进房间，爱意满盈。Loki回以拥抱。依旧无所知觉。

“你怎么样，亲爱的？”她问道。他们三天前才见过面，但分别的时光显然流逝更慢。“Thor呢？”她问道。

“他走了。”Loki说。

他的语调当中一定是暗含玄机，又或者她仍抱有顽固到无以复加的希望。不管怎样，她问：“你们...你们说话了吗？”

Loki稍稍沉思。

“嗯。”他最终承认道。

母亲惊喜地亮起眼睛。

“然后呢？怎么样...？”

“还好。”他撒谎道。

她双眼闪烁。

“你还是要走吗？”她问。

_噢，妈妈。_

“是。”他轻声说。

早有预料地在她脸上投下困惑的阴影。也许根本就不是困惑。她又不傻。她只是希望自己能傻一点。她想借口愚蠢渡过难关。

“可是既然你们俩都说话了...”

“妈妈...”他叹息着打断，越发不耐。母亲本该脚踏实地，她要是就这么下去不愿面对现实的话，这个家还怎么继续维持？多么令人不安！让我来告诉你，你整个世界的试金石，最最强大，完美无瑕，无所不知的偶像，最终却衰退得如此彻底，一意孤行。不应该是这样的。他不应 _能够_ 寻到批判她的缺口。他只想 _逃。_

“我很期待和Tony一起去玩，”他尽量欢快地说，“会很酷的。他说我可以在他父母的公司里学着做事。有很多不同的部门，我可以和工程师待在一起，设计师，技工，都可以，只要我想。这是个很好的机会，放在简历里会很漂亮的，不是吗？可以帮我决定我喜欢做什么，不喜欢做什么。你不觉得吗？”

母亲眼中的光亮消退。她坐到床上。

“这是你哥哥在家的最后一个暑假了，对你来说...不重要吗？”

Loki还能说些什么。他坐到她身边，肩膀垮塌。叹息。

“你说了什么？”第无数次问道。

唉。

“和Jane没关系。”Loki坦白道。

“我大概也猜到了。”她说道。握住Loki的手。

“是我们之间，Thor和我。他需要...他需要暂时不看到我。”

她沉默地摩挲着他的手掌。重重摇头，那句“我不明白”不言自明。

但还有一件事需要讲明。

“别逼他太紧，好吗？求你？”Loki轻柔地恳求，“别对他太严。这不是他的错。”

“他都十八岁了，发了这么久的脾气，还把他的弟弟赶出了这个家。”她不屑地回击。

_不是这样的。_ Loki摇头，却无言以对。他一手造就的圈套似乎正以蝴蝶效应蔓延开来，他只想 _停下。_

“饶过他吧。”Loki乞求道，“求你了。不是他的错。”

她凝视着他。她感受到他的绝望了吗？深埋在他眼里、话语里的绝望？ _你恨他是帮不到我的，_ 他在说。 _谁也帮不到。_

她撇开视线，轻轻叹息。一时之间，再无人开口。

“你会小心的，对吧？”片刻过后，她说道。

“当然。”他说。 _（小心什么？）_

“记得用安全套。”她说。

“什么？妈妈！”

“我就说说！”她展开一个微小的笑容，“Tony是个好孩子，但你们俩都要放聪明些。”

“妈妈！”Loki抱怨着捂住脸，耳朵通红，“我们没有...Tony和我，我们不是...”

“随便！”她打断道，几乎轻笑出声，“记得用就好。”

上帝啊，他简直羞愧难当。难道她一直都是这么想的？

“他是个好孩子。”她重复道，“我喜欢他。”

“停。”

“他最好对你好点。”

“求你， _够了。_ 天啊！”

Loki站起身，飞速打包好剩余的行李。

母亲温暖地注视着他。

确实叫他好受了些。

这一次妈妈亲自载Loki前往Tony家。Loki猜测她是有些事要和Jarvis先生商量。

**

那一夜躺在床上，Tony一定是听到了他的哭声。

敲门。

“Loki？你还好吗？”

他想尖叫 _滚开离我远一点，_ 但他没有。Tony走进漆黑的房间。他坐到床上。

“嘿。”Tony柔声说。

Loki的呼吸湿润而断续。

“我、我和Thor说了。”他低声说。

他该做些解释，可却泣不成声。千言万语郁积成灾，重又破碎成啜泣。

Tony抚摸着他的头发。Loki倚过身，枕上Tony的大腿，如同婴儿般号啕大哭。Tony一句话也没有说。他只是抚摸他的头发，低语着，“没事了，没事了。”


End file.
